The Labyrinth's Queen
by spartiechic
Summary: Jareth is getting married, but the Labyrinth is not happy. It has chosen a Queen already. Unfortunately, even ancient beings know that life is rarely fair. Join the Labyrinth through a wild ride of romance, intrigue, drama, and suspense as she works to bring our favorite couple together before it's too late.
1. Whatever Keely Wants Keely Gets

**A/N:** Yes I know…it's me again. My muse has been very busy lately, giving me all sorts of ideas for new stories. I am still updating all my other WIP, but I thought…what the heck…what's one more. Please read and review! I update the stories that get reviews faster.

**Disclaimer:** Again…I don't own anything but my own crazy ideas.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Whatever Keely Wants Keely Gets

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

"Ble cawsoch chi, fy nghariad?" Nerys asked, putting her hands around her intended. He watched her curly red hair swaying in the breeze. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

(Where were you, my love?)

"Yr oedd gweld Labyrinth, fy annwy," Jareth replied easily. He caught one of her curls and twisted it around his finger. Backing up, she looked at him with admiration. Today, he had on tan breeches, a blue poet's shirt, and a darker blue jacket.

(I was seeing to the Labyrinth, my dear)

"Yr wyf yn colli eich," she said, pouting. Jareth rolled his eyes at the beautiful woman before him. He hadn't even been gone an hour. If she was acting like that after an hour apart, when would he have any time to himself?

(I missed you)

"Ni allaf fod gyda chi bob yn ail, fy anifeiliaid anwes," he replied. At her distressed face, he continued, "Ond mi fod yno pan fydd yn cyfrif."

(I cannot be with you every second, my pet. But I will be there when it counts)

This seemed to appease her for a moment. He looked over her shoulder, out into the Labyrinth. He could practically feel it shrinking away from him. Jareth knew that it wasn't pleased with him, but his hands were tied. He had been forced by the High Council to find a Queen. The neighboring Princess of the Nymph Kingdom was as good as any other. It would bond the two kingdoms and get the council off of his back, in essence, killing two birds with one stone. He didn't love her, but she was young and would produce an heir. That was all that mattered. He didn't think he'd ever love again. He'd crossed that bridge several years ago and hadn't looked back.

"_King Jareth, a word with you," _came the voice inside his head.

He sighed and pulled away from his fiancé. "Yes Keely," he said in his mind.

"_I must see you at once," _Keely replied.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Jareth asked, a little impatiently.

"_No!"_ Keely replied, angrily.

"I'll be right there," Jareth said.

"A oedd y Keely? A ydych yn mynd iddi eto?" Nerys asked, pouting again. She had noticed the strange silence that had overtaken him.

(Was that Keely? Are you going to her again?)

"Yes it was and yes I am, it cannot be avoided," Jareth replied, turning to leave.

"Pam ddim yn siarad yn y tafod hurtyn y meidrolion?" she asked, irritated.

(Why do you speak in the idiot tongue of the mortals?)

At the flash of anger in his eyes, she flinched. He noticed it and tried to reign in his temper. "It is the language of the Labyrinth, my dear," he explained.

"Troseddu fy nghlustiau," she said, allowing her own temper to flair.

(It offends my ears)

"It is the language of the Labyrinth," he said coldly. "If you want to be my Queen, you had better learn to love it."

"Yes, my Lord," she acquiesced. "But why does it have to speak in the Mortal language?"

"That's better," he replied. "It speaks, not only in the language of the runner, but in the language of it's victor."

"That mortal chit again?"she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hold your tongue," he ordered. "I will not have you speak of the Champion in that way. As Champion of the Labyrinth, Lady Sarah commands the same respect as you."

"Hah!" she exclaimed, sarcastically.

"You'd better open your ears to me and listen good," he demanded. "You will not be Queen if you continue this attitude towards the Labyrinth and it's Champion."

This got her attention and she obeyed immediately. "I'm sorry, my King," she apologized, smiling. "I'm just out of sorts today. I will watch my tongue from now on."

"Good," he replied. "I shall return after I'm done." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. She frowned, thinking about Keely and Sarah. One thing Nerys detested was competition. Now she was completing with two women she had never met for the affections of a man. This was going to have to stop. She would see to it's end once she became Queen.

* * *

Jareth materialized in a small room with no windows. It was quaint and cozy with tapestries on the walls and modest furniture. A tiny woman with blond ringlets sat in an overstuffed chair in the middle of the room.

"Come in, my King," she said.

Jareth stepped into the room and walked to another chair opposite the one holding the blond beauty. Her eyes were mismatched, like his own. She had a rather ethereal quality about her. She practically glowed with her luminescent skin.

"Greetings Keely," he replied. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"I need to talk to you about your upcoming wedding," she said, her mouth turned down in a frown. He knew she was unhappy about his marriage to Nerys. If she could only see the predicament he was in.

"You need to give Nerys a chance," he implored.

"I do not," Keely replied. "I have an alternative for you."

Jareth looked at her, stunned. He had no idea that she had given it much thought. "Who would you have me marry?"

"My Champion," she said. "Only she is fit to rule me."

"My dear Lady Keely," he began. "I would love nothing more than to have her at my side, but you forget one thing."

"What's that?" she asked.

"She detests us," he replied.

"Then you will have to change her mind," she directed.

"I cannot," he refused. "Even I do not have that kind of power."

"Then go, Your Majesty," she ordered. "If you marry this Nerys, that will be the last you will hear of me."

"You'd dare threaten me?" he growled, getting angry.

"I'm sorry, Jareth," she apologized. "But you really leave me no other choice as I cannot allow myself to be ruled by that twit."

Jareth said nothing, but walked through the door. He slammed it on the way out. The sound made Keely jump and she began to cry. Outside, the creatures of the Labyrinth noticed the sudden rainclouds. It began to pour over the land.

'It's not over yet,' Keely thought. 'I must take matters into my own hands.'

She dried her eyes and disappeared. The rain outside suddenly stopped. Dark clouds still loomed, but at least it was dry again.

* * *

Sarah was sitting in her dorm room studying alone. Her roommate was at some party. Of course, the pretty brunette had been asked to come, but she just wasn't a party kind of girl. She stared at her textbook and groaned when she realized that she had just re-read the same passage for the tenth time. She was studying psychology, but she took this mythology course as a fun elective. At least she thought it was going to be fun before she realized how much work it really was. This was only the second week of school and she was reading her eighth book. Her eyes were going cross-eyed from all the reading.

Suddenly, she realized she wasn't alone in the room. Sarah turned to see a beautiful blonde standing behind her.

"Hello Sarah," the woman said.

"H-how do you know my name," Sarah stammered.

"I have known your name for millennia," the woman replied.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, frightened.

"Not who, but what," Keely replied.

"Well then," Sarah said, "what are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" Keely said, dejected.

"Should I?" Sarah asked. She looked really close at the woman before her. She didn't recognize her at all.

"You are my victor, my champion," Keely replied.

"No," Sarah said, "it can't be. Y-you're the Labyrinth."

"See, I told you you knew me," Keely replied, happily.

"But how can this be?" Sarah asked, confused.

"I am the heart of the Labyrinth," Keely explained. "You can call me Keely. I appear in this form to better communicate with my sovereign."

"You mean Jareth?" Sarah asked.

"Him and my Champion," Keely replied.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. This was just a bit too much.

"I have come to beg of you to return to the Underground," Keely replied. "There is a matter I need you to attend to at once."

"What matter is that?" Sarah said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"My King is getting married," Keely explained. "I have told him that I will approve no other Queen but my Champion."

"Q-queen?" Sarah asked. "I don't want to be a Queen. I want to stay here and finish my degree, get a real job, then live my life."

"You have to," Keely begged. "I will cease to exist should Nerys take the throne."

"Nerys," Sarah said, rolling the name around her tongue. "Is that Jareth's fiancé?"

"She's a vain, arrogant creature," Keely explained.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Sarah said.

"That's why it will never work," Keely said. "Jareth needs someone who will be his compliment."

"There's only one small problem Keely," Sarah replied. "I don't like him."

"Please give him a chance," Keely begged, giving Sarah the worst case of puppy dog's eyes. Sarah almost wanted to give in…almost.

"No," Sarah replied, adamant.

"Well then," Keely said sadly. "I will take my leave."

"Wait," Sarah replied. Keely looked at her with renewed hope. "I feel like I know you. Can you visit me? You see, I don't have many friends here. I guess I just feel a connection to you."

"Of course, Sarah," Keely said, her mind busy working on a plan.

"Then I will see you again soon," Sarah said, smiling.

Keely returned the smile and transported back to her little room within the Labyrinth. This was not going to be 'a piece of cake' as her victor was so fondly remembered as saying. She was going to have to work harder than she ever had before to put those two together again. By the Fates, she would succeed. She had to. The lives of herself and all that dwell within her depended on it.

Press the button – You know you want to…

V V V V


	2. That's What Friends Are For

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story, but real-life has taken up much of my time. Special shout-outs go to weryywery, curly-kitty, DEIDARASLOVER1224, Eraruu, Thundara, Savara244, helikesitheymikey, and chichi89 for their awesome reviews. **Reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Now I'm sad.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

That's What Friends Are For

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Jareth stood on his balcony, looking over the Labyrinth. Something strange was going on. Not only could he feel it, he could see it in the sky. Normally overcast, the skies had become violently black and it had rained for some time. Now it was bright and sunny with a permanent rainbow over the hedge maze. What was Keely up to?

Movement in the gardens caught his eye. Jareth frowned when he noticed his gardener walking around one of the flowering plants. He should have banished that treacherous dwarf after he turned on him to help Sarah. 'Hogwart…Higgle…Hogbrain…oh never mind,' he thought. Whatever his name was, he didn't understand anything about the situation. Jareth had never intended Sarah to win his Labyrinth. When he first saw her practicing in the park, he became fascinated with the creature. She was so young and full of life. Her belief in magic was stronger than he had seen in years. He could see that when she grew into adulthood she was going to become a beauty without measure. He was drawn to her and watched her every day.

Finally, he could deny it no longer. He was in love with the girl. Despite her youth, he knew that he had to have her. There was no one else he could see fit to be his Queen. She knew nothing of him, but he felt he knew everything about her. He listened as she daydreamed and talked to her dog, Merlin. He knew she was unhappy with her stepmother and her new baby brother. That's when he came up with an idea. Jareth was bound by Fae law and could not steal Sarah away to the Underground as were his intentions. He could only take the wished away. That was his dilemma. No one would wish her away, but there was another way. When someone was wished away, they had a choice. They could either take their dreams or run the Labyrinth. Running the Labyrinth had an unforeseen consequence that he seldom revealed. If someone did not complete the Labyrinth, they became stuck in the Underground forever.

Jareth created the little red book with the gold embossing entitled "The Labyrinth." He placed it on the bench in the park, where he was sure she would see it. He transformed himself into an owl and perched himself into the tree near the bench to watch her retrieve the book. He wasn't disappointed. When she noticed the book, she gave a little gasp of delight. Her fingers traced the gold lettering and she said the title under her breath. Sitting down on the bench, she began reading the little story of the princess who fought her way to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City to save her brother from the Goblin King. Pretty soon, she was at the park every day reciting the lines he had written for her.

It only took a few short months before she was so caught up in the story that her belief in him was complete. When she wished her brother away, for at least one moment, she had total belief that they would come and take him away. Even though it was said in anger, it didn't matter. He couldn't, and wouldn't, disregard the wish. What's said is said, after all. Being able to finally talk to her was almost overwhelming for Jareth. He wanted to put on a show for her; to live up to her expectations. He became exhausted playing the role of the villain. All he wanted to do was gather her up and take her as his Queen. It was this exhaustion that caused him to pour his heart out to her at the end. When it became apparent that she was going to win and leave him, he tried everything he could to make her stay. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on her sense of honor and fairness. She couldn't just leave Toby in the Underground.

When she returned above, he had watched her through the window in his owl form. He was glad that she had met so many friends and seemed to rejoice in her victory, but he was also angry that she had rejected him. After returning to his castle, he proceeded to wallow in his Throne Room alone for a month. He refused to meet with his subjects and neglected the Labyrinth. Keely finally had to come to him to get him to snap out of it. She reminded him that the girl was far too young to understand everything that he had offered. He should have waited until she was older, but he was too impatient. She convinced him to begin to live again and to have hope that Sarah would find her way back into the Underground. Unfortunately, Keely never counted on the fact that Sarah would be as stubborn as Jareth. She refused to acknowledge any feeling for him other than dislike.

Jareth watched the dwarf for some time with a look of sadness. If only her friends had not helped her find the castle. He would have made her his Queen and they would have seen their friend lifted to heights of which she had only dreamed. Of course, he never told them of his plans for her. He was arrogant and self-assured. There was no way she would win. What did it matter to him if they helped her? At least those were his thoughts until he became aware that she was in the city. Then he'd panicked. He barked orders, while trying desperately to slow his heartbeat. He could have kicked himself for not telling…Hoggle…that's the little dwarf's name…of his plans for Sarah.

Now he was going to be stuck in a loveless marriage with Nerys. The thought of marrying that woman made him shudder. Unfortunately, he learned at a very young age, sometimes you have to do the unthinkable for the greater good. He'd never be happy with the pretty Fae woman, but his Kingdom would prosper with their union. If he couldn't be happy, he was glad that they could.

* * *

Sarah watched Keely from across the room. The pretty blond girl was sitting on Sarah's bed and looking through a magazine. It seemed to amuse her because every now and then she would burst into laughter. It had been a week and Keely's visits had become something to which Sarah looked forward.

"What has you so amused today," Sarah asked.

"Do Humans really dress this way?" Keely asked. Sarah stood up and walked over to her new friend. Seeing the picture she was referring to, Sarah began to giggle. Keely was looking at an ad for swimwear. The models were all dressed in various bathing suits, some of which really did look ridiculous.

"Only when they want to go for a swim," Sarah replied. At Keely's confused expression, she asked, "don't you go swimming in the Underground?"

"I've never been swimming before," Keely confessed. "I rarely get out of my home."

"That's awful," sympathized Sarah. She couldn't imagine not leaving her home to do something as mundane, though fun, as swimming. "Let's try it now."

"Try what?" Keely asked, puzzled.

"Swimming," Sarah replied. "I have a bathing suit that should fit you."

"That sounds like fun," Keely replied, grinning. She had been right to choose such a Queen for her Labyrinth. Try as she might, she couldn't imagine Nerys making such a suggestion. Sarah was going to make an excellent Queen. If only she could get Jareth to see past Sarah's apparent dislike for him. How ever was he going to rule the Labyrinth, if he couldn't even rein in his heart's match?

Sarah smiled and grabbed two swimming suits from her drawer. She stripped off her clothes, thinking nothing about changing in front of Keely. The blond watched and giggled as she thought about her Queen. Jareth was going to thank her so much for returning Sarah to him. The Labyrinth's future Queen was exquisite. She was pure beauty from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, both inside and out.

After she was dressed in her favorite black one-piece, Sarah turned to Keely to hand her the other swimsuit she had. Keely took it and smiled. With a wave of her hand, she was changed and ready to go. Sarah had to laugh. Magic never ceased to amaze her, especially when it was done for such ordinary tasks as changing clothes. She grabbed a couple of towels and was about to open the door, when Keely stopped her.

"Come with me Sarah," Keely said. Sarah looked at her for a moment, confused. Keely held out her had, willing Sarah to take it. Finally, Sarah grasped onto the outreached hand. The two friends disappeared from the dorm room and reappeared next to a beautiful crystal clear lake. Sarah's gasp delighted Keely.

"Where are we?" asked the stunned brunette.

"We're at the Llyn O Harddwch Tragwyddol," Keely replied.

"What does that mean," Sarah asked.

"It means Lake of Eternal Beauty," answered Keely, looking over the quiet waters.

"I've never seen anything like it," Sarah replied, breathless. "It wasn't here when I ran the Labyrinth before."

"Of course it was," Keely said, matter-of-factly. "You were just so focused on finding your brother, you never stopped to admire the true beauty of my lands. Not that I could blame you."

"I guess you're right," Sarah replied. "Well, last one in is a rotten peach." She ran towards the water with Keely running right behind. The two girls giggled as they ran into the cool water. Sarah dove under and came back up, her hair plastered against her head. She looked in amazement at Keely, whose hair was still dry even though she had gone under as well.

The two women splashed around for a while, enjoying their time in the water. Keely took to swimming like she had been born to do it. Sarah laughed as a fish swam past her legs, tickling her thigh. The sound of rustling feet through the trees near the lake startled them. Keely watched, ready to protect her future Queen. Out of the forest, walked Jareth. He looked as stunned to see them as they were to see her.

"Well, well, well," he said, finally, "what do we have here?"

"Nothing," replied Keely.

"Nothing?" he asked, incredulously. "Nothing? Nothing, tra-la-la."

"My friend was teaching me the joys of swimming," Keely replied. She wasn't about to be intimidated by her King. He may be her sovereign, but she held a power even greater than his.

"Oh she was, was she?" asked Jareth, crossing his arms in front of him. It had thrown him for a loop when he saw Sarah with Keely. He hadn't been aware that Keely was able to communicate with anyone but him.

The two women swam to the edge of the water. Together, they walked onto the shore. Jareth tried to deny the feelings that seeing Sarah had awoken inside of him. Seeing her in that attire had made it difficult for him to control his breathing. The water had made the suit cling to her every curve, accentuating them.

"What is it that you're wearing?" he asked Keely, gaining control over his faculties.

"It's called a swimsuit," Keely replied with a wink at Sarah. "Sarah loaned it to me. She's very nice and has agreed to be my friend."

Jareth frowned a little at that. What game was his Labyrinth playing? "Hello Sarah," he said, finally addressing the brunette.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Sarah replied, somewhat breathlessly. His beauty made it hard for her to focus. Had he always been this handsome? She had to get away from him. Obviously, he was using some sort of trick on her. "Keely, thanks for the swim, but I really need to be getting back home."

Keely frowned, but nodded. With a wave of her hand she transported the girl home. She then changed her clothes into her traditional garments. Standing there, she gazed upon her King looking into the distance.

"She is beautiful," Keely said. Jareth only nodded and then sighed.

"What was she doing here?" he asked.

"I brought her here," Keely replied.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked.

"Because she's my friend," Keely answered as if the answer should have been obvious.

Jareth tried to rein in his temper. "I didn't realize you two had gotten close. In fact, I didn't realize you communicated with anyone but myself."

"I went to the Above to see if I could get her to agree to come back," explained Keely. "When she refused, she asked if I would be her friend. I thought it would be a good idea to make friends with the one I want as my future Queen. As to your other point, I can communicate with anyone I wish. It just happens that the only two I wish to communicate are my King and his future Queen."

"Sarah is not going to be my future Queen," he denied. "Just because you make friends with the girl does not mean that she will agree to marry me."

"She's no longer a girl," Keely replied. "She's a woman and she's very kind and compassionate. Give me time to change her mind. I know it can be accomplished."

"I'll give you until the wedding date with Nerys," he conceded. "I cannot give you any more time than that."

"A month is not a long enough time to convince someone to change their entire opinion of someone," Keely complained.

"It will have to do because I cannot give you any more time," he replied.

"Fine," she said. "I will do my best to bring my Queen home before your wedding."

"I truly wish you the best of luck, my friend," he replied. She nodded and transported herself back to her little room inside the Labyrinth. He watched as she disappeared. 'I hope you can win her heart. I don't know what will happen to both of us should you fail,' he thought.

Keely paced back and forth in her room trying to plan her next move. Whatever she did, she would have to make sure Sarah saw the true Jareth. She knew that Sarah saw the Goblin King through the jaded eyes of a fifteen-year-old, scared, little girl. It would be important for her to show her that things are not always as they seem. As she paced, the sky outside grew cloudy and pensive. The Labyrinthine creatures watched with awe. Something was happening. Something big. Whatever it was, they hoped it would be good.


	3. Things Aren't Always As They Seem

**A/N:** Thanks to my loyal readers for continuing to read and add this story to your alerts and favorites. Special shout outs go to Rayen 'Tora' King, DavidsGirl13, BloodHoarder, labyrinthloverxx, Albie, helikesitheymikey, angelinastefany, LydiaLovegood, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, and chichi89 for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. I promise that more Jareth and Sarah interaction is on the horizon. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I like to play in the Labyrinth with Keely, but I don't own any of it.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Things Aren't Always As They Seem

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Nerys sat at the breakfast table, watching her fiancé out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't been the same since his walk through the Labyrinth yesterday. He was withdrawn and quiet. Something was on his mind and Nerys was getting frustrated. She was used to being the center of attention. When she wasn't being doted on by her family, she was surrounded by friends and suitors. His lack of attention to her was maddening. She could only hope that this was temporary.

"A oes rhywbeth yn y mater?" she asked, when she could stand his silence no longer.

(Is something the matter?)

"Hmmm?" he asked, distracted. In truth, he knew he was daydreaming. It didn't seem to matter to him at all, though. The daydream was much sweeter than his reality. He'd been with Sarah in the Labyrinth and she was laughing with him at a shared joke. He was so close to her that he could smell her violet perfume. It was like an aphrodisiac to his soul.

"Jareth, nid ydych yn hyd yn oed yn gwrando i mi yn awr," she said. Her voice had taken on a whining quality which made him cringe inwardly. He hated to think about having to live with that whine for the rest of his life.

(Jareth, you are not even listening to me now.)

"Ymddiheuraf, Nerys. Yr wyf yn gweithio ar ateb i broblem o fewn y Labyrinth. Maddeuwch i mi," he replied. It made him angry that she refused to speak in the tongue of the Labyrinth, but he was resigned to the fact that she was a stubborn person. It was easier to go along with her on this issue than continuing to fight.

(I apologize, Nerys. I am just working on a solution to a problem within the Labyrinth. Please forgive me.)

"Dywedwch wrthyf y broblem. Efallai y gallwch fod o gymorth i chi," she said. She really could care less about any issues he was having in his Labyrinth, but she was curious as to what would take his attentions away from her.

(Tell me the problem. Maybe I can help you.)

"Dim poeni eich hard bach pen am. Beth ydych wedi cynllunio ar gyfer heddiw?" he asked, changing the subject.

(Nothing to worry your pretty little head about. What do you have planned for today?)

It worked as he knew it would. As always, Nerys couldn't resist talking about herself. She spent the rest of breakfast going over her plans for the day. Halfway through, Jareth returned to his daydreams. They were so much more interesting than listening to this prattle. He wondered what Sarah was doing right now.

* * *

Sarah was eating breakfast with Keely this morning. It was a Saturday, Sarah's favorite day of the week. She enjoyed introducing Keely to cereal. Even though Sarah was in college, she still enjoyed a good bowl of Lucky Charms. Keely had eyed it carefully before putting the sugary cereal into her mouth. With a smile, she happily dove into her breakfast with abandon. The two girls sat in companionable silence, watching morning cartoons. It made Sarah feel like a kid again. She giggled as one of her favorite characters said their catchphrase.

Keely couldn't help but notice the childlike spirit that surrounded Sarah. Perhaps it was this spirit that attracted her to the Labyrinth and kept her belief alive. She watched Sarah as the girl ate her breakfast and watched the moving artwork on the screen. Keely couldn't keep up with the stories and characters, but she enjoyed the little she did understand. Most of all, she enjoyed the bell-like laugh of delight that would escape Sarah's lips every now and then.

After the cartoons had given way to sports programming, Sarah collected their dishes and set them in the sink to wash. She noticed a pile of dishes and sighed at the work she would have to do. It was her roommate's turn to do the dishes, but she had stayed with her boyfriend the last few days. Maybe she'd move out and then Sarah would have the room to herself. That thought made her smile a little before returning to Keely on the couch.

"What did you mean when you said you've known my name for millennia?" she asked. Truthfully, this had been on her mind since she met Keely. She'd been meaning to ask her about that, but hadn't found the right time. Now seemed as good a time as any.

Keely looked at her a moment, looking as if she were trying to decide how to answer her. Finally, she said, "your name was given to me as my future champion upon my creation millennia ago."

"How old is the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked, not sure of what else to say.

"Time is not the same in my realm," Keely explained. "When you are immortal, time holds little meaning. Suffice to say, I have been around since before your race was even a mere twinkle in the eye of creation."

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed. To be conversing with an ancient entity seemed at once plausible and absurd.

"I was created when the earth was still young and the large beasts roamed Above," Keely elaborated. "The Fae were still in their infancy of creation. They needed guidance and so I was created for that purpose."

"Guidance?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Keely replied. "When you came through my Labyrinth Sarah, did you find that you learned a lot about yourself and how the world works through the process?"

"I did a lot of growing up in your walls," Sarah acknowledged. "I'd like to think that it made me a better person."

"That's my purpose," Keely replied. "I guide, advise, and grant knowledge. As an ancient being, I am given the wisdom of the ages. I am the keeper of the past, present, and future."

"Where does Jareth fit into all of this?" Sarah asked. She tried to wrap her mind around all of the things her friend was saying. It was hard to think of the young woman as an ancient creature.

"At one point in my long history, it was decided that there must be a guardian for the Labyrinth," Kelly replied. "Someone to guide the runner into and through the Labyrinth. He or she must test the runner and make the challenge difficult for them. If they were strong and good, they would finish the Labyrinth and come out of it much improved and wise. If they could not conquer their fears and weaknesses, they would they would be turned into a creature that would complement their weakness, turning them into strengths. My job is to create strength in the world. This is accomplished by either transition or wisdom. You are stronger now, would you not say?"

"I guess so," Sarah said. "Why would you have been given my name? I mean, how would they have known that I would be victorious. Surely there have been other champions. "

"Sarah," Keely replied, "you are the only Champion. No other was strong enough to change themselves purely by will and wisdom. I was given your name since my inception because your destiny has always been linked with mine. If we do not have each other, we will both perish. You can't deny you have felt a strong connection to me?"

"No, but this is a lot to take in," Sarah sighed. "Are you saying that if I don't have you around, I will die?" She liked Keely a lot, but she wasn't sure she wanted to die for her. She always believed that you made your own destiny. It was hard to think that she was a part of some preordained plan.

"There are a lot of ways to perish, Sarah," Keely reminded her. "Death is but one of them."

Sarah nodded and thought for a moment. "What about Jareth?" she asked, finally. "Isn't he your guardian?"

"His soul is as intertwined with mine as yours," Kelly answered. "He needs me to live, just as I need him. You need him too Sarah."

"Bah!" Sarah scoffed.

"He loves you Sarah," Keely implored. "You must know that."

"Ha!" Sarah laughed sarcastically.

"It's true," Keely replied. "You should have seen him when he first came to me about you. His face held all the happiness of the world."

Keely remembered the first time Jareth had spoken to her about Sarah.

"_Keely, I've found her," Jareth said happily. His joy radiated off of him and it was contagious. Keely couldn't help but smile back. _

"_Tell me about her," Keely requested. She didn't have to ask who he was talking about. Only one person could have brought that light to his eyes. Jareth had found his Queen. The girl had finally come. _

"_She's beautiful, but young," Jareth replied. He thought back to seeing her in the park with his book. Her long dark hair pulled away from her face by a garland of flowers. Her eyes, the color of the softest jade, sparkled as she read the words on the page. Her mouth, the color of a ripe peach, turned up in a smile as got lost in the story._

"_What are you planning?" Keely asked, suspicious. She'd seen the little glint in his eyes which told her he was up to something. _

"_I gave her a book about you and me," Jareth explained. He knew better than to lie to Keely. The Labyrinth could tell immediately when he wasn't honest. "It will lead her to the Underground."_

"_How exactly?" Keely asked. She was a little worried about Jareth and his schemes. On the battlefield, he was excellent at coming up with winning strategies. If only he were as good at love as he was in war, then they might be able to gain their Queen. _

"_She will use her right words and wish her brother to me," Jareth said proudly. "If I know her, she will choose to run the Labyrinth. When she loses, she and her brother will be mine."_

"_She's too young Jareth," Keely implored. "Please wait until she's old enough to be courted properly." Keely knew her foolish young King would never be able to set aside his pride, but she had to try. It would not be as easy as he thought to capture his Queen. The girl was young, but brave. Although she was childish and self-absorbed, she also had a kind heart. She'd make friends with the creatures within the Labyrinth and they would help her become victorious. This had all been foretold. Keely would do whatever she could to help Jareth, but she knew that this girl was destined to become the Labyrinth Champion. _

"_Nonsense," Jareth said, ignoring the worried tone of his Labyrinth. "Trust me."_

"_Yes, my King," Keely acquiesced. It would do no good to argue. His mind was made up. What good would it do to tell him that he was making a big mistake? However, destiny was a strong force and even he was enticed by its pull. The young girl would run the Labyrinth and conquer it. She only hoped that he could withstand the pain that came with the victory. If he could not, then the young girl would be lost forever. Destiny only went so far._

"Why are you trying so hard to push me towards Jareth?" Sarah asked. "If we are destined to be together, then wouldn't we already be joined?"

"It's not that easy," Keely sighed. "Destiny only goes so far. You may be destined to be together, but you still have free will. You can change your destiny, if you are strong enough. You, Sarah, are one of the strongest Humans I know."

"How do you know that Jareth's destiny is not with Nerys?" Sarah asked. For her strength and courage, all of this talk of destiny and fate scared her. She was a stubborn, independent woman who worked for what she wanted. This went against every fiber of her being.

"If it was, Sarah, I wouldn't be here right now," Keely said. She was filled with the need to make her Queen see the truth. Fortunately, she was well aware of the repercussions of pushing her too hard too soon. Seeing that she was getting close to the line, Keely sighed and decided it was time to change the subject. She'd have other opportunities to impart her wisdom on the young lady. "Are we going to stand here and talk all day or are we going to have some fun?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sarah replied, "I vote for fun. What did you have in mind?"

Keely got a wicked little glint in her eye. "Wanna go play some tricks?" she asked.

"You are so bad," Sarah replied. "Count me in."

The two women giggled as Keely laid out the plan. Both of them liked to pull a good prank. Sarah only hoped that neither of them got caught. Being thrown in the bog or an oubliette would be the least of their worries. Keely waved her dainty hand and the two of them transported to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

Sarah looked around. She seemed to be in a long corridor. There were doors all along the hallway. From somewhere ahead, she could hear Jareth's voice bellowing out at his goblins. She looked to Keely, who only shrugged. They walked along the hall until they came to a door. Keely held a finger to her mouth as she opened the door and peered in. The coast was clear. She waved for Sarah to follow.

Sarah entered the most beautiful suite she had ever seen. It was decorated in plush greens and golds. There was a large bed in the corner in dark mahogany. A matching vanity table was against the opposite wall between two doors. Another wall held doors leading out to a balcony. A lovely tapestry of the Labyrinth hung next to the bed. Keely waved her through the door to the right of the vanity. She walked through to see the largest bathroom she'd ever seen.

"Where are we?" Sarah whispered.

"We're in the Queen's chambers," Keely replied in a low voice.

"This is Nerys' bedroom?" Sarah hissed. This was getting dangerous. She didn't want to be the one to piss off the Fae princess.

"For now," Keely replied cryptically. Sarah turned to leave, but Keely stopped her. She pointed to the large bathtub and tiptoed over to it. "What shall we do?"

"Here," Sarah said, pulling down a bottle of what she assumed was bath oil. "Can you make this turn her skin a different color?"

"Very good Sarah," Keely said giggling. "What color should we turn it?"

"I don't know," Sarah replied. "What's her least favorite color?"

"It's green," came a deep voice from behind them. Keely and Sarah turned slowly to see Jareth standing in the doorway. He had a sly smirk on his face as he leaned on the doorjam.

"J-Jareth," Sarah stammered, stumbling back. Her calves hit the side of the tub and she felt herself falling backwards. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the hard marble crushing her head. Instead, she felt strong arms underneath her. She opened her eyes to see a pair of mismatched eyes peering back at her.

"Are you always this graceful, precious?" he quipped.

"Are you always this annoying?" she returned. She struggled against him, trying to get away from his hold on her.

"Nope," he said smiling. "Sometimes I'm even more so."

"Do you think you two can keep it down," Keely said, shaking her head at her monarchs.

"Why?" Jareth asked. "It's my castle. I can be as loud as I want."

"Yes, but unless you want to spend time explaining this to Nerys you may want to reevaluate your position," Keely replied.

"She's not here," Jareth said. "She's gone back to her own Kingdom for more wedding planning."

"Hey," Sarah said. "While I hate to interrupt this stimulating conversation, do you think you could let me down now?"

Jareth set Sarah on her feet, ignoring the emptiness that washed over him at her withdrawal from his arms. She stepped away from him and back over to Keely. The two women whispered back and forth for a moment. It seemed as if they were arguing about something.

"What were you two doing in here?" Jareth interrupted.

"We were bored," Keely replied.

"Don't cause too much trouble," Jareth said, turning to leave. "You have another two hours before she gets back. Don't let her catch you in here or I can't be held responsible for what she might do to you."

Sarah watched him leave, puzzled. She'd expected him to get angry and yell. Instead, he'd been rather pleasant. Even if he had been arrogant, he'd let them continue their fun. It was very confusing. Was this the real Jareth or was he really the villain of her childhood? This was something she knew she was going to have to ponder later when she was alone.

Keely waved her hand over the oil, weaving a spell and changing the composition of the magic within. She only wished she could be around to see the results. Handing it back to Sarah, she tried to determine when she had had this much fun. Sarah replaced the oil where she'd found it and turned back to Keely.

"Well," she said, "what do we do now?"

"Let's go bathe some goblins," Keely replied. Sarah giggled and followed her back out into the hall. For the rest of the day, the two women made as much mischief as the goblins. Sarah laughed more than she had in her life. Only once more did they run into Jareth. He just shook his head and left them to their tricks.

At the end of their day, Sarah returned to her room. Keely bid her goodbye and left her alone. It was dinnertime and Sarah's stomach was growling. As she cooked dinner, she thought about her experience in the castle. One thing kept niggling at her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't until she laid her head on her pillow to go to sleep that it finally came to her.

Green was Nerys' least favorite color. Why was her suite decorated in green and gold? It was a very puzzling thing indeed.


	4. An Imbolc Night's Dream

**A/N:** Here's another installment of my little story. Thanks to all my faithful readers who continue to add it in their favorites and alerts. I do hope you enjoy this one. Special thanks go to Silverrhaze, dreaming of ravens at night, seniastardust, labyrinthloverxx, xAnamolicXInfectionx, Rayen 'Tora' King, UndergroundDaydreams, helikesitheymikey, DavidsGirl13, lonely 27, and LydiaLovegood for reviewing the last chapter. You keep my muse happy. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Labyrinth or Shakespeare. What a pity.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

An Imbolc Night's Dream

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Jareth lounged on his throne with one leg thrown over one bone arm. He tapped his riding crop against his leather knee-high boot. Nerys had taken to her chambers hours ago after prattling on throughout dinner about the wedding plans she had made. Now he was able to have some time to himself in the quiet of the night. It had thrown him for a loop to see Sarah and Keely plotting in the Queen's chambers. His arms still remembered the feel of being around Sarah. Without her, they felt empty and useless. A shift in the room alerted him to the new presence within.

"Hello, dear brother," said the man with chocolate brown hair and deep blue-green eyes. Those eyes twinkled with mischief and his lips turned up in a devilish smirk.

"Hello Sulwyn," Jareth replied. "I will remind you that I am not your brother, yet."

"Technicalities," Sulwyn said amiably. A loud crashing sound came from the hall. Both men turned to see the goblins running in, chased closely by a short dark-haired sprite.

"Robin Goodfellow, what are you doing in this castle?" Jareth asked angrily. "Didn't I banish you over a century ago?"

"He's with me," Sulwyn remarked. "Dear Puck has agreed to let me join him for the Imbolc celebration at midnight. Why don't you stop brooding here and come with us?"

"I haven't danced in the moonlight for centuries," Jareth scoffed. "Don't you have better things to do than to run around with the wood sprites and fairies?"

"Jareth," Sulwyn pouted. "You're a kill joy. I don't understand how you can rule a Kingdom of goblins and not have them rub off on you at all. Where is your sense of fun and adventure? You have become boring in your old age."

"Old age?" Jareth replied. "You are older than me by almost half a century."

"And yet I act much younger than you," Sulwyn said. "You're not still brooding over that mortal wench, are you?"

Jareth glared at the Fae, but did not answer. Puck and Sulwyn shared a knowing look. The pair had known Jareth for many centuries. The Goblin King could generally school his face to give away no emotion, but Sulwyn could see past the façade. They had been best friends since they were boys.

"All the more reason to come with us to the Imbolc celebration," Sulwyn suggested. "Besides, it would get under the skin of my dear sister. You know how I love to torment her. How you can marry the creature, I'll never know."

Jareth sighed. "I cannot go with you," he said after a moment. "As much as you like to plague the woman, I am the one who will pay later."

"Fine," Sulwyn replied. "We will be off."

The two mischief makers disappeared into a cloud of glitter. Jareth rolled his eyes and thought about what his friend had said. He could never make Sulwyn understand. Duty and responsibility usurped fun and games. He knew that Sulwyn disapproved of his marriage to his sister. He didn't believe Nerys was the right mate for Jareth. The Goblin King agreed with him, but said nothing. His bed was made and he would lie in it. What's said is said, after all.

* * *

Sarah felt something shaking her and she slowly opened her eyes. Bending over her was the way too chipper Keely. The blond woman had ahold of Sarah's shoulders and was trying to get her to wake up. Sarah looked over at her clock and realized she'd only been sleeping for a couple of hours.

"Keely?" she asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Keely said in an excited voice.

"Whatever you need can wait until morning," Sarah mumbled. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Come on Sarah," Keely begged. "Wake up! You're gonna miss it."

"Miss what?" Sarah said, rubbing her eyes. It was way too early for this much excitement. She had an early class in the morning. Unfortunately, she knew that there was no deterring Keely once her mind was made up on something.

"The Imbolc celebration!" Keely exclaimed.

"Imbolc celebration?" Sarah asked.

"Come on Sarah," Keely replied. "You've been studying the myths for over three weeks. You can't tell me you don't know what Imbolc is."

"Of course I know what Imbolc is," Sarah said. "What I don't understand is why you felt the need to wake me up out of a perfectly good sleep to remind me that it was February 2nd tomorrow."

"Correction," Keely replied. "It'll be February 2nd in about ten minutes. You have to join me in the celebration."

"What celebration?" Sarah asked. She sat up in bed and put her legs over the side. All hope of sleep was slowly vanishing with every minute she spent in this debate.

Keely rolled her eyes and said, "Imbolc is one of the few nights every year where the veil between the worlds is thin and permeable. These nights are worth celebrating. It's a night where the Fae mingle with the wood sprites and fairies. Mischief and dancing take place in the woods."

"Sounds like something out of Shakespeare," Sarah replied.

"Yes," Keely reminisced. "William was a faithful celebrator of Midsummer's Night."

Sarah's eyes opened and all thoughts of sleep were abandoned in her excitement. "You mean his play is true?" she asked.

"Most of it," Keely replied. "Of course, he did take certain liberties. Nick Bottom was a much better actor than he's portrayed and Demetrius was not as enamored of Hermia as William made it out to be. He only wanted her because Lysander had her. Their rivalry went all the way back to childhood."

"Fascinating," Sarah said. She stepped out of bed and stretched. "What does one wear to a Imbolc celebration?"

"Here Sarah," Keely replied. "Allow me." She waved her hand and Sarah's nightgown changed to a long sleeved silk gown decorated with flowers. Her hair had been done in loose waves woven with flowers and dusted with glitter.

"As pretty as this dress is, I'm wondering about its practicality," Sarah remarked. "It's still cold at this time of year, even this far west."

"Don't worry about it Sarah," Keely said, brushing aside the young woman's concern. "You'll be with us and I'll take care of you. Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as you are," Sarah replied.

Keely flicked her wrist and the two women were transported into the woods at the far end of town. Sarah gasped in awe. She'd never seen anything like it. Fairies flit around, moonbeams reflecting off their gossamer wings. Nymphs, sprites, and elves danced in the moonlight. There was music, wine, and mischief. It was quite the wonder.

Grabbing Sarah's hand, Keely dragged her future Queen into the small clearing. Sarah spread her arms and began dancing with the ancient creature. Soon, she found herself surrounded by Faerie beings. The music coursed through her veins and she felt ethereal. Several pairs of eyes watched the mortal girl as she celebrated Imbolc with them.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Sulwyn sighed breathlessly. "Is that not a mortal celebrating among us?"

"Lord, what fools these mortals be," Puck replied.

Sulwyn laughed and clapped Puck on the back. "I am not Oberon and this is not Midsummer's Night. Though, I must agree with you. However, this mortal is different. She has been Fae touched. Such a beauty is a wonder in the mortal world. I shall have to investigate further."

Walking up to the clearing, the Fae approached Sarah with ease. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. Her eyes were bright and sparkling with excitement. A pink flush decorated her cheeks. Her lips were turned up into a happy grin. Keely was busy dancing with a wood sprite and hadn't noticed that Sarah had stopped and moved away from the clearing.

"Having fun, my Lady?" Sulwyn asked, escorting her to the trees near the clearing.

"Very much so," Sarah replied. She watched as the dance continued. Her foot tapped the rhythm of the song.

"May I ask a question?" Sulwyn asked.

"You just did," Sarah replied, giggling. "But you may ask me another."

Sulwyn chuckled and asked, "Who are you? I only ask because we get so few mortals that join us for our celebrations."

"I'm Sarah," she replied. "I was brought by the Labyrinth." She spotted Keely and waved at her. Keely waved in return, but held a look of concern upon her face.

"Sulwyn here," he said with a bow. "Sarah, you say?" Sudden understanding washed over him. "You're not the same Sarah who ran the Labyrinth a few years ago and came out victorious."

"The very same," she replied.

"Well, this is indeed an honor," he said. "What do you mean the Labyrinth brought you here?"

"Apparently, the Labyrinth has developed a connection to me," Sarah explained. "She and I have been communicating for a little over a week now."

"Hello Sulwyn," Keely interjected.

At his confused expression, Sarah took pity on him. "This is Keely. She's the Labyrinth."

"Pleased to meet you Keely," he replied, in awe. Never in his many years had he ever communicated with such as ancient being as the Labyrinth. That was an honor only few had been bestowed. Sarah must be very special indeed. No mortal had ever been in communication with the old magic.

"Likewise," Keely said. "Come Sarah. The night is young and so are we. Let's dance."

Sarah laughed and excused herself. The two friends joined the other creatures in their dance. Sulwyn watched as Puck joined him in the trees.

"Who is she?" Puck asked, leaning on the trunk of a nearby tree.

"It's the Labyrinth Champion," Sulwyn replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

"No wonder she has joined us this evening. A special mortal indeed," Puck remarked.

"I can see why Jareth is smitten with her," Sulwyn said, grinning. "Come Puck. Let us make some mischief tonight."

He walked over to the clearing and joined Sarah in her dance. He moved with her as they felt the forces that be move within them. Puck moved to join them and bumped Sarah into Sulwyn's waiting arms.

"Robin, you clod," Sulwyn admonished, as if he didn't know what game was afoot. "I'm very sorry. You must excuse my friend for his bad manners."

"Robin, hmmmm," Sarah replied, pulling away from the Fae. "You wouldn't happen to be Robin Goodfellow, would you?"

"The very same, my Lady," Puck said with a bow.

"You know of our dear Puck?" Sulwyn asked.

"Of course I do," Sarah said. "I was an actress once upon a time. What great actress hasn't heard of the mischievous Puck?"

"Your reputation does precede you," Sulwyn told Puck. "Have you ever acted in the Dream?"

"My Oberon! What visions have I seen! Methought I was enamour'd of an ass," she recited. "I did a Summer Stock production before college."

"Ah," Sulwyn replied. "You must have been quite the vision as our lovely Queen."

Sarah blushed. "It was a great role," she said, brushing aside his compliment.

"Speak of the devil," Puck said with a smirk. The forest was banked in an ethereal light as two of the most beautiful people Sarah had ever seen appeared before them. The Faerie creatures bowed before them and Sarah followed their lead.

"Resume the celebration," commanded the High King. He and his Queen made their way through the throng of celebrants to where Sarah was standing.

"Sulwyn," said the Queen, smiling.

"Your Majesty," he replied with another courtly bow.

"I see you have come with a guest," The High King remarked. "Good Puck, how be you?"

"I am well, my Lord," Puck replied. The Queen glared at him, not forgetting what happened one Midsummer's Night many years before. Puck grinned and bowed before her. "My Lady."

"I shall keep my eye on you," she said, her eyebrows raised.

"And who is this lovely creature?" asked the High King.

"This is Lady Sarah, the Champion of the Labyrinth," Sulwyn introduced. "Lady Sarah, this is Oberon, High King of the Fae and Titania, his Queen."

"Very pleased to meet you," Sarah said with a deep, respectful curtsy. Oberon took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. She blushed again and looked away.

"Sarah, here, was just telling us of her portrayal of you in William's Dream," Sulwyn informed them, looking at Titania.

"Enchanting," replied Oberon. Titania rolled her eyes at the hopeless flirt that was her husband. She knew that he never meant anything by it, but he could be a little much.

"Thankfully, I don't remember much of my time with Bottom," Titania said, smiling with the memory. "Though, thanks to good Oberon's brag, I now get to see it performed over and over again."

"One does not keep quiet a victory," Oberon remarked. The two began to argue, good naturedly, and Sarah yawned into her hand.

"It is getting late Sarah," Keely replied. "Almost daybreak. Let's get you home."

"Before you go, my Lady," Sulwyn said, putting his hand on her arm. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to our celebration ball tomorrow night?"

"That would be lovely," Sarah replied.

"Where shall we meet?" Sulwyn asked.

"May I suggest Jareth's castle?" suggested Keely. This would play nicely into her hands. Maybe jealousy would catapult her King into action. So far, words had done no good. Seeing his beloved Sarah on the arm of his best friend might be just what he needed to begin to fight.

"That's a great idea," Sulwyn replied. "I'll pick you up at sunset."

"Sounds like a plan," Sarah said. Keely took her hand the two women disappeared.

"What mischief do you make?" Puck asked after they left.

"What makes you think I'm making mischief?" asked Sulwyn, failing to hide a devilish smirk. "Perhaps I just like the company of a pretty girl."

"Well," Puck replied. "There is that, I suppose. But the girl in question is the same one with whom your sister's fiancé is in love. You can't tell me that you have not figured that out by now."

"Good Puck, do you not trust me?" Sulwyn asked, feigning being wounded.

"Only as far as I can throw you," Puck replied amiably. The two friends laughed and continued the celebration until dawn.

* * *

Jareth was just exiting his chambers when he heard the scream. He stifled a laugh when he realized that Nerys must have just come out of her bath. He schooled his features into concern and ran into the Queen's chambers as expected. Nerys stood before him with a towel covering her body. Every inch of her was green from her head to her toes. Jareth hid his smile behind his hand.

"A ydych yn gweld beth maent wedi ei wneud i mi!" she yelled. "Yr wyf yn adfeiliedig."

(Do you see what they've done to me! I am ruined)

"Pwy sydd wedi gwneud hyn i chi?" he asked, knowing full well who it was. He wanted to know what Nerys suspected.

(Who has done this to you?)

"Eich pynciau cas," she replied, angrily.

(Your repulsive subjects)

"Ofalus, fy annwyl, byddant yn perthyn i chi yn ddigon buan," he warned.

(Careful, my dear, they will be your subjects soon enough)

Nerys blanched and crossed her arms in front of herself. She was angry with her future husband. Why didn't he care enough to punish those awful goblins? How anyone could stand to be around such disgusting creatures was beyond her. Jareth finally took pity on his fiancé and waved his hand. Soon, the green color bled away and her porcelain skin returned to normal. She sighed and shook her head.

"Pam oedd yn rhaid iddynt ddewis gwyrdd?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Mae pawb yn gwybod fy mod i casáu bod lliw." Looking around, she began to make more plans in her head. "Yn wir, yr wyf yn mynd i gael i ailaddurno yr ystafell hon. Nid wyf yn gwybod pam y rhaid i chi gael y lliwiau."

(Why did they have to choose green? Everyone knows I hate that color. Indeed, I am going to have to redecorate this room. I do not know why you had to choose these colors.)

"Pan fyddwch yn dod yn y Frenhines, gallwch addurno unrhyw ffordd rydych eisiau," he said, placating her.

(When you become Queen, you can decorate it any way you want.)

"Byddaf yn," she replied. "Nawr rhaid i mi orffen gwisgo." Jareth nodded at her and took his leave. This was going to be a long day.

(I will. Now I have to finish dressing)

* * *

Jareth sat at the breakfast table, waiting for the arrival of Nerys. When the door opened, he stood, expecting his fiancé. He was surprised to see Sulwyn enter the dining room. The man looked tired, but impish. Jareth could see that he was up to something. He looked around the room.

"He went back with your parents," Sulwyn said, reading Jareth's mind.

"I don't know why you keep in the company of that hobgoblin," Jareth replied.

"Where's Nerys?" Sulwyn said, changing the subject.

"She had an incident this morning and has been delayed," Jareth replied.

"Incident?" Sulwyn asked.

"Someone turned her skin the color of moss," Jareth said, unable to stifle his laughter anymore.

"How delicious," Sulwyn laughed. They began to eat the breakfast before them, not waiting for Nerys to get to the table. Knowing her pride, she was probably still sulking in her chambers. Both of the men were hungry and not willing to give in to her tantrum.

"Have fun last night?" Jareth asked after seeing his friend yawn.

"Loads," Sulwyn replied. "In fact, I have a partner for tonight's ball."

"Really?" Jareth asked, suddenly interested. Sulwyn had been a bachelor for a very long time. He hadn't courted a woman in more than two centuries. The Goblin King wondered who had captured the eye of his friend. Must be someone very extraordinary.

"Yes," Sulwyn said, hiding a smirk. "You will meet her tonight."

"I can hardly wait," Jareth replied. In truth, he was not looking forward to the Imbolc ball. Nerys rarely left his arm and her dreadful chatter went on until he could barely stand it. He would rather sit at home and have a good game of chess with Keely. Unfortunately, he was a part of the Faerie court. He had to make an appearance. Perhaps he could feign illness after a respectable amount of time.

"Thank you for breakfast, my brother," Sulwyn said after he was finished. "I must return to my own Kingdom to rest before the festivities tonight."

"I will see you tonight," Jareth replied. Sulwyn nodded and disappeared before his face could give everything away. Jareth watched him go and went back to his musings. He wondered what Sarah was doing right now.


	5. Pledges Made and Dreams Shattered

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story. If you want to know when I plan to update, check out my profile. The plot is going to thicken quite a bit as this story takes shape. I think you're all in for a wild, if not somewhat humorous, ride. Special shout-outs go to Kactus Wrynn, writertron, loretta537, seniastardust, angelinastefany, LittleMargarita, Batsinmycake, lonely 27, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Katie, UndergroundDaydreams, dreaming of ravens at night, xAnamolicXInfectionx, hazlgrnLizzy, DavidsGirl13, and LydiaLovegood for their awesome reviews of Chapter 4. This new chapter is dedicated to Ruth, my very honest reviewer. I promise you that the plot of this story will not live up to your expectations. Please continue reading and giving me feedback. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Nope…I still don't own it…bummer.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Pledges Given and Dreams Shattered

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Keely sat back and watched the fruits of her labor. Sarah looked utterly exquisite in her jade colored ball gown. It hung off her shoulders, showing her beautiful porcelain skin. Her waist was made smaller with the use of a corset, which also pushed her cleavage up to give her enticing curves. The gown belled out with layers of tulle underneath. A single silver pendant hung at her neck. Her hair was done up in a cascade of curls down her back.

Sarah sat on her bed, marveling at the feel of the soft fabric against her skin. Never before had she felt more like a princess. The whole experience was starting to feel like a dream. Nerves kept trying to come, but she pushed them away. She planned to enjoy this night. Who knew when she might get the chance again? The two women chatted as they waited until it was time for Sarah to make her appearance at the castle.

"You really should have heard her complaining this morning," Keely said, giggling.

"About that," Sarah said pensively. She hadn't forgotten her bout of mischief with Keely yesterday. For the most part, it had been just good clean fun. However, she was feeling overwhelming guilt over invading Nerys' private space. What had the woman ever done to her?

"Come on Sarah," Keely replied. "It was just a prank."

"I don't care," Sarah said. "It was still wrong. I don't know her. She's never done anything to me. Please don't ask me to do that again."

"I won't Sarah," Keely replied. She admired Sarah even more. The girl was gracious, kind, and fair. She really shouldn't have allowed her own personal feelings to affect her future Queen like that. She'd have to come up with another plan to get Sarah to admit her feelings for Jareth. Hurting an '_innocent'_ party was not the best idea.

"Thank you Keely," Sarah sighed, relieved that she hadn't insulted her friend.

"What do you know about Imbolc?" Keely asked, her face serious.

"Not a whole lot," Sarah replied. She'd only been in the class for a few weeks. They really hadn't touched on the sacred days yet. She had to admit that she was very curious as to what they all meant.

"In our realm, it's a time for making new pledges or renewing old ones," Keely explained.

"A pledge? You mean like a promise?" Sarah asked.

"More like an oath," Keely elaborated. "A promise can be broken. A pledge cannot, unless there are extreme circumstances." Sarah nodded, indicating her understanding. "I'd like to make a pledge to you on this night."

"You don't have to Keely," Sarah replied.

"I want to Sarah," Keely insisted. "I pledge, Sarah, to always be your friend. To help you whenever you need it. To be faithful and true to you. Finally, to never hurt you if it can be helped."

"Oh Keely!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing her arms around the ancient being. "I accept your pledge. I, too, pledge to be your friend. To be there when you need me. To always be honest. Finally, to never hurt you if I can help it."

"I'm so honored," Keely replied, a tear flowing from one beautiful eye. "I accept your pledge and hope to always live up to your expectations."

"Just be yourself," Sarah said. "That's all I ask."

"Done," Keely replied. "I do believe it is time for you to get to the ball, my lovely friend."

Sarah blushed at the compliment and stood. Keely held out her hands and Sarah took them. In a flash, they transported to the castle beyond the Goblin City. Again, Sarah noticed, they were in a stone hallway in some unknown part of the castle. Keely and Sarah walked to the Throne Room. If Keely knew Jareth, he'd be there and ready to go to the ball with Nerys. Of course, Nerys wouldn't be ready for some time. She tended to take her time with her appearance. That gave Keely some time to get Sarah and Jareth to start talking. Once they started talking, they might be able to get past this denial of Sarah's.

Jareth was leisurely sitting on his throne, one leg resting on its arm. Hearing a noise, he looked up. He expected to see Nerys, but was surprised, instead, to see Sarah and Keely. The green-eyed girl was looking more beautiful than he ever imagined. In fact, she stole his breath away. He didn't even find himself wondering what she was doing there. He was too stunned to think.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Sarah said, breaking the silence. Keely giggled at her King's expression. She couldn't remember a time where he had been struck speechless.

It was as if the enchantment had been broken at the sound of her sweet voice. "What are you doing here, Sarah?" he asked breathlessly.

"She's allowing me to escort her to the ball tonight, my brother," called a voice behind the women. Sulwyn walked up to Sarah and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He put an arm around her waist, pulling her to him possessively. Jareth's eyes narrowed at this display.

"I'll leave you Sarah," Keely said with a smile. "Have a good time." With a flick of her wrist, she disappeared.

Sarah smiled at Sulwyn and returned his kiss with a chaste one of her own. "Where's your mischievous friend?" she asked.

"The good Puck is celebrating with the rest of the hobgoblins tonight, I suppose," he replied. "I must say, Sarah, you look enchanting tonight. Dare I say it; you're even lovelier than last night."

"I always look lovelier after I get some sleep," she quipped. He tapped her nose with his index finger and she giggled. Sarah took a moment to gaze at her escort. He was looking quite nice tonight. He wore a matching jade jacket made of satin, a cream colored ruffled shirt, and matching jade knickers. Cream colored stockings and jade colored pointed heel shoes completed the outfit. Sarah took a moment to wonder how he'd known what she would be wearing, but then she figured Keely probably had something to do with it.

Jareth watched their friendly banter with a sense of unease. Seeing her smiling at him, brushing her hand against him, and kissing him made him feel ill. He wished he could be the receiver of her affections. His heart pounded in his chest at the very sight of her. How he yearned to make her his.

"Are you ready to go?" Sulwyn asked. Sarah nodded and took his proffered arm. With a nod and a smile to his jealous friend, he transported them both to the Imbolc Ball.

Sarah gasped at the sight before her. If she was expecting the same lewd and lascivious revelers as she had seen in the crystal ballroom years before, she was happily mistaken. Though she wouldn't describe it as innocent and pure, it sure wasn't the den of iniquity as she saw before. In her dream, Jareth had been her only respite. She hadn't really trusted him, either, as his eyes smoldered as they raked over her. She was too young to understand the feelings of lust he conjured up in her. Now she was older and much better able to take care of herself.

The decorations were all in blues, greens, and silver. There was a dining station in the corner and Sarah saw many Fae gathered there, eating and socializing between dances. There were no masks this time around. Sarah could see each beautiful face shining with laughter and, she assumed, too much alcohol. She'd been to a few college parties to know what happened when a person had too much to drink. She figured that the Fae were no different.

Sulwyn led her to the announcer, who proclaimed their entrance thusly, "Prince Sulwyn of the Nymph Kingdom and Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth."

Sarah raised her eyebrows at her escort. "Prince, huh?" she asked. "You might have warned me that I was consorting with royalty."

Sulwyn grinned and replied, "And ruin the surprise? You would take away all my fun."

"But just think about how great a pickup line you'd have," she quipped. "Hi, I'm Prince Sulwyn. Wanna see my royal jewels?"

Sulwyn laughed until tears were streaming down his face. "What a wonderful idea, my little coquette. I had no idea you were such a wit. Jareth never really described you as anything more than willful, childlike, and beautiful."

"That's because I was only a child when I ran the labyrinth," Sarah replied. "I have grown up since then."

"I'd have to say I'm happy that you did, but he was right about one thing," Sulwyn remarked, as he drew her into a dance. "You are quite beautiful." Sarah blushed and allowed him to lead her into a group of dancers. Several men greeted them as they danced past.

"Quite the popular boy," Sarah mentioned as he twirled her around. She laughed as he dipped her and continued to waltz her around the floor.

"King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom, Lord of the Labyrinth and Princess Nerys of the Nymph Kingdom," called the announcer.

Sarah turned to watch Jareth and Nerys enter the main ballroom. Now that he was in the light, it was hard to describe him as anything other than godlike. His white-blond hair shone like the sun and his mismatched eyes twinkled like the stars. He wore a teal silk jacket and matching teal knickers. A silver ruffled shirt sparkled underneath his coat and silver stockings adorned his legs. On his feet were heeled shoes in the same teal. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a Parisian ballroom during Louis the Sixteenth's reign. Nerys looked just as beautiful with her red hair done up in a striking updo and her teal gown was a perfect match to Jareth's wardrobe.

"Don't look now, my dear," Sulwyn warned, "But they're headed this way." She giggled as he attempted to twirl them away from the inevitable meeting with Jareth and Nerys. It was too late, though. The couple strolled up to them and Jareth clapped Sulwyn on the back.

"Sulwyn, my brother," he cried, ignoring the rolled eyes of his best friend. "How are you this evening? You didn't stay long enough to have a chat earlier. For shame."

"Hi Sully," Nerys said, as the four of them moved to the side to avoid a collision with one of the dancing couples still on the floor. "How are you and who is your partner this evening?"

"I'm doing well, sister dear," he ground out through his teeth. "This is Lady Sarah, the Labyrinth Champion. Perhaps you've heard of her?"

"Of course I have," Nerys said, planting a fake smile on her lovely lips. "How are you Sharon?"

"It's Sarah," she corrected. "I'm doing well tonight, thank you. How about yourself? Oh, yes, congratulations. I'm so glad to hear of your engagement."

"I'm doing wonderfully," Nerys replied. "Thank you for the sentiment Lady Sarah." She looked towards Jareth, who had schooled his features into bored detachment. "I would like to dance, my love."

"If you two would excuse us," Jareth said. The couple disappeared into the sea of dancers.

Sarah gathered up her skirts and asked Sulwyn, "would you mind escorting us to the refreshments. I'm quite parched."

"Certainly, my beauty," he replied and led her to the table of deserts and punch. He ladled her a cup and she took it as he filled one for himself. They moved over to a door and Sulwyn opened it for her. She went through to the balcony and was thankful for the cool breeze.

"So Nerys is your sister?" she asked, taking a sip of her punch. She didn't detect any alcohol and continued to drink.

"Unfortunately," he replied.

"Sibling issues?" she teased. He grinned at her and took a drink of his own punch cup. How he wished he had something stronger.

"How observant," he replied. "My sister and I haven't gotten along in many years. She's quite shallow and spoiled. It's rather appalling, how my parents treat her."

"Is she the only girl of your family?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," he replied, eyebrows raised. "I didn't realize you were clairvoyant."

"I'm not," she replied. "It was just a good guess. Most girls who find themselves alone in a family of men find themselves treated just a bit different than their brothers. Parents try to make up for their loneliness at being the only girl by doting on them." At his incredulous expression, she added, "I'm a psych major. It's hard to go anywhere without psychoanalyzing." She laughed and he joined her.

"You're quite good at it," Sulwyn commented. "Perhaps I should go a little easier on her, but it's so much fun to rile her up." Sarah rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her punch. "Care to go back in."

"Lets," she replied. He guided her back into the ballroom and straight to the dance floor. Another waltz was playing and he pulled her into the graceful movement.

After a moment, Sulwyn felt a tap at his shoulder. Jareth stood behind him, smirking. "Would you mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Of course not," Sulwyn replied. He stepped aside and let Jareth take over the dance.

Sarah was overwhelmed by a feeling of familiarity within his arms. The memory of dancing with him in the crystal ballroom made her lips turn up into a dreamy smile. One look in his eyes, made her realize that he must have been sharing the same memory.

"Are you enjoying yourself, precious?" he asked.

"Immensely," she replied. He twirled her on his hand and she laughed. She came back to him and they continued to dance.

"His Majesty, King Oberon, High King of the Underground and Her Majesty, Queen Titania, High Queen of the Underground," the announcer called.

At once, all movement and sound stopped. The men bowed and the women slipped into graceful curtsies. Sarah followed suit, dipping into a low curtsy of her own. Oberon waved the crowd to their feet.

"Tonight, I thank all of you for joining us at this Imbolc celebration," he proclaimed. "As a symbol of the day, I would like to make a pledge to you. I pledge to always be a fair and good King to all of my people and I pledge to always keep the best interests of the Underground in the forefront of my rule."

The crowd burst into spontaneous applause, accepting their King's pledge. Oberon and Titania made their way to Jareth and Sarah. At their arrival, the couple bowed and curtsied once more.

"Jareth, my son," Oberon said, "how are you this evening?"

"I am quite fine, father," Jareth replied.

"There you are, pretty one," Oberon teased, turning to Sarah. "We'd wondered to where you had run last night."

"I'm afraid it was well past my bed-time, Your Majesty," Sarah replied.

"None of that tonight, Lady Sarah," Oberon replied, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "It's just plain Oberon."

"Where is your escort for this evening?" Titania asked. "I wanted to bid him a hello this evening. His company was quite entertaining last night."

"I believe he is standing over there," Sarah replied, nodding at an amused Sulwyn standing against the wall. The High Queen nodded at him and took her husband's arm, indicating her desire to go to him.

"Until later, Lady Sarah," Oberon said. "Don't forget to save a dance for me."

"Of course," Sarah replied. Jareth swept her up into another dance as the song changed.

"You have made quite the impression on my parents, precious," he said, after a moment.

"They're nice," she replied. "I've always wanted to meet the King and Queen of the Faeries. Very impressive, I must say. Though, I didn't know they were your parents at the time. Now that I think about it, I do see quite the resemblance in your father."

Jareth laughed and pulled her closer. "Yes, he and I are a lot alike," he agreed.

Unbeknownst to the couple, blue eyes followed the couple with a deep suspicion. Jareth rarely smiled like that. At least not in her company. Nerys was practically seething with jealousy. How dare that little mortal abscond with her fiancé? She turned and stomped to the balcony, not able to stand the sight of Jareth dancing with that little mortal chit. She managed to rein in her temper as she felt a presence behind her.

"Why so upset, my Princess?" came the familiar voice of her conspirator.

"You know damn well why," she replied.

"Don't use that tone with me Princess," he warned. "It is not my fault that you cannot catch his eye as well as that mortal whore."

Nerys cast her eyes downwards, understanding that she had overstepped her bounds. The man was the only one to put her in her place. Strangely, she found that she was captivated by the power he held over her.

"What should I do?" she asked, quietly. "She's going to ruin everything we've worked to achieve."

"Tonight is Imbolc, my dear," he replied. "Convince him to make a pledge to you tonight. You know that once he pledges himself to you, he will be bound to you by it."

"You're brilliant!" she cried. "I shall go find him and make it happen." She left her companion, to find her fiancé. She spotted him dancing with Titania. She went to the wall to bide her time.

"My dear, you are as graceful as you are beautiful," Oberon said as he danced with Sarah.

"Thank you Oberon," Sarah replied, blushing. "The compliment is all yours."

Oberon chuckled and twirled her around. She giggled and held on tightly. Their feet fell into a graceful waltz. Sarah noticed Jareth and Titania glide past them. The look of longing on Sarah's face didn't fail to capture the High King's notice. He wondered what exactly had occurred between the two. Before he was able to ask the question, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he laughed as Sulwyn requested to dance with Sarah. He obliged, moving out of the way for the younger Fae.

"Having a good time, Sarah?" he asked, moving her along with the music.

"Yes I am," she said with a smile. "This is quite the party. At least we're indoors this time." Sulwyn laughed and dipped her.

"Don't they make a perfect couple?" Titania asked Jareth as he led her around the floor.

"I suppose they do," Jareth replied, looking over at the couple in question.

"It's about time Sulwyn met a girl with whom he could fall in love," Titania remarked.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked.

"Can't you see their chemistry?" Titania replied. "It's only a matter of time before we hear a wedding announcement."

"Mother, you always say that," Jareth said.

"This time, I really believe it," Titania replied. "Look for yourself."

Jareth watched as Sulwyn said something that sent Sarah into peals of laughter. She reached up and kissed his cheek. He pinched hers in return, saying something in her ear, and laughed at the blush that followed. It certainly seemed as if they were a happy couple. The thought made his heart cry out in despair. Keely was wrong, Sarah didn't love him. In fact, it seemed that his best friend had captured her eye. If he believed his mother, he would soon have her heart. He turned away and continued his dance with the High Queen.

When the song changed, he excused himself to find his fiancé. Nerys smiled, triumphantly, when he asked her to dance. She allowed him to escort her to the dance floor. Placing her dainty hand in his, she let him lead her into a graceful dance.

"How are your parents?" she asked.

"They are well," he replied, yawning. "I am finding myself getting weary. It is almost midnight."

Nerys looked at the large clock on the wall and realized that she didn't have much time to waste. Once midnight arose, Imbolc would be over and she wouldn't be able to convince him to make a pledge. Frantically, she thought of a way to get him to make his pledge to her.

"Before we go," she said, "I'd like to take the time to commemorate Imbolc with a pledge of my own. I pledge myself to you through our marriage in less than a month. I will try to be the best fiancé to you until we are married and a good wife after."

Jareth snapped his eyes up to gaze into hers. The pledge had caught him off guard. What should he say in response? Looking over at Sarah, he made up his mind. She was dancing happily with Sulwyn. If she could move on, why couldn't he?

"I accept your pledge, my dear," he replied. "I pledge to be a good fiancé to you until our wedding day. At that time, I pledge to be the best husband I can be."

"I accept your pledge, my love," she said, trying to hide the look of victory from appearing on her face. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

Jareth was nothing, if not honorable. He knew what he had done by making his pledge to Nerys. If he felt any regret, he quickly squashed it. Before the pledge, he may have been able to end his relationship with Nerys if he had thought he had any chance with Sarah. He never would have touched Sarah if he was still in a relationship with someone else. It would be disrespectful and, worse, dishonorable. Nerys, annoying as she might be, didn't deserve that. Now, it would be nearly impossible. The only way he could get out of his marriage with Nerys would be if she behaved dishonorably, which he seriously doubted she would, or if she agreed to end her relationship with him, which he knew her father would never allow.

"Let us retire now," Jareth said, breaking from the kiss. She nodded and they disappeared.

Sulwyn noticed that Jareth had left the ballroom. He grinned as he thought about how jealous Jareth had been tonight. Tomorrow, he would continue his mischief. Anything he could do to get under his sister's skin, the better. At long last, it was time to take Sarah home. He transported her to her dorm and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. She returned the kiss and bid him goodbye as she went inside. He disappeared back to the Underground to find Puck and tell him about the ball. Sulwyn and Puck continued to plan, oblivious to the trouble the Nymph Prince had already caused.


	6. Aftermath

**A/N:** I can promise you two things with this story: #1) It will be a wild, roller-coaster, unpredictable ride and #2) There will be a happy ending. If you remember these two things, you'll be fine. Shout outs go to seniastardust, scifigeek10, LittleMargarita, lonely 27, writertron, Diana1621, Kactus Wrynn, TinkLuvr16, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, chichi89, helikesitheymikey, Rayen 'Tora' King, UndergroundDaydreams, LydiaLovegood, angelinartefany, and DavidsGirl13 for their reviews. Thanks for letting me know how you like this! **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing you recognize came from me.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Aftermath

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Keely asked, helping Sarah out of her dress and into some cotton pajamas.

"I had a lot of fun," Sarah replied.

"What did you think of Lord Sulwyn?" Keely asked slyly. It wouldn't do any good to have the woman fall for the wrong man.

"He was nice," Sarah said dismissively. "Not really my type, but he makes me laugh." '_My type,' Sarah thought. 'Tall, blond, and Fae. What? No!' _Sarah shook her head trying to rid herself of thoughts of mismatched eyes and crazy blond hair.

"Did you do a lot of dancing?" Keely asked.

"Actually, I did," Sarah replied. "I danced with a few people." Sarah sat on the bed and stretched. It had been quite a nice night. She could remember the feel of Jareth's arms around her.

"Oh, who?" Keely inquired.

"Sulwyn, of course," Sarah answered. "The High King. Oh…and um…Jareth." Sarah blushed and hoped that Keely didn't notice. Unfortunately, luck was not on Sarah's side today.

"What was that?" Keely asked. She hadn't missed the nervous way that Sarah said the Goblin King's name. Nor did she miss the telltale blush on Sarah's face. It must have been quite the dance.

"I might have danced once or twice with Jareth," Sarah replied. "Just to be polite of course."

"Of course," Keely said. It was time to find out how the little dance affected the other half of the equation. "I should be going now Sarah. Have a goodnight."

"Night Keely," Sarah replied, slipping under her covers. Keely left in a flash of glitter and Sarah fell asleep almost as quickly as her head hit the pillow. She dreamed of crystal ballrooms, poofy dresses, and an eluding blond in a blue jacket.

* * *

Jareth sat on his balcony looking over the Labyrinth below him. It was peaceful in the night under the moonlight. Obviously, Keely was in a good mood. There hadn't been storm clouds in the Labyrinth in a few days. He hoped that Keely had given up on trying to persuade Sarah to come to the Labyrinth. Obviously, the girl had wanted his best friend.

This is how Keely found him. She could tell that something was on his mind. Correctly, she guessed it was her lovely Queen. Unfortunately, she wasn't in possession of all the facts. She had no idea that Sulwyn's little tease had caused such monumental misunderstandings to occur. Of course, if she knew how involved Puck was with all of this, she wouldn't have been surprised.

"Did you enjoy the ball?" she asked, coming up behind him. Jareth jumped slightly and turned.

"It was a ball, what's to enjoy?" he replied. His heart was broken. Dancing with Sarah was just a reminder of what could never be. Though, having her in his arms was the only time he had truly felt complete. He first felt that sense of completeness in her masquerade dream. Dancing at the Imbolc Ball brought all of that back, full force.

"I don't know," Keely replied. "Did you do a lot of dancing?"

"If you've talked with Miss Williams, then you know I did," he stated.

"I did talk to Sarah," Keely replied. "She seemed very flustered when I talked to her about your dance. What exactly did you do to my friend?"

"I didn't do anything to her," Jareth replied. "It was just a dance, that's all." His eyes turned wistful as his arms remember the feel of her within them.

"If you say so," Keely smirked.

Jareth looked at her with a frown. What exactly was his Labyrinth playing at? The woman was clearly attracted to his friend. She never thought of him as anything more than her nemeses. Although, she hadn't acted that way when they had danced. It was all so confusing. No matter, though. He had already pledged himself to Nerys. Nothing Keely said now could change that one fact.

"Keely, I'm going to ask you not to interfere," Jareth said finally.

"But why?" Keely asked. She was so confused. Why would he want her to stop working on Sarah? She was so close to getting her to admit her feelings for the man. One more push might be all it takes.

"Don't question me," he snapped. "Just do it."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she replied coldly. She was hurt. Couldn't he see she was doing this for him?

Jareth felt guilty. She was just doing what she thought was right. She couldn't know that it would never be how she dreamed. "I'm sorry Keely," he apologized. "Please do it for me."

Keely said nothing, but nodded her head. With a wave of her hand, she disappeared from his view. He stood and changed from his fancy dress to his sleep pants and climbed into bed. Sleep took some time, but it finally overtook him. He dreamed of a beautiful brunette with a young blond boy with mismatched green eyes on her hip. A smile adorned his sleeping face as he dreamed of what could have been.

* * *

Sulwyn opened his eyes and blinked at the harsh sunlight. He was confused. Where exactly was he? It certainly wasn't his bedroom. His head felt like it was in a vice. How much had he had to drink last night? The last thing he remembered was drinking some strong ale with Puck. Puck! Where was that little mischievous hobgoblin?

It was all starting to come back to him. He remembered going to see Puck after the ball last night. He told him about the little joke he'd played on Jareth. It was wonderful to see Jareth work so hard not to look jealous. The look on Nerys' face was also quite funny. They'd gotten quite drunk while talking and ended up singing bawdy drinking songs and falling asleep in the meadow.

Speaking of the devil, there was the hobgoblin himself. Puck was lying asleep in the grass, while fairies flitted around his head. If he didn't look out, he'd end up with a dozen fairy bites. Sulwyn shook his friend. Puck mumbled something incoherent and tried to fall back to sleep. It wasn't until one of the fairies bit the end of his nose that he suddenly sat up, screaming obscenities.

"Good morning, Robin," Sulwyn cried.

Puck held his head and glared at his friend. "What, pray tell, is so good about this morn?" he asked, sullenly.

"It's a morning to make mischief," Sulwyn returned. "Don't you remember our plans?"

"Vaguely," Puck answered. Sulwyn took pity on him and created a crystal. He threw it up in the air and it enveloped both of them before popping like a bubble. At once, all signs of a hangover were gone.

"Better?" asked Sulwyn.

"Much," replied Puck.

"Good," returned Sulwyn. "Now we can get back to the plan."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Puck asked.

"Would you doubt me?" Sulwyn asked.

"When don't I?" quipped Puck. Sulwyn gave his friend an indulgent look. "You want to poke a sleeping dragon and you want me to help you."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Sulwyn.

"You know exactly what I mean," Puck said, suddenly turning serious. "You're going to dangle that mortal in front of Jareth's face in order to see what he'll do."

"Also to get under Nerys' skin," Sulwyn interjected.

"Yes," Puck agreed. "You don't think about the consequences of what may happen should you get too close to this particular mortal." At his friend's confused look, Puck sighed. "She's been Fae touched and she's already captivated one man. Don't you think if you get too close that you may also fall victim to her charms?"

"Bah!" scoffed Sulwyn. He was never the one to allow his heart to be stolen by any female, Fae or Mortal.

"You jest, but I'd be careful if I were you," warned Puck.

"Duly noted," Sulwyn replied. "Now let's finalize these plans. I can't wait to see the look on my sister's face. Such merry mischief we shall make."

* * *

Nerys walked into the Throne Room, thinking that she would find her handsome fiancé sitting on his throne as usual. A frown tinged her pretty face as she found it filled with goblins, with no King in his throne. She turned to leave and stumbled over one of the smaller goblins as he was coming into the room. Bumping into another goblin, she soon found herself covered in his ale.

"Stupid cretin!" she yelled. She picked up the little trembling goblin and threw him against the wall. He hit with a splat and slid down to the floor. She began kicking goblins and screaming at them. They ran from the room, trying to get out of the way of her temper.

Nerys stomped back to her room to change. When she became Queen, she'd clear this entire castle of goblins once and for all. Nothing but trouble, they are.

Jareth walked into the Throne Room and frowned. His goblins were trembling and little BogBottom was lying on the floor unconscious. He picked up the tiny goblin and could see that he had been hurt.

"What happened here?" he asked. Though he schooled his features, the fury he felt was barely restrained. He could be rude to his subjects, but he rarely hurt them. Most of the time, all he needed to do was threaten the bog to get them to behave. Even when he kicked them, it was rarely hard enough to leave a mark and they all loved flying through the air.

None of the goblins were willing to implicate their future Queen. They'd all seen what happened if she was just irritated. If they angered her, they shuddered to think of what she'd do. Jareth became frustrated at their silence. What in the world could have made his goblins act so peculiar? He'd definitely have to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Sarah was studying for her Psych 300 class and not getting very far. She couldn't concentrate on anything more than last night's ball. Her feelings were so very confused right now. She needed a distraction. Anything to keep her from thinking about a certain Goblin King.

It was as if someone had heard her thoughts when a small cardinal began pecking at her window. Confused, she went to the window and looked at the bird. Should she let it in? What if it was diseased and she let it in and it bit her? These thoughts kept running through her head as she tried to decide what to do. Something about the bird felt familiar.

Without any more thought as to the risk, she opened the window wide. The cardinal flew in and took a lap around her room. She watched warily as it took a perch on her desk chair. With a flash of light and a sprinkle of glitter, the cardinal turned into a man.

"Sulwyn!" she exclaimed. "What the hell! You nearly scared me to death."

"It's nice to see you too Sarah," he replied with a smirk.

Sarah gave an indulgent smile and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't I have come just to see you?" asked Sulwyn.

"With the company you keep, why ever would I trust a statement like that?" she replied.

Sulwyn laughed. Ever more, he could see the attraction his best friend felt for this Mortal girl. She was quick, smart, funny, and beautiful. Her smile lit up the room. Shaking his head, dismissing this line of thoughts from his head, he said, "Sarah, you wound me."

It was her turn to laugh. She just couldn't take him seriously. His eyes held such a devilish gleam. "Seriously," she said finally. "What are you doing here?"

"Alright, Sarah," he replied. "I wanted to see if you'd like to accompany me to the Goblin Market today."

"Why there?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Don't they have a market in _your _Kingdom."

"They do, but it's not as fun as Jareth's," he replied. She was so smart; this was going to be difficult. He always did like a good challenge.

"Well," she said, "I know I probably shouldn't go. Ordinarily I would turn you down and go back to my studying, but therein lies the rub. I don't want to study. You can be my distraction."

"Happy to be of service," he replied, holding out his arm.

Sarah looked at her outfit of jeans and a pullover. He could see her thinking about her ensemble and smiled. With a snap of his fingers, her outfit was transformed into a comfortable muslin gown. Her hair was curled and put up with a ribbon. She giggled and shook her head at him. Taking his proffered arm, she allowed him to transport them to the Goblin Kingdom.

* * *

Jareth was frustrated; there was just no other word for it. He'd talked to nearly every servant and subject of his and still couldn't figure out who had been so cruel to them this morning. He tried to rack his brain as to who was in his castle or on his land that had access to the Throne Room. Only a few people came to mind, but none of them could have done it. It was most perplexing.

The sound of a clearing throat pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up from his throne to see two men standing there. One of them was the spitting image of Jareth, except that his mismatched eyes were reversed. That would be Jareth's twin brother Eurwyn. Born thirteen minutes after Jareth, he was as handsome and arrogant as his older brother. The other man was as fair as the two brothers. He had blond hair and green eyes. Though he wasn't as slim as the other two men, he was still quite thin and muscular.

"Eurwyn and Bledig," Jareth said. "This is a surprise. What brings you to the Goblin Kingdom?"

"Just checking on my big brother," Eurwyn replied. At Jareth's rather skeptical look, he continued, "and to come to market. I needed some goblin ale for a party I'm giving this week. A party, I might add, for which I have not received your RSVP."

Jareth barely remembered getting an invitation to his brother's party. It was some kind of male bonding thing, in which Jareth wasn't sure if he wanted to participate. He sighed deeply. He hadn't spent much time willingly with his brother in quite some time. It would be good to make an appearance at this function.

"I'll be there," he said. "Bledig, how've you been? I haven't seen you in I don't know how long."

"I'm doing well, Jareth," he replied.

"I see you still put up with my brother," Jareth quipped. Eurwyn and Bledig had been great friends for centuries.

"Indeed," Bledig said with a smirk.

"Why don't we all go to market and we can catch up there," Jareth suggested.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, my brother," Eurwyn replied.

The three men transported to the heart of the market. They walked around for an hour, talking about things that they'd been doing and perusing the merchandise. Eurwyn bought a large amount of goblin ale. Jareth shook his head in wonder. Even his goblins didn't drink that much in a night. The bottles were transported to Eurwyn's castle. Now they were looking for some goblin treats.

"Hey," Eurwyn said, suddenly stopping. "Isn't that Sully over there?"

Jareth and Bledig turned. Sure enough, Sulwyn was standing next to the dressmaker's shop alone. He had a look of anticipation on his face. The three men walked over to him.

"Sully!" Eurwyn cried.

"Wyn," Sulwyn replied. "How in Hades have you been?"

"I've been doing well," Eurwyn replied. "What in the Underground are you doing here and standing next to the dressmaker's shop no less?"

"I think the answer may be walking this way," Bledig said with a smirk.

"So, what do you think?" Sarah asked Sulwyn with a twirl. She hadn't seen the other three men standing there. She was in a beautiful emerald colored silk dress. The bodice hugged her figure like a second skin. It was low enough to show off her enticing cleavage, but not too low as to be indecent. The color brought out her eyes and made her white skin look luminescent.

"Very pretty, precious," Jareth replied. Each of the men stood a little straighter and puffed their chests out a little more at the sight of the striking girl before them.

At the sound of Jareth's voice, Sarah jumped and turned. It was then that she saw the other men standing with Sulwyn. Her face flushed a pretty pink. She looked from Jareth to Eurwyn and back, confused.

"Let me introduce everyone," Sulwyn said with a grin. "Gentlemen, this is Lady Sarah. Sarah this is Jareth's twin brother, Eurwyn."

"Charmed," said Eurwyn. Sarah was taken aback by how similar he sounded to Jareth.

"And this is his friend Bledig," Sulwyn continued.

"Very nice to meet you Lady Sarah," Bledig replied.

"I believe you already know Jareth," Sulwyn finished.

"Hello, precious," Jareth purred.

"It's nice to meet you both," Sarah returned. "Good to see you again, Your Majesty."

"I must say Sarah," Sulwyn said. "You look splendid in that choice. Much better than the last one."

"Do you think so?" she replied.

"Of course," he affirmed. "Would you like it?"

"I don't really have anywhere to wear a dress like this," she replied.

"We'll find a place," Sulwyn said, smirking. He gave her cheek a kiss and she flushed again.

"I'd better go change," she replied. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen."

Sarah went back into the dressmaker's shop. The three men watched her go. Once she had disappeared back into the shop, they turned to Sulwyn.

"Lady Sarah?" Eurwyn said. His face was turned up into a bright grin. He couldn't remember the last time his brother's friend had courted a girl.

"I'm just escorting her, Wyn," Sulwyn replied. "We are not courting."

"If that's true," Jareth interjected, "then why did you dance with her in the Above, take her to the Imbolc Ball, and now you're buying her a gown?"

"I just like her company," Sulwyn replied.

"Uh huh," Bledig said. "Then why did your eyes light up when you saw her. I know that look."

"She _is_ very pleasing to the eye," Sulwyn explained.

"That she is," Jareth remarked. Sulwyn couldn't miss the look in Jareth's eye. For the first time, he wondered at the intelligence of his plan. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to poke a sleeping dragon. He was in too deep to turn back now.

"I think I may escort her to your wedding Jareth," Sulwyn said. "It might be nice to see her reaction to the big 'I do.'"

"Why's that?" Jareth asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No reason," Sulwyn said. "Maybe I'm just thinking of the future."

Jareth's jaw tightened and his fists clenched. Sulwyn was definitely getting through his defenses. None of the men had ever seen him like this. Jareth closed his eyes and allowed his control to take over. What in Hades had gotten into him? Wasn't he happy that his best friend had found such a wonderful girl as Sarah? He'd already made his choice. He would marry Nerys as he pledged. Sarah deserved some happiness, too. He loved her too much to deny her that.

"I'm back," Sarah said, walking up to the group. She noticed the tension, but shook it off.

"If you would excuse us," Sulwyn said. "I must get Sarah and her gown back to her room."

The men said their goodbyes as Sulwyn went into the shop to pay for the gown. The three men went back to the castle. Jareth was no longer in the mood to stay in the market. The other two men were confused. Just what had happened at the dressmaker's?

* * *

Over the next week, Sarah received regular visits from both Sulwyn and Keely. Her blond friend continued to try to persuade her to admit she had feelings for Jareth. Though she was certain that something had happened when they danced, she was unwilling to say that to Keely. She didn't want to get her friend's hopes up when she was uncertain about her feelings herself. Also, he was getting married to someone else. One thing Sarah refused to become was her mother. Her mother had become involved with Jeremy while she'd been married to Sarah's father. Jeremy was also married at the time and his wife was pregnant with his child. It had been a big mess that nearly destroyed her entire family. It had changed Sarah's disposition from sweet and kind to irritable and depressed. Running the Labyrinth had been just the thing Sarah needed to help her heal from that horrible wound. That was one thing she could thank Jareth for.

Sulwyn on the other hand had been taking her to see various sights around the Underground. Sarah was very suspicious of his behavior. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to spend so much time with her. He was becoming one of her most favorite friends. She felt like she could be herself around him. He gave her the license to be silly and it felt good to let her hair down. The problem was, every time they went somewhere, Jareth would just happen to be there too. It was just too much of a coincidence for Sarah not to believe something was going on. Knowing Sulwyn, she had to believe he was using her to annoy Jareth. It was something that Sarah knew she'd have to talk to him about eventually. Right now, she was having too much fun to make much out of his love of mischief.

"Sarah!" Keely cried. Sarah came out of her thoughts with a start. It was rather obvious that Keely had been trying to get her attention for some time now.

"Sorry Keely," Sarah apologized. "I guess I was daydreaming. What did you say?"

"I said, the castle is such a mess right now," Keely repeated with an eyeroll.

"When isn't it?" Sarah replied. "I mean, the man has chickens running everywhere." Seriously, Sarah had noticed the chaotic appearance of the Throne Room. Chickens and ale everywhere. Doesn't the Goblin King have any cleaning staff?

Keely giggled for a moment before turning serious. "I mean it Sarah," Keely said. "Ever since Jareth took to his bed, it has gone downhill."

"What do you mean?" Sarah replied, suddenly worried. Why was Jareth in bed? What was wrong with him? Sarah's mind automatically started thinking the worst.

"Didn't I tell you?" Keely asked.

"Tell me what? You didn't tell me anything," Sarah snapped, getting progressively more concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sarah," Keely apologized. "I thought I had. It's just that Jareth has taken ill."

"Is he ok?" Sarah asked, her voice trembling. Jareth couldn't be sick. He was strong and powerful. The idea of him lying in bed barely holding on to life was a frightening one.

"I really don't know Sarah," Keely replied. "He's been in bed for the past two days."

"Maybe I should go to him," Sarah said.

"I think that would be a good idea," Keely replied.

"Can you send me to him?" Sarah asked.

"Sure Sarah," Keely replied. "Are you ready?"

Sarah took a moment to put on a sweater over her camisole. She looked in the mirror for a moment, before chastising herself for her vanity. She was going to a sick man's bedside not on a date.

"I'm ready," Sarah said.


	7. Tangled Web

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your overwhelming response to this story. I'm glad to see you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Special shout outs go to Diana1621, lonely 27, LittleMargarita, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, ShadowXMoonlight, Kactus Wrynn, Nani2san, writertron, helikesitheymikey, TinkLuvr16, Rayen 'Tora' King, UndergroundDaydreams, LydiaLovegood, and scifigeek10. You guys are so awesome to review the last chapter. Reviews are yummy food for my muse! To all those who haven't reviewed for this chapter…**remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster!**

**Disclaimer:** Yes…it's redundant by this point, but I still don't want to get sued so I'll say it again…I do not own Labyrinth or the characters created by that awesome team.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Tangled Web

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Sarah felt the pull as Keely transported her to a large, dark room within the castle beyond the Goblin City. Large maroon velvet curtains hung over the windows, shutting out all natural light. Candles flickered, giving the room a very eerie presentation. There was a large four poster bed along one of the walls. Large curtains were drawn to the posts, covering the bed in shadows. In the bed, lay Jareth. It looked like he was asleep.

Walking over to the bed, Sarah sat down and placed her cool hand against his forehead. She frowned slightly. It certainly didn't feel as if he had a fever. His color looked good. What was going on? She was about to get up and find Keely when a hand gripped her arm. Looking down, she saw a pair of mismatched eyes looking at her with confusion.

"Sarah?" he asked. He looked around to see if there was anyone else in his bed chambers. It was empty. Was he still dreaming? This wasn't the first time he had dreamed of the raven haired beauty in his bed. Though, usually, she wasn't wearing this much clothing. He squeezed her arm. She certainly felt real enough.

"Shhh," Sarah admonished. "You shouldn't try to talk."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, becoming irritated.

"Keely told me you were sick," Sarah replied. "I came to see if I could help."

"Sarah," Jareth sighed. "I assure you that I am perfectly fine."

"What?" Sarah asked. "Keely made it sound as if you were on your death bed."

"She what?" Jareth replied, catching on to his Labyrinth's scheme. He told her to leave Sarah alone and to stop pushing this. Evidently, he had not gotten his point across. Although, Sarah certainly seemed concerned about him. She had come when she thought he was ill. He almost smiled at that thought.

"You're not sick are you," Sarah said more than asked, embarrassed. Her pretty face was tinged pink.

"Nothing that a little sleep couldn't cure," he replied. Sitting up in bed, he allowed the covers to fall to his waist. His smooth chest was revealed. Sarah caught herself staring and turned to hide her face. "I was at a party a couple of nights ago given by my brother. I'm afraid I had a bit too much to drink. No spell was going to get rid of that hangover."

Sarah couldn't help it; she began to giggle helplessly. The whole situation was rather amusing. Soon, Jareth joined in. The two sat on his bed laughing and trying to catch their breath. When their laughter began to taper off, Sarah placed her forehead against his. It was a friendly gesture, but it caught Jareth off-guard. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. She leaned into his touch for a moment before pulling away, startled. Suddenly, she stood up and walked away from the bed.

"I-I think I s-should be going now," she stammered. He looked at her curiously for a moment and then nodded. With a wave of his hand, he transported her back to her dorm room.

Jareth pulled the covers off of him and planted his bare feet on the floor. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he stood and walked to his bathroom. He quickly took a bath and changed into a fresh set of clothes. With a sigh, he contacted Keely through his mental link.

"Keely, I need to see you," he directed in his mind.

"_Can it wait?" _Keely asked.

"No it can't," Jareth replied.

"_Do you want me to come to you?" _Keely asked, with a sigh.

"Yes, please," Jareth replied.

With a flash of light, Keely was standing next to him in his chambers. Jareth turned to her and sighed heavily. The Labyrinth cocked her head and looked at her sovereign with curiosity and concern. Rarely, did he ever call upon her in such distress. Only once before had she come to him and saw him with that sad look in his eyes. It had taken her a long time to comfort him enough to return to his duties. She certainly hoped he wasn't slipping into that depression again.

"What do you need Jareth?" Keely asked.

"I asked you not to interfere with Sarah and yet you transported her into my bed chambers this morning," he began. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I don't understand why you would want me to give up," Keely explained. "I thought you loved the girl."

"I love her more than even you would ever know," Jareth replied. "She loves someone else. I can't make her love me Keely. Life does not work that way. I have given myself to Nerys and that's the way things must be. Sarah deserves happiness without interference. Can't you see that?"

"What do you mean, 'she loves someone else?'" Keely asked.

"I'm not blind, Keely," he sighed. "I saw her with Sulwyn. She looked so happy with him. Everyone can see that. Even my own mother thinks they will be married soon. Sulwyn is my best friend. I can't begrudge him a mate just because I love her."

"Sarah does not love Sulwyn," Keely argued. "I've talked to her about him. She doesn't think of him as any more than a friend."

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked, confused.

"Very," Keely replied. "She barely talks about Sulwyn. In fact, the only name that causes her to react with feeling is yours. She gets very flustered whenever she talks about you."

"Why is she spending so much time with Sulwyn?" he asked.

"Because she can't spend time with you," she replied. "As long as you remain engaged to Nerys, she feels you are off limits. She is a very honest and kind woman. There is no way she'd let you know her feelings if she thought that you were going to marry another woman."

"This is such a mess," Jareth said.

"You can fix this mess right now by doing one little thing," Nerys suggested.

"What?" he asked, suspicious.

"Call off your engagement to Nerys," she replied.

"I can't," he disputed. "It is impossible Keely. I've made a pledge to Nerys. You know as well as I that I can't back out on a pledge."

"You what!" she cried. "Oh Jareth. How could you do something like that?"

"I thought the situation was hopeless," he replied. "How was I to know that she didn't really care for Sulwyn?"

"I'm going to find a way to get you out of this pledge to Nerys," she said. "You are going to have to find a way to get Sarah to admit her feelings to you. If you don't, both of you are going to be very unhappy for the rest of your lives."

Without waiting for a reply, Keely disappeared. The skies above the Labyrinth turned a violent black. Lightning flashed and thunder made the ground shake. The inhabitants of the Labyrinth ran for cover. Jareth watched with a heavy heart. What had he done?

* * *

Sulwyn was sitting in his father's gardens thinking about a certain brunette beauty. More and more , over the past week, he had found her invading his thoughts. He wondered what she was doing right now. In his mind, he saw her at her desk. She was studying and wearing an alluring outfit of shorts and a camisole. He smiled just thinking about it. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of these mental pictures. What was the matter with him?

Standing suddenly, the Nymph Prince began to pace. He thought back to the things that Puck had told him. Perhaps he had been unwise to involve himself with the Mortal girl. Was he succumbing to her charms? It had been centuries since his last relationship. That's not to say he hadn't had a tryst now and then, but he rarely entered into anything serious. Sulwyn's love life mirrored his beliefs in everything else. Nothing should be taken seriously and mischief must be made. Only now, this one girl had changed everything. For once in his life, he could see himself becoming serious about something.

"Something the matter Prince Sulwyn?" asked a cool voice behind him. He whipped around to see a pretty blonde woman sitting on the vacated bench. It took him a moment to remember her face.

"Lady Keely!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sure you weren't," she replied. "What has you in such a state on a beautiful day like today?"

"It's nothing," he dismissed. There was no way in Hades he was going to tell her what was going through his mind. He didn't understand it himself.

"Nothing, hmmmm," she mused. "Are you sure this nothing wasn't a pretty Mortal girl with dark hair and green eyes?"

"Of course not," he denied perhaps a little too quickly.

"Oh Sulwyn," she admonished. "You are about as clear as a crystal. I can see through this façade you are trying to paint. Got a little too close to the fire, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. He couldn't quite bring himself to look her in the eye.

"Don't think I don't know what you are up to," she warned. "I have been alive a lot longer than you. In fact, I remember when your grandfather was born. You were trying to use Sarah to play with Jareth's emotions. Not that I wasn't a willing participant in your mischief. Unfortunately, your little game has had some dire consequences. Not only had Jareth given up hope that Sarah could ever love him in return, but you have gone and fallen in love with her as well."

Sulwyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I am not in love with her," he argued. "What's this business about Jareth giving up hope?"

"When he saw the two of you together, he went and pledged himself to Nerys," she explained. "You, as well as I, know what that means."

"Oh Gods," he groaned. "What have I done! I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I'm sure you didn't," she agreed. "Unfortunately, what's done is done. Now we're going to have to find a way to fix this mess."

"What can we do?" he asked.

"We are going to have to figure out a way to nullify his pledge to your sister," Keely said. "I know Nerys is not going to let him out of his pledge so the only other way is if she behaves dishonorably."

"With Nerys, that is entirely possible," Sulwyn agreed. "What do you propose we do?"

"I want you to keep an eye on her," Keely directed. "At the first sign of trouble, we must gather evidence to give to Jareth."

"You can count on me, my Lady," he vowed. "I give you my promise that I will right this wrong, no matter what."

"Thank you Sulwyn," she replied. With a smile and a nod, she disappeared. Sulwyn took a deep breath and transported himself to the only person he could count on to help in this situation. This was going to take a lot of groveling. After all, who likes to tell someone they were right after all?

* * *

Nerys was walking down one of the stone halls when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She would have shrieked in terror had a hand not been clasped around her mouth. Her captor pulled the Nymph Princess back into a darkened room. Her heart drummed in her chest at a panicked rate.

"I'm going to let you go, but I'd better not hear a sound out of you Princess," a voice growled in her ear. It was a familiar voice and Nerys exhaled deeply in relief. His hand released her mouth and arm. Nerys twirled around to face her compatriot.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. If Jareth caught this man in his castle with his fiancé, there could be bloodshed.

"I came to check on your progress," he said coolly. "Imagine my surprise to see that Mortal wench in the Goblin Kingdom. Where exactly were you?"

"When was this?" she asked. Jareth had said nothing of seeing that girl again. Of course, if he was in love with the girl, could he really be expected to say anything?

"Last week," he replied. "After the ball, which you should have extracted a pledge. Failed again, didn't you?"

"No!" she cried. "He made the pledge to me like we planned."

"I didn't work this hard to achieve success, only to have my chance of greatness thwarted by a little Mortal bitch. No matter how exquisite she may be," he said.

"You shall have your success," she replied. "Just don't forget your promise to me."

"If you come through on your part," he said, "I will come through on mine."

"Everything will work out better than we could ever dream," she promised. "You mustn't get yourself so upset over this small setback. He has made his pledge. If you'd like, I'll take care of the girl."

"No need," he replied. "Sulwyn seems to be doing a fine job in helping us. The fool has no idea that he is playing right into our hands."

"That's my brother," she laughed. "Always the idiot. This time his mischief will work for me. Now please relax."

"Relax?" he growled. "How can I relax? You have no idea what it's like to be me. To stand there and watch your title slip through your finger just because some twist of fate caused you to be born a few minutes too late. A few minutes, Nerys. That's how long it took to see my brother as heir and myself as the forgotten son."

"We will set this right," she vowed. "Trust me."

"We'd better," he said.

"Now I must get back," she replied. "It won't do to have Jareth suspicious of me. If he believes I have acted dishonorably, he could rescind his pledge."

Nerys watched her partner disappear and left the room. Things were getting deep, but she cared not. She'd be Queen soon and everything that she worked for would come to fruition. All she needed to do was to keep an eye on that Mortal. She can't be allowed to ruin this for her. Not after all she worked for. Nerys would see to it.

* * *

"Ah, Puck," Sulwyn sighed with relief, "there you are."

"Where should I be?" Puck asked.

Sulwyn had spent the better part of the day looking for his mischievous friend. He checked everywhere but the Labyrinth. Since Puck had been banned, he didn't think to look for him there. Knowing the hobgoblin as well as he did, he should have known to look for him in the last place he would think.

"I've been looking for you," Sulwyn explained. "What in the Underground are you doing back in the Labyrinth?"

"I convinced Jareth to unban me," Puck replied. Sulwyn narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Okay, okay. I snuck back in and am avoiding Jareth like the plague."

"That's more like it," Sulwyn laughed.

"Why were you looking for me?" Puck asked.

Sulwyn didn't know exactly how to answer that question. He'd spent the day looking for his friend, but never really thought about what he'd say when he found him. This was highly embarrassing. Sulwyn decided it was best to just swallow his pride and get it over with.

"I've made a real mess of things, my friend," Sulwyn replied, his voice tinged with sorrow. He sat down on the big stone bench. "I should have listened to you, now I hope it's not too late."

"The dragon awoke, did it not, my Lord?" asked Puck. Though he may love to make mischief, Puck was not stupid.

"It really is worse than that," Sulwyn answered. "Apparently, I was too convincing of my feelings for a certain Mortal girl. Jareth thought we were in love and decided to get on with his life. He pledged himself to my sister."

"That is quite a problem," Puck commiserated. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I need someone to keep an eye on Nerys," Sulwyn replied. "We need to get evidence in order to help him rescind his pledge."

"We?" Puck asked.

"Of course!" Sulwyn cried. "You're the best spy I know. This would help you get back into Jareth's good graces."

"Why would I care about that?' Puck asked.

"Fine," Sulwyn replied. "Just do it for me and for Lady Sarah. She deserves better than this."

Puck raised his eyebrows at his final comment. He sighed deeply, knowing that he had to help. He was always a sucker for the romantic. "Alright," he said. How did he always find himself in these situations?

"Thank you, my friend," Sulwyn said, smiling.

"You owe me," Puck replied.

"Of course," Sulwyn said.

The two friends created a plan. Puck would use his skills to hide himself within the castle, while Sulwyn would ask around to Nerys' friends. If she was behaving dishonorably, then they would find the evidence and present it to Jareth at the earliest opportunity. Of course, they thought about the possibility that they would find nothing. They didn't want to think about what might happen then. Jareth would never forgive Sulwyn. He hated to think he might lose his best friend over some stupid tomfoolery. Knowing Nerys, she would slip up. He just hoped they caught it in time.

* * *

The next morning, Sulwyn stood outside the large building on the University campus. He dreaded seeing Sarah and explaining to her what he had cost her with his games. All he wanted her to do was to see her smile her special smile and tell him he was being silly. He could see her eyes twinkling with merriment and her soft, full lips turned up. They were the perfect lips to taste. What was he thinking? He closed his eyes, willing her image to evaporate, and then opened them. He gathered up his courage and walked through the door to her dorm.

"Can I help you?" asked the stout woman behind the desk.

"I hope so," Sulwyn replied. "Could you page Sarah Williams and have her meet me in the courtyard?"

"Sarah Williams, huh?" the woman said, intrigued. Everyone knew Sarah wasn't seeing anyone. Now there was some guy asking for her. The woman's eyes swept over the man. He certainly was a piece of eye candy. His hair was short, but stylish. His eyes were the most gorgeous things she'd ever seen. The kind you could get lost in if you stared into them long enough. His jeans and button down shirt hugged him in all the right places.

Sulwyn smirked and nodded. He was used to the reaction he got from women, especially Mortal women. His glamour couldn't hide his natural Fae beauty. Although, he couldn't ever remember having Sarah respond to him like this. For some reason, it really troubled him.

"Just a moment," the woman said. She picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. Soon, she sounded as if she was in a conversation with someone. When she was done, she put the phone back in its cradle. "She'll be right down."

Sulwyn thanked the woman and went out to the courtyard to wait for Sarah. Normally, he would just pop into her room, but he thought that this conversation may go better in a more public setting. He might have only known Sarah for a few days, but he had already witnessed the famous Williams temper. It almost rivaled Jareth's…almost.

Sarah bounded out of the dorm and smiled when she saw him. His stomach did a flip at the sight of her. She wasn't wearing anything special, but she was simply beautiful. That's when Sulwyn realized how bad this situation had truly gotten. He could no longer deny it. Sulwyn had fallen totally and completely in love with her.

"Hey Sulwyn!" she cried, approaching him. "What's up? You usually don't stand for this much formality. I think you've given the cats in there plenty of ammo for their gossip pools to last a month. Like the new look, by the way."

Sulwyn didn't answer right away. He just kept staring at her. The realization of his feelings for her was overwhelming him. She cocked her head and furled her brow. She tried saying his name a few times to get his attention, but he gave no response. Just when she was about to call Keely for help, he blinked.

"I-I'm sorry Sarah," he stammered. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," she replied. "You just worried me for a moment, that's all. What's going on?"

"Come with me Sarah," he said, holding out his hand. She hesitated for just a moment before putting her hand in his.

Sulwyn led Sarah to a small park by a pretty lake. There were plenty of people around, but they were far enough away for them to have some privacy. He indicated to the bench and Sarah took a seat. Sulwyn continued to stand and eventually started pacing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, nervous. "You're my friend Sulwyn. You can tell me anything."

Sulwyn took a deep breath and turned to face her. "I've done something terrible Sarah," he confessed.

"What?" she asked.

"Sarah," he began, "I really have enjoyed the time we have spent." 'More than she could ever know,' he thought. "But I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"Oh?" she replied.

"Yes," he continued. "I have been using you Sarah."

"I know," she said with a smile. She'd been wondering when he was going to come clean with his little scheme.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been using me to make Jareth jealous," she said.

"H-how did you know?" he asked, incredulous.

"Come on Sulwyn," she replied. "You're not exactly subtle about it. It was way too much of a coincidence that Jareth always just happened to be wherever you took me."

"Why did you continue to spend time with me?" he asked.

"Because you're fun to be around and I like spending time with you," she replied.

"I'm sorry Sarah," he apologized.

"It's ok Sulwyn," she replied. "Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No," he sighed. "I seem to have made a huge mess of things." She smiled at him, encouraging him to continue with her eyes. "Jareth really believed that we were in love. He gave up on having a relationship with you and made a pledge to my sister. Now, unless I can find something on Nerys, he will be forced to marry her."

"Oh Sulwyn," she sighed. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about this latest development. Part of her was happy that she could finally put that part of her childhood to bed. As long as he was single, Keely would continue to push them to be together. Another part, one that surprised her immensely, was devastated by the news.

"I'm so sorry," he said, hanging his head.

"I don't know what to say," Sarah replied.

"Please say you'll forgive me," he begged. Imagine him, the confirmed bachelor, begging a woman. Guilt was another new feeling for him.

"I forgive you Sulwyn," she said. "Maybe it's better this way anyway." Sulwyn gave her a quizzical look, but chose not to say anything. He'd seen the look of devastation cross her face and it actually pained him. He couldn't stand to see such hurt on her beautiful face. To know he caused it, well, that was just too much to bear.

Sulwyn walked Sarah back to the dorm. He watched her go inside with a heavy heart. With all sincerity, he hoped that Puck could find something. Even though he was certain that he was in love with the woman, he couldn't stand to think of how Jareth would feel in a loveless marriage with Nerys. He got them all into this mess and, by the Fates, he would find a way to fix it. Even if that meant he would never get to be with the woman he loved. It would be worth it to see her smile once again. With that, he left to start gathering evidence against his sister. He would find something. He had to!


	8. What No One Knew

**A/N: **Romantic fluff galore in this one. I hope that makes up for my tardiness in getting this one out. I hadn't meant to make this quite so romantic, but that's the way it wanted to be written. One does not defy the Goblin King. I've had a couple of people guess the identity of the mysterious "shadow man." We should have a pool to see who gets it right. I have given a few clues and will give more next chapter. I will say that he is one of four men: Puck, Sulwyn, Eurwyn, and Bledig. That's all the clues you'll get from me in this chapter. Thanks so much to jensulli11, CarliAnne, ShadowXMoonlight, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Diana1621, TinkLuvr16, Mary, jareth's sarah, Kactus Wrynn, Rayen 'Tora' King, LydiaLovegood, Ellmarr, lonely 27, and writertron for their awesome reviews. Now that I have more time on my hands, I'm going to start trying to actually reply to reviews. Maybe I'll even give you a clue if you'd like one. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** The riddle came courtesy of Meanriddles(dot)com. Sarah's memory was taken directly from the movie via a script. I own nothing, but my own idea for this story.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

What No One Knew

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Jareth looked out over his Labyrinth. Ever since he had told Keely about the pledge, the skies had remained dark. The clouds continuously threatened rain. He really couldn't blame her. How had he allowed things to get so out of hand? It was his pride, he was sure. If he hadn't felt so humiliated at his defeat and rejection by Sarah, he would have come to her and actually courted the girl. Even when Keely became determined to obtain Sarah as her Queen, he still couldn't bring himself to get over his pride to help. So hurt was he by her declaration against him that he chose to ignore two of the main principles of the Underground: never, ever, take anything for granted and things aren't always as they seem. Now she might be gone forever, along with his dreams.

"Only one more day left, Your Majesty," said a small voice behind him.

The Goblin King turned to see Keely standing there, looking depressed and disappointed. She, Sulwyn, and Puck had been working for the last two and a half weeks to find any sort of evidence against Nerys. Unfortunately, they had come up empty. Even her friends and acquaintances had heard nothing. Now they were down to the wire. Tomorrow, Jareth would marry Nerys and all of their hopes and dreams would be shattered. It was an outcome that Keely found most dire.

"I know, Keely," Jareth replied softly. "Nerys hasn't done anything wrong in the entire time I've been betrothed to her."

"Have you talked to her about rescinding your pledge?" Keely asked.

In truth, Jareth had tried to talk to Nerys once about this last week. He'd become desperate when he had seen Sulwyn with Sarah once again. He had brought her to a pub inside the Goblin City to celebrate Hoggle's promotion to head gardener. Sarah had sung bawdy drinking songs with the goblins and he could imagine her as their Queen. She'd blown him a kiss at the end of one of them. Now that he knew she had no feelings for Sulwyn, he could actually see that she could have feelings for him. That made this whole thing even worse. If he had to marry Nerys, it would have been easier if Sarah had despised him. To have that hope, but no way to pursue it, was devastating.

"I started to talk to her," Jareth began. He thought about the conversation he'd had with Nerys. When he had brought up the pledge, she began talking about how her father would be so happy about it. Her father could see no other match for her. At least, that's what she said. It was then that he had decided to drop the subject. There was no way she was going to let him out of this pledge. Her father would never allow it and then a war could possibly break out. He couldn't risk his kingdom for his own selfish reasons.

"And?" she prompted.

"It is impossible," Jareth replied, dejected.

"Don't give up hope yet, Your Majesty," Keely said. "We've still one more day left. Something might happen before then."

"What does Sarah say?" Jareth asked. When Sulwyn had come to him to apologize, he had also mentioned the fact that he had told Sarah about this mess. Jareth forgave his friend, but he was still quite mad at him. Of course, he really didn't have anyone to blame but himself. Sulwyn hadn't made the pledge to Nerys.

"She is still in denial of her feelings, though she is finding it much harder to keep up the façade," Keely explained. "I can tell that it hurts her to think about you marrying Nerys and not herself."

"What if you're wrong?" Jareth asked. "We could hurt a lot of people and then she still would refuse me."

"Let me deal with that," Keely replied, perhaps a little too quickly.

"What have you got planned?" Jareth asked.

"You'll see and then you'll know for sure of her feelings for you," Keely replied. "I've got to go. Please don't lose hope. It's not over yet!"

Keely disappeared, leaving Jareth alone in his misery once again.

* * *

Sarah sat in her room, thinking about all that had happened over the last month. She'd made new friends, both of whom were from her favorite place. It was difficult to deny it anymore. She didn't belong in the Above any more than Hoggle. She was only truly happy when she visited the Underground with Keely and Sulwyn.

Then there was Jareth. Her feelings for him were still an enigma to her. On the one hand, she couldn't forget everything she went through while traversing his Labyrinth. The cleaners; the bog; the fire gang. But what an adventure it was! She'd come away from it a much better person. She supposed she had Jareth and his Labyrinth to thank for that.

On the other hand, there was the way that Jareth had looked at her when she began to recite the words that sent her home. His eyes shone with despair and she could see the fear in every movement as he begged her to stay. She was too young at the time to understand what he had meant by 'fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.' At the time, she hadn't really been listening. She'd been desperately trying to remember the words to the end of the book. She had thought it was another trick to make her lose their game. Now, she understood things a little differently. Perhaps there was something else to their confrontation. She could swear she saw the same look of despair in his eyes whenever he looked at her. It nearly broke her heart to see such a look coming from the Goblin King. That was a surprise, in and of itself.

There was also the point of what his touch did to her. When she had shown up in his bedchambers, thinking he'd been on his death bed, he brushed her cheek with his hand. The moment his fingers made contact with her skin, she had felt as if she'd been struck by some electrical force. Her heart raced and her skin flushed. It felt as if there were a flock of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The feeling overwhelmed her and made her jump to get away from him before she did something she might regret.

"Hi Sarah," said the soft voice behind her.

Sarah whirled around to see Keely standing there. The ancient being seemed to show more of her age today. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was limp and lifeless. Sarah was sad to see her friend looking so haggard. She knew that Keely still had hope that Sarah and Jareth would end up together. Now that the wedding was so near, Sarah could tell that the pretty blond was losing much of that optimism.

"Hi Keely," greeted Sarah. "Everything ok?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Sarah," Keely replied.

"You're my friend, of course I'm going to worry," Sarah admonished. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm having some trouble with my Labyrinth," Keely lied.

"How can I help?" Sarah asked.

"I need someone to test my new riddle at the doors to the Great Caverns," Keely replied.

"I'd love to help!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well then," Keely said, "let's go."

Keely held out her hand and Sarah placed hers within. She closed her eyes and felt the pull of the transportation spell. Her stomach did little flip flops, like always. It wasn't an entirely bad feeling, just unusual. When Sarah opened her eyes again, she was standing by the double-headed door guards.

"Well, hello again," she said.

"Hello Lady Sarah," the left, bottom guard replied.

"Back again?" the right, top guard asked.

"Just for the moment," Sarah replied. "I've come to test your new riddle as a favor to the Labyrinth."

"Is that so?" the right, bottom guard asked. "Well, you may find this one a little more difficult than the last."

"Remember," warned the left, bottom guard, "one of these doors leads to the castle and the other leads to…"

"Ba ba ba bum," chimed in the right, bottom guard.

"Certain death," finished the left, bottom guard.

"Which is which?" asked Sarah.

"You'll have to ask them," replied the right, bottom guard. "Only by solving their riddle will they tell you which door to choose."

"Are you ready for the riddle?" asked the left, top guard.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sarah replied.

"Very well," began the right, top guard.

"There once was an evil wizard. He took 3 women from their homes and turned them into rose bushes that looked exactly alike. He put them in his garden. One of the women had a husband and children and begged the wizard to let her see them. He agreed. At night, he brought the woman to her house. In the morning he came and took her home. One day the husband decided to go rescue her. So he snuck into the wizard's garden. He looked and looked at the 3 identical rose bushes trying to figure out which could be his wife. Suddenly, he knew the answer and he took his wife home. How did he know which rose bush was his wife?" asked the left, top guard.

Sarah thought about it for quite some time. What would be so different about this one rosebush that would set it apart from the rest? The answer had to lie in the fact that the wizard took her home every evening. What happened to rosebushes in the evening that wouldn't happen to the one who was traveling home?

"I've got it!" she cried. "The wizard brought the rosebush to her home at night and returned her to the garden in the morning. Therefore, she was the only plant without dew."

The left guard conferred with the rest and looked back at Sarah cautiously. "You are…correct," he announced.

The left door opened and Sarah thanked the guards for their courtesy. She stepped through the door and said, "that was a much more difficult riddle Keely, but it was still a piece of cake."

She realized what she had said just a moment too late. The ground below her opened up and she soon found herself falling into the helping hands. They grabbed her before she could plummet to the ground below.

"Hello Helping Hands," she said.

"Hello Lady Sarah," one set of hands replied.

"Which way would you like to go?" another asked.

"Last time I chose down and ended up in an oubliette," she pondered aloud. "I think I should like to go up."

Suddenly, the door above closed with a bang. It seemed as if someone had removed her options for her. There was only one way she could go now.

"Well, I guess the only way to go now is down," she sighed.

"She chose down," said one set of hands.

"She chose down," echoed another.

Sarah found herself being passed down through the different sets of hands. The last set let her go and she fell the rest of the way to the oubliette. It seemed to be the same one that she'd been in before. Sarah stood and brushed the dust off her clothes. Using the little bit of light that flooded in from the top, she made her way to the little door that was lying on the floor next to one of the walls. She stood it up and put it on the wall. To her surprise, it stayed there just like it had for Hoggle so long ago. She grabbed the imaginary doorknob and gave it a turn. The door opened and new light flooded into the oubliette. She was free.

* * *

"You're back," Jareth stated, looking at Keely as she appeared before him.

"Of course," Keely replied. "I thought you might want to know about the intruder in our Labyrinth."

"The what!" he cried. He quickly created a crystal and began to search for the person that would dare to come into his Labyrinth uninvited. His gasp told Keely that he had found her. "What are you doing?"

"I asked her to test my new riddle at the guard station," she explained.

"How did she end up in the oubliette?" he asked.

Keely shrugged and put on her most innocent face. His eyes narrowed with suspicion, while his heart beat a little faster at the sight of his beloved. He vanished the crystal and put his hands on his hips. He continued to stare at Keely, while she mirrored his stance and stared back at him.

"Fine," Keely replied, ending the standoff. "I thought you could use a little time together to help Sarah admit her feelings for you. Now, you'd better hurry. She's left the oubliette and is in the Great Caverns."

Jareth didn't say anything, but nodded in affirmation. With a flick of his wrist, his outfit was changed. He now wore the grey breeches, white poet's shirt, and brown jacket that he wore when he confronted her in the same cavern years before. He gave a smile and a wink to Keely and then transported himself to wait for Sarah.

* * *

Sarah walked through the false alarms, smiling at their familiar phrases. Suddenly, a crystal came rolling by her feet. She smiled a little and took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen. She followed it as it rolled ahead of her. Finally, it jumped up and landed in the cup of a beggar. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What have we here?" asked the raspy voiced beggar. Sarah wondered why Jareth felt the need to play these games, but decided to play along.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Nothing?" he asked, removing the costume as he had the last time. "Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la."

"Really Jareth?" she replied. "Did you have so much fun the first time that you felt the need to relive that?"

"I certainly enjoyed myself the last time," he admitted. Jareth walked up to her and put his arm on the wall. Leaning into her, he purred, "And you Sarah. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth…this time around?"

"I would say it's a piece of cake," she teased, "but I'd hate to have to run away from the cleaners again. These boots may be made for walking, but running, not so much."

Jareth laughed and Sarah stared into his mismatched eyes. She could get lost in those beautiful, intriguing, orbs. For his part, Jareth was staring into her eyes thinking the very same thing. He moved his head closer to hers. Sarah closed her eyes, waiting for the touch of his lips on hers. Hadn't she fantasized about this? Just as he was about to kiss her, Sarah's eyes opened wide in remembrance. She jumped away quickly and Jareth stumbled forward.

"What in the bloody hell did you do that for?" Jareth snapped.

"We can't do this," Sarah replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're getting married tomorrow," she reminded him. "Or did you forget?"

Jareth hung his head and sighed. "How could I forget the worst mistake I could ever make?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Oh Sarah," Jareth replied. "Don't you remember the book?"

"Labyrinth?" she asked. At his nod, she thought back to it carefully. "Yes, I think so. It's been quite some time since I've read it. Didn't make much sense to keep reading about a fantasy when I lived it. Why?"

"Think Sarah," he implored. "What did it say?" He needed to make her see, but he was afraid to say the words aloud. Rejection seemed imminent and he didn't know what that would do to him. Last time, he was depressed for over a month. He shuddered to think what would happen should she do it again.

Sarah thought hard about what it was he wanted her to remember. When she was fifteen, she practically lived inside the book. She used to recite it by memory whenever Toby was making her mad with his crying. She shook her head at that and thought about how much of a spoiled brat she'd been. 'Now how did it begin?' she thought. 'Ah, yes…'

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help! "Say your right words," the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free." But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. So she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it._

Sarah's mind kept coming back to a certain phrase over and over. Could it be true? Could the King of the Goblins really have fallen in love with the girl? She looked at Jareth very carefully for, perhaps, the first time. Was he really the evil villain she had made him out to be? Everything that he did was because she wished it so. Didn't he even tell her that?

"_Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" _Jareth was still leaning against the stone wall. His eyes were closed and his heart was beating heavy and hard within his chest. He steeled himself for her eventual rejection. He heard her breathing become labored and realized she was crying. Lifting his head, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You did everything I wanted," she said softly. "You were generous and I never appreciated it at all. I asked that the goblins take Toby and they did. I wanted a great adventure and you gave me one just like the book, complete with an evil villain. Evil…" Sarah snorted. "An evil person wouldn't have done all that. I'm so sorry Jareth."

"You were too young, Sarah," he replied. "I didn't understand at the time. It took quite a while before I realized how young you truly were."

"Is it true?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"You know," she said, struggling to say the words. "What no one knew…"

"Was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl," he finished. "I wouldn't have written it if it wasn't true."

"You wrote the book?" she asked.

"Yes," he admitted. "I used to watch you play in the park with Merlin. You captivated me, even as a girl. I left the book to entice you to call upon me."

"All that just to be with me?" she asked. He nodded. "Why didn't you say anything? I haven't seen you since that night."

"It was my pride, precious," he explained. "You rejected me. You called my Labyrinth a 'piece of cake.' I didn't want to risk another rejection. My heart was nearly broken the first time. I couldn't risk it again."

"I'm sorry Jareth," she apologized. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I guess it's too late now, but I had to say it."

"I forgive you Sarah," he replied. "I could never feel anything but love for you. Please don't hold any regrets. You did nothing wrong."

"Jareth," she said. "Since I don't know if I'm ever going to be alone with you again, I think I'd better just say this now. I love you, too. You're the man I've used as a basis of comparison for all the others. I guess you could say I've loved you ever since I read about you in the book, even if I didn't know it myself."

"Oh precious," he replied, finally leaving the wall to stand in front of her.

Jareth opened his arms and she came into his embrace. She pressed her face against his neck and he could feel the moisture of her tears on his skin. She felt so good within his arms. He wished she could stay there forever.

"There is still hope," Jareth said. "There is still one more day to get out of this pledge. Perhaps something will happen before the wedding."

"If not, Jareth, please let me go," she replied. "You deserve to be happy. Maybe you can find happiness with Nerys. Just give it a try, for me."

"I promise, precious," he vowed. "I pledge to you, my Sarah, that I will do my best to find happiness without you if I have to marry Nerys. It feels like an impossible task, but I will try. I want you to do the same Sarah. If I marry Nerys, please find someone that will make you happy."

"I will try," Sarah promised.

"It's not fair," he lamented. She giggled softly at his little joke.

"But that's the way it is," she replied. She stepped away from his arms and looked him in the eye. "I need to get back. If something happens, please send word. If I don't hear anything, I'll be there tomorrow. I hope that I can give you support to make it through the ceremony."

"I will send word the moment I hear anything," he guaranteed.

Jareth flicked his wrist and she disappeared back to the Above. He leaned back against the wall and let himself slide down until he was sitting on the ground next to it. Putting his head in his hands, he let himself break down for just a moment. He sobbed for quite some time before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jareth," Keely comforted. "What happened?"

"She told me that she loves me," he replied. "What am I going to do?"

"You will continue on as you have been," she directed. "There is still hope that we will find something before tomorrow."

"I truly hope so Keely," he said. "I don't know what I'll do if we don't."


	9. I Have Reordered Time

**A/N: **Here is the update. I was so happy to hear that most of you are enjoying this story. I warn you, the next few chapters may not be for the faint of heart. That's all I'm going to say about that. There is a part later in this chapter that I have to credit to David Bowie. I read an interview he gave in 1986 and thought, hey, that's an interesting way to think about Jareth. For your reading pleasure, I included it at the bottom of this chapter. Shout outs go to ShadowHeartofFaith, gunitatsuhiko, ShadowHawk360, smellsworth, helikesitheymikey, writertron, fayriel, aldariel, lonely 27, TinkLuvr16, scifigeek10, angelinastefany, Kactus Wrynn, Kayl Lebeau, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Rayen 'Tora' King, and LydiaLovegood for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks so much! **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Again, I will say it…I do not own anything that you recognize.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

I Have Reordered Time

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Sulwyn wandered around the Labyrinth, looking for Puck. They were supposed to meet to share information. So far, Sulwyn had come up with nothing. He'd talked to every one of Nerys' friends and acquaintances. Not one of them knew of anything dishonorable that she'd done recently. Oh, there were a few events that were questionable, but none of them was during the time of her courtship with Jareth.

"Where is that little hobgoblin?" Sulwyn asked aloud. They were supposed to meet almost an hour ago. Maybe he'd found something.

"Right here, my impatient friend," Puck replied behind him. Sulwyn whirled around to see his friend walking up to meet him.

"Where have you been?" Sulwyn asked.

"Spying, as requested," Puck replied.

Sulwyn raised his eyebrows with hope. Puck dashed it with a solemn shake of his head. He'd been following Nerys everywhere for the last two weeks and came up empty. Dress fittings, wedding planning, and wedding parties were not ways he wanted to spend his time. Nerys did nothing dishonorable during the entire time he'd been watching her. It was beginning to make Puck rethink his agreement to help Sulwyn out of the mess he had made. He could be out having fun rather than watch women giggling over color choices and cake tasting. The only reason he continued was because he always did like a happy ending.

"One more day, my friend," Sulwyn sighed. "That's all the time we have to find out something to allow Jareth to rescind his pledge."

"My Lord," Puck replied, "perhaps she has grown up. I have been following her for over two weeks and she hasn't done anything wrong. I know your sister as well as you. She never would have been able to go two weeks without getting into trouble when she was younger."

"I suppose that could be true," Sulwyn said. He hated to admit that Puck may be right. It wasn't as if he really knew his sister anymore. She could have matured into a lovely young lady and he wouldn't know the difference. He would always view her as the spoiled, selfish child she had been once.

"I won't give up," Puck vowed. "We still have one more day. Perhaps there is something that we've overlooked. I shall continue to follow her."

"Meet me here tonight at thirteen o'clock," Sulwyn replied.

Puck nodded and disappeared back to resume his watch. Sulwyn sighed heavily. He needed to report back to Jareth. This was one task that he loathed, but it was his penance for causing such trouble with his mischief. He took a deep breath and transported himself into the Throne Room to confront his friend with more bad news. How he wished he could reorder time. He'd go back to when he met Sarah and change things.

Jareth looked up at Sulwyn's entrance. He'd been sitting on his throne since he left the Great Caverns. His mind went over his meeting with Sarah. She loved him! He hadn't thought that was possible. Now that he knew, he was alternating between an almost giddy state and complete and utter despair. The woman he loved loved him in return. Unfortunately, he was betrothed to someone else.

"Hello Jareth," Sulwyn said.

"Sulwyn," Jareth replied. "Any news?"

"None," Sulwyn informed him. "I'm so sorry Jareth. My sister hasn't behaved dishonorably in the slightest. Perhaps she has put away her foolishness. I only wish I had done that before I created this mess."

"Thank you, my friend," Jareth replied.

The Goblin King hung his head and willed himself to choke back his emotions. The whole situation was hopeless. He was going to have to marry Nerys tomorrow and watch his Sarah go on without him. This entire state of affairs was completely unfair to everyone involved. Nerys deserved to marry someone who loved her and Jareth could never love anyone but Sarah. Unlike Jareth, though, Nerys would gain the title and status that she coveted. Sarah still had time to find another love. Jareth could only hope to gain an heir who he could raise to not make the same mistakes as he had.

"I will continue to look for something," Sulwyn promised. Jareth gave him a wan smile and nodded. Sulwyn transported himself to the only other person who deserved to hear the news.

"I see I just missed Sulwyn," Keely said, looking at her heartbroken monarch. His pitiful look was too much for her. It was time to snap him out of this!

"Yes," Jareth moped. "He hasn't heard anything."

"Jareth," Keely began. "I've given you your space, because I know how hard you took her rejection the last time she was here. Now, I think it's time for some tough love."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in irritation.

"You are a spoiled, vain, temperamental, little King and I've had about enough of this!" Keely snapped. It was the first time she had spoken to the Goblin King in this manner, but she'd had enough.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" he growled. "Haven't I done everything you've asked?"

"Don't you dare try to give me that hogwash about being generous, young man," Keely replied. Suddenly, Keely morphed into a matronly woman. If he wanted to act like a child, Keely was going to play the part of the chastising mother. She wondered if she shouldn't have done this quite some time ago. "That may work on pretty young ladies, but it does not work on me!"

Jareth flinched and color came to his cheek. He'd never been reprimanded by the Labyrinth. He really didn't know what to say. Was he spoiled and vain? It was hard to think of himself as that, but he guessed he'd been acting like it.

"You need to learn to fight for what you love, Jareth," Keely implored. "You've been letting others do things for you for far too long."

"I have not!" he argued, pouting like a child.

"Yes, you have," snapped Keely. "When Sarah ran the Labyrinth, who gave her the enchanted peach to make her forget?"

"It didn't work anyway," Jareth grumbled.

"That doesn't matter!" Keely yelled. "Hoggle gave her the peach. You made her friend betray her so that you didn't have to do your own dirty work. Then there is the little matter of the Goblin Army. You had them try to stop her and watched from on high as they fought your battle for you. It wasn't until they failed did you finally confront her yourself. And what a mess you made of that. Instead of confessing your love for her and asking her to stay, you try to trick her. For shame!"

"What about Sarah and how she acted?" he reminded her. "She wasn't a total innocent in all of this."

"Sarah was only a child," she replied. "I told you she was too young and you didn't listen to me. You forget that that she learned her lesson in only thirteen hours. Now look at her. She's much more mature than you at the tender age of nineteen. You've had a lifetime to learn and are still making the same mistakes. You need to get over your pride and hurt feelings and fight for the girl. If you don't, then she was too good for you to begin with and deserves someone who will."

Keely turned her back on the Goblin King and disappeared in a cloud of black glitter. Jareth could only stare at the place where she had been. He was stunned into silence. No one had ever dared say these things to him. Was she right? Jareth searched deep within himself and didn't like what he saw. He looked pathetic! How dare he sit here and continue to mope when he should be out there fighting for the fair maiden? He was no better than Higgle. No! At least Hogwart had fought for her in the end.

Jareth jumped off his throne with a newfound determination. It was time to stop playing the victim. He was going to make a stand. If he had to marry Nerys tomorrow, he wanted to at least know that he did everything within his power to prevent it. With a flick of his wrist, he changed into clothing befitting his station. He wore his customary tight breeches, in black of course. His knee high black boots were polished to a high shine. He wore a maroon ruffled shirt. A black long coat made of soft leather completed the look. On the lapels, were the decorations of a king. Silver medals and matching silver embroidery made the coat elegant and refined. He created a crystal and used it to transport himself to the Nymph Kingdom. It was time for a confrontation.

* * *

Sarah walked along the paths in her favorite park, thinking of another park so long ago. She could remember practicing lines from the book, she now knew, Jareth had written for her. It was the perfect escape for the imaginative girl. Dreaming of being the heroine in the story, foil for the "evil" Goblin King, had been her favorite past time. How she wished now that she had known the truth back then. Of course, she wasn't sure that things would have been much different. She wasn't the same person as she was now. She had grown up and learned valuable life lessons. Experience had changed her.

Sulwyn transported himself to her location and watched as she walked ahead of him. Her hair bounced around her shoulders, hypnotizing him with her every move. The jeans and sweater she wore were strangely endearing to him. Especially the way they hugged her curves and accentuated her beautiful figure. He closed his eyes to rid himself of these thoughts and he rushed to catch up to her.

"Sarah!" he called.

Sarah stopped and turned to see Sulwyn walking towards her. She smiled and waited for him. It was still hard for her to get used to him dressed as a Mortal. When he reached her, she held out her arms to him. She gave him a friendly hug and dismissed it as her imagination when he held on a little longer than what was appropriate for friends.

"Hey Sully," she replied. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"You know me, Sarah," he claimed. "I always strive to keep you on your toes."

"Don't I know it," Sarah laughed. She took his proffered arm and they walked together in companionable silence for a few minutes. He relished in her nearness and tried to force himself to remember why he had come to her in the first place.

"Sarah, I did have a reason for coming to you today," he declared. She stopped and turned towards him. "I have just come back from giving Jareth the news and I thought you should hear it, too."

"Yes?" she asked, concerned.

"Unfortunately, I have found nothing to help Jareth in his quest to break his pledge to Nerys," he informed her. "It looks like the wedding will occur as scheduled tomorrow."

Sarah hung her head. Her hair covered her face, but he could tell from the way her breathing had become erratic that she was crying. He opened his arms to her and she stepped into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Sarah," he apologized. His hand rubbed her back as he held her. Her breathing slowed as she began to relax and gain control over her emotions. He looked over her shoulders and saw a bench. Keeping his arm around her waist, he led her to the bench to sit down.

"Maybe this is for the best," Sarah managed. "Maybe we weren't meant to be together."

"One can never judge Fate's plan for us," Sulwyn advised.

"Thank you for being such a good friend," Sarah said, laying her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and she closed her eyes. It wasn't until she felt his lips on her head that she opened them again and looked up at him. Her brow furled in confusion. "Sully?"

"Do you think you could ever love again?" Sulwyn asked. His tone was serious. Sarah looked at him for so long that he didn't think she would answer.

Finally, she said, "I don't know. I think once someone has carved a place in your heart, you will never love another quite the same way. Another may be able to make their own niche, but the love won't be the same. That's not to say it won't be wonderful in its own way. Do you understand?"

"I think so, Sarah," he replied.

"Not many men could accept that," Sarah said.

"I could," he vowed.

Sarah looked at him with watery eyes. He bent his head towards hers. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. Before she knew it, she was responding. Her arms went around his neck as his slipped around her waist. She opened her mouth, inviting his entry. His tongue slipped in and caressed hers with all the gentleness of a lover. A moan escaped her before she could help herself. It was this noise that brought her back to consciousness. She quickly broke the kiss and sat back, startled by what had just happened.

"Oh Gods!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to do that Sarah. I don't know what came over me. You're so vulnerable and I took advantage. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."

"Why did you do that?" Sarah asked, not unkindly.

"I don't know Sarah," he replied. "You were so sad and I couldn't help it. I want to be there for you Sarah. I want to be the one to comfort you and hold you. I want to be the one to kiss you and love you. I…I love you."

"I don't know what to say," she said.

"You don't have to say anything," he replied. "Just let me love you. I don't expect anything in return, especially since you're in love with my best friend. I just want to be your friend. If, someday, you learn to love me back, we'll take it to another level. I will wait forever, if that's what you need."

"I'm very confused right now, Sully," she explained. "Could you give me some time alone?"

"Of course, Sarah," he replied, standing. "I'll take my leave now. If I hear of anything else, I promise to tell you."

"I would still like to go with you tomorrow," Sarah implored. "You will always be my friend, no matter what else happens."

"Until tomorrow then," Sulwyn promised. He disappeared, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Jareth waited in the Throne Room of the Nymph King for what seemed like hours. Finally, King Griffith came in the room to greet him. Jareth, not accustomed to waiting, worked to tamper down his impatience. He could tell a power play when he saw one. The elder King was trying to make a statement. This was his kingdom and Jareth was not to forget it.

Jareth bowed deeply with respect and said, "Your Majesty."

"Jareth, my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure," Griffith replied.

"King Griffith," Jareth began, "I came to speak with you on a matter of great importance."

"Yes?" Griffith asked.

"As you may know," Jareth explained, "I made a pledge to your daughter on Imbolc to marry her."

"I do believe she mentioned that," Griffith affirmed.

"Sir," he said. "I would like to rescind my pledge."

"What?" the Nymph King yelled.

"I am in love with someone else," Jareth continued. "I cannot see myself marrying anyone, but her. She is the other half of my soul."

"Who is she?" asked Griffith.

"Lady Sarah, the Champion of the Labyrinth," Jareth replied.

"I've always suspected something of this nature," Griffith confessed. "Have you told Nerys any of this?"

"No," Jareth replied. "I know she wants to make you happy so I decided to talk to you first."

"Good," Griffith said. "You will marry my daughter. This girl is an infatuation, Jareth. By the Fates, she is Mortal. Do you think you could stand by and watch her die while you continue to live for centuries? Believe me, I sympathize with you, but think of what you're doing here. You, as well as I, know that both our Kingdoms will benefit from this union. Think about the bigger picture, my boy. Forget the girl!"

"I can't forget her," Jareth cried. "She's a part of me. Even if I only have her for a short amount of time, I want that. How can you ask me to turn my back on that love?"

"Jareth," Griffith said coldly. "Let me make this crystal clear. I have tolerated this nonsense for as long as I care to. You will either marry Nerys tomorrow or I will declare war on your Kingdom. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jareth said, resigned. He couldn't let his Kingdom go to war over his personal desires. It wasn't fair to his subjects. They relied on him to make a decision with their best interests at heart.

"I don't blame you for trying, Jareth," Griffith said, kindness creeping into his voice. "Please think about what I've said. You're a good King and you'll make a good husband to my girl. Please don't let these feelings get in the way of doing what's best for your Kingdom. She's just a girl and a Mortal girl at that. In a few years, you'll forget all about her."

Jareth nodded his understanding. He knew that he'd never be able to make the elder King see the truth. Women like Sarah only come along once in a lifetime. He'd never be able to forget her. She was a part of him as he was a part of her. His love for her would never wane, even if he tried to bury it in the deepest recesses of himself. He'd laid his love between the stars where it could never be moved. Even he could move the stars for no one.

"I will see you tomorrow," Griffith said, dismissing the Goblin King.

"'Till the morrow, then," Jareth replied, bowing again.

Jareth transported himself to his Throne Room to plan his next move. If he thought he could get away with it, he'd reorder time to before he made his pledge. Unfortunately, he knew that reordering time could have dire consequences. It was too risky. There had to be another way. If there was, he'd find it.

* * *

It was late and Nerys was getting ready for bed. Tomorrow would be her wedding day and she would finally be able to carry through her plan. Soon, she would be Goblin Queen and on her way to becoming the most powerful woman in the Underground. Her plan would be successful and she would have more power than she could have ever dreamed. Then she'd make all her enemies bow before her. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Vain as always, I see," came the voice behind her.

Nerys twisted around in her chair to see her co-conspirator sitting on her bed. She stood and placed her hands on her hips, ignoring her state of undress. Her eyes narrowed and her brow furled in anger.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "You know what could happen if you were found here in my room? Everything we've worked so hard for could disappear."

"Relax Princess," the man cooed. "No one is anywhere near this room. You and I are safe. Come over here."

Nerys reluctantly made her way to the bed. He captured her wrist and brought her down to his lap. Soon his mouth was on hers, hot and demanding. Her fingers twined in his silky blond locks. She returned his kiss with equal passion. Reluctantly, he broke it off and looked at the woman in his arms.

"Everything still going according to plan?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Yes," she replied. "Jareth and I will be married tomorrow. A few weeks later, I slip him the poison you gave me. He dies, I become the reigning Queen, and we wait for some time to pass. Then we marry and you become Goblin King, true heir to the High Throne. When your father dies, you become High King and we rule the Underground together."

"Sounds delicious, doesn't it?" he purred.

"Extremely," she agreed. Once again, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. All thoughts of plans left them as they succumbed to their passion.

* * *

Puck left the hall, trying to slow his racing heart. A grin broke out on his face as he realized what had happened. It was fate that brought him to her door. He hadn't planned to go down that hall, but something was troubling him. He couldn't stop the niggling worry in the back of his mind that he was about to encounter something of tremendous importance. This was better than he could have imagined. He could be responsible for saving the Underground. Perhaps then he could return to his duties to the High King. He missed the time he used to spend with Oberon.

Running into the Throne Room, he bowed before the Goblin King. Jareth took in the agitated countenance of the hobgoblin and sat up regally in his throne. He waved Puck to stand before him.

"Tell me Robin, what news hath thee?" Jareth asked.

"Sire," Robin said, "I doth have the evidence you have been seeking."

"Hurry then," Jareth replied. "Unfurl your tongue."

"There is a plot afoot, Your Majesty," Puck explained.

"What?" Jareth asked, clenching his jaw.

"Your fiancé and her lover are conspiring to kill you and take over the throne," Puck explained.

"Her what?" Jareth asked. His face was beginning to turn an alarming shade of red.

"I fear your fiancé is no longer a maiden pure," Puck replied.

Jareth worked to get his brain to understand what he had been told. Not only was Nerys not being faithful, but she was also conspiring to kill him and take his throne. This borderlined on treason. He was, afterall, the Crown Prince of the Underground.

"Who is her lover?" Jareth asked.

"I could not see," Puck replied.

Jareth leapt out of his throne and shouted for the royal guards. Puck waited for them to come. After a moment, he became perplexed. What in the Underground was taking them so long? He looked back to the Goblin King and his eyes widened in fear and surprise. Jareth was standing there, immobile like a statue. He tried to get him to move to no avail.

"I wouldn't bother," said a voice entering the room.

Puck whipped around to see the blond traitor entering the room. "You!" he exclaimed. "What have you done?"

"I have frozen time," said the man.

"Only a few people can do that," Puck accused. "How did you come by this power?"

"I inherited it, the same as my brother," the man explained.

Realization dawned in the hobgoblin's eyes. How did he miss this? He once had been Oberon's closest confidant. He had made no mention of this. The man smiled and sauntered up to the frozen Goblin King. He circled him like a shark, baring his sharp teeth to the Fae King. Puck used this moment of distraction to make his escape. The man caught his movement and stopped him with a crystal. Puck stood there, frozen just like Jareth.

"Not so fast, my friend," the man declared. "I am not through with you. Since you cannot be convinced to follow my rules, I must find another way to stop you. What shall I do?" He pondered for a moment before his eyes lit up. "I know! I will send you to an oubliette. There you shall be forgotten. No longer will you be able to make mischief against me. After I'm through with you, I will have to clean up this mess you've caused. No matter. What's done is done. I will reorder time and he will never know any of this."

With a grand gesture of his arms, he transported Puck to one of the deepest oubliettes within the Labyrinth. There would be no escape for the hobgoblin. He created a crystal and threw it against the wall. It turned into a large clock. Walking up to it, he focused his energies upon the hands. Soon, they were moving backwards. Jareth was no longer standing, but sitting on his throne. He was still frozen in time. The man disappeared, relinquishing his hold on time as he left. Jareth returned to thinking about his situation, completely unaware of everything that had taken place.

* * *

Out in the Labyrinth, Keely sensed that time had been reordered. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she trembled with fear. Something bad had happened. Only a few Fae had that power and it was only used under extreme conditions, such as a wished away child. She looked towards the castle. Whatever it was, would spell disaster for the entire Underground. It had started!

* * *

Sulwyn paced within the Labyrinth. Again, he called up a clock. It was well after thirteen o'clock and there was no sign of Puck. Where was the hobgoblin? If he had gotten into mischief, may the Gods help him. Sulwyn would ensure that his friend would never be able to sire another child. The Fates only knew how many he already had out there. He'd be doing the Underground a favor, really. At 1:30, Sulwyn gave up and went back to his own Kingdom. He tried to ignore the worry that troubled his brain. After some time, he fell asleep dreaming about darkness and silence.

* * *

Here it is an excerpt from the interview in Movieline (June 12, 1986):

ML: How do you see your character, Jareth, the Goblin King?

DB: I think Jareth is, at best, a romantic, but, at worst, he's a spoilt child, vain and temperamental. Kind of like a rock-n-roll star! I think he has inherited his Kingdom of Goblins reluctantly and runs it under duress. But he's completely smitten by the character Sarah [Jennifer Connelly]. She's pretty strong-willed, pure and, psychologically I guess, the Virgin Mary figure that some guys seem to yearn for.


	10. I Now Pronounce You

**A/N: **I know, I know…I'm late. I promised to update within a week and it's been a week and a half. I apologize to everyone who's been waiting for this update with baited breath. I hope it's worth the wait. Shout outs go to morgan., sandy162, UndergroundDaydreams, annependragon, Operaphantomgrl, Monochrome-Muse, lady white roses, TinkLuvr16, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Rayen 'Tora' King, writertron, helikesitheymikey, LydiaLovegood, ShadowHeartofFaith, Kactus Wrynn, jinx1764, lonely 27, CarliAnne, scifigeek10, Diana1621, kshaitan, and gunitatsuhiko for their awesome reviews of the last chapter! **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Labyrinth. I just enjoyed playing there.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

I Now Pronounce You

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

"Where is that blasted hobgoblin?" Sulwyn asked as he paced. This was not like Puck to completely blow off an assignment. Make mischief and mistakes, sure, but to just disappear? No one had seen Puck since yesterday. With this being the wedding day, Sulwyn was getting desperate to find his friend.

"There has been no word from him since yesterday," Keely replied. She could feel that something was amiss. Last night, she had felt the shift that came with reordering time. Things like that just don't happen every day. In fact, the only known people with that kind of power were the sons of Oberon and the High King himself. One thing was for sure, Keely was going to be keeping an eye on Eurwyn. She had always thought the twins were a close pair of brothers, but now she wasn't quite as sure.

"We've still no evidence and that bloody Nymph King has threatened a war should I rescind the pledge," lamented Jareth. He himself had talked to just about everyone he could think of, including his own father. Oberon had sympathized with his son, but told him his hands were tied. In truth, he had dismissed this as a mere obsession with a mortal. One he, himself, had experienced from time to time.

"The wedding is in two hours, Your Majesty," Keely replied. "I think we'd better face facts. You're just going to have to rescind your pledge and let the chips fall where they may."

"You know I can't do that," denied Jareth. The thought had crossed his mind more than he cared to admit, but it was impossible. If he did something this dishonorable, he'd be facing a war with little to no allies. He couldn't subject his Kingdom to those kind of odds.

"He's right, Keely," said Sulwyn. "He still has to put the best interests of his subjects before his own feelings. He is going to have to marry my sister."

"A marriage to your sister will mean the destruction of the entire Underground," Keely cried. "Shouldn't that take precedence over the subjects of one Kingdom?"

"Stop being so melodramatic, old one," Sulwyn scoffed. "Nerys may be many things, but I sincerely doubt that she has enough power to cause such devastation."

"Did neither of you feel the time shift yesterday?" Keely asked.

"What in the devil are you talking about?" Jareth replied. Sulwyn looked at her with a confused expression.

"Someone has been reordering time," Keely explained. "I felt it yesterday. You're telling me that neither of you felt anything?"

"It must have been my father," Jareth said. "I wonder what happened for him to use that kind of power. It's not his usual method for dealing with a problem."

Keely couldn't deny his logic. After all, Eurwyn had never even expressed interest in using his power. Jareth only used it when dealing with a runner. The High King was the most likely to have used it, but for what purpose? This was still unnerving the ancient being more than she wanted them to know.

"I must start getting ready for my funeral," Jareth quipped.

"Don't you mean wedding?" asked Sulwyn.

Jareth raised his eyebrow and smirked. Keely opened her mouth again to beg him to reconsider. She was as close to panic as she had ever been in the long life she had been granted by the Gods. The stern look on Jareth's face was enough to stifle any comment she had been about to make. She shook her head and quelled the tears that threatened just beyond the surface. With a flick of her wrist, she disappeared.

"If you need anything at all," Sulwyn said, readying himself to take his leave.

"I'll call," Jareth finished. The two men embraced and Sulwyn took his leave.

Alone, Jareth could begin to let the emotions that he had suppressed begin to come to the surface. He was more concerned about the reordering of time than he had led the others to believe. Why had he not felt anything? He also felt as if there was something that he should be remembering. It was as if there was a thing of great importance that he had forgotten. A feeling of unease and foreboding was about to overtake him. He dismissed it as just nerves about his upcoming wedding and marriage to Nerys. There was still one more thing he had to do before he got married. It was the thing he truly dreaded the most.

* * *

Keely went back to her little room and paced the floor. She hated having to deceive her sovereign, but she was held to a stronger edict than the bond they shared. She had sworn to uphold the will of the Gods and she would keep her pledge. Being privy to the whims of the Fates was both an honor and a curse. She was aware of what was about to transpire and tried to change destiny, but now it was too late. The events of that which had been foretold were about to play out. She just hoped to make it through unscathed. Someone would have to be around to rebuild. If things continued to play out as prophesied, she was going to be the witness to the end of the world.

* * *

Puck sat in the oubliette and pondered his situation. He knew he should never have agreed to his friend's plans for mischief. Now look where his good deeds had gotten him. He was stuck in this dark, dank, pit of hell. If there was one thing Puck detested, it was being alone with his thoughts. There was no fun to be had by sitting by oneself and thinking. He was a being of action, not one of contemplation.

Then there was a little matter of the treacherous activities of the being he had encountered. He had warned Oberon about the necessity of being careful. Then again, he had given the same warning to Sulwyn with almost the same results. They were going to have to make their own mistakes and live with the consequences. Unfortunately, he worried that the consequences of Oberon's actions would be dire for them all.

For once, he was glad that hobgoblins needed so little to eat to survive. He could last a few months on his dinner from the night before. It was his hope that he wouldn't need to test that theory. With a sigh, Puck stood and dusted himself off. His eyes drank in the darkness like a fine wine. The eyes of a hobgoblin were made for the dark. He could see the clumps of refuse along one wall. He picked through the items lying there, looking for something that might help him out of this predicament.

* * *

Jareth always enjoyed the feeling of soaring through the sky. His wings caught the breeze and it took him higher towards the portal between realms. Seamlessly, the barn owl passed through the veil and found himself Aboveground. It was in this shape that he truly felt free. He felt himself drawn towards a brick building among others. He flew towards it and landed in the large tree. He didn't need to be told which window. The power that Sarah had was enough to pull him towards the right one.

Sarah was in her big, fluffy robe after having finished bathing for the day. She was now trying to motivate herself to put on the beautiful silk gown that had been a gift from Sulwyn. This was a day that made her wish she could just go back to bed and pull the covers over her head. Who wanted to see the man with whom they were in love get married to someone else? Still, Sarah told herself that she needed to think of Jareth. She promised to support him and she intended to keep that promise.

A sound at the window made her turn and smile. Perched on a branch, directly outside her window, was a barn owl. Sarah knew that this was no ordinary barn owl. She walked over the window and unlatched the lock. With a grunt, she pulled on the stubborn window until she finally felt it give. Soon, she could feel the breeze on her, still damp, skin. The owl flew in and, before her eyes, transformed into the familiar form of the Goblin King.

"You're him," she quipped. "You're the Goblin King." They shared a laugh.

"Hello precious," he said with a sad smile.

"Hello Jareth," she replied, staring deeply into his mismatched eyes. "I take it you've not come to give me good news today."

"I'm sorry," he said. "All of our efforts to stop this were futile. In less than two hours, I must marry someone I could never love."

"Oh Jareth," she cried, capturing him into her embrace. "I'm so sorry. If I only I had called for you."

Jareth put his arms around her and held her tight to him, relishing her very scent. He let her cry into his shoulder, while he spoke nonsense words of comfort into her ear. This was so much worse than her rejection in the Escher Room. His heart may have been cracked, but now it was shattered. He would leave the pieces with Sarah and move on with his life. There was no way he could ever love again, but he didn't think he really wanted another love.

"Do you remember what you promised me in the tunnels?" he asked, withdrawing from her embrace.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "Do you remember your promise?"

"I do," Jareth vowed.

"I don't know if I can go forward without you," Sarah lamented.

"You have to be the strong woman I know you are," Jareth directed.

Sarah turned from him and said, "Then I, too, must live without the sunlight and love without your heartbeat."

"I can't live within you, Sarah," Jareth finished. Sarah turned and they embraced for a final time. Both knew that they were saying their final goodbyes. Sarah's heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest.

"I'll never love another," Sarah pledged.

"I'll love you forever," Jareth promised.

"It's not long at all," Sarah said, placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

Jareth kissed her forehead, eyes, cheeks, and finally placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. He turned and walked towards her window, afraid to look back and forget himself. Transforming into his owl shape, he took to the air and flew towards home. Sarah allowed herself to cry for a moment longer, but quickly squared her shoulders and prepared to face this head-on. If she was going to be a witness to this fiasco, she planned to do it with as much dignity as she could muster.

* * *

Jareth's return to the castle was met by Sulwyn. He'd noticed that his friend was no longer in the realm and had a pretty good idea of where he had gone. The look on the Goblin King's face sent waves of sorrow rushing through the Nymph Prince. Not knowing what else to do, he embraced his friend. Jareth needed all the strength he could get to make it through this day. Sulwyn would let him borrow some of his own.

"How is Sarah?" Sulwyn asked, stepping back.

"She is upset, as one might expect," Jareth replied.

Jareth called for his valet to assist him out of his current attire. He noticed that Sulwyn was already dressed in his royal finery. Sulwyn sat down on the chaise in the dressing room and watched as Jareth transformed from broken hearted man to stoic groom. Each new garment added a new measure of resolve. Sulwyn admired his friend and could only hope that he would be able to do his duty someday with the same poise and distinction.

When he was done, Jareth turned to Sulwyn for a final appraisal. The Nymph Prince grinned and nodded. He stood, ready to leave, when Jareth stopped him. Sulwyn turned and tilted his head.

"She made a pledge to me," Jareth said.

"Who? Nerys?" Sulwyn replied.

"Sarah," Jareth clarified. "I asked her to promise to move on and give herself to another."

"Why would you do that?" Sulwyn asked.

"She deserves to be happy," Jareth replied. "If I can't make her happy, someone else must."

"Jareth," Sulwyn began. Jareth put up his hand to stop him from saying anything else.

"I know, my friend," Jareth acknowledged. "Go to her, support her, and help her to love you."

"How did you know?" Sulwyn asked.

"You're transparent, brother," Jareth smirked. "As if you could hide the way you feel from me. I see everything."

"Very spooky," Sulwyn quipped. Jareth simply raised one eyebrow and smirked. Sulwyn laughed and shook his head.

"Take care of her," Jareth said, turning serious.

"I give you my vow," Sulwyn pledged.

Jareth nodded and turned. Sulwyn understood it as a dismissal and left. With one last look in the mirror, Jareth left to join his father in the lounge to wait for the beginning of the ceremony.

* * *

Sarah looked every inch the Lady that she was in the beautiful silk gown the color of precious emeralds. Her hair was up and curls fell along the sides of her face and at the nape of her neck. A piece of black velvet ribbon was tied around her neck as her only accessory. A quick flash of glittery light alerted her to her escort's presence. She turned to meet him

"Hello Sully," she said, smiling.

"Sarah, my dear, you look beautiful," he replied, breathlessly.

"Thank you," she said. "You're not looking too shabby yourself."

"You're in good spirits today," he remarked. He saw the shadow cross her face, but then she shook her head and smiled.

"I've just made up my mind that I can't allow myself to sink into despair," she explained. "What good would that do? I've got to be strong for him. He needs me right now and I intend to be there for him."

"You are indeed a very special girl," he replied.

"I'm no ordinary girl," she agreed. "That aside, I intend to see this through. I'm not perfect, nor do I plan to become a martyr. I just need to get through this day and be the stubborn woman that I am. I can cry tomorrow."

"I'll see you through this, Sarah," he pledged. "I won't let you down. You can count on me being the best friend I can possibly be to you."

"Thank you, Sully," she replied. "You and your friendship mean a lot to me."

"Shall we, my good Lady Sarah?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Sarah took his arm with a smile and a nod. Sulwyn couldn't help but be proud of the woman on his arm. She was like a warrior heading into battle. Her head was held high and her shoulders conveyed a confidence that he, himself, felt he was lacking. He sincerely hoped that she could keep her promise to Jareth. There was no one else in the world that Sulwyn could be with now. She had spoiled him for anyone else.

With a flick of his wrist, they were transported to the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah watched as beings, so beautiful it hurt to look at them, passed her by. It was an awe inspiring look into the world of the Fae. What little joy she might have felt at being in a place of her dreams was squelched by the reason for her visit. Still, she continued her walk of confidence. She could feel several eyes on her and Sulwyn and knew what a striking couple they made. She only wished she could feel something more for him than mere friendship. Telling herself that time heals all wounds, she held tightly to his arm and allowed him to escort her to a seat near the back of the Fae temple.

Sulwyn spent their time waiting trying to distract Sarah with stories about the various Fae within the temple. Soon, he had her giggling about one Lord's failed attempts to secure himself two wives. The men and women around them watched, amused. It was obvious, to them, that the mysterious woman at his side had captivated the young Nymph Prince. She was a beauty, that was quite plain to see, but her identity was not so easy to discern.

Feeling his companion stiffen beside him, he looked to see what had caused such a reaction. He put his arm around her in comfort at the sight of Jareth being led down the aisle by the temple priest. Jareth tried not to look for his beloved. He didn't trust himself to go through with this debacle if he did. For her part, Sarah was intently watching him as he got closer to the altar. On her face, she wore a supportive smile and willed herself not to cry. She could feel the comforting caresses that Sulwyn was providing.

Soon after Jareth reached the altar, ethereal music began to play. The sound of the doors opening pulled everyone's attention to the back of the temple. Nerys stood there with several attendants and began the slow procession to her intended. Sarah watched as Nerys' gown floated around her, giving her the appearance of floating on air. She had to admit that the woman made quite the lovely bride. A quick look at Jareth told her that he was working very hard at keeping his emotions from crossing his face. Still, Sarah could tell that he was miserable.

When Nerys reached her betrothed, the music was silenced by the priest's hand. Jareth took her hand and they kneeled before him. He began a prayer to the Gods in the ancient language of the Fae. Sarah didn't understand the words, but she could appreciate the sentiments. The priest placed a hand on each of their heads and spoke a blessing over them. They were both asked to raise one of their hands and a silver bonding cord was tied around each of their wrists. A blessing was again said over their joined hands.

The priest brought over a chalice of blessed wine and they each took a drink, working together with their bound hands. They were then asked to stand and face each other. Their vows were exchanged and recorded by the scribe. Sulwyn looked over and was astonished to see Sarah's eyes stayed dry throughout the ceremony. He knew the hardest part was still to come. Holding her tighter to him, he vowed to continue giving her strength to make it through this day.

"Vows have been exchanged and accepted," the priest said. "The couple will now seal their vows with a kiss."

Jareth took a deep breath and captured his new wife's lips with his own. It held very little romance, but everyone knew that this was not a love match. Feeling the comforting presence of Sarah made it possible for him to finish the ceremony. The priest waved his hand over the bonding cord and it disappeared, sealing them together. They faced the crowd, who stood and bowed before the King and Queen of the Goblin Realm. He allowed himself to search the crowd and saw Sarah dipped into a deep, respectful curtsy. Sulwyn held a supporting arm about her waist and was also bowing deeply. Both of them understood the strength it took for him to do his duty.

The newlyweds walked back down the aisle, followed by the priest. Soon, everyone followed to greet them in the receiving line. Sulwyn stood and offered his hand to Sarah. She took it and stood next to him. He escorted her out of the temple and into the line. His distracting stories made the wait more pleasant, though her heart felt heavy in her chest. When it was their turn to congratulate the new couple, she stepped forward gracefully and with dignity.

"Congratulations," she said. "I wish you all the happiness in all Realms. May your union be a blessed and fruitful one."

Nerys was taken aback by the sentiment, but allowed herself a smile of triumph. She had the man and soon she'd have control of the Kingdom. Her plan was coming together just as she dreamed it would. Jareth simply gave her a sad smile and nodded. He couldn't help but think of the Queen she could have been. He watched as she and Sulwyn disappeared into the crowd to await the wedding ball.

The ball went by in a whirlwind of dancing, eating, and table discussion. Sarah had to admit she was having a good time despite the circumstances. She danced with Sulwyn, Eurwyn, and Bledig. Each man vied for her attentions and she felt like the belle of the ball. She noticed Keely standing in the corner and went over to have a talk with her.

"Enjoying yourself Sarah?" Keely asked.

"More than I thought I would," Sarah admitted.

"I saw you dancing with Eurwyn," Keely said. Sarah nodded, not knowing what else to say. It was quite eerie dancing in the arms of someone who looked so much like the man she loved. "Please be careful, Sarah. We still don't know where Puck is or who reordered time and why."

"Do you really think it was Eurwyn?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, Sarah," Keely replied. "A storm is coming and I'm scared."

"I'll keep my eyes open," Sarah promised.

Bledig quickly approached and requested another dance. Sarah looked to Keely, who nodded. The couple danced to a slow waltz. Jareth tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Something was needling him and it went further than jealousy. Danger was approaching and he could feel its approach.

"Are you having fun, my dear?" Bledig asked as they danced.

"Yes," Sarah affirmed. "I love to dance."

"This is not the only kind of dance I enjoy," he purred, looking at her with lusty eyes.

"This is the only kind of dance I know," Sarah replied.

"Perhaps you just have not found a suitable partner," he said, lowering his eyes to her full lips. "I would enjoy teaching you all kinds of new steps."

Sarah's face flushed and she stilled. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "Sir, I do believe our dance has come to an end. If you would excuse me." She didn't give him time to respond as she turned and left him standing by himself. Sulwyn watched the exchange with suspicious eyes. He went to retrieve Sarah and find out what happened.

"Would you like some air," Sulwyn asked, coming to her side.

"That would be lovely," she replied. He led her outside to the terrace. The cool breeze felt good on her heated cheeks.

"What happened in there?" he asked.

"I think Bledig was propositioning me," Sarah explained. "He intimated that he could teach me a different style of dance."

Sulwyn's eyes narrowed and he felt anger burning a course through his veins. How dare that cad try to make time with his girl? Of course, she wasn't _his_ girl exactly. That wasn't the point! He was still her escort. Sarah could feel the anger beginning to radiate off of him. Diffusing his anger, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and placed his arm around her waist. She was willing to allow him to show possession if it meant that Bledig would be kept at a distance. She didn't trust the man. He escorted her back into the ball, making everyone assume that they had been out there for a tryst. Sarah played her part by placing her head on his shoulder as they made their way to a table. To everyone, it looked as if they were lovers.

Both Eurwyn and Bledig noticed this display. Keely watched each of their reactions. Eurwyn was smirking and raised an eyebrow to the couple. To Keely, he seemed amused, but not threatened. Bledig was giving off an air of indifference, but an undercurrent of resentment was coming through to the Labyrinth. She began to wonder if things were really as they seemed. Shaking her head, she took her leave. She needed room to think.

The ball lasted until nearly thirteen o'clock. Sulwyn kept a close watch on Sarah, allowing her to dance only with Eurwyn. Sarah enjoyed the company of Jareth's brother and the two made plans to go riding with Sulwyn the next week. Perhaps it was because of his resemblance to a certain Goblin King, but Sarah found Eurwyn's presence to be comforting. Sarah and Sulwyn said their goodbyes and he escorted her back to her room.

Sulwyn made his farewell to Sarah, promising to see her again tomorrow. Sarah looked around her room, glad to be alone again. She hardly remembered what her roommate looked like now that she had moved in with her boyfriend. Sarah quickly changed into her nightgown and got into bed. Soon, she sunk into a troubled sleep. A single tear slipped down her cheek and soaked into her pillow. Only the room was witness to the malicious smirk on the blond man's face as he watched her sleep. He folded himself into his cape and disappeared, leaving Sarah alone with her nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hurt me. I told you this story was going to be unpredictable, but would have a happy ending. This isn't the end…not for Jareth and Sarah at least.


	11. Meeting People, Making Friends

**A/N: **This took a little longer than I expected. Then again, it's a pretty long chapter. There are a lot of characters that are introduced and will have a big influence on the ending. The mysterious shadow man is finally revealed. Congratulations to sandy162, who was the only reviewer to mention the clues to his identity from an earlier chapter. Thanks to LydiaLovegood for giving me the most awesome phrase "Holy crap on a cracker." Shout outs go to BuffyMyraRae, TassanaBurrfoot, sissam93, LittleMargarita, helikesitheymikey, sandy162, Dark Angel Millenia, Amber, UndergroundDaydreams, ShadowHeartofFaith, TinkLuvr16, aM, gunitatsuhiko, Diana1621, scifigeek10, Rayen 'Tora' King, Kactus Wrynn, Monochrome-Muse, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, hazlgrnLizzy, lonely 27, LittleFairyMaiden, annependragon, writertron, Operaphantomgrl, and jinx1764 for their awesome reviews of chapter 10. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, do you really think it would have gone 25 years without a sequel?

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Meeting People, Making Friends

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Six weeks after the wedding, Sarah was amazed at how quickly her life returned to normal. Well, as normal a life as a girl like Sarah Williams could have. She continued going to class. People invited her to a party, which she still turned down. That lifestyle would never be hers. Keely and Sarah spent many hours together. Sarah also spent time with Sulwyn and the two were becoming closer than ever. Still, Sarah wished she could feel something more for him than mere friendship.

Tonight, she and Sulwyn had plans to attend a ball in the Pixie Kingdom. The King of the Pixies was announcing the engagement of his daughter to the Prince in the Elves. As a member of the royal class of Fae, Sulwyn was expected to attend. He was all too happy to invite Sarah. Her status as Lady of the Labyrinth made her an acceptable partner in his father's eye. It was no longer a secret to anyone who came in contact with the couple that he was deeply in love with the woman. They all wondered when his engagement ball was to be announced.

Keely was currently lying on Sarah's bed and lamenting the fact that Nerys was now her sovereign. Sarah, distracted from the paper she was supposed to be writing, was content to let her friend vent. She knew that if there was anyone else that felt a small part of the pain she was experiencing, it was Keely. The Labyrinth had bemoaned the new marriage for the past six weeks.

"You should see what she did to the Queen's Chambers," Keely moaned. Nerys' tastes in decorating were her latest complaint. "They were so beautiful and now they look tacky."

"I actually meant to ask you about that," Sarah replied. "Nerys has had those chambers for quite some time. Why were they not changed as soon as she moved in? I know she hated the colors in there."

"Oh Sarah," Keely laughed. "You know why."

"Enlighten me," Sarah replied.

"You should know the original colors of the chambers were maroon and silver," Keely explained. "It was actually kind of pretty."

"What made him decide to redecorate?" Sarah asked.

"You did, Sarah," Keely replied. "When he first saw you Above, he came right back and began to redecorate the chambers. He said that green and gold reminded him of you. He didn't change it when Nerys moved in because he wanted something to remind him of you. He couldn't bring himself to change it because then he'd have to admit that he could never have you. Now that Nerys is his wife, he had to let you go."

"What colors did she change it to?" Sarah asked, not knowing what else to say.

"This horrid pink and purple combination," Keely replied with a grimace.

Even Sarah had to admit that the combination seemed a bit girlish for her. Then again, Sarah had never been much of a girly girl. Her wardrobe, when she was younger, consisted of jeans and poet shirts. Of course, she wore the occasional dress whenever she playacted in the park. Then again, she always wore jeans under them so she wasn't even sure that counted.

"To each their own," Sarah said.

"I guess," Keely replied sullenly.

"Cheer up, Keely," Sarah advised. "She hasn't done anything too horrible so far. Maybe she won't be so bad."

"Ha!" scoffed Keely. She dearly wished she could tell her friend and true Queen the real reason she was so unhappy. Nerys was going to be the catalyst for a war between good and evil. When that war was over, many will have died and the Underground would be destroyed. The Aboveground would also be affected, though how bad remained to be seen.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Sarah exclaimed, looking at the clock. "I didn't realize it was getting so late. I've got to start getting ready for the ball. Sully is going to be here in a little over an hour to pick me up."

"Have fun tonight," Keely replied.

Keely waved her hand and disappeared back to the Labyrinth.

Sarah took a bath and relaxed in the steamy water. She tried not to think about Jareth, but it was impossible. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw his beautiful face and piercing eyes. She wondered what it would be like to see him tonight at the ball. As a member of royalty, he'd have to be there. To see him and not be able to touch him or even talk to him was going to one of the hardest things she had ever done.

After her bath, she changed into her gown for the evening. Sulwyn had outdone himself this time. It was the most ornate thing she had ever worn. The gown was a silk, brocade, Victorian era ball gown. The rich colors of red and gold warmed her skin and made her look as if she were glowing. The neckline was daringly low, but still didn't make her look like a tart. The small capped sleeves went nicely with the long, silk, gold gloves on her hands and arms. A peek-a-boo panel in gold decorated the front of the gown. In the back, there was a bustle and train. It truly was a masterpiece and made Sarah breathless just looking at herself in it. Her hair was piled on top of her head with curling tendrils down the sides. She only wished she had jewelry to match the beauty of the dress.

Right on time, Sulwyn appeared beside her in her room. By the look on his face, she could tell that he definitely liked what he saw. She did a little turn for him and smiled. He appeared to be stunned silent as he reached for her. She allowed him to put his hands at her waist, but tipped her cheek up to him for a chaste kiss. They hadn't shared another kiss since that time in the park before Jareth had been married.

"Shall we go?" Sarah asked.

"Not quite yet," Sulwyn replied, regaining the ability to speak.

Sarah gave him a quizzical look and waited for an explanation. Instead of words, Sulwyn held out a large, velvet, jewelers box. She looked up at him for a moment and hesitantly took it from his hand. She opened the box and gasped. Her eyes enlarged at the sight of the most perfect ruby necklace she had ever seen. The large jewels were in a beautiful gold setting.

"They're exquisite!" she cried. "I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you," Sulwyn quipped, grinning.

"Oh, Sully," she sighed happily. "Thank you very much, but you know I can't keep something like this. It's bad enough that you bought me the gown, but this is too expensive."

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "You are a most beautiful woman and my friend. You deserve all the nice things I could give you. Now let me put it on and see if it does you justice."

His tone left no room for argument. She handed him the necklace and turned around. He took the necklace out of the box and discarded the box on her vanity. Relishing the feeling of her neck under his fingers as he grazed them along her skin, he fastened the necklace. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The necklace was the perfect accessory. She had to admit, the man did have good taste. She turned to face him.

"Beautiful!" Sulwyn exclaimed breathlessly.

"They are quite stunning, aren't they?" Sarah asked, turning to admire the necklace in the mirror again.

"I was talking about the wearer," Sulwyn replied. Sarah blushed.

"I think we're ready now," Sarah suggested.

Sulwyn held out his arm and she placed her hand on it. He looked down at her for a moment before transporting them both to the ball. They stood outside the doors, waiting for their turn to be announced. Butterflies were already making their appearance in Sarah's stomach. There was something about this ball that was making her very nervous. She brushed the feeling aside, telling herself she was just having a case of the nerves at the thought of seeing Jareth again.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Sulwyn of the Nymph Kingdom and Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth," the doorman announced.

Sarah's eyes brushed across the room. There were a few familiar faces in the crowd. Immediately, her eyes came to rest on a pair of familiar mismatched ones. She smiled brightly and the man winked at her with an all too familiar smirk on his beautiful face. Sulwyn followed her gaze and gave a little smile of his own. He led her across the room.

"Eurwyn," she greeted. "How have you been?"

"Sarah, my dear," he replied. "You look even more radiant than usual. I'm doing quite well and yourself?"

"I've actually been well, considering," she said. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Do you think I can pry you away from this scalawag long enough for a dance?" Eurwyn asked.

"Let me see if I have some space left on my dance card," Sarah replied. She looked at the card dangling from her wrist. It appeared to be quite full already. Clearly, she was a popular girl and the men had magically written their names on her card as soon as she entered the room. There were only a few slots left. Eurwyn took a hold of her card after seeing the surprised look upon her face.

"My, my," Eurwyn remarked, glancing about the room. "It seems you are to be the belle of this ball tonight." Sarah blushed. He looked at the names of the men written on her card. There were several of high rank. It seemed that the brunette beauty had attracted the attention of some highly influential people. In fact, he even saw his own father's name written there. He gave a little chuckle and added his own name to the list. As an afterthought, he placed his brother's name on her card. It would give them some time together alone without being too obvious.

"I believe this is our dance," Sulwyn said, excusing them from him.

"You are enjoying this too much," Sarah teased.

"I just like staking my claim," Sulwyn replied, twirling her around. "I get to pretend you're all mine while the others seethe and wonder how I got to be so lucky. If I had it my way, I'd dance with you all night."

"Oh, but that would be cheating," Sarah laughed. "Keely told me that, as an unmarried woman, I have to open my dance card."

"Sadly, that's true. However, as your escort, I get the first and last dance," Sulwyn replied.

"I don't know half of these people on my card," Sarah sighed.

"Here, let me take a look," Sulwyn offered. She allowed him to look over her card. "This one here is the King of the Elves. His son is the one getting engaged tonight. This is the Crown Prince of the Vampires. This is a lower prince in the Leprechaun Kingdom."

Sarah blanched at the list of powerful names on her list. It wasn't as if she had no experience entertaining important people. One of her duties as the daughter of a high profile lawyer was helping her step-mother entertain their guests. Still, she had never danced with so many members of royalty. It was a little unnerving.

The song came to an end and a gentleman with light brown hair politely cut in for his dance. Sulwyn bowed and tipped a wink towards Sarah. She smiled at him quickly before turning her attention on her new partner.

"You must be Lord Rhisiart," Sarah said.

"You are correct, my good Lady Sarah," he replied.

After exchanging pleasantries, Sarah and Rhisiart enjoyed a light conversation. Sarah learned that he was a Baron within the Dragon Kingdom. He was a confirmed bachelor, who enjoyed spending time with his dogs and hunting. He was quite funny and had Sarah in giggles for most of their dance.

Sarah danced a few dances with some uninteresting people. She was just wondering if Jareth would be arriving soon when the doorman announced the King and Queen of Goblins. He looked striking in his black breeches into black boots and maroon jacket over a cream colored, ruffled shirt. Nerys stood to his side in a matching gown of the same colors. Sarah had to admit that they made quite the attractive couple.

Their eyes locked for just a moment, but it was long enough to have an unspoken conversation. Though his expression was neutral, Sarah could tell he was miserable. Looking within his eyes, she recalled the lines from the song he sung to her a long time ago in a much different ballroom. _There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. _Now, Sarah truly understood the meaning of those words.

He and Nerys blended in with the crowd and Sarah began her next dance with the Leprechaun Prince. He had wild red hair and a fiery disposition. She instantly felt a sort of kinship with the Fae prince. They both had stepmothers, little brothers, and a temper that challenged any who came in contact with it. Sarah liked the stories he told about his father's kingdom and about its subjects. The dance ended much too soon for Sarah's taste.

Every once in a while, Sarah caught herself looking for Jareth. It was just so hard being so close, but not being able to touch him or even talk to him without raising eyebrows. He was a married man, after all, and she was an unmarried woman. It wouldn't do either of their reputations any good if they were suddenly seen as being too close. Her last dance partner had nearly bruised her toes with his clumsiness and she was quite annoyed with his overt flirtations. It was a relief to her when Eurwyn came to her to claim his dance.

"I thought this dance would never get here," Eurwyn mused as he swept Sarah into a graceful waltz.

"My toes are saying the same thing," quipped Sarah. He laughed and spun her around.

"Some of us aren't born with the grace the Gods gave a goat," Eurwyn replied. It was Sarah's turn to laugh.

"Of course, you dance divinely," Sarah teased. "Must be something in your genes."

"Perhaps it is my partner that makes my dancing so wonderful," he suggested.

"Smooth talker," she accused, giggling.

"Always," he admitted. Their lighthearted flirting was never more than surface deep. Eurwyn enjoyed the company of Sarah, but he was not about to allow himself to lose his head over her like his brother. Besides, he wasn't interested in serving as a replacement for Jareth. Deep down, he knew that's always how she would perceive them should he pursue a courtship. At this level, they could flirt and tease, but they could remain friends.

When their dance had come to an end, it was time for her dance with the King of the Elves. He had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. Sarah found that, despite his roguish good looks, he was quite kind and compassionate. He cared deeply for his family and friends, spending a nearly their entire dance speaking about them. Sarah had to admire someone who was so dedicated to others.

Sarah was loathe to admit how frightened she was to be dancing with her next partner. There was only one fantasy character that terrified her as a child. Dancing with the Prince of the Vampires was going to be quite the hair-raising experience, she surmised. However, she actually found him to be quite disarming in his charming manner. He didn't look at all what she expected. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. If she was expecting Dracula, she was mistaken. It was another example of the lesson she learned long ago in the Labyrinth. Things are not always as they seem.

At the end of the dance, Bledig tapped the young prince on the shoulder. Sarah mentally groaned when she realized he was next on her dance card. The Vampire Prince bowed to her and left her to her new partner.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," he said, taking her in his arms.

"I am," Sarah replied, trying not to be drawn into another one of his propositions.

"I'm enjoying myself as well," he purred, slipping his hand lower on her back. She glared at him, but he seemed to ignore it.

"It seems as if you enjoy yourself a little too much," she replied. She slipped her hand from his shoulder to move his wandering hand back into its proper place. He smirked and raised his eyebrow. Sarah could swear that he looked a lot like the brothers when he made that face. Then again, he did spend a lot of time with Eurwyn. The sons of Oberon must have rubbed off on him.

"Is there really such a thing as too much enjoyment," Bledig countered. He drew her close to him and Sarah could feel the hot moisture of his breath searing her ear.

"What is your game Bledig?" she asked coldly.

"No game, my dear," he denied. "You are simply a beautiful woman and I am an attractive man. You would look good beside me…in front of me…under me." He reached his hand between them and stroked the tops of her breasts. She gripped him closer in an attempt to deny him access. Instead, he laughed and cupped her right breast. His mouth found her ear. He took it between his teeth and gave it a playful nip.

Sarah couldn't have been happier when their dance came to an end. His endless sexual assault was beginning to scare her. It wasn't as if she was a stranger to seduction, but this was in a whole new league. She felt as if she needed a shower to wash him off of her. A break in the dancing allowed her the chance to find Sulwyn. He always made her feel safe. She caught sight of him near the refreshments.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Sulwyn asked as she approached him.

"It's Bledig," Sarah explained. "He makes me very uncomfortable."

"What did he do?" Sulwyn asked, getting angry. The blush on her face made it very apparent that, whatever the man did, it was highly inappropriate.

"He made some vile comments to me and then he touched me," Sarah said quietly. She could see Sulwyn was getting angry and she didn't want to cause a scene. It would just make Bledig aware of how badly he affected her.

"Touched you where?" he asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"Nevermind Sully," she deflected. "I didn't want to upset you. Please just try to keep an eye on him and not let him get too close to me. He doesn't have any other dance with me tonight. I'm being cautious."

"Ok Sarah," he conceded. "If he tries anything again, come find me right away." Sarah nodded. "I wish you would reconsider letting me court you. If we were courting properly, I could protect you much easier."

"I'm sorry Sully," she replied sadly. "I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment right now."

"I understand," he sighed, deciding to change the subject. He didn't want to push her away. "Who's next on your dance card?" Sarah looked at the card still attached to her wrist.

"It says 'Jareth,'" Sarah replied. "I wonder how his name got there." Sulwyn took a look.

"This looks like Eurwyn's writing," Sulwyn said. "The next dance will be starting soon. Go find him. It'll be good for both of you to be able to talk for a moment without suspicion. I'll keep an eye out for Bledig."

Sarah spotted Jareth speaking with his brother on the other side of the ballroom, near the doors leading to the terrace. She made her way through the throng of people until she was standing behind him. Eurwyn caught sight of her first.

"Hello again, lovely Lady," Eurwyn greeted as he turned to her.

"So we meet again, smooth talker," Sarah teased. "Hello, Your Majesty."

"No formalities here, my dear," Eurwyn interjected. "I'm Eurwyn, you're Sarah, and he's just Jareth."

"Thank you, my brother," Jareth sighed. "Your eloquence amazes even me. Hello Sarah."

"It seems as if this is our dance," Sarah said. Jareth furled his brow in confusion. "Someone has decided that you and I needed a dance." She gave a pointed look in Eurwyn's direction.

"Oh look at that," Eurwyn said suddenly. "The next dance is starting. I've got to go find my partner. Enjoy the dance." With haste, he disappeared within the crowd.

"Shall we?" Jareth asked, offering her his arm. She took it and allowed him to escort her to the dance floor.

Jareth swept her up into his arms and began leading her into a graceful waltz. She took a moment to truly look at him for the first time since their parting. Even at the wedding, she'd been afraid to gaze too long onto his beautiful face. What she saw frightened her a bit. His usually bright eyes had lost their sparkle. The skin that once held a lustre of its own, now possessed a dull paleness. He looked like he had lived hundreds of years since his wedding.

"Jareth," Sarah said, "how are you?"

"I'm well and yourself?" he replied.

"Ok," Sarah sighed, pulling away. "Now that you've given me the royal answer, I want the truthful one. How are you?"

"I'm tired Sarah," he admitted. "For a couple of weeks after the…wedding, I was doing quite well. Now, I feel that I don't have enough energy to last a full day."

"Have you seen a healer?" she asked, worried.

"Yes," he replied. "He is just as perplexed as I am."

"Please let me know what I can do to help," she said.

"Just come here and allow me to hold you," Jareth replied. She came as close as propriety allowed. "I haven't even gotten a chance to tell you how lovely you look tonight." She blushed and he twirled her around. For once, it felt like he hadn't had to let her go.

The dance ended far too soon for either of them. They were reluctant to relinquish their holds on each other. Sulwyn and Eurwyn watched from the side. After giving a look to each other, they decided to go rescue the couple. Eurwyn took Jareth to the side of the ballroom under the guise of needing to speak to him about something important. Sulwyn took Sarah to the terrace and held her while she cried. To everyone else, it looked as if it were simply a tête-à-tête between lovers.

"T-thank you," she managed between sniffles. "Would you mind leaving me alone for just a moment so I can compose myself?"

"Of course, my Lady," he replied. He left her and went back inside to continue his watch of Bledig. The man had disappeared during the last dance and Sulwyn was still trying to find him.

Sarah looked out into the black night. She was just admiring how dark it was with the moon and stars hidden behind clouds, when she saw a light twinkling not too far away. Being the curious person that she was, Sarah decided to investigate. She left the safety of the terrace to follow the source of the light. Getting closer, she realized it was a gazebo. There were two people inside. She was about to brush it off as mere lovers enjoying the night, when she got a glimpse of the woman involved. Sarah would know that face anywhere. It was Nerys and she was getting pretty cozy with a man who most obviously wasn't Jareth. They were linked in a passionate embrace. When they pulled apart, Sarah gasped.

"I have to tell Jareth," she said aloud to herself. She quickly turned and began to run back to the ballroom. A hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could make it back to the terrace. She was spun around and gripped in powerful hands.

"Bledig," she spit out. "What do you think you're doing? Let me go."

"Tsk, tsk, my dear Sarah," he admonished. "Where are you going so quickly?"

"Nowhere," she lied.

"Now, now, it isn't nice to lie," he cautioned. "You were going to talk to a certain Goblin King, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. "I came out for a bit of fresh air and was getting ready to return to Sulwyn, my escort."

"Yes, I know all about him," he sneered. "The man is so obviously in love with you, but has not the courage to pursue his feelings. You are such a cruel beast, my dear. Letting him pine away for you and not loving him in return. How you do fuel my fires."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sarah scoffed.

"I know more about you than you think," he countered. "I know what you saw and what you were doing."

"Fine!" she cried. "I saw you snogging Nerys in the gazebo. What you two do is your own business. You're both adults. However, don't you think Jareth has a say in this. She is _his _wife."

"He'll have more than a say when we're done," Nerys said, joining the couple.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Simple Sarah," Nerys taunted. "I've already started it. You can't say you haven't noticed the results of my ministrations."

"You bitch!" Sarah yelled. "What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing that he doesn't deserve," interjected Bledig. "Now, what to do with you?"

"I can get the same poison I'm using on Jareth," Nerys suggested. "That would be rather fitting, wouldn't it?"

"Too slow," Bledig replied. "I know!"

Bledig waved both arms in front of Sarah. Suddenly, she disappeared. Bledig and Nerys shared a laugh before going back to their fun in the gazebo. No one would be allowed to ruin their plans. Interference would not be tolerated.

* * *

To see a picture of Sarah's dress, go to: www . vintagetextile . com / images / Graphics / Worthx . jpg (remove the spaces first).

**Don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box :o)**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. At Death's Door

**A/N:** I finished this way ahead of schedule. I wanted to have it finished this weekend, but I couldn't make myself stop writing. My thanks go to Edania, sandy162, Operaphantomgrl, gunitatsuhiko, dracomerlin, lonely 27, UndergroundDaydreams, Dark Angel Millenia, jackiemack916, helikesitheymikey, BuffyMyraRae, Kayl Lebeau, Rayen 'Tora' King, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Angelus Draco, jinx1764, LittleMargarita, Monochrome-Muse, Kactus Wrynn, PrincessBiscuit, writertron, Kiruya, gklover, scifigeek10, Avalon-Mist, Sarah-Anne Krane, and LittleFairyMaiden for their lovely reviews of last chapter. Wow, 185 reviews! I'm starting to think you like this story. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't write the original so I can take no credit for it at all. I write for the pure joy of it and receive no compensation for it. Of course, those with the rights are more than welcome to allow me to write the sequel and get paid for it. That'd be so cool!

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

At Death's Door

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Sulwyn stood in the ballroom, waiting for Sarah to return. He wondered if Eurwyn weren't right. Should he be bolder in his approach to Sarah? So far, he'd been giving her space and letting her come to him. They weren't any closer to courtship than they had been from the beginning. It was very frustrating. He wanted to court her, to love her, and to make her his wife. He just wished she would give him a chance.

The last dance began to play. Sulwyn began to get nervous. Sarah had been out on the terrace for a long time. Making his way through the crowd, he went to find her. The terrace was empty. Where could she be? Sulwyn went back into the ballroom. Maybe she had come in and got caught up in a conversation with someone. He spotted Eurwyn standing with the King of the Elves.

"Pardon me," he said as he approached. "Have you seen Sarah?"

"Delightful girl," replied the Elf King.

"Not since her dance with Jareth," Eurwyn added. "Why?"

"She's gone missing," Sulwyn explained. "I escorted her out on the terrace after her dance with Jareth. She asked me to leave her alone for a moment and I came back in here. A minute ago, I went to go look for her and she was gone."

"I'll help you look," Eurwyn offered. "If you would excuse me."

"Certainly," replied the Elf King. "I hope you find her."

Sulwyn and Eurwyn began to comb the dance floor. They spotted Jareth dancing with Nerys. They debated on whether or not to tell him about her disappearance. Then again, perhaps he had seen her somewhere. Though he tried to make it appear as if he weren't watching her, Eurwyn knew better. They decided to wait until the dance ended. It wouldn't do any good to arouse Nerys' suspicions.

As soon as the dance was done, Eurwyn and Sulwyn approached the Goblin King. He saw them approach and excused himself from Nerys. Whatever they wanted, it had to be serious. He hadn't seen such worried expressions on their faces since Eurwyn's pet dragon ran away.

"What's going on?" he asked as they came near.

"Have you seen Sarah?" Sulwyn asked.

"We can't find her anywhere," Eurwyn added.

"I haven't seen her since our dance," Jareth replied, a worried frown appearing on his face.

"Where could she have gone?" Sulwyn asked.

"Let's begin a search for her," Jareth suggested.

The three men began to search the entire ballroom for the missing woman. Everyone they had asked hadn't seen her in quite some time. Eurwyn suggested they begin combing the grounds. Maybe she had gone for a walk and lost track of time. None of the men wanted to think about her alone in a strange Kingdom. Especially not with some of the inebriated men around. To cover more ground, the men split up. They agreed to meet in ten minutes on the terrace.

Eurwyn was the first to discover the gazebo. He could tell that it had been the scene of a tryst, but that wasn't anything spectacular. He could almost recognize the perfume that clung to the air. Where had he smelled that before? His ten minutes were almost up and he hadn't seen a trace of Sarah. He made his way back to the terrace and discovered that he was the first to arrive. A couple of minutes later, Sulwyn approached. He looked at Eurwyn with hope. His face fell when Eurwyn shook his head, indicating that he hadn't been successful in his search. Together, they waited for Jareth.

Sulwyn was the first to spot Jareth making his way back to the terrace. Something in his gait was definitely off. He seemed to be weaving back and forth and stumbling quite a bit. Sulwyn caught the eye of Eurwyn and could tell that the Gremlin King had seen it, too. The two men raced towards Jareth. Before they could reach him, his eyes went skyward and he collapsed to the ground.

"Jareth!" cried Eurwyn.

"I'll go get the healer," Sulwyn announced. He ran back into the ballroom.

"Jareth, hold on," Eurwyn directed, cradling his brother's head in his lap. "We're getting help."

"S-Sarah," Jareth managed. "Did you find her?"

"I'm sorry, my brother," Eurwyn replied. "We couldn't find her anywhere. As soon as we get you back on your feet, we'll start looking for her again."

"F-find h-her," Jareth whispered, unable to speak any longer.

"We will," Eurwyn vowed. "I promise. Now don't try to talk. Just rest for now. You'll try anything to get out of work. You always did have a flair for the dramatic."

Jareth's eyes closed and his breathing became labored. Eurwyn became even more worried. Where was Sulwyn with the healer? Jareth didn't look like he could hang on for much longer. Eurwyn mentally sent a message to Jareth to keep fighting. Help was on the way. In what seemed like hours, Sulwyn finally managed to return with the healer.

The healer knelt next to the Goblin King and created a crystal. He focused on Jareth and began to move the crystal over his body. The crystal turned black and ominous. After looking at it, the healer looked at Eurwyn and Sulwyn with a stricken look about his face.

"We must get him to the Goblin Kingdom at once," the healer said. "I can do nothing for him here."

"What's happening?" Eurwyn asked. Though he was near panic, his face gave none of that away. He sounded confident and in charge.

"He's dying," the healer pronounced. "I don't know what's causing this or how to help him. The one thing I do know is, if we don't get him back to the Kingdom right now, he will die right here."

Eurwyn nodded and began the transportation spell. It was dangerous to transport someone this ill, but he knew it had to be done. Sulwyn saw that Jareth was in the best hands possible and resumed his search for Sarah. It was late in the night before he was forced to give up. Sarah had disappeared. He wondered if her disappearance and Jareth's sudden illness were linked. Perhaps if he could solve one, he would solve the other. He left to find Keely. Maybe her link with Sarah would prove helpful.

* * *

Nerys watched as Eurwyn left to go inform his parents of Jareth's illness. She worked hard to hide the smirk that wanted to break through her grieving veneer. Things couldn't have gone any better. Jareth had collapsed in another Kingdom and in front of several witnesses. There would be little to no suspicion of her involvement. She watched as the healer tried potion after potion on her unconscious husband. His frustration, as they all failed, was delicious. She had been assured that this poison was undetectable and totally incurable. As soon as the healer left to get another potion, she slipped him a little more. He'd never wake up again and she'd be the sole ruler over the Labyrinth. She'd be the most powerful Fae in the Underground. Her dreams would all come true.

* * *

The first thing Sarah realized when she woke up was that she was no longer at the ball. She looked around her and couldn't see much. It was so dark and quiet that she decided she must be in an oubliette. After coming to that conclusion, she realized something was moving under her. She shrieked and crawled to the other side of the oubliette.

"Someone knows how to make an entrance," a familiar voice said.

"Puck?" she asked.

"My Lady?" he asked in return.

"Oh Puck," she replied. "I'm so glad to see you. So this is where you've been. Sulwyn has been looking for you everywhere."

"Bledig sent me here to prevent me from telling Lord Jareth about the plot against his life," Puck explained. "What's been happening up there?"

"Jareth got married to Nerys," Sarah replied. "She and Bledig have been poisoning him. They sent me here before I could tell Jareth. He looked awful tonight. I need to get out of here and stop them."

"I concur," Puck said. "I've been looking for a way out since I got here. So far, there is nothing of use in that pile of garbage over there."

"Over where?" Sarah asked. "I can't see a thing."

"Here," Puck replied, creating a lighted torch attached to the wall of the oubliette.

"If you can do that, why can't you just poof yourself out of here?" she asked.

"My magic has been dampened by Bledig's spell," he explained. "I can only do little things like this."

"Well, it's better than nothing," she replied, smiling. "Let me see if I can think of anything to do with all that junk."

"Be my guest," Puck acquiesced. He watched as she began pawing through the discarded rubbish along the wall. He sincerely hoped she had more luck than he did.

* * *

"I don't know where she is," Sulwyn lamented to Keely.

"This is terrible," Keely agreed. "Let me see if I can find her through the connection I have with her."

Keely tried to grasp onto the link that she shared with Sarah. Her fear began to mount as she realized that she couldn't feel Sarah at all. That meant that Sarah was either dead or the link had been severed. She hated to think about the former and shuddered to think about the latter. Only a few Fae had that kind of power. That meant there was a traitor within the High Family. Keely couldn't imagine Eurwyn utilizing this kind of power against his own brother. That left Oberon. Why would he want to harm his own son? There had to be something Keely was missing.

"Can you find her?" Sulwyn asked.

"No," Keely replied. "I can't feel her through our connection."

"How can that be?" Sulwyn asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't know," Keely said honestly. "You keep looking for her. Check everywhere. I will continue to try to search our link for her."

Sulwyn nodded and disappeared. Keely watched him go and sat down to begin using the ancient magic to scry for her. It took a lot of power and would leave her exhausted at the end, but she couldn't think of any alternative. She began to set up the things she needed to begin the spell.

* * *

Eurwyn, Oberon, and Titania appeared in Jareth's chambers to see him lying unconscious in his bed. Titania went to her knees at his bedside and took one of his hands in her tiny ones. She began to stroke it and whisper maternal comfort into his ear. Oberon took the healer aside and started his inquiry into what he was doing to help his son. Eurwyn went to Nerys' side and tried to comfort her.

"Has he awoken at all?" he asked her.

"Not since he came back," Nerys said honestly. It unnerved her to have the family so close to her. In all honesty, Nerys was scared. What if they suspected something? Her paranoia was growing by the minute.

"I'm sorry you have to bear this, little sister," Eurwyn commiserated, hugging her close. Her heart began to race. Eurwyn attributed this to fear of Jareth's death. Little could he know the thoughts that were running through her head.

"What was that?" Titania asked in a small voice.

"What, mother?" Eurwyn asked.

"I think Jareth's trying to say something," Titania replied.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered quietly.

"Who do you want son?" Titania asked.

"Sarah," Eurwyn said, trying not to cry. No wonder the healer had found nothing. Jareth was dying of a broken heart. It was then that he remembered that Sarah had gone missing. He wondered if Sulwyn had had any luck finding her. Eurwyn excused himself and went to find Sulwyn. Perhaps if they brought her to his bedside, Jareth would recover.

* * *

Keely spent the rest of the day scrying for Sarah. So far, the only thing she learned was that Sarah was still alive. Aside from that, she didn't have a location for her. Wherever she was, Sarah was calm and unafraid. She was being comforted by someone, but Keely couldn't tell who was with her.

Suddenly, the scrying pool went black. Keely left the safety of her room to see the Labyrinth plunged into darkness. The end was near. She had to go into hiding quickly. If someone were to get their hands on the ancient magic, they would have the power to destroy worlds. That kind of power could not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Sarah was in good hands for the present. Keely had to think of all the rest of the creatures in the Underground and Mortal realm.

Using all of her power, she began to pull the ancient magic deep within herself. She would be the vessel to guard its safety. Soon, there was nothing left in her tiny room except for furniture. She took one last look around before fleeing into the darkness. The creatures of the Labyrinth sensed the departure of the ancient being. Their King was dying and their Labyrinth was plunged into darkness. What else could go wrong?

* * *

Jareth hadn't spoken since he cried Sarah's name. Titania and Oberon kept watch over their son. Eurwyn had found Sulwyn, but the man was still looking for Sarah. He gave him a quick update and went back to his brother's side. Oberon saw the fatigue setting in his son's eyes and ordered him to bed. He would come find him should there be any change. Nerys had retired long before then. They all felt that was for the best. No wife should have to watch helplessly as their husband died of unknown causes. Oberon looked up as Bledig came into the room.

"How is he doing?" Bledig asked.

"Not good," Oberon confessed.

"I can stand guard if you'd like to get some rest," Bledig offered. "I promise to come to you if anything happens."

"Thank you Bledig," Oberon replied. He admired his son's best friend. Surely, this man was of good stock. He could trust him with Jareth to spare a few hours in rest. He coaxed his wife away from her son's side and went to find an empty bed. Bledig watched them go, hiding his glee with a sympathetic look.

"So, my brother," Bledig said after they had gone. "How sad you look. Do you miss your beloved Sarah? I must confess she is quite the beauty. Perhaps I shall have her warm my bed after your death. She would look good naked and beneath me. After I rid myself of that wretched woman, maybe I'll even make her my Queen. Our heirs would be quite lovely and spirited. I know it'll be difficult convincing her into my bed, but I have my ways. I shall conquer her as she defeated your Labyrinth. I will do what you could never have done."

Bledig sat in the bedside chair and continued.

"Why shouldn't I have everything that was yours?" Bledig asked. "It should have been mine to begin with. Just because the whore that birthed me was too stupid to deliver me in time to take my rightful place as our father's heir. That man could never keep it in his pants. He's like a bee that has the need to pollinate every flower he sees. Is it my fault that your mother and mine went into labor at the same time? Why should I have to pay for their mistake? I never had a father. That bitch of a mother never bothered to even tell him that he had another son. At least, once you're gone, I'll be able to take my due position as crown prince. How, you ask. Easy! You see, although you and Eurwyn are thirteen minutes apart, you and I are only five minutes apart. Five minutes! That's all that separated me from being the crown prince. Five goddamn minutes! Can you even imagine what that's like? No, of course not. You, who has had everything he could ever want, except for one thing. That's what's going to be so wonderful. I'll have your crown and your woman. The one thing you could never have."

Bledig began to laugh maliciously. It all would be his, as it should have been from the beginning. He stayed in the room with Jareth until he was relieved by Eurwyn in the early morning. He went to find Nerys. A man has to keep the women in his life in line. He couldn't allow his plan to unravel because she grew a conscience. He'd come too far to see it fail. His victory was at hand.

* * *

Sarah had been digging through the garbage in the oubliette for hours. She was glad that Puck was there to relieve some of her fear. Whenever she began to panic, he would tell her a funny story to lift her spirits. She was beginning to lose hope of ever finding something useful in that pile of junk when she spotted it. There, lying beneath everything, was a broken mirror. Enough shards existed for her to see her own shattered face.

"I've found something," Sarah informed Puck.

"What are you going to do with a broken mirror?" he asked.

"I can use it to call one of my friends to help us," Sarah explained.

"How are you able to do that kind of magic?" he asked, frowning.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers," she recited.

"Jareth gave you powers?" Puck asked.

"Yes he did," Sarah replied. "I have the power to call upon my Underground friends, wherever they may be."

"Try it Sarah," Puck advised.

Sarah looked at the mirror and spoke Hoggle's name. It didn't take long for the glass to fog and a familiar wrinkled face to appear. Puck looked on in amazement.

"Hoggle," Sarah sighed, in relief.

"Sarah?" Hoggle asked. "Is that you girly?"

"Yes, it's me," Sarah replied.

"Who's that with you?" he asked, looking in Puck's direction.

"It's Puck," Sarah replied. "We're stuck in an oubliette. Can you help us? We need to save Jareth."

"What you want to be saving that rat for?" Hoggle asked.

"I love him Hoggle," Sarah confessed. "Please do this for me." Hoggle was silent for so long, Sarah was beginning to think he wasn't going to help her.

Suddenly he said, "Turn the mirror so I can sees what's in there." Sarah did as he asked. "I knows which oubliette yous in. I'm coming Sarah."

Sarah and Puck rejoiced as the dwarf's image departed from the glass. 'Jareth, I'm coming,' Sarah thought. 'Please let me be in time to save you.'


	13. I Put A Spell On You

**A/N: **I'm early again with my update…it's a special present for all my wonderful reviewers. You truly inspire me to keep writing. Special shout outs go to Operaphantomgrl, deliarose, LittleFairyMaiden, Rayen 'Tora' King, Anita Job, sandy162, dracomerlin, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, jarethismine, Monochrome-Muse, LittleMargarita, lonely 27, gunitatsuhiko, TinkLuvr16, helikesitheymikey, jinx1764, Dark Angel Millenia, djinnia, Labyrinth Lover, Kiruya, scifigeek10, Angelus Draco, writertron, Kactus Wrynn, and Beth - Geek Chick for reviewing chapter 12 in such an awesome way! Over 200 reviews everyone! Thanks! **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it or make any money from it. It'd make a great Christmas present (Hints to the powers that be).

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

I Put A Spell On You

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

"Sarah?" called a rough voice from above. "Sarah, are you down there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Sarah called back. Relief flooded through her. It felt like hours had passed since she called Hoggle. Puck and Sarah shared a smile. They were soon going to be free and would be able to share what they knew.

"There's a shaft above ya. I needs ya to try to open it from your end." Hoggle yelled.

"Ok," Sarah replied. Puck removed the torch from its spot on the wall. Shining it on the ceiling, both he and Sarah noticed the shaft door. Sarah's heart plummeted at the condition of the door. It looked rusted shut and Sarah wondered if they would even be able to open it. Try as they might, neither of them could reach it from the ground.

"Climb on my shoulders, my Lady," Puck directed.

Sarah tore the bustle and train from her dress and removed all of her bulky undergarments. The dress deflated around her. She grabbed the back of her dress and pulled it through her legs. She tucked the end into her bodice. Puck cupped his hands, allowing her a foot hold. She used it as a step to climb up. Praying that he wouldn't let her fall, she tentatively placed one foot on his shoulder. She lifted her other foot onto his other shoulder and held her arms out to her sides for balance. After a wobbly moment, Puck was able to help her to balance. Sarah pushed on the door and it slowly began to open with a squeak. Fresh air blew across her face. She wondered how she was going to get it to stay open. Puck answered her question by handing her a piece of wood from the garbage pile. She used that to wedge it in the door.

"We've got it open," she called to Hoggle. Puck assisted her off of his shoulders.

"I's gonna send you's down a rope," Hoggle replied.

A moment later, a large rope appeared in the oubliette. Puck began to climb up the rope. After knocking the wood piece out of the way, he held the door open for Sarah. She started her climb up the rope, thanking her gym teacher in high school for making her do all those rope drills during gym class. After she was through the door, Puck let it close with a slam. The oubliette was a good 15 feet below the ground. By the time they made it to the surface, Sarah's arms were burning and she could barely hold on anymore. Puck helped her out of the shaft and she turned to Hoggle with a smile.

"Thank you Hoggle!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms about his neck. The dwarf blushed and hugged his friend.

Puck was the first to notice the darkness of the Labyrinth. He made a comment about it to Hoggle, who was pulling away from his friend's embrace.

"It's Jareth," Hoggle explained. "The rat is sick in bed."

"We've got to get to him," Sarah cried.

"Then let's go," Hoggle replied.

The three of them made their way through the dark Labyrinth. Puck created another torch to light their way. The firelight bounced off various surfaces, bathing them in a fiery glow. Sarah noticed the quiet that had fallen over the land. It was eerie and served to spur her on faster. When they reached the Goblin City, all three noticed that it appeared to be deserted. A lone figure made his way up the path to the castle. Even in the light of the torch, Sarah recognized him.

"Sully!" she cried. He turned and looked on in astonishment.

"Sarah?" he called.

In her excitement, Sarah forgot Hoggle and Puck. She ran to her friend and launched into his arms. Sulwyn spun her around, sighing in relief. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and held her tight in his arms. After a moment, he released her and she stood before him.

"Where were you?" he asked, looking her over for any obvious signs of injury. Her dress looked a little worse for the wear, but she looked even more beautiful to him. Now that she was back, he began to realize how much he had missed her. His love for her had grown to fill him completely. He'd never felt such love before in his life.

"I was stuck in an oubliette with Puck," Sarah explained. It was then that Sulwyn noticed the two men with his beloved. He blinked his eyes at the sight of his missing friend.

"Puck!" he cried. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"As the good Lady explained, I was in an oubliette," Puck replied.

"How did you end up in an oubliette?" Sulwyn asked.

"Bledig," Sarah and Puck replied in unison. At his confused expression, Puck and Sarah began to tell their stories. Sulwyn's eyes grew bigger with each word.

"We've got to stop them," Sulwyn said when they were finished.

"Yeah," Hoggle agreed. "Even a rat like Jareth deserves better than that."

"Let's go then," Sarah commanded.

The small group made its way towards the castle. All of this felt like déjà vu. Only this time, instead of a baby, she was rescuing the Goblin King. It was quite ironic, in a way. Two figures walked out of the castle and began to make their way towards them. They looked very familiar to Sarah. It only took a moment for her to recognize the pair.

"Sir Didymus? Ludo?" she called.

"Sawah?" asked the melancholy voice of her friendly beast.

"My Lady?" asked the little dog-like creature.

"Yes, it's me," Sarah replied. "I'm so glad to see you both." She bent down and gave her friends a hug. With Hoggle there, it felt like a reunion. She only wished that it could have happened under better circumstances. A feeling of guilt began to overtake her. It'd been months since she last called upon her friends. She suppressed it for the time being, telling herself that she could feel guilty later. Right now, she needed to save their King.

"What are you doing here, fair maiden?" Didymus asked.

"I've come to rescue the King," Sarah explained. The two bowed their heads and tears spilled down their cheeks. Neither of them seemed to be able to speak. An overwhelming feeling of doom engulfed her. "What?" she asked.

"Too late," Ludo said sadly.

"Too late?" Sarah asked, not wanting to think about the meaning behind those words.

"His Majesty has passed through the veils, my Lady," Didymus explained. "His soul was taken to the Underworld."

"No," Sarah denied, shaking her head. This couldn't be happening to her. Jareth couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. Sarah began to tremble all over. Her legs gave out and Sulwyn managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. He held her as she began to sob into his shoulder.

"We need to find Eurwyn," Puck advised. "He may be in danger."

"His Majesty has returned to the Gremlin Kingdom," Didymus explained.

"Of course," Puck replied. "He'll need to prepare his Kingdom for arrival of the Goblin King's body. As Crown Prince, the body must travel to the pertinent Kingdoms for a final farewell before being implanted in the family vault."

Sarah's sobs were muffled by the supportive arms of Sulwyn. All five of them watched her grieve with sympathy. None of them knew the right words of comfort. She may not have been Queen in reality, but, to them, she was their Queen in spirit. They remained silent, letting her have her moment of grief. There would be time enough for action later. Right now, their Queen needed support and they all intended to be there for her as her world fell down.

* * *

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Oberon asked his son's widow. Widow? This couldn't be happening. Jareth was supposed to take over the Underground. He wasn't supposed to die. Children are meant to outlive their parents, not the other way around. This wasn't right! Oberon grew weary of the role he had to play. As High King, he could grieve for his son in public. He had to be strong for his wife. What he wouldn't give to be able to give into his grief for just a moment.

"No thank you, Your Majesty," Nerys replied, crying into her handkerchief. She was grateful for Titania's gift. Without the handkerchief, it would have been a lot harder for her to keep up the grieving widow façade. More than anything, she wished everyone would go away so she could drop the act. It was tiring to pretend to grieve for someone you didn't even like.

"They are ready for you Queen Nerys," a goblin said, approaching them.

"Thank you," Nerys replied. Though she wanted to kick the goblin out of her sight, she knew that Oberon and Titania would be watching her carefully.

Nerys and Jareth's parents walked into the large ballroom. It wasn't the same one from Sarah's dream, but it was just as elaborate. Goblins filled the room from wall to wall, waiting for the official word. The very sight of her subjects turned Nerys' stomach. She carefully walked up to the dais, avoiding all contact with the Goblins around her. Allowing herself a moment of fantasy, she thought about what she would do as soon as she ruled this Kingdom. The Goblins wouldn't set foot in this castle again. She and Jareth's parents slowly climbed the stairs to the dais. Turning elegantly, she faced the crowd.

"My dearest subjects," she began, trying not to gag on her very words. "It is with a sad heart that I must inform you that King Jareth's soul passed over to the Underworld a little over an hour ago." Several goblins began a lament and it squelched any further speech Nerys might have planned. She couldn't have been happier, though the noise grated on her nerves. Oberon stood next to Nerys and did his best to quiet the crowd.

"Loyal subjects of the Goblin Kingdom," he said, as soon as the noise died down. "It is time to crown your new sovereign. Queen Nerys, please kneel before me." Nerys did as he asked. "As King Jareth's heir to the Goblin Throne, you have the responsibility to take the duties of Sovereign over the Kingdom of Goblins. It is my duty to crown you, Queen Consort Nerys, as Queen Regent to the Goblin Kingdom." He placed the amulet of power over her head. It slid into place around her neck.

'Finally,' she thought. 'The power of the Labyrinth is mine!'

* * *

Sarah had finally stopped crying and left the comforting arms of Sulwyn. Everyone was looking at her to give them guidance. Sarah wanted to throw a temper tantrum and rail about the fairness of this situation. Instead, she did what she knew she had to do. She took charge of this group. As she squared her shoulders, all of the men took notice of her regal bearing. She would have made a great Goblin Queen.

"Keely," she called. After waiting for a moment, she began to worry. Keely never took this long to answer her. She felt for the link that had been established since their first meeting. Though it had been growing larger over the past weeks, Sarah could no longer feel it. Where had the Labyrinth gone?

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo," she said. All three stood before her. "I need you to find Keely and bring her to me." The three Labyrinthian subjects went out in search of the ancient magic.

"Puck," she said, turning to the hobgoblin. "You need to find King Oberon and Queen Titania and inform them of what you know." Puck bowed and went off to do his duty.

"Sulwyn," she said, facing her friend. "Please take me to see Jareth. I want to say goodbye."

"As you wish, my Lady," he replied. Holding out his arm for her to take, he felt a sense of pride in the pretty brunette. Someday his father would pass the Nymph Kingdom onto him. He could only wish that Sarah would agree to be his Queen. They left to find Jareth's body and allow the secret Goblin Queen to say goodbye to her King.

* * *

Bledig stepped away from the stone columns near the castle's entrance. It had been fate that led him to that spot. He'd been so excited over Jareth's death that he decided to take a walk. If he hadn't, his whole plan may have been destroyed. Watching Sarah take leadership over the five morons had been quite arousing. He couldn't wait to break her and mold her into his Queen.

With a flick of his wrist, he transported himself to the ballroom. He spotted Oberon and Titania standing near the dais. Taking a deep breath, he walked up behind them. He focused his mind and stopped time. It took much more energy to stop time when it included Oberon. Still, he was able to gather the power he needed. Placing his hand on the High Couple's heads, he wove a spell of distrust around them. Focusing hard, he directed the mistrust towards Puck, Sulwyn, Sarah, and the three Labyrinthians. They would never believe their story. After he was sure the spell had taken hold, he released time.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he offered to the High King and Queen.

"Thank you," Titania replied.

"If you would excuse me, I must offer my condolences to the Goblin Queen," Bledig said solemnly.

"Of course," Oberon replied. They watched as Bledig moved towards Nerys. Neither of them saw Puck as he approached.

"Your Majesties, I must speak with you on an urgent matter," Puck gasped. He had run all the way to the ballroom. How he wished he had the return of his powers, but Bledig still held them.

"Let us find a quiet place to speak," Oberon replied, turning towards his old confidante. Puck couldn't help but notice that his eyes had narrowed in suspicion. Distrust was something Puck associated with Titania, but never had it directed towards him from Oberon. It gave him a great sense of unease. Something was amiss.

Oberon directed them to Jareth's study. Titania felt her son's presence in this room more than any of the others. It was his quiet sanctuary to work. There were half finished letters and proclamations scattered across his desk. A rather good sketch of Sarah as she had looked in her peach-induced fantasy hung on the wall. A half eaten peach sat rotting on the small table next to a large wing-back chair. Everything in the room screamed Jareth's name.

"What was so urgent that you pulled me away from my son's wake?" Oberon demanded.

"My Lord," Puck began, bowing deeply. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I must inform you that there is treason afoot."

"What treason?" Oberon asked.

"Queen Nerys has conspired with Bledig to kill King Jareth and take his throne," Puck replied.

"Where is your proof," Oberon challenged.

"Bledig sent me to an oubliette and reordered time to stop me from reporting this treacherous activity to King Jareth," Puck explained. "I overheard him and Nerys conspiring before the wedding."

"And you are the only witness?" Oberon asked.

"I was joined by the Lady Sarah when he sent her to the same oubliette," Puck replied. "Queen Nerys informed her of her plan to poison King Jareth."

"Why should I believe either of you?" Oberon asked angrily. Puck was stunned into silence. "You have no proof but your words. I wouldn't trust the word of you or the Lady Sarah. She is after the crown, nothing else."

"The Lady Sarah loved King Jareth," Puck argued, gaining the use of his tongue once more. "She has never been interested in the throne."

"Silence," Oberon roared. "You dare defy me?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Puck groveled.

"Away with you Robin Goodfellow," Oberon commanded. "Let your face not shine upon my person for the rest of eternity. I should sentence you to death for telling such lies. Instead, I will banish you from my sight."

"I concur," Titania added. Puck immediately found himself transported into the Labyrinth. He began his trek back to the castle to find Sulwyn and Sarah. He'd never been treated in such a manner by Oberon. It was quite the mystery.

* * *

Sulwyn led Sarah to Jareth's chambers. He knew that they wouldn't have removed his body, yet. Still, they only had a few moments before they would retrieve the body to ready him for the funeral. The hallway leading to the chambers were deserted. Most likely, everyone was attending the wake. A formal announcement and coronation had to be made quickly after a King's death.

Opening the door, Sulwyn escorted Sarah into the darkened room. Jareth was lying on the bed. To Sarah, it looked as if he were just sleeping. The only time she'd ever seen a dead body was at her grandmother's funeral. That body had looked as if it were made of wax. Jareth still looked as if he were alive and ready to throw snakes at her. She kneeled by the bedside and took his, still warm, hand in hers.

"Oh Jareth," she moaned. "I'm so sorry. I should have been here for you. If only I could have warned you in time." She began to cry softly.

Sulwyn turned away from the heart wrenching scene out of respect for Jareth and Sarah. He wished he could bear some of the pain he knew Sarah carried within her. An overwhelming guilt slid over him like a blanket. If only he hadn't been playing games and had helped Jareth woo Sarah, things would have been so different.

"Goodbye my arrogant, infuriating, handsome, wonderful King," Sarah said, standing. "I will never forget you or our love."

Sulwyn went to Sarah with the intention of escorting her home. Suddenly, the doors burst open and four guards ran into the room. They surrounded the couple, denying them exit.

"What is going on here?" Sulwyn demanded.

"We have been ordered to escort this woman to the ballroom," one of the guards informed them.

"This woman, as you call her, is the Lady Sarah," Sulwyn said indignantly. "She is the Champion of this Labyrinth and you will address her appropriately, befitting her station."

"Not anymore," the guard replied. "Now come with me."

The four guards grabbed Sarah and forced her to comply with their orders. Sulwyn followed, demanding that they unhand her. The guards ignored him and dragged the brunette to the ballroom. Pushing her inside, they followed close behind. Sulwyn pushed past them and stood before Nerys.

"I demand to know what is going on here," he insisted.

"You dare to make demands of me, dear brother?" Nerys replied. He glared at her, but said nothing. As ruling monarch, she held the authority in the Goblin Kingdom. She could banish him if he crossed her and that wouldn't help anyone.

"Here is the wench," said one of the guards, pushing Sarah forward.

"_Lady_ Sarah," Nerys spat. "You are hereby stripped of your title and your claim upon the Labyrinth. I banish you to the Aboveground to live out the rest of your miserable Mortal life."

Nerys raised her hand above her head and Sarah disappeared. The Goblins gasped and several took up their lament once again. Sarah may not have been a Queen in title, but she was the true Goblin Queen in their hearts. Nerys rolled her eyes at this display, but said nothing. With a wave of her hand, she transported herself to her chambers for a nap. Afterall, it had been a long day.

* * *

Puck found Sulwyn in the hallway leading to the ballroom. The look on Sulwyn's face silenced Puck before he could speak. Wordlessly, Sulwyn waved his hand and the two men found themselves near Sarah's dorm. After a moment, Puck began his story of what happened when he confronted Oberon with the news. Sulwyn shook his head in disbelief. It sounded like a spell to him. Bledig must have gotten there before Puck. It was the only thing that made sense.

Sulwyn led Puck to Sarah's dorm. After explaining their presence to the girl at the desk, they went back outside to wait for her appearance. They didn't have to wait long. Sarah came running towards them after a few minutes. Sulwyn noticed that she had changed from her gown to a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Sturdy sneakers adorned her feet. Though her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she looked determined and brave.

"I'm so glad to see both of you," Sarah said as she embraced the pair. "What are we going to do?" The three of them walked to her favorite park, explaining what had happened with Oberon and Titania.

"We need to find a way around the spell that Bledig placed on the High King and Queen," Sulwyn advised. "The only person that might have been able to get through to them would have been Jareth."

"Too late for that," Sarah sighed.

"Not necessarily," Puck replied.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Please don't hurt me. I bruise easily. I promised you a happy ending and I can't deliver it if I can't type anymore.

Leave a contribution in the little box

I

V


	14. Not Necessarily?

**A/N:** Here's the update…yay! Sorry it took so long, I know everyone was dying to know if I'd lost my mind with the death of Jareth. I promised you a happy ending and I still fully intend to deliver. Here's my little ray of hope and Thanksgiving gift to you. Special thanks go to CAL, Jareth'sREALlove, lonely 27, cherryblossm, beexfeatheryduster, MinkyT, White Ivy, sandy162,  
Rayen 'Tora' King, Dark Angel Millenia, LittleMargarita, PrincessBiscuit, dracomerlin, jinx1764, Sapphire, Vial, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, Emmy, Deliarose, Angelus Draco, GeeAnnaB, writertron, Avalon-Mist, ShadowHeartofFaith, LittleFairyMaiden, Diana1621, Princess of the Fae, BuffyMyraRae, TinkLuvr16, BuffyMyraRae, Monochrome-Muse, scifigeek10, UndergroundDaydreams, helikesitheymikey, Operaphantomgrl, Kiruya, and the mischievous pixie for their most awesome reviews! **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own anything from Labyrinth. I do own the beyond awesome Blue Ray, though.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Not Necessarily?

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean, not necessarily?" Sulwyn asked.

"Did you not pay any attention in school, Sulwyn?" Puck asked in reply.

"I paid attention to the important things," Sulwyn replied.

Puck rolled his eyes at his friend. Sulwyn had always paid attention only to the things that interested him. He hated to play the role of teacher, but it was required of him at this juncture. He sat both Sarah and Sulwyn on a bench and created a chalkboard. If he had to teach, he might as well have the tools to do so.

"This is the Underground," Puck said, beginning his lesson by drawing a large circle on the right side of the board. "This is the Aboveground." He drew another circle to the left of the first, overlapping the one representing the Underground. "Now, of course, there are several other realms. For simplicity's sake, we'll just keep to these two basic realms." He looked to Sulwyn and Sarah and saw that they were following him, so far. "Do you remember what happens to souls after we pass?"Both of his students shook their heads. "Think about what Sir Didymus said when he broke the news." This was like pulling teeth!

"He said, 'His Majesty has passed through the veils and his soul was taken to the Underworld,'" recited Sarah.

"You are correct, my Lady," Puck praised. He drew another circle above the other two circles, overlapping both of them. "There is one realm that touches all others. That is the Underworld. The souls of all living things pass through the veil to the Underworld when their time in their realm is done. The veil is not one-way. I won't go into the specifics, but souls pass between the Underworld and other realms all the time. Where do you think ghosts and spirits come from?"

"You mean," Sarah replied excitedly, "if we can get to the Underworld, we can find Jareth's soul and return it to the Underground?"

"Precisely," Puck agreed.

"How in the devil do you suggest we do that?" Sulwyn asked.

"In days gone by, Royal Fae used to pass through the veils at will to find a worthy soul for their unborn child," Puck explained. "The practice fell out of fashion quite some time ago, but it can still be done."

"What are you suggesting?" Sulwyn asked.

"You and Lady Sarah must find the spell to cross the veils to the Underground and petition Aed for his release," Puck replied. "You must hurry, as Jareth's body will not last much longer. Without a body, Jareth cannot be returned."

"Aed?" Sarah asked. "You mean the God of the Underworld?"

"Indeed," Puck replied.

"There is only one place I can think of that would have spells that old," Sulwyn said, standing. "We should go now, Sarah. The quicker we get to the Underworld, the better chance we have at stopping Nerys and Bledig. Puck, please join the Labyrinthians in their search for Keely."

Puck nodded and disappeared. Sarah stood with Sulwyn and took his hand. With a wave of his free hand, they were transported to a grand library. There were books as far as the eye could see. They were on shelves from floor to cathedral ceiling. Sarah looked around in awe. Were she not trying to save the Goblin Kingdom, she would have taken her time to look at all the beautiful books around her. She'd always been attracted to the written word. This was like a dream come true.

"The books we're going to need are over here," Sulwyn said, pointing to a section of books to their right.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked, pulling one of the books from the shelf.

"My father's library," Sulwyn replied, taking several books down and placing them on a table in the middle of the room.

Sarah leafed through the book she had grabbed, but began to shake her head in confusion. The words on the page looked to be written in some ancient language. She wouldn't be any help to Sulwyn if she couldn't read the words on the page. Sulwyn noticed her puzzled expression. It didn't take much to deduce that the words didn't mean anything to her.

"Here, Sarah," he said, standing behind her. He placed his hand over her eyes. When he pulled away, she looked down at the book. The words were transforming to English before her eyes.

"Thanks Sully," Sarah replied. The two friends quickly got to work looking for a spell to bring them to the Underworld.

* * *

Bledig paced the empty Throne Room. He was relieved that his eldest brother and thorn in his side was out of the way. Now, his plan could finally go forward. Bledig made his way to the window and looked out over the land. All of this was soon to be his. He could hardly contain his excitement. Things would be the way they should have been from the beginning. The Labyrinth was a thing of power. It took his very breath away.

It was dark in the Labyrinth. He wondered what time it was. How long had he been there waiting for the end to come and dealing with the aftermath? Creating a clock, he looked at the time. It was then that he noticed that it was afternoon. The darkness should have receded and the sun should be out. Something was terribly wrong.

That's when he realized what had happened. Somehow, the ancient magic that fueled the Labyrinth had gone. Without it, he could never achieve his ultimate desire. It couldn't have disappeared. The magic must have gone into hiding after Jareth's death. There was just one thing to do. He had to go find it.

* * *

Nerys stood in the Queen's chambers, resting from the day's events. It had been hours before the High King and Queen had finally left. Everything ached from having to keep up the façade of the grieving widow. All she wanted to do was to take a hot bath and get into bed. Now that she was Queen, she was going to start exercising her power. There were changes she was going to make and she needed her strength to begin.

Suddenly, a strange electrical sensation overtook her body. She began to get frightened. Did she somehow ingest some of the poison that killed Jareth? Her clothes began to flutter around her as she lay on the bed. Soon, she was no longer in her mourning dress. Looking down, she realized she was in the Goblin armor. What was happening to her?

In a flash, she felt herself being transported to an unknown destination. She found herself in a small room in the Aboveground. Where was she? She looked around to see a teenage boy standing in front of her. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt. Nerys noticed that his clothing was dirty and torn. His frame was thin and his skin was sallow. It hurt Nerys just to look at him.

"W-who are you?" the boy stammered.

"I am the Goblin Queen," Nerys answered. She still wasn't sure why she was in that little hovel.

"W-where is my l-little brother?" he asked. She looked at him in confusion. "I wished him away. Is he alright?"

That's when it hit her. When she took Jareth's Throne, she also took his responsibilities. That included the collection of the wished away children. This teenager had wished away his little brother and now she was supposed to do something. What was it? This was just terrible. She didn't want this part of the job. She just wanted the power. Now she had to enforce the rules.

"You have wished away your brother and my goblins have taken him away," Nerys said. "He will become one of us forever."

"W-will he be safe?" he asked.

"He will become a subject of my Kingdom and will be protected along with my other subjects," Nerys explained. It was becoming increasingly difficult to look at the boy before her. How could he stand living like this? She turned to leave. Jareth may have given these Mortals a choice, but, as Queen, she could make her own rules. Right now, all she wanted to do was to get back to her bed.

"Thank you for taking care of him," the boy sighed in relief.

"What?" Nerys asked, turning to look at him.

"My parents can't take care of the both of us," the boy replied. "I'm almost old enough to leave, but my little brother is only two. He deserves better."

Nerys didn't know what to say to this young man. This was the first time that she truly understood the purpose of the Goblin Kingdom. It felt as if the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. She felt a sensation foreign to her. She didn't want to leave the older boy to face his fate. It just wasn't fair. Making up her mind, she formed a crystal in her right hand. She held it out for him to take.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a crystal, nothing more. If you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams," she explained. "Do you want it?"

"What do I have to do in return?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nerys replied. "It's a gift."

The boy hesitated for a moment. He looked as if he were in heavy debate of his decision. Finally, he reached out and took the crystal. Nerys turned and transported herself back to her castle. Walking to the royal nursery, she went in to see the child that had been taken. He was such a small creature. His skin was pale and drawn. The clothing he was wearing was in rags. For the first time in her life, Nerys wanted to cry over another being. Not sure of what she should do about this new feeling, she gave the child back to its caretaker and went back to her chambers. Lying on her bed, she allowed herself to think about what she had done.

* * *

Sarah was starting to get frustrated. They had been looking over the ancient spells for over five hours and hadn't found the right one. Sulwyn had suggested they stop to eat, but Sarah wanted to keep plugging away. Now, she wished she had taken him up on the offer. Her head was aching and her stomach was growling fiercely. She couldn't remember the last time that she had eaten. Sulwyn looked over at her and sighed. He wished he could give her some comfort, but found that he didn't have the right words.

"Come Sarah," he suggested. "We have got to take a break. We're doing Jareth no good if we run ourselves ragged. Let us order sandwiches and rest for just a moment."

"You're right," Sarah sighed in reply. "I was just hoping that we could find this quickly and get him back. We have no idea how long we have until his body can't be used."

Sulwyn nodded and summoned a servant to bring them a tray of food. While they were waiting, they sat and talked. Both of them tried to stay away from talking about Jareth or the task before them. Sulwyn asked Sarah how she was doing in school. Sarah found it surreal to think about tests and papers that were due. A few months ago, these topics were high on her list of priorities. Now, she found that they were tedious, boring, and not at all important.

When their food was delivered, both of them focused on the task of eating. Sarah wanted to get back to work. So intent in her food was she that she didn't notice the intent look she was receiving from Sulwyn. He watched her eat and felt his heart breaking. If everything went as planned, she would be with Jareth and he would return to being a distant friend. He'd never get to experience the kind of love that Jareth had shared with her. He took a deep breath and forced down the rest of his food. He had no one to blame for his current circumstances than himself. If he hadn't meddled, he wouldn't be in love with the woman right now. He only wished that one day she would know how much he truly loved her.

"Thank you Sully," Sarah said, finishing her sandwich. She smiled at him and went back to look through the books.

"You're welcome," Sulwyn replied, smiling. Her look of content, even in these circumstances, made it all worth it. He could go on researching this spell forever, fueled by that one smile. With renewed vigor, he grabbed another book and began pouring through it. Finding it would make Sarah happy and Sulwyn found he now lived for her happiness. He'd find that spell if it were the last thing he did.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Michl asked, looking around. For the first time in his long life, he cursed his small stature. He couldn't see much beyond the goblins around him. His armor gave him a much larger appearance, but he was still one of the shorter goblins in the Kingdom. Whatever he lacked in height, he made up in attitude and intelligence.

"Aye-Aye Cap!" replied a taller, less apt goblin guard. He saluted the waiting Michl.

"One aye is sufficient, Wilam," Michl replied, rolling his eyes. Wilam saluted him again and scurried off to join the crowd. Michl turned to the goblins milling around the small cave. The noise of their hubbub was beginning to grate on his nerves. He wondered, for the millionth time, how his sovereign had been able to put up with the rabble.

"Quiet everyone!" he shouted, after trying, unsuccessfully, to bring the noise level down. The cave became quiet, almost magically. He sighed and gathered his thoughts for a moment.

"Go on Cap. We're all with you," yelled a goblin near the back, offering his support. Michl nodded to him and took a deep breath.

"You've all seen what has happened to our King," he began. The goblins nodded and made little noises in affirmation. "You have seen our Lady shunned and banished to the Aboveground by the Pretender." A chorus of boos filled the small cave.

"Her mother's a fraggin' aardvark!" cried a voice from one of the fissures in the floor of the cave. Several goblins laughed and yelled their words of agreement.

"We can't let her get away with this," Michl pushed forward. "Lady Sarah was meant to be our Queen. We must protect her and bring her to the Throne. It's what King Jareth would have wanted."

"How?" asked a voice in the crowd. Others asked the same question.

"Suggestions?" Michl asked. He looked at his fellow goblins for support. He had some ideas, but he wanted to see how much support he could garner by opening up the floor.

"We could bring in the rock caller and see if he could call a rock to fall on her head," proposed one goblin.

"Yeah!" cried another. "Remember how Lady Sarah defeated the Goblin Army and won back the child? That could work."

"She destroyed my house with one of those boulders," complained a third goblin.

"Improved it, I'd say," chimed in yet another.

"Want to say that to my face?" replied the goblin who had grumbled about his house.

"Men, please," Michl begged, trying to calm the rising hostilities. "I need your concentration. We cannot allow the Pretender to keep the Throne!"

"We could attack her with nipper sticks," suggested a goblin near the front.

"Ouch! Those things do hurt," agreed a second.

"That's a stupid idea," replied a third. "Those things aren't that bad."

"Want me to get my stick and prove you wrong?" argued the second.

"Let's dip her in the bog," came another idea, before the goblin could make good on his threat. Michl silently thanked the goblin for coming to his rescue.

"That'll only make her smell bad," reminded a voice in the crowd. "Then she'd still be on the Throne and we'd have to live with the smell forever."

"How about letting the Fire Gang play a game with her?" asked a tall goblin near the back. "If she has no head, she can't rule."

Several goblins mulled over this latest suggestion. Many of them went back to previous ideas and gave their opinions for and against them. Michl watched as his meeting dissolved back into chaos. He silently prayed to whatever God was listening to give him strength to lead this ragtag crew. He was going to need all the help he could get.

* * *

Keely shivered in the cold as she burrowed further into her hiding spot. One of the best things about being a magical creature was the ability to change forms at will. Unlike the Fae, who usually only had one form, Keely could become anything she imagined. Currently, her small body was covered with coarse fur. It was white so she could blend in with her surroundings. The only things that were still recognizable as Keely were her piercing blue eyes. Even in this form, they shone with the light of the ancient magic that comprised her.

After thinking about it for a moment, she had found the perfect hiding place. Very few living creatures ever ventured this far from the Labyrinth in the Goblin Kingdom. Since she had found the small cavern, she had seen no other living beings. She began to feel a kind of loneliness that she hadn't felt in a long time. She missed Jareth and the creatures of the Labyrinth. Most of all, she missed her Queen and her best friend. Sarah had captured her heart along with everyone else she had met on her quest.

Keely wondered what was happening back at the Labyrinth. She had felt her link to Jareth snap quite some time ago. Her connection with Sarah had been gone before Keely left the Labyrinth. Hours ago, she had felt its faint return. Sarah was alright for the time being. She sent waves of comfort through their link. If she could do nothing else for her Queen, she would continue to support her in small ways.

* * *

Eurwyn sat on his Throne in much the same way as his late brother. One leg was thrown over an arm, while he leaned on the other arm. In his hand, he held a crystal._ His brother was dead. _How those words still stung. He could scarcely believe it, but he had been there. His brother's soul had passed through the veils while he was in the room, trying to grant him some comfort. Now he was back in his own Kingdom, preparing for the arrival of Jareth's body. _His body!_

One tear slipped down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away. There would be time to grieve later. Right now, there was much to be done. He loathed having to take his brother's place as Crown Prince, but it was now his duty. The High King had already visited him and informed him of his responsibilities. As if he could forget them.

Come to think of it, his parents had been acting very strange. They had asked him about Sarah and Sulwyn. Did he consider them trustworthy? Of course, he had said he did. His brother's friend had been practically a part of the family for years. After spending time with Sarah, he believed that she was one of the most honest women he'd ever met. He'd overheard his father mumbling something about Puck and Bledig. It was all very bizarre indeed.


	15. Reunited

**A/N:** Thanks for your patience. It's been busy and I haven't had as much time to write as I'd like. I hope this longer chapter makes up for my absence. Special thanks go to MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE, UndergroundDaydreams, lonely 27, sandy162, Operaphantomgrl, lady white roses, Rayen 'Tora' King, Dark Angel Millenia, Angelus Draco, LittleFairyMaiden, Kiruya, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, CAL, Kactus Wrynn, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, beexfeatheryduster, LittleMargarita, writertron, Monochrome-Muse, and Diana1621for their awesome reviews! **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Maybe Santa will bring me the rights to Labyrinth for Christmas. I've been good all year…well, maybe not all year.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Reunited

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Jareth felt a sense of weightlessness that he only felt while flying. He tried to get a look at his surroundings, but found that he couldn't see much of anything. It was bright, too bright to continue to keep his eyes open so he closed them against the harsh light. Where was he? The last thing he remembered, he was at the ball searching for Sarah. She had gone missing and it felt as if part of his heart had disappeared along with her. Jareth searched his vast memory, trying to figure out what had happened after that. How had he gotten here?

Memories started to come forward in a jumbled, nonsensical mess. Pictures of his brother hovering over him and trying to reassure him as consciousness left him were the first for him to identify. What had happened to him? He remembered feeling weak for some time before the ball. That morning, he'd been to see the healer. The little man was perplexed as to the cause of his recent illness.

Thoughts of his healer brought him to the next in the series of memories flooding his thoughts. He was poking and prodding him, trying to gain answers as to why his monarch was lying, unconscious, in his bed. Jareth could hear him talking to someone, but the words were unclear. Something about an unknown illness and death. A woman's crying and men whispering filled his ears. He thought he recognized the voices. Was that his mother and father with his brother? He tried to open his eyes, but found himself too weak to move his lids.

The one person he wanted was absent from his recent memories. Had Sarah been found? He must have said her name out loud because he heard it repeated by his brother in an eerily similar fashion. How he loved that magnificent, kind, rebellious, exquisite creature. She was the other half of his soul. How had he allowed himself to wallow in pity instead of allowing her to grow a little and then coming to woo her properly? He had been such a damn coward. He could have prevented all of the heartache and pain.

One memory began to surface and it made him rather uncomfortable. Bledig was beside him and telling him something. He couldn't quite make out the words, but the maliciousness in his voice was foreign to his memory of his brother's friend. What was he saying about Sarah? It was all so confusing. Bledig stayed with him for a time and then left as his family returned to his side. At long last, he felt himself slip away from the room holding his family.

Now he found himself here. The only question he had left: where was here?

* * *

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus spent hours searching within the Labyrinth for Keely. They were trying very hard to keep up hope, but it was frustrating. A search of the Labyrinth could take weeks. There were four sides to the Labyrinth. The southern part alone, where Sarah completed her journey, was filled with obstacles. There were oubliettes, mazes, the Fiery Forest, and more. Just doing a thorough search of that section would take at least a week.

The Northern unit was filled with deserts, jungles, and more oubliettes. If a runner was sent to that entrance, it meant that he or she needed stronger lessons and a firmer hand. Most people who began at that section quit before they found the way inside. The east and west parts were rarely used, but for the worst runners. They were highly dangerous and rarely traveled. Hoggle, being a natural coward, was very reluctant to search those areas. Sir Didymus, on the other hand, insisted that they try.

"Come, Sir Hoggle," Didymus said, climbing into his saddle on the back of Ambrosias.

"B-but it's dark over there," Hoggle stammered. "I-I don't t-think the Labyrinth would hide in those parts."

"Ludo scawed," added the large beast.

"I will protect thee, brother," Sir Didymus vowed.

"W-who's gonna protect y-you?" Hoggle asked.

"I will fight anyone, anywhere, anyhow," promised Sir Didymus.

"That's encouraging," Hoggle replied sarcastically.

"Onward, my brothers," Sir Didymus commanded.

The three Labyrinthians headed towards the lands to the east of the Goblin City. Hoggle tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat. He wished he could be brave like Sir Didymus, but he was a born coward. The only time in his life where he'd been brave was when he helped Sarah through her run. Trying to channel that feeling, he rushed to keep up with his two friends. How he longed for the days of Jareth threatening him with the bog. At least no one ever died from being dipped in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

* * *

Sulwyn and Sarah had been looking through the various books of old spells for almost two days. Sarah felt sure that they were close to running out of time. How long could a body last without a soul? Absently, she put her hand on her neck and began to rub. Her head hurt, her muscles felt tight and sore, and she was beginning to feel her hope slip away. Turning in her chair, she watched Sulwyn as he focused on another book. It made her feel slightly guilty. She knew how he felt about her, but her heart belonged to someone else. It must be really hard for him to help her search for another man.

Feeling her green eyes looking at him, he ignored his beautiful companion while he continued to look for the spell to return her to her beloved. Again, he felt the irony in what he was doing. She was his beloved, yet, here he was trying to save the man she loved. It wasn't fair, but, then again, no one ever said life was fair. With a sigh, he turned the page. His heart began to beat faster as he realized what he had found.

Discreetly, Sulwyn glanced over at Sarah. She was engrossed in the spells of one of his father's books. He took the time to look at her. She was beautiful. Her face rested in her hand as she read through the book before her. How he wished it was his hand resting on her pretty face. Her raven hair hung down her back in soft curls. Sparkling green eyes looked out from under sooty lashes. Her skin looked like porcelain, while her cheeks held a rosy glow. Maybe he could hide what he had found. She could be his forever. He soon found himself engrossed in a daydream of marriage and happily ever after.

"Sully?" Sarah asked.

"Huh?" he replied, realizing that she had been calling his name for quite some time. He blinked and saw that she was staring at him in concern.

"Wow," she said. "Where'd you go? I've been calling your name for almost a minute."

"Must have spaced out after reading for so long," he lied.

"I hear that," she commiserated. "I'm beginning to think this was a farce and that no such spell exists. Maybe Puck was just playing with us."

The hopelessness in her voice was more than he could take. There was no way he could keep something like this from her. She deserved better than that from the man who loved her. He picked up the book and walked over to where she was sitting. Without a word, he placed the book in front of her. She skimmed the page quickly and a bright smile broke out on her face. Leaping up, she grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"You found it!" she cried. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my Lady," Sulwyn replied, drinking in her happiness like a fine wine. "Let's go get him."

"I'm ready whenever you are," she stated.

* * *

"Quiet!" Michl barked, trying to bring order back to the Goblins.

He couldn't remember how long they'd been there, but it had to be more than a day. Still, they hadn't come up with a concrete plan. Every time they tried, the Goblins would dissolve into arguments and chaos. Someone had brought two kegs of Goblin Ale near the end of the first day and now the Goblins were drunk and ornery. Hardly a productive combination. Several Goblins were passed out on the floor and the ones that were awake were fighting.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Michl yelled, his voice echoing off the cave walls.

The Goblins that had been passed out on the floor suddenly woke up with a start. The ones that had been fighting stopped and looked at him. Now he understood why the Goblin King often needed to resort to raising his voice. No one would pay any attention to him if he didn't. He admired his King all the more for his patience.

"We still need to come up with a plan for removing the Pretender from the Throne," he announced. "Several ideas have come up and it's time to review them and pick the best one. Does anyone have any other suggestions?"

"We could dunk her in the fairy pond," called one voice.

"Ewwww," chimed in another. "That pond is gross."

"It wouldn't be if that Dwarf would stop relieving himself in it all the time," added a third.

"See, that's why it's perfect," replied the first.

"It may be gross, but it's not deadly," said a Goblin in the back.

"All it will do is make her mad," said another.

"Well then, what do you suggest?" asked the first, irritated.

"We could lead her into the puzzle room," replied the other Goblin.

"That might work," said a little Goblin near the front. "If we can get her in there, she may get lost for days. After that, she wouldn't want to stay here. She's not as smart as Queen Sarah. She'd never solve it."

"All hail Queen Sarah," shouted one of the Goblins.

"Hail Queen Sarah," the rest responded.

"She's a beauty," said one of the Goblins.

"She's a nice Lady," added another.

"She's smart, too," said a third.

"I think being nice is better than being smart," replied the second.

"Oh pooh," replied the third. "Being smart is most important."

"Don't forget her beauty," said the first.

The Goblins dissolved back into chaos as each Goblin tried to make their case for which attribute of Sarah was best. Michl put his head in his hands as he watched the argument turn into a fight. Another keg of ale was brought in and he sat down, dejected. These Goblins were worse than children. Trying to get them to concentrate was like trying to stop a runaway dragon. With a sigh, he sank into the stone floor of the cave to watch the chaos in front of him.

* * *

Sulwyn read through the spell and took Sarah's hand. In an instant, they were transported to his father's forest. He found a quiet glen and began making the necessary preparations. Once he had everything he needed, he knelt to the ground. Using a stick he found, he drew a large circle and placed a five pointed star within its borders. He placed various objects at three of the points of the star. After he was finished, he stood and brushed his hands over his pants. Sarah stood quietly and watched him with curious eyes.

"Take my hand, Sarah," he commanded. She did as he requested. The two of them stood outside the circle as Sulwyn began to recite the spell.

_Marwolaeth ni, rydym yn gwybod, yn y diwedd_

_Mae cylch tynnu; yn seren mewn_

Sulwyn then created a crystal and set it on a bunch of twigs he had placed near the northern point of the star. A beautiful fire burst forth and the twigs began burning brightly.

_Lleihau gorchudd ac arwain ni drwy_

_Ysbryd Tân, byddwn yn gofyn i chi_

Sarah watched as Sulwyn created another crystal. He placed this crystal inside a marble bath he placed at the eastern point of the star. The crystal dissolved into crisp, cold water.

_Allan o fywyd, yn ein harwain drwy_

_Ysbryd y Dŵr, byddwn yn gofyn i chi_

Next, Sulwyn created a crystal and placed it in the reed basket near the south-eastern point of the star. The crystal popped and dirt fell into the basket.

_I y tir y farwolaeth, arwain ni drwy_

_Ysbryd y Ddaear, byddwn yn gofyn i chi_

Another crystal was formed by Sulwyn. This time, he put it on the ground next to the south-western point of the star. The ball grew into a crystal wind-chime.

_Drwy y eneidiau, yn ein harwain drwy_

_Ysbryd o aer, byddwn yn gofyn i chi_

Finally, Sulwyn led Sarah over to the Western point of the star. He faced her and held both of her hands in his.

_I y dan y byd, arwain ni drwy_

_Aed, Arglwydd o Eneidiau, gofynnwn i chi._

Suddenly, the pair were no longer standing in the glen. Sarah felt as if gravity had left her far behind. She and Sulwyn seemed to be floating into nothingness. Did it work? Was this the Underworld? The floating feeling persisted, though she now felt as if she were being lowered by an unseen force. Her feet brushed against solid ground. She let out a sigh of relief and looked at Sulwyn. He, too, looked relieved. The fog began to lift and Sarah could make out the shape of a man standing in front of her. Sulwyn gasped and fell to his knees, genuflecting. Sarah took his lead and went to her knees.

"Rise, Child of the Above," he commanded.

"He wants you to rise," Sulwyn said.

"I heard him," Sarah replied, standing.

"How? He's speaking in the ancient tongue," Sulwyn asked.

"He's speaking in English," argued Sarah.

"Hush, my children," ordered Aed. "Language has no meaning, here. Rise, Child of the Underground."

Sulwyn rose and stood next to Sarah. With trepidation, he took her hand in his. She squeezed it, gently, in support. Aed watched the two as the fog continued to lift. Sarah thought he looked like one of the Gods of Rome or Greece. He was bare to the waist and covered in skins below. His hair was black as night and fell about his shoulders in great waves. On his face, he wore a long beard. His features were chiseled. Muscles stood out on his body, making him seem powerful and strong.

"You have come in search of something," Aed stated, staring at the woman before him.

"My beloved," Sarah replied.

The dark-haired woman broke away from her companion to stand in front of the God of the Underworld. She could feel his eyes upon her as he looked her over. Sarah blushed under his scrutiny. With a smile, he gave his approval. He offered his arm to the young woman and, after a moment of hesitation, took it. He made a motion for Sulwyn to follow behind as he led Sarah towards some stone ruins on a hillside.

"Who is this man you claim to love," Aed asked as they reached the ruins.

"He is King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom in the Underground Realm," she replied.

"Does this King Jareth love you in return?" he asked

"I dare not speak for him," Sarah replied.

Aed was impressed by the woman before him. She would make a lovely Goddess to rule beside him. He could see deep within her soul. She was strong, brave, intelligent, and beautiful. He had met many Kings and Queens in his time as Lord of the Underworld. She was more regal than most of them put together. Aed thought she was too precious for a mere Underground King. She had an old soul. One that was quite powerful and alluring.

"Let us bring him before us so that he may speak for himself," Aed suggested.

As Aed began to summon the soul before them, Sulwyn continued his observation. He hadn't missed the way the Lord of the Underworld looked at his beloved. He noticed the same look of yearning in Jareth's eyes whenever he caught him staring at her reflection in his crystal. He supposed it was the same feeling within himself. A worry began to niggle in the back of his mind. What if this God decided to keep Sarah? Sulwyn suppressed that thought as a mist grew and began to create the form of a man.

Sarah could barely contain herself as she watched Jareth appear before her. He was dressed in the same ball attire he was wearing in her crystal dream. She wanted to run to him and cover him in kisses. Restraining herself, she watched as he looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking at the large man in front of him.

"Your soul has passed the veils, King Jareth," Aed explained.

"I'm dead?" Jareth asked.

"Quite," Aed replied.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"That depends on this lovely young woman," Aed answered, pointing at Sarah. Jareth turned to look in the direction of Aed's finger.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

* * *

Bledig stood before the large pool of water and waved his hands over it. The water was covered by a thin mist. He urged the mist to part and reveal to him the location of the ancient magic. For hours, he'd been scrying for the magic. So far, it had managed to elude him. He just needed to stay patient and focused. It couldn't hide from him forever. A noise to the right of him forced him to break his concentration. He growled and turned towards the noise. Nerys stood in the entryway, watching him with nervous eyes.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I just came to see what you were doing," she replied.

"What I am doing is none of your business, wench," he growled.

"I need to talk to you," she pouted.

"I'm busy," he replied dismissively.

"But, we need to talk about the wedding," she whined.

"What's to discuss?" he asked. "We'll get married before the next full moon in a quiet ceremony."

"Before the next full moon!" she cried. "That's less than two weeks away."

"There will be no discussion!" he roared. "Now, be gone. I have work to do."

Nerys could see that there would be no arguing. She left quietly and returned to her chambers. Bledig couldn't wait to be rid of the stupid wench. She had dared to send away the Mortal girl. His first order of business, once he had taken care of Nerys, was to end her banishment. He'd made a promise to his eldest brother and he meant to keep it. Her fertile Mortal womb would hold enough heirs to create a dynasty. His mind wandered to the curves of her luscious body. He could feel himself grow hard as he thought about her writhing beneath him. That would have to wait. Right now, he had work to do. He turned to his scyring pool and began to focus his energy on finding the ancient magic. After it was found, he would find the Mortal woman and allow himself to take pleasure within her. Clearing his mind, he began to scry once more.

* * *

"Hello, Jareth," Sarah said, smiling at him.

"Are you dead, too?" he asked.

"No, young King," Aed answered for her. "She has come in search of you; her beloved. Do you love her in return?"

"With all my heart," he replied, gazing into her eyes.

"Is he your match?" Aed asked Sarah.

"In every way," Sarah answered, looking into the mismatched eyes of her beloved.

"I will hear the petition," Aed stated.

"Please return his soul," Sarah begged.

"What will you give me in return?" he asked.

"Anything you want," Sarah replied. Sulwyn hung his head. She had spoken without thinking once again. Didn't she know what kind of power she had given him?

"Very well," Aed said smiling. "I agree."

"What do you want in return?" Sarah asked.

"You, my dear," Aed replied. Sarah gasped and Sulwyn groaned.

"Me?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Aed affirmed. "You will rule beside me as a Goddess."

Sarah stood quietly for a moment, thinking about what he had said. Jareth was needed in the Underground. She outgrew her selfishness when she ran the Labyrinth at fifteen. It was time to repay Jareth for the lessons he taught her.

"I agree to this," Sarah said firmly, willing away the tears that wanted to fall.

"No!" shouted Jareth. He ran to her and took her head in his hands. "I can't live without you."

"You have to," Sarah insisted. "The Underground needs you more than I do. Now is not the time to be selfish."

"I love you," Jareth replied.

"I love you, too," Sarah swore with everything she had inside her.

Sarah tilted her head up as Jareth inclined his own down. His lips met hers as her arms drew around him. Their tears began to mingle through their tender kiss. Reluctantly, she pulled away and turned to face Aed.

"I'm ready," she said, wiping their shared tears from her face.

"Say your right words," demanded the Lord of the Underworld.

"I wish that I could trade places with Jareth, right now," Sarah intoned.

* * *

Keely continued to stay hidden within the depths of the snow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It was useless as sleep refused to come. All she could think of was the strange feeling she had experienced a few moments ago. Her link with Sarah had disappeared, while her link with Jareth had returned. Keely tried to make sense of it, but her confusion only grew. What had happened to Sarah? Was Jareth alright? If he was back, could she return? The link with Jareth felt strange. It wasn't the same as it was before. In fact, it felt more like her link with Sarah. Until she knew that everything was resolved, she would remain here. With a sigh, she quieted her brain and sleep finally overtook her. In her dreams, she saw her beautiful Queen holding an equally pretty child. Jareth came behind them and embraced them both. In her sleep, Keely smiled contentedly.

* * *

Jareth opened his eyes and blinked against the sun. His mind was a mass of confusion. The surroundings were unfamiliar to him. Where was he? Quickly, he sat up and looked around. He appeared to be in a college dormitory. Turning his head, his eyes came to rest on a picture of a pretty dark-haired girl with green eyes. He threw his legs over the side of the bed upon which he was sitting. His feet were bare and his legs were covered with denim. Tamping down the feelings of panic that threatened to arise, he stood and walked to the mirror.

It was his face staring back, but that was the only similarity between his old self and this new person. His blond hair had been cut short. He was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. His hands were bare and they felt naked without his gloves. He flicked his wrist, waiting for the crystal to appear at his fingertips. It never came. That's when the realization dawned.

"I'm Mortal," he gasped.

* * *

Here is the rough translation of the spell Sulwyn used to summon Aed:

_Death, we know, is not the end_

_A circle drawn; a star within_

_Thin the veil and lead us through_

_Spirit of Fire, we ask of you_

_Out of life, lead us through_

_Spirit of Water, we ask of you_

_To the land of death, lead us through_

_Spirit of Earth, we ask of you_

_Through the souls, lead us through_

_Spirit of air, we ask of you_

_To the Underworld, lead us through_

_Aed, Lord of Souls, we ask of you._


	16. The Ties That Bind

**A/N: **I can't believe that it's taken me this long to get this chapter written and posted. The holidays made writing impossible. As a gift, my lovely readers, I have given you this longer chapter. Enjoy! Special thanks go to l-annethunder, UndergroundDaydreams, sandy162, freak-4-God, lonely 27, God Wears Prada, Railyn, The Hooded Falcon, Solea, Tanaquil, TinkLuvr16, Trotters, LittleRin26, Operaphantomgrl, Dark Angel Millenia, EmeraldRomance, gunitatsuhiko, djinnia, CAL, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, cherryblossm, LittleMargarita, PrincessBiscuit, ShadowHeartofFaith, LittleFairyMaiden, Monochrome-Muse, Kiruya, Jaxxone, SillyGirlBlue, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Princess of the Fae, deliarose, Kactus Wrynn, jinx1764, scifigeek10, MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE, and beexfeatheryduster for reviewing! You reviewers are awesome! **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Labyrinth and I borrowed the beautiful words of A.C.H. Smith to describe Sarah and Jareth's shared memories.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

The Ties That Bind

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Sarah sat in the mists, thinking about everything that had transpired. Jareth had been returned and Sulwyn vanished with him. Never before had she felt so incredibly alone. She hadn't even seen Aed since they left. The only thing she saw were the swirling white mists surrounding her. She might as well have been the only soul in the Underworld. Mother Theresa once said, "Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty." Now, Sarah truly understood what she meant.

"Hello, my Goddess," said a voice from behind her. Sarah turned her head to see Aed parting the mists and approaching her.

"Lord Aed," she greeted, standing to face him. His eyes raked down her figure and she couldn't help the blush that colored her pale cheeks.

"You look lovely," he stated, smiling.

Before leaving her, he had changed her attire. Sarah now wore a long flowing gown of white. Her ebony hair flowed down her back in startling contrast to the dress. It was no longer straight, but fell in romantic waves. Her feet were bare and a silver anklet adorned her ankle. Sarah imagined she looked like the pictures of the Goddesses of old. It didn't do anything for her, however. All she wanted was now in another realm. She felt uncomfortable in the presence of this ancient God.

"Thank you," she replied awkwardly.

"What is it you wish?" Aed asked suddenly.

"What?" Sarah asked in reply.

"I can see that you are wishing very hard for something," Aed explained. "You wear everything on your face."

"I guess I'm just wishing to see my friends," Sarah sighed.

"Here," Aed replied, swirling the mists with his hand.

A large mirror appeared before her and was suspended in the mists. Sarah walked up to it and then turned her head to look at Aed in confusion.

"Just speak the name of the person you wish to see and the mirror will do the rest," Aed explained. "I will leave you alone for now." As she watched, he vanished back into the mists.

"I'd like to see Jareth," Sarah requested, looking back at the mirror.

The surface of the mirror clouded for a moment before an image began to take focus. At first, Sarah was sure that the mirror had made a mistake. In her dorm room, stood a young man in his early twenties. He had short blond hair and was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. Sarah was about to ask again when she noticed the eyes. Her own green orbs widened in shock. Jareth was standing in her dorm room, but he had changed. Sarah was going to get to the bottom of this right now.

"Aed!" she yelled.

* * *

Jareth was pacing the floor of the dorm room and desperately trying not to panic. His magic was gone and he was alone. It was a feeling of helplessness that he had never experienced before in his long life. Not even being forced to marry Nerys came close to this newfound vulnerability. His Sarah was stuck in the Underworld and something was dreadfully wrong with the Underground. There was absolutely nothing he could do about either of these things. It made him want to scream and hurl things about the room. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford to expend that much energy. He needed to come up with a plan and fast.

"Sulwyn," he called decisively.

In a moment, his best friend appeared before him. A stunned look graced his handsome features. Sulwyn was struck speechless. He'd looked everywhere for Jareth, not knowing what had happened to him. He had watched Aed send Jareth out of the Underworld and then was cast out himself. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to his beloved friend. Remaining there to become a Goddess, she would never return to his realm. He missed her already. Now, something had happened to Jareth. He looked Mortal.

"Jareth, what happened?" he asked.

"It appears that I have truly changed places with Sarah," Jareth conjectured. "I am now Mortal. A college student, by the looks of it."

"How could this happen?" Sulwyn wondered.

"Another case of 'what's said is said,'" Jareth speculated. "At least, that would be my best guess."

"What do you mean?" Sulwyn asked.

"Think about it, my friend," Jareth replied. "What did Sarah say before I was sent here?"

Sulwyn's eyes widened at the realization of just what she had said and how it was taken. He'd known the look on Aed's face when he saw Sarah. Hell, he'd had that look on his own face more than once in her presence. The Lord of the Underground saw his chance to be rid of Jareth and he took it. Jareth would have his hands full trying to save the Underground. Making him Mortal just slowed him down. Aed knew that Jareth couldn't concern himself with trying to engineer Sarah's return until he had secured the safety of his own realm. This gave Aed time to work on Sarah to get her to submit to him.

"Bloody hell," Sulwyn swore.

"My sentiment exactly," Jareth replied, running his hand through his short hair. He looked at his bare hand as if it were foreign to him. "I don't have time to dwell on it. Tell me what's been going on in the Underground."

"Bledig and Nerys have conspired against you, my friend," Sulwyn began. "You know how your father always had a roving eye? Well, it appears that he wasn't as careful as we all thought. Apparently, Bledig is your brother."

"_You see, although you and Eurwyn are thirteen minutes apart, you and I are only five minutes apart,"_ echoed words inside Jareth's head. Words that seemed to come from a dream. _ "Five minutes! That's all that separated me from being the crown prince. Five goddamn minutes! Can you even imagine what that's like?"_

"He and Nerys conspired to kill you," Sulwyn continued. "We're not quite sure why, but we know that Nerys poisoned you with Bledig's help."

"_Is it my fault that your mother and mine went into labor at the same time?"_ repeated a voice from within Jareth's head. "_Why should I have to pay for their mistake? I never had a father. That bitch of a mother never bothered to even tell him that he had another son. At least, once you're gone, I'll be able to take my due position as crown prince."_

"He wants the crown," Jareth stated.

"What good will the Goblin Throne do him?" Sulwyn asked.

"Not the Goblin crown," Jareth denied. "He wants my father's crown. With me gone, he has become the heir to the Underground."

"Eurwyn is heir, now," Sulwyn argued.

"No," Jareth refuted. "Bledig is older than Eurwyn by eight minutes."

"What a cruel twist of fate," Sulwyn lamented. "Oberon be damned. How could he do this to the Underground."

"What's done is done," Jareth sighed. "Now, we have to figure out what to do about it. Obviously, I can't just march into my castle and take back my throne. Not without my magic. I'd be killed…again."

"I can't tell your parents," Sulwyn said, frowning. "They'd never believe me. Bledig placed a distrust spell on them."

"They won't come here if you call them and they won't be able to hear me because of this damn Mortal body," Jareth susurrated. "What am I going to do?"

Sulwyn watched Jareth begin to pace and felt a pang of sorrow for his friend. He had to help him, but how? The only thing he could do, for now, was to be there to support him. Perhaps, they could come up with some sort of plan. Right now, it was best to allow Jareth to think without any input from him. Jareth was always the better man for games of strategy.

* * *

Puck searched everywhere, but was unable to find Sarah's Labyrinthian friends. He decided to turn his attentions towards finding Keely. That was hours ago and he felt that he was no closer to finding her than he was when he started. He had a large list of places where she was not and no ideas of where she was hiding. Without much hope, he decided to check the caves on the Northern side of the Labyrinth. As he drew closer, he could hear voices coming from the caves.

"No!" shouted one voice. "Let's dip her in the bog and then throw her in an oubliette."

"I still say we get the rock caller to hit her over the head with a boulder," argued another.

"QUIET!" yelled a voice, silencing the entire rabble.

Puck crept closer to investigate. Peering into the opening of one of the caves, he could see a large group of Goblins. He recognized Michl and several of the other conspirators. It appeared to be a group of dissenters trying to organize an uprising. The leader looked to be Michl. Puck felt sorry for him. Goblins were not known for their patience or intelligence. They needed someone with a stronger voice to lead them.

"Death to the Pretender!" shouted a Goblin in the back as Michl continued to try to organize them.

"All Hail Queen Sarah!" cried another.

"Hail Queen Sarah!" roared the crowd.

"Viva la Revolucion!" called Puck, entering the cave. Several Goblins jumped and a few shrieked at the sound of his voice.

"Master Puck!" exclaimed Michl. "Thank the Gods you're here. Please say you can help."

"Goblins," Puck commanded. "The time for arguing has come to an end. Now, we must unite. Together, we can take back the throne."

A mighty cheer went forth. Puck just wished he knew if Sarah and Sulwyn were successful in their rescue of Jareth. He couldn't bring himself to think about what would happen to these loyal Goblins should they fail.

* * *

"My Goddess hath called for me?" Aed said, appearing out of the mist. He stood before the angry woman.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarah demanded, pointing at the mirror. Aed looked briefly and then drew his eyes back to the brunette beauty.

"You asked to trade places with your young King," Aed explained. "I granted your wish. What else may I do to please my Lady?"

"I didn't mean for Jareth to become Mortal and you know it," Sarah argued. The heat of her anger made her green eyes flash. Aed found himself captivated by the fire within her. He had to force himself to pay attention to the words that escaped her delicate mouth.

"What's said is said," he pronounced, sounding eerily like the Goblin King. Sarah could feel hot tears wanting to escape, but held them back. She refused to allow this man to see how he affected her.

"Please change him back," Sarah begged, turning towards the mirror. She could see Jareth talking to Sulwyn. Her heart ached to be there with him.

"Why does he plague you so?" Aed asked, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She allowed him to touch her and bowed her head in submission. He was her Lord and she had no one to blame for her current set of circumstances but herself.

"I love him," she sobbed, unable to hold her tears back any longer. Placing her hands in front of her face, the muffled sounds of her weeping pierced the calm silence. Aed was almost ready to acquiesce. Anything was better than bearing her tears. He had to leave before he did something he would later regret.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he sighed. "In time, you will forget him. You are a Goddess. You are my Goddess and I would do anything for you."

"Anything, but the one thing my heart yearns for," Sarah corrected, sniffling. Aed bowed his head and disappeared back into the mists. Sarah wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and watched the scene in the mirror.

"I'm so sorry, Jareth," she whispered. Jareth tilted his head up towards her as if he could hear her. For a moment, she had a faint hope that she could connect to him. Then, he turned his head and began speaking to Sulwyn once again. Sarah collapsed to the mists and felt them enfold her.

* * *

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus were also beginning to lose hope. They'd been looking for, what seemed like, years and still hadn't managed to find one clue that would lead them to Keely. Currently, they were sitting beside a large tree and eating a quick snack before setting out for another part of the Labyrinth.

"We've searched nearly the whole damn Labyrinth had haven't seen a trace of 'er," Hoggle complained. "Maybe we should give up."

"Language, my friend," Didymus warned. "You mustn't lose hope. We will find her."

"Ludo tired," moaned the childlike rock caller.

"I know, my brother," Didymus commiserated. "We can't stop now. Perhaps a change of scenery would help to give us renewed vigor for our search."

"I guess so," Hoggle grumbled. "Can't hurt, I suppose."

"Let us check the great mountains outside the Labyrinth," suggested Didymus.

"Why in the Underworld would you want to go there for?" Hoggle protested.

"Come, friend Hoggle," Didymus persuaded. "The fresh air may do us some good. Besides, what better place to hide than the mountains."

"No one would think to look for her there," Hoggle replied, warming to the idea.

"Let us away," Didymus commanded. He mounted his loyal steed and led the group towards the outer borders of the Labyrinth. Ludo lumbered after him, happy to go wherever Didymus led. Hoggle sighed and followed, wondering how he got himself into these things.

* * *

Borshek was doing the same thing he did every day. He was getting ready to go Above and find something mechanical with which to tinker. Walking past the ballroom, he could hear several of his friends discussing something in hushed voices. His curiosity was peaked and he walked into the ballroom. At his entrance, all discussion halted. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the pack of Gremlins.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"N-nothin," stammered Dinckl.

"His Majesty is going to be mad if he finds you in here with the Goblin King's body," Borshek warned.

"What body?" asked Naveda, oblivious to the glare coming from Dinckl.

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Borshek. His eyes narrowed at his fellow Gremlins in suspicion.

"The Goblin King's body disappeared," explained Dinckl, clearly unhappy to have to let another Gremlin in on his secret. Borshek went up to the ornate casket and peered inside. It was empty. He almost fell back in shock.

"What did you do?" Borshek demanded.

"We didn't do nothing," denied Naveda. The other Gremlins shook their heads in agreement.

"Then where'd he go?" asked Borshek.

"We don't know," Dinckl replied. "He was here earlier when the King asked us to get the room ready. When we got back from lunch, he was gone."

"Somebody's got to tell the King," Borshek advised. There was dead silence in the room. None of the Gremlins wanted to be the one to tell their King that his brother's body had vanished. Borshek glared at their ringleader. Dinckl nearly shrunk in the heat of the bigger Gremlins stare.

"Rock, scissors, paper?" suggested Dinckl.

* * *

Nerys watched Bledig as he continued to scry. What in the Underground could he be trying to find? Quietly, she slipped into the room to get a closer look. His face was molded into a look of fierce concentration. Lines appeared between his eyes as he focused on the pool of water before him. Nerys walked behind him to peer into the water.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bledig growled, not taking his eyes off of the scrying pool.

"I just wanted to see what you were looking for," Nerys explained. "You've been in here for hours."

"It's none of your business, wench," Bledig snapped. "Get out of this room and do NOT show your face in here again unless I summon you."

"Fine," Nerys replied angrily. She turned on her heel and hurried out of the room.

Bledig didn't even bother to watch her leave. He was so close to finding the ancient magic. Only a little while longer and he'd have it. Then he could siphon the magic, take Nerys as his bride, and discard her as easily as she had the Goblin King. Once she was gone, he could get rid of the High King and take over the Underground. With the ancient magic, there'd be nothing that could stop him. Bending over the pool, he willed it to provide him with an exact location. 'Soon,' he thought. 'Soon, I'll have the greatest power in all the realms. No one will be able to stop me.'

* * *

Sulwyn noticed that Jareth was beginning to tire. He left, telling Jareth that he would return the next day. Jareth barely felt the departure of his friend. He was too busy trying to figure out a way to make things right. There was one more thing that was niggling at his brain. Something he did not want to tell Sulwyn for fear the Fae would do something impulsive.

"_Do you miss your beloved Sarah?" _Jareth could hear the voice of Bledig ask maliciously._ "I must confess she is quite the beauty. Perhaps I shall have her warm my bed after your death. She would look good naked and beneath me. After I rid myself of that wretched woman, maybe I'll even make her my Queen. Our heirs would be quite lovely and spirited. I know it'll be difficult convincing her into my bed, but I have my ways. I shall conquer her as she defeated your Labyrinth. I will do what you could never have done…I'll have your crown and your woman. The one thing you could never have."_

The blood in his veins began to boil. It was one thing for Bledig to attack him, but it was a whole other thing for him to threaten Sarah. For the first time, Jareth was deeply glad that she was in the Underworld. She'd be safe from whatever Bledig had planned. He had no doubt that, should she have resisted, Bledig would have forced her into his bed. That thought, alone, had him fevering with murderous intent.

The weight of the past day's events was beginning to wear on him. For the first time in his long life, he felt all of his years. Without taking off any clothing, he collapsed into bed. Jareth placed his bare hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Even the linens were betraying him. They still carried Sarah's unique scent and it made him long for her all the more. Closing his eyes, he could see her as she was when she entered his crystal ballroom.

_The ballroom had known opulence. Between glittering cornices were hung many long chandeliers where the wax, dripping for a hundred years, had formed stalactites. The silk covering of the walls had faded and, in places, worn threadbare. Bubbles decorated the room, and the whole of it was contained within the iridescent skin of one great bubble. A tall, gilt, thirteen-hour clock stood in a corner. It was almost twelve o'clock. _

* * *

Sarah finished sobbing, but continued to lie in the surrounding mists. Everything felt so surreal. Her head was swimming from her tears, exhaustion, and the weight of her new circumstances. 'Everything's dancing,' she thought. That thought led her to her most treasured memory. Closing her eyes, she could see everything as it was when she entered his crystal ballroom.

_Sarah watched the dance, and the dancers watched her, from behind their masks. The men sported silken shirts open to the waist and tight velvet breeches. Some of them wore wide-brimmed, plumed hats; others had capes or carried staffs. The women's gowns left their shoulders bare and dove low between their breasts. They had their hair coiffed high, and many wore long gloves. _

_

* * *

_

Jareth smiled as he remembered how the dancers had watched his beloved wander, nervously, around the ballroom. She was so innocent; so pure.

_The dancers moved in a ring around the ballroom, with a kind of lethargic brilliance, as though the party had been going on all night. Men who were not dancing lounged indolently against the columns, or in a cushioned pit in the center of the ballroom, in the company of women. Maids and footmen, with skin the color of old parchment, served them trays of fruit and refilled their goblets from decanters. And always the dancers were watching through the eyeholes in their cruel half-masks, from which snouts projected and horns sprouted above. Moving together or elegantly reclined, they watched Sarah, or watched each other watching, and beneath the masks the mouths smiled at each other like knives. _

* * *

Sarah remembered the feel of her dress as it hugged her body and the nervous excitement of being in a place where she shouldn't have been.

_Sarah's gown was silvery, the color of mother-of-pearl, with puffed sleeves. She had a pearl necklace on, and her hair was braided with strings of pearls. Her eyes were wide. She was the picture of innocence in that setting, a picture that excited the dancers, who never took their masked eyes off her, while they moved with weary grace to the cadence of the sinisterly beautiful tune. _

_She walked slowly around the room. Two gorgeously gowned women snickered behind their fans at her. Sarah paused beside a tall mirror and looked at her image. _

* * *

Though he danced with other courtiers, there was just one woman on his mind. She'd been too young to understand his seduction, but he couldn't resist. He had to have her for himself. Too many of the men were noticing her enticing beauty. Still, he didn't reveal himself. Not yet, anyway.

_The people passing behind her, in the mirror, were watching her like ravishing birds of prey. The dancers swayed and swirled. Then Sarah saw something in the mirror that made her gasp. She had caught a glimpse of Jareth, entwined with a voluptuous woman, dancing past. _

_She whirled around, but he had vanished. She stood there, peering through the throng for him so intently that she did not notice the young man leaning against the column beside her. He had his head held back and was staring brazenly at her. He relished her face, then her white shoulders, her breasts, hips, and legs, and moved closer to her. He murmured into her ear, "You are remarkably beautiful, my dear girl." _

_Sarah spun around to face him, her mouth open. At the mixture of surprise and pleasure on her face, the young man threw back his head and laughed. She smiled back at him nervously. _

_Hidden behind another man's cape, Jareth had watched it all, but Sarah had not seen him watching. His eyes were following Sarah wherever she went in the corrupt ballroom. _

_

* * *

_

Sarah remembered the feeling of looking for something that she didn't understand. Though she was still too young to comprehend the feelings that Jareth awakened in her, she felt a magnetic force. It compelled her to find him; to find her heart.

_She was tense now, self-conscious, among people she could not understand but who behaved as though they knew something that she didn't know. She moved hurriedly around the ballroom looking for Jareth. She did not know why she wanted to find him, or what she would say to him. She just knew that it was vitally important that she should find him. _

_When she saw him, he was whispering something to his beautiful partner, who responded by smiling knowingly from beneath her mask and licking her lips, slowly, with the tip of her tongue. _

* * *

Jareth waited for her to discover him alone. It was time. He was going to enchant her and make her his forever. In reality, forever wasn't that long at all.

_Sarah blushed and turned away in embarrassment. She found herself looking into another of the tall mirrors around the room. Behind her she saw Jareth, standing alone. He was a resplendent figure, upright and blond, in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. Ruffs of pale gray silk at his throat and wrists set off the pallor of his skin. On his legs he was wearing black tights and black, shiny boots. He was holding a horned mask on a stick, but he had lowered it now, to look straight at Sarah in the mirror. Behind him, dancers were whirling. He held his hand out. _

_She turned around, not expected that he would really be there. He was, and he was still holding out his hand to her. She took it, feeling dizzy. _

_

* * *

_

Being in Jareth's arms was like coming home. It felt right. She belonged there.

_Her dizziness ceased when she went spinning around the ballroom in Jareth's arms. She was the loveliest woman at the ball. She knew it, from the way in which Jareth was smiling down at her. All his attention was on her. The touch of his hands on her body was thrilling. To dance with him seemed the easiest and most natural motion. When he told her that she was beautiful, she felt confused. _

_"I feel ... I feel like ... I - don't know what I feel." _

_He was amused. "Don't you?" _

_"I feel like ... I'm in a dream, but I don't remember ever dreaming anything like this!" _

_He pulled back to look at her and laughed, but fondly. "You'll have to find your way into the part," he said, and whirled her on around the room. _

_She smiled up at him. She thought how handsome he was, but one didn't tell a man such things, did one? More than that, there was something in his face that was openly enjoying the moment, without the mocking or secretiveness that she had seen on other faces here. _

* * *

Jareth could feel the warmth of her hands within his, even through his gloves. How he wished they could have stayed in that dream. He never wanted it to end.

_"And when you've found your way in, stay in your dream, Sarah." Jareth's eyes were looking straight into hers. His smile was serious. "Believe me. If you want to be truly free, wholly yourself - you do want that, don't you?" _

_Sarah nodded. _

_"Then you will find what you want only as long as you stay in your dream. Once abandon it, and you are at the mercy of other people's dreams. They will make of you what they want you to be. Forget them, Sarah. Trust to your dream." _

_Sarah was spellbound. _

_"Trust to me," Jareth said, moving his face close to hers. "Can you do that?" _

_She nodded, and looked up at him with anticipation. He was going to kiss her. She shut her eyes. That was the way to do it. _

* * *

Sarah could feel the warmth of his lips near hers. She was ready to give in to the dream. One more moment and she would have been his forever. 'Not long at all,' she thought, smiling.

_Something made her open her eyes again. It was the silence. The music had stopped. She saw that they had been surrounded by all the other dancers. They were leering and nudging each other. She saw them biting their lips to hold back their laughter. Jareth seemed to be unperturbed, but she turned her face sharply away from his, horrified. He held her more tightly, and insistently sought her lips with his. Suffused with disgust, she wrenched herself free of him. _

_The clock struck twelve. _

_Sarah pushed her way through the jostling, jeering crowd. A man smiled foxily at her behind his mask and then grasped at her body. She smelled his evil breath on her face. She shoved him away angrily. A group of giggling women rushed between them, chased by merrily guffawing men. Sarah was knocked off balance and stumbled against a column. Crouching, frightened, she made her way out of the crowd, until she saw the shimmering membrane of the great bubble just in front of her. _

_Beside her was a small, painted chair. She picked it up in both hands, and hurled it at the bubble. _

_The chair crashed through it. As the bubble burst, Sarah was sucked through it. _

* * *

The memory of her leaving him behind as she escaped their dream dragged him from his reminiscence. He began to drift off into a Mortal slumber.

"I'll be there for you," Jareth murmured, as sleep overtook him.

* * *

"As the world falls down," Sarah whispered, feeling her exhaustion pull her into an uneasy sleep.

Aed watched his Goddess as she slept and began to feel the first pangs of worry wash over him. A glowing strand of light, unseen by the untrained eye, was connecting her to her beloved King. It was a most peculiar and troublesome thing. At the very least, it warranted more investigation. Satisfied that she was alright for the moment, Aed left her alone to find someone who might be able to give him some answers.


	17. Guilt Is A Five Letter Word

**A/N:** This took me longer to write than I had anticipated, but I think it turned out better than I expected. **BEWARE – this chapter has brief descriptions of torture.** Thanks go out to digitalwitch18, oxXAnimeXxo, midnight84118, CAL, sandy162, SweetKagome88, AmutoSakuran1621, Rayen 'Tora' King, LittleMargarita, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Tanaquil, notwritten, djinnia, Starlight623, MykeHuntIsSxc, scifigeek10, Monochrome-Muse, LittleFairyMaiden, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, Kiruya, and beexfeatheryduster for reviewing the last chapter. You reviewers are truly special! To those readers that haven't reviewed, I say: join the cool club and review. Every reviewer that reviews this chapter gets a personal message from Jareth himself. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own DVD and Blue-ray. Gotta love Bowie in HD.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Guilt Is A Five Letter Word

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Bledig could hardly contain himself when the waters within the scrying pool cleared and the ancient magic appeared before him. It looked to him like it had taken the shape of a snow cat. There was only one area near the Labyrinth where a snow cat would take refuge: the mountains just outside the Labyrinth. Unfortunately, Bledig, like most Fae, was unfamiliar with the Goblin Mountains. It would take a few minutes longer before he could pinpoint her precise location. With a chuckle, Bledig began to weave the complex spell necessary to find the ancient magic. _'Not much longer, now,' _he thought, smiling.

* * *

"Oof," Hoggle cried, nearly stumbling over an exposed root. "How much further are we going?"

"We must be thorough," Didymus chided. The three Labyrinthians had climbed the first two mountains and were working steadily on their third. This one was much more treacherous than the others and Hoggle, who was unused to so much climbing, was having a hard time getting his short limbs to carry him towards the summit.

"Me help," Ludo offered, seeing Hoggle trip over another exposed rock. He lumbered over to his friend and began to pick him up to carry him the rest of the way.

"Put me down you overgrown yeti!" Hoggle cried, wriggling away from the large rock caller.

"Sowwy," Ludo apologized.

"Yeah, yeah," Hoggle muttered, dismissing the beast.

"Look," Didymus interjected, trying to diffuse the situation. "It's not that much farther."

Hoggle looked up towards the top of the mountain and groaned. It appeared to be a million miles away. He was getting tired and discouraged. They hadn't seen a trace of the Labyrinth. He secretly doubted that they would ever find the ancient magic. If she wanted to be found, he surmised, she would be found. Still, he wasn't about to try to climb down the mountain on his own. It seemed that Didymus was dead set on climbing each and every mountain in the chain. Hoggle sighed. Perhaps he should have taken Ludo up on his offer to carry him.

The three friends continued on their journey to the mountain's peak. It wasn't long before the hard soil under their feet changed to cold, white snow. Hoggle hugged his arms to his chest and tried to ignore the chattering of his teeth. Didymus burrowed into the warm fur of his noble steed. The only one unaffected by the plunging temperatures was Ludo. His long fur kept him warm no matter how cold it got.

As they were nearing the top, a shape appeared in the shadows. Just as Didymus was about to call out, Hoggle clamped his hand over the little fox terrier's mouth and dragged him behind a nearby rock. Ludo, confused, but compliant as ever, followed. Didymus, unused to being manhandled, did the only thing he could think of to free himself. He bit down hard on Hoggle's hand.

"Ouch," Hoggle hissed, holding his sore hand to his breast.

"I demand retribution for such an offense," Didymus insisted.

"Shhhhh," Hoggle replied, desperately trying to keep his friend from giving them away.

"Why?" Didymus asked. "I am not a coward."

"I never said you was," Hoggle replied irritably. "We don't know who or what that is. Now, I'm gonna take a peak. You needs to stay quiet."

After Didymus nodded unhappily, Hoggle peered around the edge of the rock to see if he could get an idea of what had appeared in the shadows. It looked like a man in a fur cape with a hood. The figure was standing in such a way that Hoggle couldn't identify him. Suddenly, he turned and looked in the dwarf's direction. Hoggle scrambled back behind the rock, sure that he'd been spotted. It was only after he realized that he wasn't looking forward to certain death that his mind wandered back to the man's face. With a gasp, he became aware of just who he had seen.

"Friend Hoggle," Didymus whispered, seeing the terror on his friend's face. "What hast thou seen?"

"B-bledig," Hoggle managed, his voice strained.

"What about that scoundrel?" Didymus demanded.

"H-he's here," Hoggle stammered.

"He's after the Labyrinth," Didymus surmised. "We must get him. Charge!"

"No!" Hoggle hissed. He grabbed Didymus before Ambrosias led him towards his doom.

"I shall fight him to the death," Didymus vowed. He attempted to steer Ambrosias into the open. Luckily for him, his noble steed refused to budge.

"Oh brother," Hoggle said, rolling his eyes. "You have to be quiet!"

"I am not a coward and my sense of smell is keen," Didymus proclaimed. "I shall fight anyone, anywhere, anyhow!"

"Just shut up!" Hoggle ordered, stunning Didymus into silence.

"Friend Hoggle?" Didymus said, hurt by the dwarf's harsh words.

"If we get caught, we'll be killed," Hoggle reasoned. "Then he'd have the Labyrinth and we wouldn't be able to tell anyone."

"I had no idea you had such a keen mind," Didymus praised. "You are correct."

Hoggle peered behind the rock once again. Bledig was still searching for the ancient magic. It was a miracle that he hadn't heard them. Hoggle breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the man digging in the snow. The Fae's dark laughter rang out as he pulled a white snow cat from its den. In his grasp, the cat turned into a young woman with golden hair.

"Gotcha!" Bledig shouted triumphantly.

As she struggled in his arms, he transported them both away from the mountain. Hoggle watched them go and then went back behind the rock to inform his friends. The three of them began the long trek back to the Labyrinth to get help. They just hoped that they'd find someone in time.

* * *

Aed went to the one place where he thought he could get some answers. The Beyond was exactly what the name implied. It was beyond all realms; a place for the Gods to convene without interference. He had seen the visible link between Sarah and Jareth and needed to know that that meant. Most people, even soulmates, didn't have such strong bonds. It deeply troubled him, though you wouldn't know it to look at him. His face was a mask of indifference. Aed suspected that this was the work of one of his fellow Gods. Which one, he didn't know. To get answers, he needed to start somewhere. That's why he decided to call Gorchymyn and Anhrefn, Order and Chaos. This reeked of their work. If his Goddess and her young king were fated, then going to the Fates themselves was his first step. Now, all he needed to do was remain patient and wait.

* * *

Bledig carried the ancient magic to the dungeons beneath the castle. He was glad he had thought to bring the Medallion of Attenuation with him. She had begun to fight him before he could slip it over her head. He could feel the pull of the magic, but he was faster than her in the end. Now, she'd be unable to use that great power against him. All he needed to do was to wear her down and she'd beg him to take the ancient magic. His only misfortune was that he couldn't just take the magic from her. She would have to give it to him willingly. Undeterred, he knew that there were ways to get what he wanted.

After placing Keely's dainty hands in the cold metal shackles on the wall, he stepped back to gaze upon his prize. She certainly was a pretty little thing in this manifestation. Perhaps he could use her to satisfy the pressure that had been steadily building within his core. That would have to come later. Right now, he needed to create an environment to _encourage_ the response that he desired. Leaving the blond hanging on the wall, he left to find the one room dedicated to getting results: the torture chamber.

* * *

Jareth woke from his slumber feeling unfulfilled and restless. As he looked around the room, his eyes came to rest on a picture of his beloved. He walked over to the desk and picked up the small gilt frame. Looking into her green eyes, he felt the bitter sting of tears. Life would have been so different if he had done things right the first time. He should have been honest with her from the start. He should have told her that she won the game as soon as she took the leap of faith. Her brother was already safe in his crib by the time the clock struck thirteen. Instead of living up to her childish expectations, he should have told her how he felt. Should, should, should. Damn that word.

Before his mind could descend further into regret and depression, a soft, soothing voice made its presence known. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise and his whole body seemed to hum. Jareth looked around, trying to determine the source of this strange power. There was nothing but himself in the room. Jareth began to concentrate on the voice. It sounded like his Sarah and she was singing. The familiar song began to crescendo until it filled the entire room.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes._

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart. _

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down._

_Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love._

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down._

'_You promised me mornings of gold and valentine evenings,' reminded the sweet voice of his beloved Sarah._

"I intend to keep those promises, my precious thing. My only love," vowed Jareth.

'_You'd better, Your Majesty,' Sarah teased. 'You once told me that you believed in me. It's about time that I returned the favor. I believe in you, too. Now, get out there and kick some Fae butt. Don't worry about me. You just concentrate on saving the Underground. I'll find some way to get back to you.'_

As suddenly as her presence arrived, it disappeared. Jareth could tell that he was alone again, but he didn't feel the overwhelming loneliness that had been plaguing him since he became Mortal. His precious Sarah had given him the motivation to move forward. He'd never be alone again. Not with his Sarah still in existence. Turning the small frame over in his hand, he pulled the backing off and set it aside. He slipped the picture from the frame and put it in the pocket of his jeans. Satisfied, he called out for Sulwyn. It wasn't long before he appeared in the tiny dorm room.

"Took you long enough," Jareth quipped, a smirk on his face.

"Well, you know me. I like to take my time with a lady," Sulwyn replied with a smirk of his own.

"Fiona?" Jareth asked.

"Nope," Sulwyn denied. "Your mother."

The two friends laughed at their old joke. The banter was familiar and comforting, bringing back memories of their shared childhood. For a moment, they allowed themselves to forget the terrible circumstances of the last few months. They were just Jareth and Sulwyn; best friends and closest confidantes. Unfortunately, the good feeling was fleeting as they both looked at their surroundings.

"I have given some thought to a plan," Jareth said. At Sulwyn's encouraging nod, he continued. "We need allies. That's the only way we're going to be able to defeat Bledig. The most important allies would be the High King and Queen."

"But you and I can't do anything about that," Sulwyn argued.

"Ahhhh," Jareth replied, "But you are forgetting something. If I cannot contact my parents and you will not be believed by them, we only have one other choice. You must go to the Gremlin Kingdom and find Eurwyn. Bring him here so that we might be able to get to work on securing our allied forces."

"Wyn!" Sulwyn cried, slapping himself on the forehead. "I completely forgot about him. Of course! He can contact your parents and secure their assistance."

"Now that we have that established," Jareth continued, smiling at his friend. "I'll ask you to make your leave posthaste."

Jareth watched as Sulwyn nodded and then disappeared. He began to pace back and forth as he attempted to create a list of allied kingdoms. Of course, he knew he could count on the Gremlin Kingdom. Gremlins and Goblins, though fun loving and mischievous, could be rather fierce in battle. Still, they would need more help than that to defeat Bledig. Jareth was unsure of the Nymph Kingdom. Sulwyn may be able to convince his father to help, but, with Nerys still on the throne, it would be difficult to garner his assistance. Nerys was his baby girl and who, no matter what she has done, would be forgiven for all. With a sigh, he sat down at the desk to begin to write down his thoughts.

* * *

The Goblin Queen - or the Pretender, as she was known by the Goblins - was lying in her bed. Things were not at all as she had imagined. She refused to sit on the Throne, for she found the Throne Room to be filthy and depressing. Bledig was being so secretive and out of sorts. It made her want to cry and throw things, as she had when she was young. No one was paying any attention to her. Even the Goblins had mysteriously disappeared. For the first time, Nerys felt the pangs of regret. Things were not supposed to turn out this way. Now, she wished she had just stayed married to Jareth. At least he had been attentive and friendly.

Another thing that was bothering her was the feeling of guilt that refused to dissipate. After she had returned from doing her duty, the small hint of guilt had grown to immense proportions. There wasn't a moment that went by where she didn't feel bad for her part in everything. She should have let Jareth marry Sarah. Nerys may have been vapid, but she wasn't completely obtuse. Theirs was a true and deep love. They could have been happy if Nerys hadn't come in and spoiled it for them. Jareth had been a good catch, but she could have found happiness with any one of her attentive suitors. They would have spoiled her for eternity.

Finding these thoughts completely unacceptable, she decided to go for a walk. It was time to clear her head and begin working towards the future. Nerys quickly left the room and deliberately headed in a direction she had never gone before. It wasn't long before she found herself in a dark, abandoned hallway. Nerys stopped for a moment and looked down the hall. Creating a torch, she tried to get an idea of where this hallway led. The light of her flame barely pierced the shadows. With a shrug, she decided to explore this part of the castle. It would help to dispel the boredom.

As she crept down the darkened hall, she swore she could hear voices ahead of her. She came to a stop, her mind frantically tried to talk her legs into retreating. It wasn't just curiosity that urged her forward. Nerys was incredibly possessive and spoiled. This was her castle, now. Someone was trespassing on her property and, when she found them, she'd send them to an oubliette until their children's children's children were old enough to have children.

Hugging the dank walls, Nerys quietly made her way towards the sounds she heard. As she got closer, the voices got louder. It sounded as if there were two of them: a man and a woman. If they were sullying her castle with their disgusting Goblin fornication, she was going to send them both to the bog before sending them to separate oubliettes. She came to a door and quietly opened it, hoping that the ancient hinges would stay silent. Peaking her head inside, she was astonished by the sight that befell her eyes.

Bledig was standing in front of a beautiful blond woman. She appeared to be attached to the wall by tight manacles. Her smooth alabaster skin was marred by the marks of torture. In his hand was a cat o' nine tails. Nerys winced as he brought his arm up and flogged the woman before him. Her scream of pain and terror was melted into Nerys' brain. She closed her eyes against it, wishing she had heeded her mind's earlier warning.

"Now, are you going to give it to me?" Bledig asked, his voice calm and smooth.

"Y-you will n-never get the ancient magic," Keely stammered hoarsely.

"Tsk, tsk," Bledig admonished. "Wrong answer."

He struck her across the stomach with the cat o' nine tails. Again, she screamed. He looked at her and laughed. The sound of it made Nerys' blood run cold. He ran his finger down the smooth cheek of the Labyrinth. Her anguish was beginning to make him painfully aroused. With a frown, he realized he'd have to wait. It would do no good to lose focus now.

"We can do this all day. It makes no difference to me," he informed her. "Just know that when we are done, you will give me the ancient magic. I have plans for it."

"W-what plans?" Keely whispered, trying to distract him from another round of the torturous beatings.

"It's time for certain people to pay the piper," he replied. "My dearly departed bitch of a mother has already died, though it would be fun to raise her from the dead just to kill her again. However, my sire, the man who was more of a whore than my mother, is still alive and that irritates me. When I get the ancient magic and marry the Goblin Queen, my first order of business will be to make him feel as much pain as I have had to experience my entire life. When I have assured his understanding of how wretched my life has been, I shall dispatch of him and take my rightful place as High King."

"Y-you're mad!" Keely gasped.

"I would never claim to be otherwise," he replied. "Now, it's time to get back to business. Give me the ancient magic."

"N-never!" Keely asserted.

Nerys closed the door against Keely's tormented screams. She ran back down the hall, not wishing to give herself away by using magic. How in the Underground had she not seen his insanity before now? There was no question in her mind that he had gone mad. She hadn't agreed to any of that. He had told her that they would kill Jareth and inherit the High Throne at the due time. She had grown so addicted to his touch and seduction that she hadn't thought much about his plan. He had promised that she would share in his power. Now, she sincerely doubted she'd live long enough to ascend the Throne. Nerys couldn't let him get away with his demented plan. It would mean the destruction of the Underground.

Making up her mind, Nerys realized she only had one choice. She had to find a way to free the ancient magic and defeat Bledig. Taking a deep breath, she silently made her way back to the dungeon. Now, to come up with a plan. Nerys sank to the floor and began to wait for her opportunity. _'May the Gods give me the strength and courage to do what must be done,' _she prayed.


	18. The Key

**A/N: **Here is another chapter for you, my loyal readers. **I must warn you again – there are graphic descriptions of torture within.** For those of you who are interested, I included a glossary at the end describing the implements being used. Thanks so much to FireChildSlytherin5, AmutoSakuran1621, Operaphantomgrl, LittleMargarita, HelloMissDeath, UndergroundDaydreams, Rayen 'Tora' King, Stelina Miko Kitsune, BuffyMyraRae, notwritten, holmsie, scifigeek10, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Monochrome-Muse, and SweetKagome88, my incredible reviewers who always manage to make me smile. Please, join the club and tell me what you think. I always strive to improve with each new chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own it. I like to take it off the shelf and lovingly caress it, but I don't own a thing.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

The Key

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

"Ludo tiwed," Ludo groaned, yawning widely.

Hoggle couldn't blame his large friend. They'd been walking for hours and hadn't found a single soul that might be able to help them. The way they came back from the mountains brought them to the less populated section of the Labyrinth. Other than a series of caves, there really wasn't much to see. Hoggle had never explored the Goblin Caves and he didn't think he'd like to start now. With a groan, he realized that Sir Didymus had other ideas. He was headed straight for them.

"I's not stepping one foot into them caves," Hoggle argued, digging his feet in the rough soil.

"Pish posh," Didymus scoffed. "Thou art not a coward, Sir Hoggle."

"That's what you think," Hoggle mumbled.

"Shhh," Didymus replied, cocking his head to the side. "Dost thou hear that?"

Hoggle stifled himself long enough to hear voices coming from one of the caves. He looked to Didymus and Ludo. They both had confused expressions on their faces. What in the Underground was going on in those caves? Hoggle was ready to turn and run in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Sir Didymus and Ludo surged forward, determined to investigate. Hoggle rolled his eyes and forced himself to follow.

They determined the noise was coming from one of the larger caves further down the line. Ambrosias whined and Didymus tried to tell him to hush. Hoggle could relate to his friend's furry steed. His knees began to shake as he stepped closer to, what he considered, certain doom. Who knew what kind of monsters lived in those caves. They'd probably find fried dwarf to be quite delectable. Reaching the dark cavern, Didymus led the small group inside.

"I say the bog is too good for the likes of her," shouted one of the voices.

"I'm tired of talking about action," cried another. "I want to do something."

"Yeah!" came a chorus of agreement.

"Soon, my friends," calmed a familiar voice. "We have to wait until the right time comes to fight. If we go in too soon, we will be defeated. We need more recognizance before we can develop a good plan. Who will volunteer to spy on the Pretender and her bed toy?"

"I will," volunteered one voice.

"Me, too," chimed in a second.

Soon, several of the voices within the cave were volunteering their services to spy on the Goblin Royalty. Hoggle and Didymus looked at each other. Hoggle shrugged and the trio continued their trek within the cave. Soon, they came upon the source of the noise. It appeared to be several Goblins. They were planning some sort of revolt. Relief poured off of Hoggle. He'd been certain that he would never see the light of day again.

"Sir Puck!" Sir Didymus cried as his noble steed carried him to the waiting Hobgoblin.

"Didymus!" Puck replied. "I looked for you everywhere. Where were you?"

"We were searching the Goblin Mountains verily," Didymus explained.

"Did you find something?" Puck asked.

"You bet we did," Hoggle affirmed.

"What did you find?" Puck inquired.

"That nasty rat, Bledig, captured the Labyrinth," Hoggle explained.

"What did he do to her?" Puck asked.

"He disappeared with her," Hoggle said. "We was hoping we'd find someone who could help."

"Bledig probably took her away to the castle dungeons," Puck surmised. "I must go to her and try to help her escape. You three stay here and keep an eye on the Goblins. Do not let them leave these caves. It's for their own safety. Until we determine what we are facing, we cannot allow them to fight Nerys and Bledig."

"You can count on us," Didymus replied.

The trio watched as Puck quickly left the cave. Sir Didymus and Ambrosias wandered over to Michl and began to converse. Ludo, hunched over and clearly uncomfortable, watched the situation with confusion. Hoggle rolled his eyes as he overheard another argument about the bog. The Hobgoblin couldn't return soon enough.

* * *

Nerys waited, wincing at each agonized scream that filled the air. She was close to giving up when she heard the sound of footsteps leaving the room. Opening the door, she peered in to see Keely hanging on the wall, alone. Now was her only chance. Nerys rushed over to the beaten woman. Her eyes were swollen shut, but she still turned her head in the Goblin Queen's direction. Nerys gasped at the sight of her. How she was able to remain conscious was a mystery to Nerys. Inexplicably, she found herself murmuring words of comfort to the tortured blond.

"We don't have much time," Nerys whispered.

Keely nodded, while Nerys went to loosen the shackles around her wrists. Without a key, it would be much more difficult to free the Labyrinth. She tried pulling at them, but it was no use. They were too tight and the iron was unbreakable. It was time to try magic. She began to weave the spell to open the cuffs. Just as she thought they were about to give way, she fell forward with a blinding pain in her head. Her final thought before she lost consciousness was a rare one, for it was about something other than herself. '_The Underground is doomed.'_

* * *

Aed was about to send out another summons when he heard a rustle behind him. The very fabric of the Beyond parted to reveal two very different looking beings. Both of them were female, but that's where the similarities ended. One of the creatures had hair of pale blond and her luminescent skin the color of star shine. She wore a dress of spun moonbeams. The other had hair the color of the darkest raven's feather and skin the color of demitasse. Her dress was made of woven shadows. Both women stood before the Lord of the Underworld, but said nothing.

"Hello Gorchymyn and Anhrefn," he greeted. He had known that they would arrive together, for, in life, you seldom saw one without the other. Balance was the order of the Universe.

"Hello Lord Aed," they replied in one voice. "Why have we been summoned here?"

"What do you two know of a Mortal by the name of Sarah Williams?" he asked, crossing his arms and staring at the two Fates.

"She is the key," they replied, cryptically. It was evident that they were not going to be much help to him.

"The key to what?" he asked.

"That question can only be asked to Aerten," they informed him. As he had suspected, they would tell him nothing. Still, he had to start somewhere. At least, now he knew that he hadn't been mistaken. His Mortal Goddess had been touched by the Fates.

"Run and find me your mistress," he commanded.

"Yes, Lord Aed," they replied.

As he watched the Fates take their leave, he began to ponder this new development. What did they mean by saying Sarah was the key? He had speculated that the Goddess of Fate had been involved, but he was surprised by the message he had been given. With a sigh, he realized he would just have to wait a little longer to get his answers.

* * *

Sarah sat in the mist, hugging her knees to her chest. Intently, she watched Jareth as he picked up her picture. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw his dejection. Without a thought, she began to sing their song. The words and melody had always provided her with comfort. The image of Jareth stilled and, for a moment, she thought that something had happened to the mirror. It took her moment to realize that Jareth had stopped moving and had cocked his head to the side. It reminded her of Merlin when he would hear the neighbor's cat meowing outside their window. He couldn't possibly hear her, could he?

Deciding to test out her new theory, she concentrated hard on a single phrase, 'You promised me mornings of gold and valentine evenings.'

To her surprise, she received an answer. Jareth's voice seemed to ring out from her very head. _'I intend to keep those promises, my precious thing. My only love.'_

Again, she focused on transmitting her thoughts. 'You'd better, Your Majesty. You once told me that you believed in me. It's about time that I returned the favor. I believe in you, too. Now, get out there and kick some Fae butt. Don't worry about me. You just concentrate on saving the Underground. I'll find some way to get back to you.'

As suddenly as it came, she felt her connection with Jareth fade until she was alone again. Sarah began to ponder this change to her current set of circumstances. She had been so distraught by what happened that she hadn't stopped to think about what her new status meant for her. Could she do magic? Concentrating hard, she tried to create a crystal with her mind. Amazingly, she looked to her right hand as a small bubble began to form. It broke before she could finish shaping it. 'Well,' she thought giddily. 'This certainly is a new development.'

* * *

Dinckl cursed his bad luck. They'd played several rounds of rock, paper, scissors and he'd lost nearly all of them. He could hear the sniggers of several of the other Gremlins, but there were a few sympathetic faces. Grabbing Naveda, he headed towards the Throne Room to find his sovereign. The two of them took the longer route, trying hard to decide how best to tell the King that his brother's body had disappeared. The Gremlin King's temper was well known and he tended to punish first and ask questions later. Though Dinckl knew that it wasn't his fault that the Goblin King had vanished, he just knew he was going to be the one to pay for it.

"Maybe we should just tell him right off," Naveda suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Dinckl asked. "Do you want to get thrown into the Swamp of Everlasting Malodor?"

"It was just a thought," Naveda defended, frowning. "What would you suggest?"

"I think we should just play it by ear," he advised. "Whatever we say, he'll still be angry. We just have to assure that he won't be mad at _us_."

"We should try to blame someone else," Naveda replied.

"Now, that's a good idea," Dinckl agreed. "How about Michun? She _was _the one who discovered him missing."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Naveda confirmed.

"Well, it's the best we can do right now. We don't have time to come up with anything better," Dinckl stated.

The two Gremlins arrived at the Throne Room. Just like the one within the castle beyond the Goblin City, this was also filthy. Instead of livestock, it was full of mechanical parts. Oil dripped everywhere and Dinckl found himself sliding in it. Luckily for him, Naveda caught him before he could go sliding into the Gremlin King. Eurwyn was sitting on his Throne and seemed lost in thought. That didn't bode well for the two Gremlin messengers. Startling the King was worse than poking a sleeping dragon. The worse you get from poking a dragon was singed. If you startled the King, you could be sent to the swamp, vergessenette, or banished forever. The latter was the scariest option and only used in extreme cases. It meant certain death to the Gremlins for, without the protection of the King, they were most vulnerable to predators.

"Sire," Dinckl whispered, holding his breath for the harsh punishment to come.

Eurwyn looked up from his thoughts and frowned. He began to work up a good fury, but sighed in resignation. With his brother dead, he just couldn't find it within him to be the frightening King he had created. As the King of the mischievous Gremlins, he found that fear was the only motivator to keep order. He didn't always like being scary, but that was his lot in life.

"Yes?" he asked.

"S-sire, we have s-somethin' to tell you," Dinckl stammered.

"Get on with it," he ordered, rolling his eyes.

"I-it's the K-king," Dinckl managed.

"Your brother," Naveda interjected.

"What about him?" Eurwyn demanded, desperately trying to hide the pain he was feeling over his brother's death.

"His body is missing," Naveda blurted. She cringed, waiting for the King's fury to fall upon her.

"What?" Eurwyn asked, his voice deadly calm. Before he could do anything or get answers, he was interrupted by yet another Gremlin.

"Your Majesty," the Gremlin said, bowing.

"Not now," Eurwyn replied.

"I'm sorry, sire, but you have a visitor," the Gremlin continued.

"Who is it?" Eurwyn asked.

"Me," Sulwyn answered for the frightened Gremlin. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I have to speak to you."

"Later," Eurwyn replied.

"It's of the utmost importance," Sulwyn informed him. The serious look on his face was enough to convince Eurwyn. It must be really vital to remove the mischievous grin that always seemed to be present on Sulwyn's face.

"Everyone, be gone," Eurwyn ordered. All the Gremlins scrambled towards the door. Dinckl and Naveda were relieved that they had managed to escape unscathed. When the room was cleared, Eurwyn looked pointedly at his brother's best friend.

"Have you been to see Jareth's body?" Sulwyn began, trying to figure out how to delicately explain everything to Eurwyn.

"No, but I've just been informed that it is missing," Eurwyn replied. "What is going on?"

"This is going to take some explaining," Sulwyn said. "Jareth is alive."

"What? How?" Eurwyn sputtered.

"Sarah," Sulwyn summarized.

"What has the little green-eyed minx done now?" Eurwyn asked, sighing.

"She has traded places with Jareth and is now in the Underworld," Sulwyn explained.

"She did what?" Eurwyn replied, confused.

"I'm afraid there's more," Sulwyn stated. "Apparently, Sarah's attraction doesn't end with the Underground or Above. It seems the Lord Aed has decided to keep her for himself. He sent Jareth back as promised, but stripped him of his magic and made him Mortal."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Eurwyn growled. "Where is he now?"

"He is in the Above," Sulwyn replied. "He sent me to bring you to him."

"Very well," Eurwyn said. "Let us away."

In a blink of an eye, they were gone. Gremlins tentatively stepped foot back into the Throne Room in time to see their King leave. Breathing a sigh of relief, they began to play with the various mechanical pieces strewn over the floor. Eurwyn would come back at a later time to discover his Throne covered in grease. Such is the life of the Gremlin King.

* * *

Puck was breathing heavy by the time he made it to the castle dungeons. He sorely missed his magic as he struggled to slow his rapid heartbeat. Taking a minute to compose himself, he leaned against the dank walls of the hallway outside of the main dungeon. He could hear voices within and strained to make out what they were saying. It sounded like at least one female and she was struggling with something. Noiselessly, he pushed the door open a crack to peer inside.

Frowning, he tried to make sense of what he saw. It appeared that Nerys was trying desperately to get the shackles off the wrist of another woman. His eyes widened as he realized that the blond before him was the physical manifestation of the Labyrinth. What was Nerys doing? She couldn't be trying to help her, could she? Before he could do anything, he saw Bledig sneak up behind the two women. Using magic, he threw a crystal against the Goblin Queen's head. The woman was forced forward by the blast and slumped to the ground.

"Stupid bitch!" Bledig hissed. "What did you think you were doing?"

The blond man placed a sound kick against her ribs. Puck could imagine them splintering beneath Bledig's foot. Wincing, he continued to watch. Bledig kicked her once more before pulling her up by her hair. Strands of it were being ripped out of her scalp. Bledig slapped her across the face, leaving a red welt on one cheek. Releasing her, he watched as she collapsed in a heap. With a malevolent grin, he spit on the unconscious woman.

"What shall I do with you?" he said, scratching his chin. Suddenly, his face broke into a terrifying grin. "I know. How about the Pear of Anguish? That sounds fun, doesn't it, dear? You wait right here and I'll be back with it in just a moment."

Puck continued his silent observation as Bledig left the room. Having no idea when Bledig was coming back, he decided he had to act now. He knew that he was not going to be able to release the Labyrinth without magic. She would have to continue being strong for a while longer until he could return with help. Unfortunately, there may not be a later time for Nerys. Running into the room, he knelt down beside the fallen woman. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Looking around, he carried her back through the door. He placed his hand on one of the stones in the hallway and a shaft appeared. Without hesitation, he disappeared through the small doorway and into the hidden catacombs under the castle.

Puck hurried down the narrow halls as he worked to find the hidden exit on the other side of the castle. If he were lucky, Bledig wouldn't find the entrance. Magic didn't work in this part of the castle, a fact that worked in their favor. Puck was so focused on coming up with a plan that he didn't notice when the woman in his arms began to stir.

"W-what is happening," she whispered.

"You were struck several times by your…lover," Puck explained. "When he left the room, I went in and carried you away."

"We must return," Nerys moaned. "He has the ancient magic. He can't be allowed to take it from her. It will mean the end of us all."

"Shhhh," Puck soothed. "We cannot go back there. I am without my magic and you have been hurt. He's too powerful. We must find help."

"Where shall we go?" Nerys asked.

"I don't know, my Lady," Puck replied. "Where ever it is, must be far away from here."

Nerys nodded with a wan smile. Puck continued on his way, looking behind him to make sure that they were not followed. It seemed like hours before he found the secret shaft leading to the outside. Holding his breath, he pressed the rock to reveal the opening. He stuck his head outside and was relieved to see that they were alone. Feeling the tingling of magic, he realized that Nerys had cloaked them. With a wink, he carried the Goblin Queen into the Labyrinth. With no idea of where to go, he began to trek through the giant maze. With any luck, someone would find them before Bledig. It was his only hope.

* * *

**Glossary: **

Manacles - Possibly the most basic of torture devices. These were a set of handcuffs by which the victim would be hung for hours on end. Needless to say, this would put all pressure on the wrists, thereby resulting in excruciating pain to the victim. (buzzle . com)

Cat O' Nine Tails: The cat o' nine tails, commonly shortened to the cat, is a type of multi-tailed whipping device that originated as an implement for severe physical punishment. The cat is made up of nine knotted thongs of cotton cord, about 2 1⁄2 feet or 76 cm long, designed to lacerate the skin and cause intense pain. (wikipedia. com)

The Pear of Anguish: Commit sodomy, adultery, incest, heresy, blasphemy or sexual union with Satan (!) in Medieval Europe, and chances are, you'll get this intricately-decorated device inserted into your mouth, rectum or vagina. A screw mechanism then makes its pointed "leaves" expand while inside any of those orifices, resulting in severe internal mutilation. (listaholic . com)


	19. Pull of Fate

**A/N:** I have another chapter for you, my wonderful readers. **Warning – there are descriptions of torture in this chapter. **That being said, I hope some of your questions will begin to get answered. If anyone can figure out the significance of the name of Sarah's imaginary friend in the latter part of this chapter, review with your answer. The first correct response will get a spot as a new character in the story. Super shout outs go to Smeepalicious, xxandlovesaidno, Akirasan215, Rayen 'Tora' King, CAL, Operaphantomgrl, reginadicoups, LittleMargarita, Monochrome-Muse, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, djinnia, sandy162, addictedtocsi777, FireChildSlytherin5, and gunitatsuhiko for their spectacular reviews of the last chapter. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** I own any character that you don't recognize from this story and none that you do.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Pull of Fate

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

As Eurwyn and Sulwyn materialized in the tiny dorm room, Jareth steadied himself for the questions to come. An audible gasp was emitted by Eurwyn, just before he ran to his twin and captured him into a tight embrace. Jareth struggled to breathe from the tightness of his brother's hug. Sensing Jareth's predicament, Eurwyn eased his grip and allowed air to flow back into the Goblin King's lungs.

"My brother," Eurwyn said happily. "I didn't think I'd ever lay my eyes on you again."

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with being the only handsome man left in the Underground," Jareth quipped.

"I was getting rather used to that," Eurwyn replied, smirking.

"Has Sully told you everything?" Jareth asked, getting down to business. If things worked out the way he planned, they'd have plenty of time to talk later.

"Only that Sarah rescued you from the Underground and was captured by Aed," Eurwyn replied. "It seems the male of every species is captivated by your Sarah."

"True," Jareth agreed. "However, there is more." He sank into the bed and tried to decide how to tell him about Bledig. There just was no other way around it. He was going to have to come right out and tell Eurwyn.

"What is it?" Eurwyn asked, sitting next to his twin. He was wary of the serious look on Jareth's face. As twins, they could read the other like a book. Jareth was about to tell him something that he dreaded to hear.

"You know how father has always had a rather passionate lifestyle?" Jareth asked.

"You mean, the way he always had his wick dipped in another well?" Eurwyn replied. "That used to drive mother to the brink of insanity. She could never figure out why he was never satisfied with just her."

Both men could remember the fighting within the castle and the slamming of doors. Once, Eurwyn had run to Jareth's room when their mother let out a blood curdling scream. She had found her husband in bed with one of the servants. They never saw that girl in the castle again. That time, their mother moved to a separate part of the castle and took on her own lover. The High King and Queen had not spoken for a year outside of state events. You could cut the tension in the castle with a knife. It was then that Jareth vowed that he'd never be like his father. When he married, he would remain faithful for life.

"To be fair, she, too, has found her pleasure in the bed of others. Still, it seems that his over amorous nature has come to bite us all in the ass," Jareth continued. "Do you remember the comments you used to get with Bledig when you were young?"

How could Eurwyn forget? Jareth was older and the heir to the crown. That meant that Eurwyn would be alone for several hours a day while Jareth began his training. Eurwyn had some training, but it was expected that Jareth would take over the High Throne. With all the time on his hands, the young prince found himself in a very lonely position. Bledig had filled the hole he had felt when Jareth was gone. Soon, the two became inseparable.

"They used to say that Bledig and I were closer than brothers," Eurwyn replied.

"Apparently, they were nearly correct," Jareth stated. "Bledig is our brother."

"What?" Eurwyn asked, blanching.

"Father has not been as careful as he thought," Jareth explained.

"Why has Bledig never said anything?" Eurwyn asked.

"He has been harboring fatal resentments against us, my brother," Jareth replied.

"Resentments?" Eurwyn asked. He felt as if his entire world was falling down. It was becoming difficult to comprehend the words that exited his brother's lips. It didn't make any sense. His brain was scrambling to string together the incoherent words he was hearing.

"He was born at the most inopportune time," Jareth replied. "He is five minutes younger than me and eight minutes older than you. It is with a very heavy heart that I must tell you that your friend is the reason I ended up in the Underworld."

"No!" Eurwyn cried, shaking his head violently. It couldn't be true! Not Bledig. He refused to believe it. Turning away, he became afraid to look at his twin. If he did, he would have to acknowledge the truth in his eyes.

"It's true," Sulwyn interjected. "He and Nerys conspired against your brother to take the Goblin Throne."

"His plan was told to me from his very lips," Jareth said sadly. "He intended to take my Throne, my place as heir, and Sarah."

"How could he do this?" Eurwyn asked, finally turning to Jareth. There, he could see that his brother was speaking true. He began to grasp at straws. "Perhaps he was under an enchantment. I'll bet Nerys placed him under some kind of spell."

"I'm sorry, Eurwyn," Jareth replied, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Nerys is not that powerful and she wouldn't have the motive."

"You're right," Eurwyn said, a tear falling from the corner of one eye. "I'm so sorry, Jareth."

"You have no reason to be sorry," Jareth replied.

"I brought that treacherous wretch into our lives," Eurwyn lamented.

"Father did that, my brother, not you," Jareth replied soothingly.

"What are we to do?" Eurwyn asked his older brother. "Have you informed our parents?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot contact our parents due to this curse that Lord Aed placed upon me," Jareth replied. "Before you ask, no, Sulwyn has not tried to contact them either. Bledig has placed a spell of distrust upon them. They will not believe him. You must go to them and tell them what father's carelessness has reaped upon us."

"I shall return as soon as I can," Eurwyn replied, standing. "When this is over, I intend to place a swift kick in the rump to our sire."

"I will loan you my sturdiest boots, my brother," Jareth offered. Eurwyn nodded and Jareth watched as he disappeared.

"I don't envy him his task," Sulwyn commented.

"Nor do I," Jareth agreed.

* * *

Time had no meaning in the Beyond. Even so, it felt as Aed had been waiting there for eons. Whoever said that forever wasn't long at all had never visited this desolate gathering place. Relief flooded the Lord of the Underworld as he felt the fabric shift with the arrival of the Goddess of Fate. He turned to face the beautiful Goddess and was surprised to see Gorchymyn and Anhrefn with her. This must be something big if she felt the need to bring her two favorite Fates along.

"Greetings, sister Goddess," Aed stated, bowing.

"Hello, Lord Aed," she greeted, her musical voice soothing and sweet.

"I'm sure you have a good idea of why I have summoned you here," Aed surmised.

"My children have told me that you are inquiring about a certain Sarah Williams," Aerten said plainly.

"She is now my Goddess," Aed replied. "I wish to know why she is connected to a young king from the Underground."

"With all due respect, my Lord, she cannot and will not be happy as your Goddess," Aerten informed him.

"And why is that?" Aed asked, his temper beginning to rise.

"She has been chosen," Aerten explained. "Sarah Williams is the key."

"Chosen by whom? The key to what? What does that have to do with you?" Aed asked, firing off his questions in rapid succession. Aed was unused to others questioning his decisions. As Lord of the Underworld, most of the Gods left him alone.

"I will attempt to answer your questions, my Lord," Aerten said, smiling. "She has been chosen by Eriu to be the key to peace in the Underground. I have been requested to use the Pull of Fate on her."

Aed knew, as well as any other God, about the Pull of Fate. Even the Gods and Goddesses had limitations placed upon them. They cannot control what the lower beings do, but they can influence them enough to push them in a certain direction. The easiest way to achieve this goal was to use the Pull of Fate. It didn't always work, but, more often than not, it did.

"Where does her young king fit into this?" Aed asked, absorbing this new information.

"You will have to ask Eriu," Aerten replied. "I should warn you that she has not been the only one to approach me. I have also been summoned by Neit."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Aed asked rhetorically.

"You, as well as I, know that where you find one you find the other," Aerten replied, brushing it off as common knowledge.

"What have they asked you to do?" Aed asked.

"Gorchymyn and Anhrefn, please report your dealings in the Underground," Aerten commanded.

"We have used our influence on four lower beings," they replied in unison. "We increased the scent of the chosen one to attract the young King to a foreign realm."

"It also attracted several others," Aerten interjected.

"Aye, Goddess," they said proudly. "When the girl went back to her own realm, we led her back to her true home by way of the ancient magic. We have given the lure of power to the bastard son of Oberon. We have helped a young queen find the conscience that she had forgotten. We have…"

"Enough!" Aed yelled, interrupting the two Fates. "I don't want to hear the long list of things you two have done in the name of order and chaos."

"You may return to your duties," Aerten ordered, dismissing the two Fates. Turning to Aed, she addressed him for a final time. "If you wish to know more, you must ask those that have summoned me, for you know I never act alone."

Aed watched as she disappeared from his view. Clenching his jaw in frustration, he thought about what he had heard. He should have known that this was the doing of the Goddess of Peace and the God of War. Whenever something seemed wrong, it was a given that they had a hand in it. Always fighting, the two higher powers had never gotten along. Now, they had involved his chosen Goddess. Aed felt they had gone too far. The only thing to do was summon them to him and force them to stop. Aed sighed. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

After spending an hour going over Jareth's plans for victory, Sulwyn decided to go back to the Underground to see if he could locate Puck. Perhaps the mischievous hobgoblin had found Keely. With her missing, it made things much more difficult. This left Jareth alone once again. This time, he decided to leave the tight confines of the small dorm room. Cabin fever was about to set in and he needed to be out in the open, breathing fresh air. After making sure that he left a note for anyone who may have been looking for him, he went out to find a quiet place to think and relax.

He had walked for about ten minutes before he came upon the same little park where Sarah had found her solace. Walking the paths, he let his mind wander to another park and another time. She had been so innocent and beautiful when he came upon her reciting lines near the obelisk. Even as an owl, he could appreciate her spirit. Something drew him to that park. He hadn't even planned on going Above, let alone to that small town. It was if he was being pushed towards her by an unseen force.

Sarah, always Sarah. He let the word roll around on his tongue. Her very name was like an exquisite wine to be savored and sipped slowly. Even under the most stressful circumstances, his mind would wrap around the feisty brunette. She affected him like no other. He'd had countless women in his long life, but none were like his beloved Sarah. She was his perfect match in every way.

With a sigh, he realized that he should return to the small room before he was missed. Without his magic, he was in danger. Even though he was supposed to be dead and was in an entirely different realm, someone could spot him and he would have no way to defend himself. Still, his short walk had a calming effect on him and he found himself ready to return to the dorm to continue planning.

"Life can be easy. It's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl…" he sang absently, as he returned to the dorm.

'_Cuz it hurts like hell," _finished a voice on the wind.

"You'd know better than anyone, my love," Jareth whispered.

Through the silence, Jareth thought he heard the very feminine giggle of his Sarah. Smiling, he returned to the empty dorm to continue making his lists.

* * *

Bledig returned from the torture chamber with the Pear of Anguish only to find himself alone with the ancient magic. He called a crystal to him and swore loudly when it refused to show him Nerys. 'Stupid bitch must have cloaked herself from me,' he thought, throwing the crystal against the wall. It shattered with a most satisfying crash. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to look for her. She wouldn't be insane enough to tell anyone about his plot. If she did that, she'd only implicate herself in their evil deeds. She had been a willing partner in their plans, even if she didn't know his final aspirations.

Turning to the Labyrinth, he decided to use some of this aggression. She had fallen out of consciousness once again. He was able to take her down from the wall without much effort. Throwing her over his shoulder, he carried her into the torture chamber for a little fun. He quickly relieved her of her clothing and placed her on the inquisitional chair. Using his magic, he secured her to the chair with tight fitting leather straps. They cut into her skin and insured that she would be completely unable to extricate herself from the chair.

It wasn't long before she awoke to find herself naked and in pain. The rusty spikes of the chair pressed into her delicate skin and she fought to keep from crying out. Her anguished eyes turned up to his and he relished the pure hate within the blue orbs. Placing his lips to her cheek, he tightened the straps around her chest. Her cries of pain were musical within his ears. He grinned and waited for her to quiet.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, knowing full well the pain she was experiencing was overwhelming. Keely said nothing and he nodded as if she had answered his question. "Alright, we can end this so quickly. All you have to do is cooperate with me and I'll let you go. Give me the ancient magic."

"Never!" Keely cried, summoning her inner strength.

"Very well," he sighed.

Bledig walked to the chair and placed his leather clad hands on her bleeding shoulders. He could feel her trembling beneath him. With a wicked laugh, he pressed her harder into the sharp points. His laugher swelled as her screams of agony filled the air. Her head slumped as unconsciousness overtook her once more. Sighing, he released his hold on her and sat down to wait for her to awaken. He hadn't expected her to be so strong against him. Still, he was prepared to do whatever it took to obtain his goal. If that meant waiting, he would wait forever. It wasn't that long at all.

* * *

Sarah sat in the mists watching Jareth through the mirror. It was if she was unable to look away from her beloved King. After her initial tries with her magic, she had decided to rest for a while. Jareth was now writing lists at her desk. Sarah decided to tear her eyes off the mirror to begin practicing again. Staring at her hand, she willed a crystal to form within her palm. She could feel something shift within her. As she watched, a small bubble appeared and began to grow. It wasn't long before the bubble became as large as softball and solidified. Sarah sat there for several moments in awe of her creation. A voice startled her out of her musings.

"Hello, my Lady," it said. The voice was both male and female, as if there were two beings speaking as one. Sarah looked around, trying to discover the source of the voice. She was still alone and surrounded by mist.

"Where are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm here, little one," it replied. The voice seemed to be coming from her newly formed crystal. Sure enough, when Sarah looked at the crystal in her hand, there was a face within. Stunned, Sarah bobbled the crystal, trying not to drop it.

"What the heck?" she asked, shocked.

"Be not afraid," the voice soothed. "We mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Sarah demanded.

"We are your magic," it explained. "You may call us Maggie."

"That was the name of my imaginary friend when I was little," Sarah replied, wary of the face within her crystal. Had she been here too long? Was she now beginning to lose her mind?

"We enjoyed playing with you, little one," Maggie replied. "Your imagination is extraordinary."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You were with me then?" Sarah asked, incredulous. She'd never had magic before until Aed had her change places with Jareth. She assumed that her magic was a result of that transfer. Now, this _thing_ was telling her that it had known her when she was a young girl playing with imaginary friends.

"Yes," Maggie affirmed. "We have been with you since your very conception, my Lady."

"That makes no sense," Sarah argued. "I'm Mortal. There's no way you could have been with me then."

"What a pity," Maggie sighed. "You used to believe in everything. Remember all the fun we had?"

"I remember," Sarah replied. She and Maggie would spend hours talking. They invited dragons for tea and fought evil sorcerers. Sarah was always playing the heroine and Maggie was her trusty second.

"Do you still doubt our existence?" Maggie asked.

"No, but where have you been?" Sarah asked. Maggie had left her when she turned thirteen. Sarah had been heartbroken when she tried to call her friend and found herself alone.

"We have been with you, little one," Maggie replied. "You became too old for us to contact in that form. We had to wait until you rediscovered us as an adult."

"Where did you come from?" Sarah questioned.

"We are like the Labyrinth," Maggie explained. "Once, the ancient magic had flowed freely through the Universe. It was here at the beginning of time, before even the Gods arrived. When the Gods were formed, they used us to create the realms and, eventually, life within the Universe. At first, we emanated within every living being. Over time, as the minds of many creatures became closed and shut off from the magic within, we were almost completely extinguished. Now, we are among the last of our kind. There is only one more like us."

"Keely," Sarah replied.

"The keeper of the Labyrinth," Maggie agreed, nodding.

"What about the Fae?" Sarah asked. "Don't they use magic?"

"The magic within the Fae race is weak and only a shadow of what it once was," Maggie replied.

"What does all this have to do with me?" Sarah asked.

"The ancient magic used to flow within the bodies of all Mortals, little one," Maggie replied with a tinge of sadness. "Now, we are relegated to one line. A remarkable line, to be sure, but one line nonetheless. The ancient magic has been passed from female to female until it reached the end."

"Are you saying I inherited the magic from my mother?" Sarah asked.

"A rudimentary understanding, but adequate," Maggie acknowledged.

"I don't remember mom having any powers," Sarah said. She thought hard, but her mother just seemed normal. A little vain and selfish, maybe, but a completely normal _Mortal_ woman.

"You are the first of your line in many generations who was able to harness the power of her imagination," the ancient magic praised. "This led you to create the image of me as a child and, later, to discover me through pure faith. It takes a pure, creative, and open mind to fully develop the powers of the ancient magic. Most of your line exhibited some powers, but you shall possess all of them."

"What does all this mean?" Sarah enquired.

"Quite simply, you are to become the most powerful being in the Universe. Even more so than the Gods," Maggie explained.

"Can you help me get out of here?" Sarah asked after a moment. This was certainly a lot to absorb.

"You must learn to harness the magic before it can be used in that way. It is far too dangerous to use it until then," warned Maggie. "I suggest you continue your watch over your young King. When the time is right, we will help you to find your control. Until then, I would urge you to tell no one."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Until you have control, you are vulnerable," Maggie explained. "If anyone were to find out about us, you would be in danger. Tell no one, including your beloved. If he does not know, he will be protected."

"Plausible deniability," Sarah mused.

"We shall take our leave now, little one," Maggie said.

"Thank you," Sarah replied, watching the face disappear from the crystal. When it was gone, the orb popped and dispersed glitter over her palm. Sarah thought about everything she learned. It felt as if her head were about to explode from it all. With a sigh, she turned back to the mirror. A feeling of calm washed over her as she watching him making his lists. Tuning out the world around her, Sarah settled into the mists to watch her beloved once again.

* * *

Sulwyn transported himself to the very heart of the Labyrinth. It was eerily quiet and he began to wonder where all the Labyrinthian creatures had gone. Without a thought of where he was going, he placed the castle at his back and began to walk. He walked for quite some time in complete silence. Gone were the Goblin laughter and the fairy drone he was accustomed to hearing in the Goblin Kingdom. Even the very air was still. It made him quite uneasy as he continued his search for Puck.

Stopping suddenly, Sulwyn could swear that he heard voices for the first time since his return to the Underground. Silently creeping towards the sound, he realized that his ears were not deceiving him. There were two people on the other side of the hedge. It was a male and a female, but that was all he could tell from his vantage point. Taking a deep breath, he peeked through the opening in the maze. His breath released with a relieved sigh as he recognized his friend.

"Puck!" he cried, entering the next line of hedges.

"Sulwyn!" Puck exclaimed in reply.

"Hello, my brother," Nerys said quietly. His happiness at seeing Puck had blinded him to the bruised and battered woman sitting on the ground.

"Nerys?" Sulwyn said, confused. What would Nerys be doing with Puck?

"Yes, it's me," Nerys replied with a wan smile. "I know I'm not much to look at right now, but it really is me."

"What happened to you?" he asked, finally noting the full extent of her injuries.

"She was caught trying to save the Labyrinth," Puck explained. "He was most brutal in his punishment of her. If I hadn't intervened, he would have used the Pear on her."

"The Pear?" Sulwyn gasped. "That hasn't been in use in centuries. Where would he have found something like that?"

"Bledig is holding the Labyrinth in Jareth's dungeons," Nerys replied. "Apparently, there is a torture chamber held there that has fallen into disuse."

"What does he want? Isn't it enough that he took Jareth's life? You helped him kill my best friend," Sulwyn accused angrily.

"I will not deny the part I played in his plan," Nerys admitted, beginning to weep. "I was seduced by power and passion, but I had a choice and I made it. Too late, did I realize I made the wrong one."

"We don't have time to hash through this right now," Puck interposed. "The Labyrinth is in dire straits. I don't know how much time she has left."

"What does he plan to do with her?" Sulwyn asked.

"He plans to extract the ancient magic and use it to destroy your father," Nerys elucidated.

"That cannot be allowed to happen," Sulwyn replied.

"Were you successful with your earlier quest?" Puck asked, suddenly remembering.

"Somewhat," Sulwyn replied. "We were able to get to the Underworld and find Jareth, however, things have changed. Aed took one look at Sarah and decided to keep her. He used her words against her to send Jareth back to the Above as a Mortal man."

"What? Where's Lady Sarah?" Puck asked.

"She is now in the Underworld," Sulwyn replied. "Jareth and Eurwyn are working to get reinforcements to defeat Bledig."

"Perhaps I can talk to Aed," Nerys offered. "You know I'm good at getting what I want. Take me to the Underworld and let me see if I can help. It shall be my penance for causing the downfall of the Underground."

"Are you sure?" Sulwyn asked.

"Absolutely," Nerys replied. "I can't guarantee success, but I can do my best to try."

"Puck, you go to Jareth and debrief him on our current status," Sulwyn commanded.

"You forget, my friend," Puck replied. "My magic has been bound."

Sulwyn sniffed the Hobgoblin and smiled. It was a relatively simple spell that bound Puck's magic. Holding out his hand, he allowed a crystal to be formed in his palm. It looked like a bubble and behaved in a similar fashion as he blew it at his friend. The crystal burst on Puck's chest and covered him with a soft glow.

"Your magic has been restored," Sulwyn informed him.

Puck tested it out and transported behind Sulwyn and then back again. Oh, how good it felt to get his magic back. He'd felt so empty without it. With a salute, he disappeared to the Above to report to the Goblin King turned Mortal.

"Here," Sulwyn said, opening his hand to Nerys. As his hand traveled around her body, her injuries disappeared.

"Thank you," Nerys replied. "Now, let's go see if I can fix my mistake."

* * *

Glossary:

Inquisitional Chair – Strapped tight to it with leather straps, those who sat on this chair felt the pain of hundreds of sharp and rusty spikes piercing their flesh, and that pain is magnified even more when torturers decide to press them down against the spikes. For added fun, torturers heated this iron chair and effectively roasted slowly the poor unfortunate souls sitting on it. (listaholic . com)


	20. The Greatest of These is Love

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you all you lovely readers out there. For your dedication to this tale, I bring you a long chapter filled with happiness and answered questions. I promise that everything that happens in this story does so for a reason so thanks for sticking with me. Special shout outs go to Rayen 'Tora' King, sandy162, xxandlovesaidno, notwritten, scifigeek10, Operaphantomgrl, Monochrome-Muse, LittleMargarita, FireChildSlytherin5, and KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for their very kool reviews. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Labyrinth or Paul's words (beautiful as they may be).

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

The Greatest of These is Love

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

"He did what?" Titania yelled, causing Eurwyn to jump and step back.

"I don't even know who his mother is," Oberon insisted. "I swear on my very crown."

"You swear? YOU SWEAR?" Titania screeched, getting louder with each word. Oberon seemed to shrink where he stood.

"Mother, please calm down," Eurwyn begged. "This is getting us nowhere."

"How could you do this to us?" Titania continued her tirade, ignoring her son.

"It wasn't as if I planned for this to happen," Oberon argued.

"That still doesn't excuse this, Oberon," Titania replied. "Of all the stupid, careless, idiotic, thoughtless…" Titania trailed off and began to pace angrily.

Oberon watched her pace for a moment, before turning his attention fully on the situation at hand. "We need to amass forces," Oberon stated. "You two go to Jareth and let him know he has our support. I will gather my generals."

His tone left little room for argument. Titania glared at him but then sighed in resignation. They would have to deal with this indiscretion later. Right now, her son needed her. With a nod, she and Eurwyn disappeared from the room. Oberon watched them go and his shoulders slumped with the force of his realization. He had another son in this world. A son who hated him enough to take his very life. Some father he was. Now was not the time to indulge in self-pity. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way to his war room. The planning needed to begin to take out the enemy, even if it were his own son.

* * *

Things were getting far more complicated than Aed has originally anticipated. His original thought was that Aerten had gotten bored again. She tended to delight in playing with Mortals. He had planned to have her remove the string connecting the two lovers and finally enjoy his Mortal Goddess. Unfortunately, it would not be that easy. Now, he had to convince two of his fellow Gods to let go of their little playthings. Aed sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. How did he always find himself into these little messes?

Aed didn't have to wait long for the arrival of Eriu. She always tended to be on time and hated to keep people waiting. The Lord of the Underworld looked admiringly at the Goddess of Peace. There were few that matched her beauty. Her flaming locks of auburn hair, ivory skin, and eyes of emerald skin were unlike many others. Her smile alone could cause the most attached man to forget himself for a moment. It was like a breath of spring.

"Lord Aed," she greeted, her voice soft like summer rain.

"My dear sister Goddess," he said, taking her hands in his and placing a kiss on one of them. "How are you Eriu?"

"I am well and yourself?" she asked.

"The same," he replied.

"I have heard that you acquired a Mortal as your Goddess," she stated plainly.

"Good news travels fast," he quipped.

"I assume that she is the reason I have been summoned here," she speculated.

"You assume correctly," Aed acknowledged. "However, we must wait for the others to arrive."

"Others?" she asked.

"He means me, honey," said a voice behind them.

Aed and Eriu turned to see a man standing in the Beyond. He looked rather formidable and was larger than the Lord of the Underworld. His hair was a red so bright that it looked like it was on fire. His complexion was ruddy and he showed it off well in a flowing black silk shirt and tight black breeches. He smiled and revealed straight white teeth which were slightly pointed. Aed bowed to him respectfully.

"Neit," Eriu greeted tersely.

"My dear Eriu," The God of War replied with a mocking sweetness. "Decide to give up?"

"Of course not," came the reply of the Goddess of Peace. "I was summoned here by Aed and apparently you were as well."

"Well, if we are not here to decide on the terms of your surrender, I must be going," Neit stated.

"Stop!" ordered Aed. "You will not leave until you tell me what you are doing with the Mortal, Sarah Williams."

"Why don't you ask her?" Neit replied casually. "She's the one who petitioned Dagda and challenged my rule of the Underground."

"Have you seen what he's done with it?" Eriu asked Aed.

"You two have been fighting over that realm for millennia," Aed sighed. "What does Sarah Williams have to do with your petty disagreements?"

"Ask him," Eriu replied, pointing at her nemesis. "He's the one who chose a young king to be the catalyst."

"Catalyst?" Aed asked, confused.

"For a war to end all wars, old boy," Neit replied. "He and the bastard son of his father are to be the means to end this ridiculous claim against my control of the Underground. I mean, she already has control over the Mortal realm. "

"Only one small country," Eriu corrected.

"They named it after you," Neit argued. "Isn't that enough?"

"Where does Miss Williams fit into all of this?" Aed asked, ending their current dispute.

"She is the key to restoring peace to the Underground," Eriu explained.

"Good luck with that," Neit interjected. "If there is nothing more, I will return to my war planning." Aed shook his head as the God of War disappeared from sight. He returned his attention to the Goddess of Peace.

"Why Sarah?" Aed asked.

"Do you believe in true love?" Eriu asked, visibly relaxed now that Neit was gone.

"What?" Aed asked, believing he must have misheard her.

"Love is the most powerful thing in the universe," Eriu explained. "Wars begin and peace is ignited in the name of love."

"Bah," scoffed Aed.

"You don't believe me? There once was a great man in the Above. His name was Paul and he wrote a good deal about the subject of love. Would you care to hear what he had to say?" she asked.

"I suppose I don't have much choice in the matter," Aed replied.

"If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal," she recited. "If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known.

And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

"What does all of that mean?" Aed asked, bemused.

"It means, love conquers all," Eriu replied. "Sarah will be the key to ending the war that our brother God has decided to reap upon the Underground."

"What does love have to do with all of that?" Aed asked.

"When I heard what Neit had done, I decided to counter his attack with one of my own," Eriu described. "I sent for Aerten and asked her to find the young king's perfect match. His true love, if you will. It took her several years before the Mortal by the name of Sarah Williams was born. Aerten knew the moment she had come into the world of Man. Her connection to the young king burns brightly. Their very souls are connected. I asked Aerten to be certain the two met and she did."

"Aerten also said the Fates increased her scent to attract the young King," Aed jeered. "They aren't truly in love. Once her scent returns to normal, she'll soon find herself abandoned by her suitors."

"That is incorrect," Eriu argued. "Pheromones and love are two different things. Her pheromones were increased to attract the catalysts for the Great War. For what, other than jealousy and obsession, can spur a war faster? However, pheromones can't make someone fall in love with them. Oberon's bastard son only wants her to satiate his lust. Jareth's love for her is pure and unadulterated. Their hearts have beat in perfect synchronicity since the beginning of time."

"What about the others that claim to love her?" Aed asked.

"You mean, others like yourself?" Eriu returned.

"I never claimed to love Sarah Williams," Aed replied. "She has been gifted with great power; though I'm sure she doesn't even know it exists within herself. I'm referring to a young Prince and another young King."

"Infatuation can be a useful tool in inciting jealousy, wouldn't you agree?" Eriu asked.

"I suppose," Aed replied.

"When Neit learned of my strategy, he revised his own. Sarah's pheromones were used to attract others who would push the young King towards the young Princess. Even I did not fathom that outcome. Now, I just have to continue to have faith in the power of love. That's why I'm afraid I'm going to have to respectfully request that you relinquish your claim on Sarah Williams. She is not meant for this life."

"And if I refuse?" Aed asked.

"It's up to you, my brother," Eriu replied sadly. "I must inform you that she will never be happy as long as she is apart from her dear king. Do you want to live with someone in misery for eternity?"

With that thought, she disappeared. Aed conjured up a chair to sit and contemplate her words. Did he really want to be the cause of someone else's sadness if he could avoid it? He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Jareth had just finished his list of possible allies when he felt the alluring pull of magic. He turned to see a familiar hobgoblin standing before him. Jareth rose and walked over to his father's favorite assistant.

"Good Robin," Jareth greeted, smiling. "What brings you to me?"

"I haven't seen you so happy to see me in more than a century," Puck observed.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Jareth returned.

"Very," Puck replied.

"Seriously," Jareth said after they shared a laugh, "what news have you?"

"All bad, I'm afraid," Puck revealed.

"Do tell," Jareth sighed, taking a seat.

"Keely has been taken hostage by Bledig," Puck reported. "Your brother intends to force her to give him the ancient magic so that he may eliminate your father and become High King."

"Damn!" exclaimed Jareth. "What else?"

"Nerys attempted to save her and ended up under his boot," Puck continued. "If I hadn't been there to save her, she would have perished under his hand."

"I don't believe that," Jareth denied.

"I speak the truth," Puck countered. "She and Sulwyn are going to attempt a rescue of Lady Sarah from the Underworld."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Jareth moaned.

"I do have some good news, my Lord," Puck replied. "Your Gobins have united against Bledig."

"Where are they?" Jareth asked.

"They are currently hiding from Bledig in the Goblin Caves," Puck replied. "I have placed your gardener and the Bog guardian in charge, mainly to prevent them from doing something stupid."

"Thank you, Robin," Jareth said, taking in this new information.

"Anything for you, my Lord," Puck replied, happy to be back in his King's good graces.

"You may regret saying that," Jareth cautioned.

"That may be true, but what's said is said," Puck replied.

"I have a job for you," Jareth told him. "I need you to go back to my castle and keep an eye on Bledig. Stay stealth and keep me apprised of the situation."

"Aye, Your Majesty," Puck responded, accepting his new job. "I shall return."

"Stay safe, my friend," Jareth imparted.

Puck nodded and then transported himself to the castle to begin his reconnoitering. Jareth watched him go and then turned to the mirror. Truthfully, he was quite fond of his Goblins and was a little worried about them. With a sigh, he knew he only had one choice. He had to make the call.

"Hoghead, I need you," Jareth called into the mirror. The glass fogged for a moment before revealing the familiar dwarf."

"Your Magesty?" Hoggle gasped, not even correcting the customary mistake.

"Yes, I'm alive," Jareth acknowledged. "Much to your chagrin, I'm sure."

"H-how?" Hoggle stammered.

"My little heroine," Jareth said, pride creeping into his voice.

"Sarah?" Hoggle asked.

"Who else?" Jareth countered.

"Where is she?" Hoggle asked, looking past Jareth into the small dorm room.

"The Underworld," Jareth stated.

"The Underworld?" Hoggle asked, shocked.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say, Higgle?" Jareth replied.

"It's Hoggle," the Dwarf grumbled.

"Yes, yes," Jareth scoffed. "I have need of your services, Hogwart."

"Why should I help you?" Hoggle asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because you wouldn't want to see the Underground fall," Jareth replied.

"Bledig!" Hoggle cried, slapping his forehead. "I almost forgot about him. You may be a rat, Jareth, but he's poison."

"I'm touched," Jareth quipped.

"What do you need me to do?" Hoggle asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on the Goblins," Jareth explained. "Don't let them out of your sight.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Hoggle inquired.

"I don't care," Jareth replied. "Just keep them safe and out of trouble."

"I'll do my best," Hoggle promised.

"See that you do," Jareth replied. "Oh, and Hoggle…thank you."

The portal closed on Hoggle's surprised face. Jareth stared at his own reflection for a moment before standing and running his hands through his hair. He wasn't alone for long before he felt the pull of magic again. Turning, he heard a gasp as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Mother!" he cried before running to her.

"Jareth, my son," she replied, beginning to weep.

"Oh mother," he sighed, relaxing in her embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Titania sobbed.

"While I hate to break up this reunion, we need to get to work," Eurwyn stated.

"Of course," Jareth replied, pulling away from his mother and wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Father is contacting his generals," Eurwyn informed him.

"I have created a list of allies and put Hoggle in charge of my Goblins," Jareth replied. "Bledig has taken the soul of the Labyrinth hostage. Puck is keeping an eye on him."

"As much as I hate to leave you, I should begin contacting our Allies," Eurwyn advised, taking the list from his brother.

"Thank you, my brother," Jareth replied, taking his twin into a tight embrace.

"We'll be in touch," Eurwyn vowed, pulling away. He kissed his mother and then left to begin his search.

"You look tired, my son," Titania observed. "Lie down and rest. I shall keep watch over you."

Jareth began to protest, but his mother would hear none of it. She pointed to the bed and watched as he crawled under the covers. Tucking him in, she gave him a loving kiss upon his brow. Titania pulled the chair to the side of the bed and began to sing a sweet lullaby to her eldest son.

_La la lu, La la lu_

_Oh, my little star sweeper_

_I'll sweep the stardust for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_

_Little soft fluffy sleeper_

_Here comes a pink cloud for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_

_Little wandering angel_

_Fold up your wings close your eyes_

_La la lu, La la lu_

_And may love be your keeper_

_La la lu, La la lu, La la lu_

* * *

Aed returned to the Underworld and his Mortal Goddess. He found her watching her mirror intently, a sad smile upon her face. Eriu's words came back to him and he found himself, for the first time, questioning his decision. He had known that Sarah and her young king were in love, but he still kept her for himself. For the immortal being, love seemed fleeting and brief. It disappears in the blink of an eye compared to the everlasting life of the Gods. How long he stayed like that, just watching his Goddess watching her love, he couldn't say. Before he was able to come to a resolution, the mists parted and he found himself looking at another intruder into his realm.

"Lord Aed," Nerys gasped, curtsying deeply. Sulwyn said nothing, but bowed respectfully.

"Rise, young Queen," Aed sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He hadn't witnessed this many visits to the Underworld in almost a millennia. "Why have you come to me?"

"She is the reason I am here," Nerys replied, pointing at Sarah. The younger green-eyed girl was still watching her magic mirror, oblivious to the goings on around her. It looked to Sulwyn that she was in a trance.

"What business do you have with Sarah Williams?" Aed asked, growing weary of all the commotion surrounding his chosen Goddess. Was she really worth all of this trouble?

"I've come to beg you to let her go and restore her rightful place by her true love's side," Nerys pleaded, falling to her knees.

"Why should I do this for you?" Aed asked.

"Because, she belongs with Jareth," Nerys replied. "Without the other, neither will live a happy life. I need to put right what once went wrong. I am the reason they were parted."

"What will you give me in return?" Aed demanded.

"Anything that I am able to give is yours," Nerys said, bowing her head to her hands.

"Give me a moment to consider your request," Aed stated, then disappeared from view.

Nerys stood and began worrying her thumb nail. If this didn't work, she didn't have a contingency plan. Her name would forever be linked with the end of the Underground. If her father and brother survived the destruction, they'd be blamed in her absence. How had she allowed herself to get so led astray? Once, she was a kind, but spoiled young girl. She lived a life of luxury, but cared deeply for her family. When she hit puberty, all her focus had dwindled to one thing: herself. It shouldn't have been that way. Where had that kind young girl gone?

Sulwyn saw Nerys lose herself in thought and wandered over to his beloved. Sarah still sat entranced by the mirror. When Sulwyn got closer, he could see the image of his best friend with the High Queen by his side. At first, he thought Sarah was silently watching the Goblin King. As he grew near, he could hear her singing under her breath. It took him a moment before he recognized the song. As children, Jareth and he would sing that song as they climbed trees. How had Sarah learned it?

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

"You remind me of the babe," Sulwyn whispered, startling Sarah out of her daze. She jumped and turned to him. Her eyes widened with recognition.

"What babe?" Sarah replied, standing.

"The babe with the power," Sulwyn answered, his eyes taking in the beautiful woman before him. If it were possible, she was even lovelier than she had been the last time he saw her.

"What power?" Sarah recited. Her face broke out in an exultant grin.

"The power of voodoo," Sulwyn replied.

"Who do?" Sarah asked.

"You do," Sulwyn stated.

"Do what?" Sarah delivered.

"Remind me of the babe," Sulwyn finished.

"Sulwyn!" Sarah cried, jumping at him and landing in his waiting arms. Sulwyn lifted her off of her feet and twirled her around.

"Sarah," Sulwyn replied, saying her name over and over as if he were trying to convince himself that she was real.

"How?" Sarah asked, stepping away so she could look into his eyes. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming again.

"The same way you got here," Sulwyn replied. "Nerys and I used the spell to see if we could rescue you. Aed hasn't…" He stopped, unsure of how to ask the question.

"No," Sarah replied. "In fact, I have barely seen him since I got here. He gave me this mirror and then left and never came back. What in the hell are you doing with Nerys?"

"She feels bad about what she did," Sulwyn stated.

"She feels bad?" Sarah asked. "You say that like she belched at the dinner table. She killed your best friend or did you forget that already?"

"No, Sarah," Sulwyn sighed. "I remember."

"Then why do you expect me to so readily forgive her for what she's done?" Sarah asked, beginning to cry. "If she had loved Jareth, I would not be here. No, she made sure to destroy any chance I had of being with him and then she killed him. Now, I'm here, Jareth's been turned Mortal, and the Underground is in danger."

Before he could explain further, they were no longer alone. Aed watched them argue for a moment, observing in silence. It was time to render his decision. Stepping up to the couple, he interrupted their disagreement. With a gesture of his hand, he called the other woman to him. Her pacing ceased at once and she approached with trepidation.

"I have thoughtfully reviewed your request, young Queen," Aed said.

"Yes, my Lord?" Nerys replied, dropping to her knees.

"You understand that, if I choose to accept your entreaty, you will have to provide me with something of equal value?" Aed probed.

"Aye, my Lord," Nerys accepted.

"Your appeal has been accepted," Aed stated. "In return for the loss of my Mortal Goddess, I choose to have you take her place." Nerys bent her head in capitulation.

"I don't know what to say," Sarah gasped, dropping to her knees next to the former Goblin Queen. "I'm sorry, Nerys. Thank you!"

"You don't have to apologize to me, Lady Sarah," Nerys replied, looking up to her. "Please forgive me for the trouble I caused you…both of you."

"I forgive you, Princess," Sarah absolved. "I hope you can find peace and happiness within this realm."

"It's time to go," Aed said firmly. Sarah stood to look at him.

"What about Jareth?" Sarah asked.

Sulwyn watched as Aed bent his head to whisper something in her ear. She smiled and gave the God a chaste kiss upon his cheek. He nodded to her and she stepped back to join Sulwyn. The Nymph Prince viewed Sarah with confusion for a moment before shaking his head and looking back to Aed. The God took one last look at his former Goddess with longing before sweeping his hand out in front of him. In an instant, he and Nerys were alone.

"You don't have any connections to a true love, do you?" Aed asked, helping her to rise and stand by his side.

"No, I've never been that lucky," Nerys replied.

"Good," Aed stated. "Shall we retire? I have need for a bit of relaxation."

"That sounds wonderful," Nerys stated, greeting him with a smile. For the first time in her life, she felt happy and tranquil. Maybe all she needed was to find the right man. The two of them disappeared into the mists to live their lives…together.


	21. I Am Yours

**A/N:** I'm very sorry it took me so long to get this out to you. Still, I hope it was worth the wait. **Beware – there is adult type touching ahead. **My thanks go out to Kathleen Wantz, lonely 27, djinnia, xxandlovesaidno, Southernkeltic, NilaBlue, CAL, LittleMargarita, JennCvice, dracomerlin, MaxRide14, SexyAvalonPriestess, Rayen 'Tora' King, Princess of the Fae, gothlena13, jinx1764, midnight84118, Monochrome-Muse, sandy162, MyraValhallah, notwritten, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, LittleFairyMaiden, FireChildSlytherin5, Operaphantomgrl, scifigeek10, and Smeepalicious for taking the time to review since I last posted. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster!**

**Disclaimer: **I wish…I wish…I wish…nope…still didn't work. I don't own anything but the crazy ideas in my head.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

I Am Yours

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Jareth was still half asleep when he heard the soft sounds of his beloved. Believing himself to still be dreaming, he brushed aside the troublesome hand that attempted to awaken him. If the only place where he could be close to Sarah was in a dream, then he wanted to let it linger as long as possible. The hand became more urgent, shaking his shoulder and demanding that he wake up. Even through his sleep fogged brain, he couldn't afford to ignore what was happening in the Underground. What if it was an urgent message from his father?

Slowly opening his eyes, he expected to see the sight of his mother. Instead, he was greeted by his dark-haired, green-eyed Sarah. Her hair was down in waves and she was smiling at him. Now, he knew that he was dreaming. This was impossible. Closing his eyes, he willed the illusion of his Sarah to go away. He wouldn't be able to accomplish anything with her ghostly image in the room. Suddenly, a great pain attached itself to his arm. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sore spot.

"Serves you right," came a sweet voice he'd come to cherish. "Sleeping all day when the rest of us have to work."

It was then that he realized it wasn't a dream. His beloved was standing before him; had pinched him even. Trailing his eyes over her frame, he thought she looked like a Goddess. She was still wearing her white dress and was barefoot. A glint of silver around her ankle caught the light and sparkled. Turning his head, he saw his mother beaming with joy. It was obvious that she approved of the beautiful Mortal girl.

"Sarah?" he asked, still trying to convince himself that she was real. She nodded and it broke his paralysis.

"I'm –" she began. She was interrupted by Jareth's lips upon hers.

The kiss was passionate and almost painful as he released all of his pent-up emotions. She clung to his shirt and returned the kiss with everything she had within her. His hands lost themselves within her dark tresses. One hand cupped the back of her head, holding her to him. The other stroked a strand of her hair as his tongue stroked hers.

The sound of a throat clearing behind the couple forced them to part. They kept their arms tight around each other as if they would disappear should they break contact. Both of them turned their heads towards the sound to see Titania standing there with a broad grin upon her face. She'd been in the room, watching over her son, when the lovely brunette suddenly appeared. Remembering her from earlier, she knew that this was the Labyrinth Champion. Eurwyn had explained that this woman was responsible for rescuing her son from the Underworld. Titania believed she'd be forever in her debt. It was obvious that she belonged with Jareth.

"Thank you, Lady Sarah," Titania said, struggling to hold onto her composure.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Sarah replied. "Please, just call me Sarah."

"And I would love you to call me Titania," Titania requested.

"How?" Jareth asked, continuing to try to convince himself that she was truly there.

"Nerys," Sarah explained. "She gave up her life to give me mine."

"I don't believe it," Jareth denied. "Last I knew, she was conspiring with Bledig in my Kingdom. She tried to kill me. Hell, she didn't just try, she succeeded. I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"I know, Jareth," Sarah replied. "However, I was there when she made a plea to Aed for my life. I don't think she meant for things to turn out the way they did."

"What's done is done," Jareth sighed, "and what's said is said."

"That's why we have to move on," Sarah implored. "We can't keep standing here drowning ourselves in "what ifs" and "if onlys." We still have Bledig to worry about and the Gods only know what he's been up to."

"He has Keely," Jareth replied. Her face paled at the news. "You are right. We need to concentrate on putting a stop to his plans and saving her. Now that you're here, I suppose I should welcome the return of my magic."

Jareth attempted to create a crystal in his palm. To his great disappointment and dismay, nothing appeared. He looked at Sarah, who had a shy smile upon her face. Shaking her head slowly, she began to blush furiously. Jareth became confused. For her part, Sarah was trying hard to decide how to tell him. Aed had gotten the last word with his last stipulation for Jareth's transformation. Sarah looked at Titania and sighed. How could she tell Jareth the whispered secret from Aed with his mother in the room? Taking a deep breath, she leaned over and quietly informed him of the last task that had to be completed before he received his magic.

"Well, that's certainly more interesting than I had anticipated," Jareth said, a sly smirk decorating his face.

Hoggle was, in his opinion, within his own private hell. Goblins surrounded him on all sides. After his first attempts to keep them in order, they quickly abandoned him and sunk into chaos. They refused to listen to him, preferring the dwindling supplies of ale than to pay him any mind. He should have expected this outcome. They didn't even listen to the Goblin King. How did he think he would have any better luck? Looking around the room, he rolled his eyes as another Goblin passed out in the corner. At first, Michl attempted to help him keep control over the mischievous creatures. Unfortunately, he soon grew frustrated and took on a completely new philosophy: if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He could now be seen drinking a stream of ale directly from the cask.

After Hoggle had informed him of the task, Sir Didymus took it on in full force. He was honored to be given such an important assignment. The tiny terrier attempted to keep order by shouting at them. It only added to the already overwhelming noise within the cave. One of the Goblins made the mistake of coming too close. That creature received a hearty conk upon the head with the little knight's staff. Another Goblin lost control of his stomach and relieved himself of his last meal the noble stead's feet. Ambrosias covered his nose with a paw and made a sound of despair. Hoggle felt a kinship with the sheepdog.

Ludo was eyeing everything in pure wonderment. He wasn't quite sure what to make of his surroundings. The cave was really much too small for his huge body and the bodies of the Goblins. That's why several of them could be found crawling over the huge beast. His thick fur was comfortable and a few of them had fallen asleep on his lap. Hoggle felt bad for his friend, but not enough to try to get them to stop. He wished he were anywhere but this cave. Even the bog sounded better. For the most part, Hoggle was a solitary creature. He preferred jobs that kept him alone and in peace. That's why he spent so much of his time spraying fairies and tending the gardens. The thought of the gardens made him groan. He hadn't tended them in so long; they had probably dried up by now. It was just another reason he hated Bledig and couldn't wait for Jareth to return to the Throne.

One of the Goblins began to sing and the rest quickly joined him. Hoggle held his pounding head in his hands. He couldn't take much more of this pandemonium.

Eurwyn looked at the list of Allies which Jareth had given him. Nodding to himself, he agreed with everyone on the list. He thought it would be best to gather the most agreeable first so that they could start preparing. It might take longer to convince some of them to join with Jareth. A few of them had strong feelings about Mortals. While most Fae liked them, some had developed prejudicial feelings against them. Those few had made their opinions quite known when Sarah solved the Labyrinth. They had felt that Jareth had a bit of a weakness for Mortals, especially with Mortal women. Hell, they thought the same about him. With Oberon's wandering eye and proclivity for dabbling with females in the Mortal realm, he couldn't blame them.

Creating a crystal, he used it to transport himself to the Elf Kingdom. The announcer proclaimed his arrival to the King. Looking around, he smiled at his surroundings. Not a chicken or piece of mechanical equipment anywhere. Sometimes being a King of a creature like a Gremlin could be a little depressing. They weren't the tidiest beings. The announcer came back into the hall to let Eurwyn know that the King was available to give him an audience. Stepping into the Throne Room, he bowed his head to the King.

"Eurwyn!" the King exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in ages. I was very sorry to hear about your brother. How are you?"

"Hello Adair," Eurwyn replied. "Thank you for the kind sentiments. His passing is the very thing I came to speak to you about. Do you have somewhere private where we can talk?"

"Certainly," Adair said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

Stepping from the Throne, he led the Gremlin King to a private study. After making sure the door was securely shut, he turned to Eurwyn and pointed to an empty chair. Eurwyn took a seat and waited for Adair to take his. Once they were both seated, Adair motioned for Eurwyn to begin.

"I'm not going to mince words, Adair," Eurwyn stated. "My brother's death was no accident."

"You mean, you think he was murdered?" Adair asked, his face registering the concern in his voice.

"I _know_ he was murdered," Eurwyn replied.

"How?" Adair demanded.

"He told me," Eurwyn explained. A look of disbelief fell over the Elf King's face. Before Adair could interrupt, Eurwyn continued. "It's a long story. If you have time, I'll tell you everything. Please know that what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room."

"Please continue," Adair replied, intrigued.

"Do you remember the Mortal girl who claimed victory over the Labyrinth?" Eurwyn asked.

"Certainly," Adair stated with a smile. "She came to my son's engagement ball. Beautiful creature and very charming. Good dancer, too."

"That would be Sarah," Eurwyn confirmed.

Eurwyn went on to tell him the story of how Sarah traded herself for Jareth. Adair listened, becoming increasingly more concerned. Out of all his fellow Royalty, he always had a soft spot in his heart for the Goblin King. His job was hard and he was often misunderstood. Of course, his own arrogant attitude didn't help much. When he heard about the capture of the ancient magic, he became even more alarmed. He probably would have given his help for Jareth alone, but the danger to the Underground made his assistance imperative.

"You can count on the aid of this Kingdom," promised Adair. "I will alert my generals. We will ready our forces."

"My deepest thanks to you," replied Eurwyn, standing to leave. "I will keep in contact to give you a timetable."

"Keep safe and may the Gods be with us all," Adair said, standing. He held out his hand and shook the hand of the younger King. Eurwyn left to go to his next stop. Adair, true to his word, immediately went to his generals to begin preparations for battle. While he gave his instructions, Eurwyn continued his search for allies in the Underground.

* * *

"What's interesting?" Sulwyn asked, from the corner of the room. In all the excitement, they had simply overlooked him.

"It seems that there is a little unfinished business that needs to be completed before I will see the return of my magic," Jareth explained, smiling at his best friend.

"Oh?" Titania asked, perplexed.

"Aed decided that, since I rejected his offer of goddess to return to Jareth, I will have to prove that I truly love him," Sarah described.

"What did he whisper to you before he sent you back?" Sulwyn asked, becoming more curious at the smirk on his friend's face and the blush decorating Sarah's cheeks.

"Apparently, we have to get married," Jareth replied.

"That's all?" Titania asked.

"No," Sarah sighed. Jareth saw how uncomfortable this conversation was for his beloved. He caressed her face and smiled sweetly at her. She could do nothing but return the smile.

"He's waiting for the wedding night," Jareth clarified.

"What?" Sulwyn asked. Sudden understanding dawned on him. "Oh!"

Titania giggled into her hands, covering it with a cough. Jareth rolled his eyes at his best friend and held Sarah closer to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. This was not the way Jareth had envisioned the beginning of his life with Sarah. Of course, Sarah becoming his wife was a gift from the Gods. He had offered her her dreams once. This felt like someone had offered him his own dream crystal. Still, he hated to force the woman that he loved into marriage. It wasn't fair to her. He didn't want her to regret their marriage later.

"Could you give us a moment?" Jareth asked.

"Certainly," Titania replied. Before she could leave, Jareth stood from the bed and whispered in her ear. A bright smile appeared on his mother's face. She nodded and turned away from the woman on the bed. With a flick of her wrist, a small box appeared in her hands. She discretely handed it to Jareth, who secured the object in the pocket of his pants.

"Please return in an hour," Jareth requested. Titania nodded and clasped hands with Sulwyn. Together, the two of them left to give the couple some much needed privacy.

"Let me look at you, my beautiful, precious thing," Jareth said, sitting next to her on the bed. The pretty blush that came to her face at the compliment filled him with an almost giddy feeling. He placed his hands on her warm cheeks and looked into her jade colored eyes.

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah sighed, losing herself in the mismatched eyes of her beloved king.

"My love; my Sarah," he replied, bringing her lips to meet his own.

Unlike their previous kiss, this one was sweet and full of love. Sarah's arms wrapped around Jareth's shoulders and held him tight to her. Jareth's fingers plunged into her silky locks, feeling them slide about next to the skin of his hands. His tongue tasted her lips. A sweetness, unlike anything he experienced, tripped over his tongue. She tasted of honey, vanilla, and sunshine. She shone brighter than any star he'd ever witnessed. His arms slipped from her head to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I can hardly believe it," Sarah gasped, when Jareth finally broke his kiss.

"I still feel as if I am dreaming," Jareth replied breathlessly.

"No dream could have been so sweet," Sarah said, smiling. "The only way this would be more perfect would be if you had your magic and your throne."

"One of those is just within our grasp, Sarah darling," Jareth replied. "We can work on the other, together."

"I'm sorry, Jareth," Sarah apologized.

"Whatever for?" Jareth asked.

"Aed is forcing you to marry me in order to get your magic back," Sarah explained. "It's all my fault that your magic was taken away to begin with. I should have thought before I spoke. You taught me that in my parents' room when I was only fifteen and I forgot the lesson already."

"Sarah-mine, to be married to you would be the fulfillment of my most wonderful dreams," Jareth replied. "I take great joy in being 'forced' to join with you forever. What about you, precious? My magic is not worth the price should our marriage make you unhappy."

"I could never be unhappy if I was married to you," Sarah stated.

"Then, perhaps, we should do this properly," Jareth replied.

Jareth stepped off of the bed and stood in front of Sarah. Dropping down before her, he kneeled on the floor next to the bed. Out of his pocket, he pulled the box Titania had given him. Opening it, a brilliant diamond ring flashed in the light. Sarah gasped and her eyes began to well with tears.

"Sarah, my precious thing," Jareth began. "I have loved you since I first laid eyes upon you in the park. Without you, I am lost and lonely. I may not be able to live within you, but I can live forever with you beside me. Will you be my life and my love, forever? Marry me, Sarah, please."

"Of course I will!" Sarah cried.

Jareth placed the ring upon her finger and captured her lips in another kiss. Quickly, he pulled away and stood up. He grabbed her waist and picked her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he spun them around the room. They laughed together in the euphoria of the moment. Jareth felt as if he could move mountains now that he had his beloved. Together, they would vanquish Bledig and they would have their forever. The alternative just wasn't acceptable.

As Titania had promised, she and Sulwyn returned an hour later. The sound of laughter greeted them as she appeared in the small room. Jareth and Sarah were sitting on the bed, so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice they were no longer alone. Titania watched for a moment before a glint on Sarah's hand caught her eye. A smile rose on her face at its meaning. She nudged Sulwyn and pointed to the ring. He smiled brightly, though Titania could see it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was then that she realized how painful this must be for the man she had come to think of as another son.

"While I hate to interrupt, I know we have very little time," Titania said. The couple on the bed turned to her and smiled.

"Hello, mother," Jareth greeted. "Sarah and I have decided that we would like to get married as soon as possible. Would you be able to officiate?"

"I would love to, my children," Titania replied. "I know of the perfect place. Are you ready?"

"As ready as we're going to be," Jareth stated. He looked to Sarah, who nodded her agreement.

"Everyone gather round," Titania instructed.

The group did as Titania commanded. In an instant, they had disappeared from the dorm room and reappeared in a forest clearing. A memory came to Sarah of dancing and music. It was the same clearing where she had met the High King and Queen of the Underground. Imbolc seemed like years ago. It was also the night when she met Sulwyn. She snuck a glance at the man and realized the hurt he must be experiencing at this moment. Whispering into Jareth's ear and receiving a nod in return, she took Sulwyn's hand and guided him to the edge of the clearing.

"I'm sorry, Sulwyn," Sarah began. "In all our excitement, neither of us took a moment to realize how you must be feeling. You've been such a good friend. I wish for us to remain friends, forever. If that is too much to ask, please tell me. I'll respect whatever you decide."

"Sarah, dear, I love you," Sulwyn replied. "I would never wish unhappiness upon you in any form. I know you don't love me in the way I love you, but, I'd rather have your friendship than to live without you. Marry Jareth and be happy. You were meant for each other and I cannot stand in the way of the Fates."

"Sulwyn, I do love you," Sarah said, smiling. "You are my best friend. Thank you. You've given me a gift I could never hope to match."

Sarah reached up and kissed his cheek. Still holding his hand, she allowed him to lead her back to Jareth. The two men shook hands and then embraced. Titania watched the scene before her in silence. With a wave of her hand, she conjured a scribe's scroll and quill. She handed it to Sulwyn and turned to the couple before her. When they were ready, she indicated for the two of them to kneel before her on the soft grass of the clearing. Titania waved her hand and Jareth's garments were changed to match the ethereal attire of his beloved. Jareth reached his hand out and grasped Sarah's small hand.

Titania placed her hands on each of their heads. She said a quick prayer to the Gods and said her blessing over the pair in front of her. As she spoke, a beam of sunlight broke through the trees to highlight the couple. It was almost as if the Gods, themselves, were blessing their union. With a flick of her wrist, a silver bonding cord appeared in her hands. Jareth raised their joined hands and Titania tied the cord around their wrists. Titania said a blessing over their hands.

"Stand before me, my children," Titania commanded.

Jareth and Sarah worked together to stand and face each other. Looking into her eyes, Jareth could feel his very breath taken away. Titania created a crystal, which broke into a shower of glitter. In her hands, appeared a chalice containing red wine. She handed it to Jareth, who took it in his bound hand. With Sarah's held, he took a long drink. Jareth then helped her to finish the cup. Titania took the cup and it vanished from her hand. She indicted for Jareth to begin his vow to Sarah.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Sarah, to be my wife," Jareth vowed. "To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times and to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; and to follow quickly after as you make your way to the Underworld so we may spend eternity together, in love."

"I, Sarah, choose you Jareth as my love for life," Sarah vowed in reply. "I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know that all of my dreams have come true. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

Titania wept as she continued with the ceremony. "As your vows have been exchanged, you must now seal them with a kiss."

Jareth bent his head over his beloved and touched his lips to hers. Through this kiss, Jareth tried to convey his complete and total love for her. Sulwyn looked away after a moment and Titania took the time to dab at her leaking eyes. With a sigh, he pulled away and the couple faced the High Queen once again. Titania waved her hand over the bonding cord and it disappeared, sealing them together. Transporting the group back to the dorm room, Titania gave her congratulations.

Sulwyn hugged both his friends and then left to attend to his broken heart. After embracing her son and his new wife, Titania said her goodbyes. The words they had spoken had truly touched her and made her realize how much she loved and needed Oberon. The High Queen transported back to her husband's arms and the two of them made confessions of love throughout the night. Together, they worked on readying their army for a fight to save the Underground.

Alone for the first time as a married couple, Jareth and Sarah sat on the bed together. His hands caressed the soft skin of her cheek before his lips darted to plant a chaste kiss upon it. Sliding his lips to her ear, he whispered words of love before planting another kiss on her lobe. Her eyes closed at the sensation. His whisper kisses continued down the curve of her neck until his lips came to rest on her smooth shoulder. He reached up to capture her lips with his once again as he slid the straps of her gown down her slender arms.

Sarah's fingers fumbled with his white, satin coat. Without breaking their kiss, she managed to slip it from his shoulders, flinging it to the floor below. Jareth's hands flew to his cravat, untying it with ease and throwing it to join his coat. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Sarah slid her hands into the shoulders and let them glide his shirt away from his torso and down his arms. Jareth moved his hands from her hair to allow the shirt to fall away, brushing it to the floor. Sarah's hands explored the smooth skin of his chest. His gasp as she touched him fueled her to continue.

Jareth slid her gown down further until the glorious mounds of her breasts were revealed. Taking his attention away from her lips, he bowed before her to take her nipple within his mouth. She tasted sweet, velvety, and almost sinful. Sarah moaned as his tongue swirled around the tight bud. Her fingers lost themselves within the short strands of his Mortal hair. Jareth pushed his wife into the mattress as he continued to lavish his attentions on her skin. Sarah raised her hips from the bed as he slid her dress down her legs. Tossing it aside, he sat up to view his beloved. She looked every inch the goddess from head to toe. Jareth struggled to breathe at the sight of her.

Sarah's hands came to the waistband of his breeches, pulling at them, desperate to see the totality of her husband. Standing, he slipped the offending garment over his slim hips and down the sleek muscles of his thighs and calves. When he was relieved of his restrictive clothing, he joined his wife on the bed. The joining of man and wife is one of the most glorious forces in the Universe. Both Jareth and Sarah could feel their completion in the other as they took pleasure in the ancient act.

"I love you," Sarah said, struggling to catch her breath when they had finished. Jareth rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. His arms wrapped her up and held her close to him.

"I love you, too," Jareth replied.

The couple closed their eyes and fell into an exhausted slumber. Two hours later, Sarah awoke to see her husband's hair had grown in his sleep. The markings around his eyes had also returned. With a smile, she woke him up to tell him the good news. Jareth could scarcely believe it. Creating a crystal, he bent down to kiss his new bride. She pulled away and raised her eyebrow at the crystal still in his hands.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, but, if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. Do you want it?" he asked. She giggled at his tease.

"I already have my dreams," Sarah replied, placing her hand over the crystal. "Now, all I want is you."

"I am yours," Jareth promised. The crystal disappeared in his palm. In its place, appeared a necklace with a crystal amulet. With no other words, he placed it around her neck.

"Forever?" Sarah asked, fingering the crystal around her neck.

"Not long at all," Jareth said.

* * *

Keely felt as if she had been torn apart. The rusty spikes of the chair had broken her skin all around her body. He hadn't given up, pressing her down into the chair with more pressure. Keely wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to resist. If he killed her, the ancient magic would be lost forever. If she gave in, he would become the most powerful man in the Underground. Either choice was unacceptable, but, perhaps, if she gave him the magic, she could find a way to contain it.

Opening her mouth, Keely was about to submit to his demands. Bledig watched her expectantly, the cat o'nine tales hanging in his hands. Suddenly, Keely felt a sensation she had thought she'd never feel. Her master had joined with her chosen queen. Jareth and Sarah were alive and together. She couldn't give in now; not with them so close. She could feel their bond as it grew stronger. It nearly overwhelmed her with its power.

"I'll never give in," Keely proclaimed.

Bledig roared, enraged by Keely's denial. He threw the cat o'nine tails to the side and waved his hand over the chair. The metal spikes became unbearably hot. Keely screamed in pain. Puck winced as he spied from the shadows. There was nothing he could do to help her. If he went in to her rescue, he would be no match for Bledig. All he could do was remain a silent witness to the horrors within the tiny torture chamber. When Bledig had finished, Keely had become deathly quiet. If it weren't for the faint rise and fall of her chest, Puck would have thought she had succumbed to the Underworld's call. Bledig, realizing how far he had gone, gave her one last kick before sliding down the wall to sit and wait for her to regain consciousness.

* * *

I did not come up with Jareth and Sarah's wedding vows myself. I actually found this website where I adapted a couple of vows I found. www. myweddingvows personalized-wedding-vows

In order to comply with Fanfiction's policies, I have rewritten this chapter. You can find the complete chapter on spartiechic . deviantart. com


	22. One Day More

**A/N: **I'm back again with another chapter for your enjoyment. My apologies for making you wait so long, but I wanted to get a couple of my other stories updated. Special thanks go out to midnight84118, startraveller776, CAL, sandy162, scifigeek10, Rayen 'Tora' King, ThatIsNotMyCow, jinx1764, pyrogothica, holmsie,, CAL, MaxRide14, xxandlovesaidno, lonely 27, cherryblossm, Monochrome-Muse, LittleMargarita, FireChildSlytherin5, Southernkeltic, and MyraValhallah for reviewing! Join the cool crowd and review today. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not owned by myself. My muse owns the rest. I'm going to get a t-shirt made that says, "My muse visited the Goblin Kingdom and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt."

**Warning – more adult type touching ahead (cut them some slack…they're newlyweds…lol)**

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

One Day More

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Jareth was the first to wake the next morning. The light streaming into the room was a good indicator that they had slept well past dawn. He was still lying on his stomach, but his arm was curled around something soft and warm. Turning his head away from the window, he smiled at the sleeping form of his wife. His wife! How the words sounded sweet within his head. Memories from last night came flooding back. The two had made love twice more before finally falling into an exhausted slumber.

Flipping to his side, he spooned his beloved. He propped his head upon his raised hand in order to get a better look at Sarah. Even in her sleep, she was the loveliest woman he'd ever seen. Jareth was no stranger to the beds of women, but, with Sarah, things were different. None of those women had filled his heart with the love that Sarah conjured. He felt drawn to protect and love her.

After a moment of watching her, he began to see signs of her own wakening. It came as no surprise to him when her eyes blinked open. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her arms towards the headboard. Her back arched and her breasts jutted forward. Jareth didn't mind the view, no matter how obscured it was by the sheet. She turned her head to look at him, smiling sweetly.

"Good morning," she said, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning, my love," Jareth replied, placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Hmmmmm," Sarah groaned, stretching once again. "I could stay in this bed forever. "

"Not long at all," Jareth teased. "As much as I share the sentiment, we need to begin your training."

"Training?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Certainly," Jareth replied. "As much as I'd like to demand that you stay here while I go and fight Bledig, something tells me you aren't going to stand for it."

"Damn right I won't," Sarah stated firmly.

"That's why we need to get you trained to fight," Jareth explained. "You don't have magic so we're going to have to train you the old fashioned way. Have you ever held a sword?"

"Only prop ones on stage," Sarah admitted.

"Alright, well, why don't we get dressed and break our fast. Afterwards, we'll begin your training," suggested Jareth.

"I suppose you're right," Sarah conceded.

Sarah rolled out of bed, placing her feet into the soft slippers waiting for her. Flipping the sheet from her body, she stood up and stretched once again. Jareth continued to lie in the bed, admiring the view. Sarah grabbed a robe from a nearby chair and wrapped it about herself. Turning towards the bed, she noticed that Jareth still hadn't moved.

"Come on!" she chastised, smiling. "This isn't a peep show. If I'm up, you have to get up, too."

"If I must," Jareth sighed, throwing the sheet from his own glorious body. "You can't blame a man for wanting to gaze at his wife's beauty."

It was Sarah's turn to stare as her husband sat up and stretched. Every muscle in his back sprang to life. Jareth stood and pulled on a pair of pants flung nearby. With a flick of his wrist, he created an intimate table for two. On top of the table, were two plates full of breakfast fare. He pulled one of the chairs out and looked to Sarah. She smiled at him and took the seat. Once she was seated comfortably, he sat across from her. Both of them began to eat their breakfast at a relaxed pace, wanting to prolong their tranquility before having to face reality once again.

Hoggle watched as the Goblins continued to drink themselves into oblivion. He thanked the Gods that the kegs were almost empty. He couldn't imagine going into battle with a bunch of inebriated Goblins. They could barely shoot straight when they were sober, as evidenced when they fought against Sarah at the end of her run. Of course, they weren't truly trying to hurt her. They would have used much more deadly force if that had been the case. Still, they were better at making mischief than fighting.

Even Sir Didymus was at his wit's end. The poor knight had taken to hitting the Goblins over the head with his staff. His new philosophy was to hit first and ask questions later. Ambrosias had lost his patience hours ago and was snapping at the heels of the little creatures. Of all of them, Ludo was the least unhappy. The childlike beast was watching the chaos in confusion, laughing when one of the Goblins fell over after drinking too much ale. Hoggle just shook his head at his friend and continued to kick drunken Goblins out of his way. Now, he finally understood why Jareth was always known to give them a good kick when he was in a foul mood. Not only didn't it faze them, they seemed to enjoy it. To Hoggle, it was a good stress reliever.

They had no idea how long they had been in the cave. Hoggle began to worry about the food supplies. He didn't have the kind of magic that would allow him to create more if they ran out. There was only one thing he could do. He'd have to leave the cave to see if he could forage for more. Hoggle was wary about going out alone. There could be any number of predators just waiting for some tasty dwarf to gnaw on. Still, given the choice between staying in the chaos and going outside, he'd take his chances on the predators. Before he left, he let Sir Didymus know where he was going. Hoggle left the safety of the cave and breathed in the cool night air. Sighing in relief at the silence, he began his quest.

* * *

Bledig's mood was deteriorating rapidly. The stupid bitch was still denying him the ancient magic. No matter how hard he pushed, she simply refused to give in. He was tired of waiting for her to awaken and worried about how far he might go in his effort to break her. Standing from the cold ground, he brushed the seat of his pants off before wandering back to the castle proper.

Whipping open the door to the previous Goblin King's study, he stalked into the room. Everything was just as Jareth had left it. Jareth! How he cursed that very name. At least he wouldn't have to see him any longer. Now, all he needed was to take the High Throne and Sarah. He'd be sure to spit on his eldest brother's grave once this was done. With one hand, he swept all of the papers off of the desk. He knocked over the small table, sending the rotting peach carcass sailing.

His energy spent, he sank down in the leather chair behind the desk. He looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the sketch of Sarah. He wondered if he would tire of her once he had used her to eradicate all traces of the former Goblin King. At least he wouldn't have to worry about forever. She was Mortal and would die in the blink of his Fae eye. Better to get as much use as possible from her while she was still young and attractive. How he would use her. An evil grin adorned his face as he thought about plunging into the pretty Mortal girl. Lost in his fantasy, he allowed his guard to be lowered.

* * *

Titania remained by her husband's side as they readied their troops for battle. Her presence gave Oberon the confidence he needed to move forward. He made a vow to himself that he would never stray from her bed again. His heart swelled with love every time he looked at his dear wife. Nearly losing her and their son had hit him hard. How had he allowed himself to become so careless? He nearly lost everything for a moment's pleasure. Was this how he wanted his sons to behave? He certainly wasn't much of a role model for them. He was going to do everything he could to help his son retake his place as his heir and defeat the child he had never known. It saddened him that he might have to destroy one child to save the other, but he couldn't take the chance of losing the Underground.

The High King and Queen stepped into the war room and were met by the best generals in the Underground. They stood as the royal couple took their places at the head of the table. On it, were spread maps and lists of strategic alliances. There were all sorts of marks on the maps and Titania could tell that they were routes and weak points. Without knowing how many Kingdoms were allied with Bledig, they could only guess at a tactical plan. It was very improbable that Bledig would move forward with this plan without help. Who they were was an entirely different matter, altogether.

"Your majesties," said the top general, beginning the briefing. "We have determined the most likely course of action for our enemy. This is a list of those we suspect are against us." He handed the list of about twenty names to Oberon, who quickly looked them over and assessed them for accuracy.

"This looks about right," replied the High King. He passed the list onto Titania and awaited her opinion. After glancing at the list, she returned it to the general and nodded.

"Have we made contact with our allies?" one of the other generals asked.

"King Eurwyn has been assigned that task," Oberon explained. "I have it on good authority that he is having much success. If he is completely triumphant, we should have about twenty-three allies. Several of the Kingdoms will remain neutral, but we have some of the more aggressive races on our side."

"How some Kingdoms can remain passive in the face of this threat is beyond me," sighed one of the generals.

"There are a few races that do not believe in bloodshed, no matter what the cost," Oberon cautioned. "We must remain respectful of their choice. " Many of the generals nodded solemnly. "Now, show me the plan of attack."

Both Titania and Oberon remained silent as the generals revealed their plan.

* * *

Sulwyn had much to think about and no time in which to dissolve into the self-pity that seemed to want to take over his thoughts. The first thing he needed to do was to see his father. The King of the Nymphs had no idea of what had happened to his only daughter. It was with great trepidation that Sulwyn appeared in his childhood home. This was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done. Allowing for a moment of reminiscence, he thought about how far he had come since meeting Sarah. When he met her, he was still a naïve boy masquerading as a man. Now, he had been forced to grow up. He couldn't afford to spend his days making mischief any longer. There were far too many things of great importance at stake.

With a confidence he did not feel, Sulwyn made his way to the Throne Room. As expected, his father was seated on his throne, barking orders. Sulwyn entered the room and waited for the King to acknowledge his presence. While he was waiting, he looked around at his father's subjects. Someday, these were to be his people. Then it would be his turn for him to find a young lady and settle down to produce an heir. The thought of being with someone other than Sarah tore at his heart, but he knew that she was happy with Jareth. He'd have to move on and find someone else, though he doubted he could ever love another like he had loved Sarah. Still loved, he corrected.

"Well, well, well," boomed a voice jovially. "If it isn't the prodigal son come to return to the land of his roots. To what do I earn the favor of your presence today?"

Ever since Sulwyn left the castle to roam about the Underground with Puck and others like him, his father had taken every chance he had to chastise him. He had not been happy when Sulwyn had disappeared, leaving a letter saying that he wanted to have fun before being tied down to a Kingdom. His mother had cried for weeks, sending her baby boy letters and care packages. Griffith, though he loved his wife and Queen dearly, would argue that she needed to cut the cord. He believed that her doting ways had spoiled his only son. How was the boy ever going to grow into a man if he was never treated as such?

"Hello father," Sulwyn said. The solemn tone to his voice gave his father pause. This was not like his son. Mischief and laughter were the usual elements to his voice.

"What has happened?" Griffith asked, suddenly turning serious. He stepped down from his throne and stood before his son.

"No doubt you've heard about Jareth," Sulwyn stated. At his father's nod, he continued. "Father, Nerys and Bledig killed him. I know that seems farfetched, but I vow that it is true. Bledig is the bastard son of Oberon and has harbored resentments over that fact throughout his life. Somehow, he convinced Nerys to go along with his scheme to take over the Underground. She fed her husband poison."

"I refuse to believe it!" Griffith cried, shaking his head.

"It's true," Sulwyn insisted. "However, it is not the end of the story. Jareth's true love went to the Underworld to save him."

"You can't mean that Mortal girl, what's her name," Griffith scoffed.

"Her name is Sarah," Sulwyn spat. Griffith flinched at the venom in his son's voice. He looked in the Nymph Prince's eye and saw something he'd never seen before.

"You're in love with her," he gasped. "I never thought I'd see the day. I should like to meet her someday. I'll bet I have her to thank for the changes in you, my boy."

"Aye," the younger man acknowledged.

"A Mortal Queen," Griffith contemplated. "Stranger things have happened."

"She is Jareth's Queen," Sulwyn countered.

"But he is dead," Griffith argued.

"No, he's not," Sulwyn replied. "Sarah caught the eye of the Lord of the Underworld. He allowed her trade places with Jareth."

"What?" Griffith gasped.

"He kept her as his goddess and sent Jareth back as a plain Mortal," Sulwyn explained. His father looked at him with an incredulous expression.

"So, what you're saying is that Jareth is alive, but is stuck in the Above as a Mortal man?" asked the older man.

"Not exactly," Sulwyn hedged.

"What?" Griffith growled. He was getting tired of this intrigue. One thing that the King of the Nymphs hated more than anything was being confused. He was used to being the one with the answers. That's why he had advisors.

"Nerys realized that she had put the Underground in danger by aligning with Bledig," Sulwyn replied. "She went to the Underworld to save Sarah. Aed allowed her to trade places with Sarah. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, father, but Nerys is now in the Underworld. Sarah was returned to the Above and married Jareth. Once they consummate their marriage, he will become Fae once more."

"Do you realize how ludicrous this sounds?" Griffith asked, rubbing his sore head. "How do I know this isn't just one of your wild stories? I remember your imagination…vividly."

Sulwyn winced at his father's words. As a boy, he'd have much fun making up the wildest stories he could. He remembered telling his father that Jareth had abdicated his throne to him and that he needed to learn how to be the next High King. Both boys had quite the laugh at that one. Another time, he told his parents that little men from another planet were attacking the Above and that they would be coming for the Underground next. If Nerys hadn't found his book, who knows how far that might have gone. A few years later, he heard that someone had tried the same plot in the Above and set off a panic. He didn't blame his father for not wanting to believe him.

'I wish there was some way to prove that I'm telling the truth,' he thought. Suddenly, a crystal sphere appeared in the room. It glowed and the room was bathed in light. Both the King and his son had to turn away for fear of being blinded. When the light dimmed, Griffith turned to see the face of his daughter within the globe. Next to her, stood a handsome dark haired man.

"Nerys?" Griffith asked.

"Aye, it is I, father," Nerys replied.

"What are you doing here and who is that with you?" Griffith demanded.

"This is Lord Aed," Nerys explained. Griffith, realizing who it was in front of him, fell into a graceful bow.

"You may rise, young one," Aed stated. Griffith did as he was bid.

"As for why we are here," Nerys continued, "Sulwyn wished for us."

"I did?" Sulwyn asked.

"Certainly, little one," Aed replied. "You wished for a way to prove to your father that you are being truthful. We are here to fulfill that wish."

"It's true?" Griffith asked. Nerys nodded. "How could you betray the Underground like that?"

"I'm sorry, father," Nerys apologized.

"In defense of your daughter," Aed interjected. "She has atoned for her mistake."

"You're trapped in the Underworld forever?" Griffith asked, trying to find some loophole to bring his daughter back.

"I'm not trapped, father," Nerys replied, smiling. "Aed is my Lord."

"She is my Goddess," Aed added. He looked at Nerys with such unrestrained passion that Griffith was nearly taken aback. Sulwyn simply smirked and cleared his throat.

"I have to go now, father," Nerys said sadly. "Please help Jareth and Sarah to defeat Bledig. The Underground needs you."

"I will," Griffith vowed. The orb disappeared as suddenly as it arrived. Griffith looked at his son and Sulwyn bowed his head at the pain he saw in his father's eyes. "Come, my boy. We must prepare."

Sulwyn followed his father down the hall to the war room wondering if he would ever be as strong as the man. Pride swelled in his heart as he thought about all that his father had lost and how he continued to fight. For the first time, Sulwyn decided it wouldn't be so bad to grow up and follow in his father's footsteps. Being a man could be alright.

* * *

"Damn!" Sarah cried as Jareth knocked the sword out of her hand.

"Again," Jareth insisted.

"We've been at this for hours," Sarah whined.

"We've only just begun, my pet," Jareth teased.

"Can't we take a break?" Sarah asked. Her arm felt like it was on fire from all the sword play and she was getting a headache.

"Perhaps a small break is in order," Jareth conceded, pulling her close. The sword he had held vanished into the air.

Lowering his face to hers, he trapped her lips under his own. Her leg snaked around his, bringing their hips together. She could feel him begin to harden and grinned. His hands came to rest against her firm derriere. Her arms wrapped around him as the tips of her fingers caressed his back. Their unique scents combined into something so intoxicating that they both quickly forgot what they had been doing just moments before. Jareth could feel her shiver under his gentle kisses to her neck. His tongue darted out to taste the hot, sweet flavor of her skin.

Sarah tipped her head back to grant him more access to the sensitive skin of her throat. Raking his teeth against her, he slid his mouth down to the hallow part just above her chest. Her gasp gave him more satisfaction than he'd ever thought possible. Sarah got her revenge when she scratched her nails over the vulnerable skin of his shoulders. He groaned and stopped his pursuit toward opening the blouse she had put on after breakfast. Somehow, he'd never gotten around to putting on his own shirt. Sarah could feel him growing even harder against her.

It was only after the mattress hit the back of her legs that Sarah realized they'd been moving at a steady pace toward their objective. With a slight push, Jareth tipped her back onto the soft mattress. He crawled on top of her. Continuing the assault on her silky skin, Jareth managed to open her shirt and was now applying his lips to the new parts he had revealed. Sarah moaned and arched into him. It was all the incentive he needed to rid both of them of their clothes. The sudden cool air across her skin alerted her to his use of magic. She giggled and took his earlobe into her mouth.

"In a hurry?" she whispered, nibbling at his ear.

Their sudden joining answered the question. It wasn't long before each of them cried out in their release. Jareth grinned as he rolled off of her to lie beside his wife.

"That was some break," she breathed, smiling brightly. Jareth laughed and pulled her close to him.

"I will never get tired of that," he mused.

"I should hope not," she replied. Jareth released her to sit at the edge of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"As much as I'd like to stay here in bed with you, we have work to do," he explained.

"Argh!" she cried. "Do we have to?"

"We have eternity to laze around in bed," Jareth replied. "If we don't get you ready, we will never see forever."

"Well, when you put it that way," Sarah said, jumping out of bed. "Let's get started."

"As much as I enjoy your current attire," he teased, "I think something else may be more appropriate."

With a flick of his wrist, both were dressed in armor. She looked down at her clothing and grinned. Removing her sword from its scabbard, she gave him a quick warning before thrusting forward. He grunted and pulled his own weapon. The two began practicing. Jareth had a moment to admire how much she had learned in their short session earlier when he suddenly found himself without a sword. Sarah laughed in triumph.

"Good show!" he complimented. "Again."

* * *

Eurwyn was surprised at the impact Sarah had made in her short time in the Underground. Most of their allies had readily agreed as soon as they heard about her sacrifice. Of course, the danger to the Underground helped his cause as well. The Pixie King, who had hosted the engagement ball, remembered Sarah fondly. He pledged to ready his army and join the fight. He wasn't the only one.

The Vampires, which he thought were going to be one of the most difficult to convince, turned out to be easier than Eurwyn had thought. It helped that the Crown Prince of the Vampires had spoken up for Sarah. He remembered his conversation with the lovely brunette and stood up for her, stating that she was a kind and honest woman. He would be honored to call her a friend. This persuaded his father to join in the fight.

The Dragon Kingdom, another difficult ally, was just as easy to win over. Lord Rhisiart had a glowing review of the young woman. He told his King that she was a wonderful woman who could brighten the skies over the darkest days. His dance with her at the ball was a fond memory. He only wished he had gotten the chance to know her better, for she had the potential to become a dear friend to the confirmed bachelor.

Soon Eurwyn found himself at the doorstep of the lovely, and fiery, Leprechaun Queen. Queen Irina was a perfect choice to rule over the unpredictable, bad tempered Leprechauns. With hair the color of the sunset, skin that glowed with an inner light, and eyes the color of the sea, she was as beautiful as she was strong. Her temperament, though, was a bit disquieting. One moment, she could be as sweet as spun sugar. If you were to cross her, she could become as dangerous as a caged tiger. Her own subjects feared her as much as they loved her. Eurwyn could only hope that she would be in a good mood.

"Her Majesty is ready to see you now," the doorman announced.

Eurwyn walked into the Throne Room and almost sighed with relief. She had a jolly smile planted on her face and seemed to be relaxed in her throne. Next to her, stood three of her six children. The eldest two boys were her stepsons, but she loved them as if they were her own. Today, she was met with one of her elder sons, her eldest daughter, and her youngest little girl. Eurwyn's eyes met with those of the Leprechaun Princess and he felt something within him move. She was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. Why had he never seen her at court?

"Eurwyn!" Irina cried. "How are you, my boy?"

"I'm doing well, Your Majesty," he replied. "Yourself?"

"Pish posh," she dismissed. "Call me Irina. You're a man, now. Formality is for the court, not in my home. I was sorry to hear about your brother."

"Thank you, Irina," he replied. "His death is the very reason I am here."

"Oh?" she asked. "Wait! Where are my manners? Before you tell me why you have come to see me today, I must introduce you to my children. It's been some time since they have come to court. This is my second eldest son, Cayden. This lovely young woman is my eldest daughter, Scarlett. The tiny one is my sweetheart and youngest, Sara."

"Sara?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, I named the dear after the Labyrinth's Champion," Irina explained. "I wanted her to have a strong name. You can't get much stronger than a girl who can beat your brother's Labyrinth."

"Too true," Eurwyn agreed.

"Scarlett," she said, turning to her daughter, "please take Sara to the nanny. I want to have a word with Eurwyn. Cayden, you may stay." The pretty young woman nodded and scooped up the little girl. Shyly, she smiled at Eurwyn as she went past. He grinned at her, watching as she left the room.

"Lovely girl, isn't she?" Irina asked.

"Very," Eurwyn said distractedly. Cayden sniggered into his hand.

"Now, what can I do for you today?" she asked, smiling merrily.

Eurwyn took a deep breath and began the story he'd been telling to all the allies. Cayden had added his own opinions of Sarah. Eurwyn was not surprised to hear another favorable view of the Labyrinth's Champion. To her credit, Irina waited until she was done before reacting. Her face was a cold mask of fury. Eurwyn prayed desperately that her rage wasn't aimed at him. He stood there in silence, waiting for her to say something…anything.

"That bastard!" she screamed.

"You'd better go," Cayden warned the Gremlin King as the Leprechaun Queen vented her wrath on the furnishings of the room. "I'll take care of things here. You have our full support."

"Thank you," Eurwyn replied.

Eurwyn bowed to Cayden and then left through the huge wooden doors to the hall. He was just about to transport himself to his next destination when a small voice behind him gave him pause. Turning to look, his mismatched eyes were met with tiny blue ones. It was the youngest Leprechaun Princess vying for his attention. He crouched down to meet her face to face.

"Yes, little Sara?" he asked, smiling.

"Majesty, do you know the real Champion?" she asked softly.

"I do," he replied.

"Is she really everything momma says she is?" she asked.

"Lady Sarah is a very kind, strong, good hearted person," he summed up.

"Is she beautiful, too?" she asked, eyes widening with the thought of being named after such a wonderful person.

"Not quite as pretty as you, but she'll do," Eurwyn laughed.

"Can I meet her someday?" she wondered.

"I'll do my best to bring her to you," Eurwyn promised.

"Sara!" cried a voice behind her. The little girl turned to see her oldest sister with a cross look upon her face. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. This one escaped her nanny again."

"She wanted me to eat spinach," argued little Sara.

"Don't you like spinach?" asked the King.

"Yuck!" asserted Sara.

"I have it on good authority that the Labyrinth's Champion eats her spinach," replied Eurwyn.

A skeptical look adorned the little girl's face for a moment before it brightened with a grin. She quickly thanked Eurwyn and ran off to eat her spinach like the Champion. Scarlett giggled, watching her sister disappear down the hall.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said.

"My pleasure, Lady Scarlett," he replied. "She's really very cute. Must run in the family." The young woman blushed a color almost as deep a red as her hair.

"Thank you, again," she said.

"Perhaps I will see you at court?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she agreed. "Goodbye, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Eurwyn," he requested. Picking up her hand, he laid a chaste kiss upon the back of it. "Until we meet again, my lady."

With that, he disappeared to continue his search for allies. Scarlett sincerely hoped he would not remain a stranger to the Leprechaun Kingdom. Looking down at her hand, she smiled. With a blush still tinting her cheek, she left to go find her sister and thank her for being disobedient.

* * *

Puck watched as Bledig left the room. Now was his chance. Stealing silently into the room, he approached the unconscious Keely. Making quick work of the straps holding her down, he lifted her frail body into his arms. Without another thought, he ran out of the room. Opening the door to the catacombs under the castle, he made the familiar trek back into the Labyrinth. Thanking the Gods that he found the door to the outside once again, he burst into the fresh air of the Goblin Kingdom. Running as fast as he could, he entered the Labyrinth to find its heart. He hoped, with everything that he had, that this was the right course of action. If not, they would all perish.

* * *

In order to comply with Fanfiction's policies, I have rewritten this chapter. You can find the complete chapter on spartiechic . deviantart. com or adultfanfiction . net


	23. Let the Battle Begin

**A/N: **Wow! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this to you. I promise that I'm almost finished with this story and the updates should be coming much more regularly. Special thanks go to AvrenLuna13, BeccaXJareth, CAL, Calamity's Child, cherryblossm, evanglia123, ForestLadyKatherine, Kristina, LadyGrinningSoul, Lauralithia2, Lis, LittleMargarita, lonely 27, Operaphantomgrl, phanphan1, Philodice, Rayen 'Tora' King, Saint of the Sinners, sandy162, SexyAvalonPriestess, ShadowXMoonlight, SilentXStudies, ValentineNights, xxyangxx2006, and yesi whose reviews motivated me through my writing slump. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I only own that which I created. I don't make any money from playing in another's playground.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

Let the Battle Begin

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Eurwyn transported to the small dorm room where he had last seen Jareth. To his surprise, his brother was not alone. His eyes widened as he realized who was with him. It couldn't be! She was still in the Underworld, wasn't she? Eurwyn rubbed his eyes, thinking that they may be deceiving him. When he opened them once again, her image was still before his eyes.

"Sarah?" Eurwyn asked.

"Hey smooth talker," Sarah replied, smiling.

"How? When? What?" Eurwyn sputtered, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Hello, my brother," Jareth replied, taking pity on his twin. "Here, have a seat." Jareth created a crystal and used it to fashion a soft chair. It appeared directly behind Eurwyn. The Gremlin King sank into it with grateful appreciation.

"Will someone please explain what's happened since I left," Eurwyn pleaded.

"Certainly," Jareth replied.

The Goblin King created a pair of wingback, ornamental chairs. After making sure his young bride was comfortably ensconced in one of them, he settled himself in the one to her right. Reaching over the padded arm, he entwined his fingers with those of Sarah. She gave him a look of adoration before turning her attention to the confused man in front of her. Jareth stole a look at his wife before lifting her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss. Her comforting squeeze did not go unnoticed by Eurwyn. If his eyes became any bigger, they would have dwarfed his face. Jareth finally turned his attention fully on his brother and began his explanation. He told his brother about Nerys' sacrifice. The Gremlin King scoffed at the idea of Nerys doing anything noble, but was convinced that Sarah wouldn't lie. It was just too hard to believe after everything she did to his brother and the Mortal girl.

The two newlyweds took turns telling Eurywn about Aed's concession and subsequent demands. Eurwyn's eyebrows went up at that and he had to smirk at the blush rising on Sarah's cheeks. They reminisced about their wedding and the return of Jareth's magic. All the while, Eurywn continued to watch on in amazement. If it weren't for Bledig, his brother's life would be pretty perfect right now. He was in love and married to a beautiful girl who loved him with every fiber of her being. They were the picture of happiness, sharing tender glances and soft caresses. Still, the look in their eyes told a different story. They knew what they were up against and what lay ahead.

"That was quite a story," Eurwyn stated after they had finished. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Jareth said. Sarah nodded her agreement.

"I actually came to give you my report, but I'm glad to have heard a bit of happy news this day," Eurwyn replied.

"How goes the search for allies?" Jareth asked.

"I contacted everyone on your list," Eurwyn began. "They have all given their word and are readying their forces."

"Remarkable," Jareth commented.

"You have your new bride to thank for the ease of which I completed my task," Eurwyn stated.

"Me?" Sarah asked in reply.

"Of course, my dear little sister," Eurwyn said with a smirk. "In your short time in the Underground, you have made quite an impression on the royalty of our realm."

Sarah blushed and Jareth placed another sweet kiss upon the back of her hand. His young bride never ceased to amaze him. She'd only come in contact with many of the people on that list at that ball. It seemed like centuries had passed since that engagement ball. Both of them had come so far since that time. Now that Jareth held Sarah in his arms, he never wanted to let her go. Eurwyn watched the two of them with a fond smile. He didn't think his brother could do much better in his choice for a spouse. He only hoped that he would have the same chance someday. His mind wandered for a moment to a pretty red-haired girl.

"Thank you," Jareth said gratefully.

"I must attend to my forces," Eurwyn replied, standing.

"You've done so much already," Jareth stated. "I'm afraid I need to ask you one last favor."

"Name it," Eurwyn replied.

"Please go to my Goblins and prepare them," Jareth requested. "I have been quite negligent in the upkeep of the Goblin forces. We have been without war for so long that I no longer have any generals in place."

"Consider it done," Eurwyn promised. "Anything else?"

"Just stay safe," Jareth replied.

"I'll await your orders," Eurwyn said. "Again, congratulations to you both."

Sarah stood and walked over to her new brother-in-law. After admonishing him to be careful, her arms snaked around him in a tight embrace. He returned it, pressing a brotherly kiss upon her cheek. With a nod to Jareth, he disappeared. Once Sarah was alone with Jareth, they quickly resumed their lessons. She had come farther than she thought she could in the short time they had been training. Still, she knew that she had much more to learn before she could take her place beside Jareth in the battle to come. Picking up her sword, she began to spar with her husband once more.

* * *

Puck was out of breath as he ran through the Labyrinth. Keely looked horrible. She hadn't regained consciousness since he took her from the dungeon within the Goblin Castle. Puck's normally mischievous face was twisted in a mask of fear. His brow was furled and his mouth was turned down into a frown. The Labyrinth seemed to be void of all life. The feeling of unease continued to grow with every step he took. As he ran, he tried to look behind him every few moments. It was only a matter of time before Bledig realized that Keely was no longer in his grasp.

Coming to a juncture, he realized he had passed the entrance to the heart of the Labyrinth. In his long life, Puck had spent many years exploring the vast Labyrinth. Little had he known that this knowledge would become so critical. Many years ago, he'd found the Labyrinth's heart. To his knowledge, only a select few knew of its location. Turning around, he carried the unconscious Keely across the threshold of her home. Waving a hand, the room was bathed in the soft glow of candlelight. Seeing a small settee, he gently placed her on it.

There was nothing left for him to do, but wait for her to regain consciousness. The medallion, still unnoticed by Puck, was dampening her magic. Without the healing power of the ancient magic, her suffering was prolonged. Puck, unable to heal her on his own and too afraid to leave her alone, could do nothing more than pace. He prayed that the residual magic still surrounding the heart would protect them from Bledig.

* * *

Bledig was still brooding in his elder brother's study when he was interrupted with a knock at the door. His already fragile temper snapped. Who would dare to disturb him? Standing up quickly, he kicked the chair from behind him. It flew to the wall and tipped over. As he stalked towards the door with a homicidal gleam in his eye, he kicked papers and furniture out of his way. Enraged, he whipped the door open and peered into the hall. A man stood there calmly watching the angry Fae.

"Phelan!" he roared.

"Nice to see you, too," replied the short, dark-haired man. His eyes twinkled as he watched Bledig's face turn from red to pink. His temper didn't faze the stranger. The man simply continued standing in the hall, waiting for the younger blond Fae to calm down. After a moment, it was clear that Bledig was as calm as he was going to become. He walked past the volatile man and righted the overturned chair. With an arrogance unsurpassed by even Jareth, he sat upon it and waited for Bledig to ask why he was visiting.

"What are you doing here?" Bledig ground out, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Ahhhh, finally he asks," Phelan mused. Bledig's face began to darken with fury once more and Phelan smirked. "What do you plan to do about this war that's brewing?"

"What?" Bledig growled.

"Just as I thought," Phelan replied. "You have been holed up here doing Gods know what when a war is ready to break on your doorstep."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bledig yelled. He was at the end of his rope and was about to kick the ass of his strongest ally.

"Word has it that the High King is about to storm into this Kingdom and remove you by force," Phelan explained.

Bledig's already fragile control snapped at the news. Phelan watched, amused, as the young Fae set to destroy the tiny room. Looking around, Phelan could see that this wasn't the first tantrum thrown by Bledig. The older man pushed away from the desk as Bledig's demented eyes locked onto it. His fists sparked as the heavy wooden desk was turned into kindling. Not satisfied to leave it a pile of scrap wood, a flame jumped from his finger to set it ablaze. Phelan, no longer amused, used his own magic to put out the fire before it consumed them both.

"Nice show of temper, though misplaced it may be," Phelan stated dryly.

"Shut up, old man," Bledig spat. "I've got an army to ready."

"Bout time," Phelan replied. "I shall see what I can do, young pup."

Bledig watched the older Fae leave the ramshackled room and ran his hand over his eyes. He internally cursed the world for the predicament in which he was left. Once again, he was being haunted by the ghost of his absent father. It didn't matter to the young man that his father had no knowledge of his existence; he was still harboring a deep hurt inside. Clearing his mind of everything else, Bledig left to gather his army. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they were going to get!

* * *

Oberon was coming back to his chambers to get some necessary rest before giving the order to infiltrate his eldest's kingdom. Titania had retired long before him and he expected her to be fast asleep. Thus was his surprise at seeing her standing in her nightgown and robe on their balcony. In that moment, Oberon's breath left him. She became the most beautiful woman in any realm. Her luminescent skin shone in the moonlight, making her look like another star in the heavens. Her flaxen hair hung down her back. She was his one true love; the mother of his children. No matter how many times he may stray, she was the person to whom he would always return.

Behind her, he approached with soft feet. It was as if she were an apparition he was afraid would disappear once startled. Still, he was not surprised when she turned and smiled at him. Her smile was wistful, with just a touch of humor. They'd been married for over a thousand years, but she had a way to make him feel like a fumbling newlywed. She, on the other hand, could read him like a book. There was nothing about him that she didn't know. That's why this latest betrayal seemed so difficult for her to understand. How was it that she knew nothing of this woman? It made her second guess everything else she might have missed.

"My Queen," he breathed, embracing her.

"My King," she sighed in reply. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Everyone has been informed and are primed for battle," he informed her. "The only one left to notify is Jareth."

"What is keeping you, Oberon?" Titania asked.

"Shame," he admitted. "My greatest mistake almost destroyed my greatest pride. Jareth had to pay the price for the wrongs I have done. How can I face him?"

"How can you not?" Titania asked, becoming angry at her husband's ego. Jareth deserved better than a father who was afraid to face his own failures.

"You are right," Oberon sighed, dejected. It had been many millennia since the last tear was shed from the High King's eye. Today, he could feel the moisture brimming, ready to fall.

"I will go with you, my husband," Titania offered, softening at the man's countenance.

"That will be unnecessary, my beloved Titania" Oberon replied. He smiled at his wife and kissed the back of her hand. "I shall face him alone."

"Are you sure?" Titania asked.

"That is the way it must be done," Oberon replied, moving away from Titania.

"If that is the way it must be done, then that is the way you must do it," Titania stated, watching his retreating figure.

"Farewell, my love," he said, disappearing before her eyes. She smiled at the familiar salutation.

"Until we meet again, beloved," she replied to the empty room. Somehow, she knew he heard her give her customary reply.

* * *

Eurwyn's thoughts as he walked towards his War Room centered around a pretty redhead. Never one to lose his head over a girl, he was quite puzzled. How had this woman captured his attention after one meeting? Perhaps it was in his blood. After all, Jareth had lost his heart to Sarah after seeing her once in an Aboveground park. One thing was certain; he wouldn't make the same mistakes his brother had made. Once this war was over, he was going to go back to that castle and ask to court that girl.

With his mind made up, he strode into the War Room. His bravest, and smartest, Gremlins were facing off around a large map of the Underground. He watched as the map began to rotate and shook his head, amused. If there was a way to mechanize it, the Gremlins would make it happen. They hadn't seen him, yet, so he decided to find out what had them so vexed. Listening closely, he began to get a picture of their discussion. Apparently, at least one of his Gremlins believed that their Goblin cousins were too ignorant to fight. They were trying to decide what to do with his brother's subjects.

Pulling himself to his full height, he shouted, "enough!" There was a ripple in the room as they whirled around to see their sovereign's indignant face. "Who is King here?"

"You are," came the trembling voice of one of his subjects.

"I'm not sure I heard that," Eurywn prodded. "I said, 'who is King here?'"

"You are, Sire," repeated the Gremlin with much more confidence. Eurwyn recognized him as one of the Gremlins with a favorable view of the Goblins.

Striding assertively through the room, Eurwyn looked down at the Gremlin gathering and said, "That's right. I am King and I am the only one to decide who we will fight alongside. I have given my vow that we will fight with the Goblins and that is what will come to be."

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied the same outspoken Gremlin. Eurwyn looked at the inner strength of the lone spokesman and made up his mind.

"Jet Trail," began Eurwyn.

"It's Jornad, Your Majesty," corrected the steely Gremlin.

"Right, right," Eurywn brushed aside. "Jornose, since you seem to be the only one capable of coherent thought, I shall make you my general. I need someone to help me get the troops ready while I go to see to your cousins."

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied Jornad, ignoring the King's disregard for his correct name.

"Who, among the rest, would you choose to assist you?" Eurwyn asked, looking at the rest of the quivering Gremlins in the room.

The new general stood still for a moment before voicing his opinion. Euwyn watched and waited. Upon hearing the names of three of his subjects, he ordered the rest of them from the room. It fell silent; the only sounds in the room were the heels of his boots as he circled the remaining Gremlins. They watched as he stilled and placed his gloved hands to his hips. None of them, aside from Jornad, was able to look him in his mismatched eyes.

Breaking the silence, Eurwyn announced, "You three shall assist Jorrell with anything he needs. I will be back for a report in no more than thirteen hours."

With no further word, he left the Gremlins to their task. In a whirlwind of glitter, he appeared in a dank, smelly cave. On the grotto's floor, was a layer of inebriated Goblins. The air was pungent with the brewed rotgut the cretins enjoyed and Eurwyn fought to retain his last meal. Little snippets of song escaped the snoring lips of his brother's subjects, creating an annoying buzz throughout the cavern. It was a worse situation than he could ever have suspected.

Eurwyn's shout echoed around the cave, startling the sleeping residents, "Alright everyone, playtime's over!"

* * *

Whatever Oberon had expected upon his arrival to the Above, the scene before him was not it. Instead of loving words and touches, he found himself faced with dodging an errant blade. His son and the Labyrinth's Champion stood before him red-faced and perspiring from the exercise. The Goblin King's shirt was missing and his new bride was covered in, what looked to be, a scrap of fabric and short pants. He had a chance to admire his son's taste in women before his eyes snapped back to the action unfolding before him. So engrossed in their practice, Jareth and Sarah failed to notice the arrival of the High King.

"Father!" Jareth exclaimed, finally realizing they were no longer alone.

Whirling around, Sarah gasped. Her sword fell to the floor with a muffled thump as she fell into a deep curtsy. With no skirt to hide her legs, she placed her hands on her thigh. It was then she realized what she was – or, more appropriately, wasn't – wearing. A crimson blush spread over the tops of her cheeks and she was glad that her eyes were lowered towards the floor. For a moment, the only sounds filling the small space came from couple's erratic breathing. It felt like an eternity before he bid her to rise.

"My children, what mischief have you found for yourselves?" Oberon said, once his initial surprise had abated.

"I'm sorry, we were not expecting you," Jareth replied, using his magic to change his attire. Noticing the look of interest on the High King's face, he shot the man a glare before doing the same for his beloved. Sarah, now draped in a high-necked silk dress, gave him a grateful smile.

"Obviously," Oberon stated dryly.

"Has there been any word from our allies?" Jareth asked, changing the subject.

Oberon's eyes lit up as if he had just remembered the reason for his visit. He replied, "Everyone is ready to take up the fight. We go to battle at dawn."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as the couple digested his words. Tomorrow, they would fight. There was a good chance that one of them would not survive to see the end of the war. Sarah could feel her heart begin to race. She couldn't lose Jareth. It wasn't fair! Unfortunately, Sarah had learned long ago that life wasn't always fair and you had to roll with the punches. There were no guarantees in life. Taking a calming breath she steadied herself to hear what it was that Oberon was going to say.

"What is the strategy?" Jareth asked. "I haven't yet conferred with my own army."

"You shall find an army waiting for you to lead at the Southern entrance," Oberon explained. "Your brother shall take the Goblins, Gremlins, and a few of our other allies and enter from the North. I will lead a separate Army from the West and have charged Sulwyn the task of invading from the East."

"It seems you have everything well in hand," Jareth remarked.

"Aye," replied the High King.

An uncomfortable silence befell the room. The only sounds came from their breathing and the young college students in the hall. Sarah thought about how lucky they were in their ignorance. None of them had any idea of the danger their world was facing. If the Underground fell to Bledig and his followers, neither realm had any hope of survival. It was a lot for newlyweds to shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, my son," Oberon sighed, finally breaking the silence.

"It's none of my business what you do with your marriage vows," Jareth stated. When Oberon was about to interject, Jareth stopped him with a gesture of his hand. "You've hurt mother more times than I can count, but the sons of Oberon have kept their mouths shut and offered comfort when it was needed. What I can't understand is how you could have sired another child and been completely unaware of his existence. Bledig should have been part of our family, yet he was denied all of the privileges bestowed upon us as your children. Your carelessness allowed evil to embrace my brother and now I have to destroy him to save the Underground. Do you have any idea of how that makes me feel?"

"If I could reorder time to change things, I would, Jareth," sighed Oberon. "His mother never told me of him. But really, it is my own damn fault. If I hadn't bedded the wench, his birth would never have happened. It breaks my heart to think that my blood was to blame for so much pain. I can never make it up to your mother and you two boys, but I can take responsibility for my actions. Again, I'm sorry, son. I apologize to you, as well, my new daughter."

"I forgive you," replied Sarah, taking comfort in the hand encasing her own. Jareth's thumb caressed her fingers tenderly.

"We are going into battle tomorrow," Jareth stated, his voice heavy with sadness. "One or both of us may perish. We cannot take this into the fight. What's said is said and what's done is done. I forgive you, father."

"Thank you, my children," Oberon replied. "I love you both and can only hope to earn your forgiveness through my future actions. I shall take my leave and see both on the morrow."

"Goodnight, father," Jareth replied, with a nod.

Sarah walked up to her new father-in-law and pressed her lips to his cheek. Pulling away, she said, "Farewell and safe travels, your majesty."

Oberon smiled at his eldest's new bride and, with a lighter heart, transported himself back to his own wife. She was in bed by the time he returned and he took a moment to admire the beauty he had married. Her hair fanned out on her pillow. Her face which, hours ago was animated, assumed a calm visage. A soft smile tugged at her lips. With a sigh, he removed his own clothing and climbed into bed next to her. Breathing in the scent of his wife, he finally fell into his own slumber. Morning would soon find the two ancient lovers entwined in a tender embrace.

* * *

For the first time he could remember, Sulwyn found himself on the same side as his father. They were currently meeting with the generals to go over their ranks. It had been a long time since the Nymph Kingdom found itself embroiled in a war. Many of their soldiers were completely out of practice. Most of them were out of shape and had the stamina of a newborn orc. Griffith bowed his head in embarrassment as, one by one, soldiers passed by for inspection. Some of them weren't even in proper uniform. One wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Can we not get them some apposite attire?" Sulwyn asked, trying hard to stay optimistic. One look at his father told him that his father was having the same problem.

"Certainly, Your Highness," replied one of the generals. "You, boy, get the tailor here…NOW!"

The young man ran off to find a tailor while the parade of misfits continued. Through the rest of the afternoon, the area was abuzz with activity. New uniforms were commissioned and several tailors were working furiously to get them done before dawn. Generals were going over drills in the courtyard. Weary men were slowly becoming hardened soldiers. All the while, Sulwyn and Griffith watched on and prayed that their army would be ready for the coming battle.

"You should get some sleep, son," advised the Nymph King to his son.

"I don't think either of us will be getting much of that tonight, father," Sulwyn replied. In truth, he was still trying to mend his broken heart. When he was busy, he could pretend that he wasn't in pain. However, he knew the moment his head hit the pillow, he would think of nothing but his unattainable beloved.

Griffith seemed to sense this and didn't prod. This was new territory for him. Sulwyn rarely held more than a passing fancy for any female. Even if he did, Griffith doubted his son would have come to him for counsel. No, theirs had not been a close relationship. Though it pained him to admit it, the elder man would have to take at least half of the blame. He'd been so upset with his son's seeming lack of respect that he didn't even try to make things better. It had been so much easier to label Sulwyn a trouble maker and call it a day. A deep melancholy sigh escaped his lips.

"Before we go into battle tomorrow, there is something I must tell you," he said after a moment.

"Yes, father?" Sulwyn replied, looking to his father. He noticed the haggard expression and his face took on a solemn visage.

"I know I haven't always been the easiest man to get on with, nor have I been the best father," Griffith began. "I've never gone a day without thinking of you and of what's best for you. With both of us at risk of death tomorrow, I have to tell you that I love you, son. The moment you were born was the happiest of my life. You are my greatest achievement as king."

Sulwyn stood stunned for a moment before taking his father in a tight embrace. "I love you, too."

He tried to say something else, but nothing would escape his lips. Griffith held his son and cursed his stubborn nature. If only they had made amends years ago. At least they would have some peace in their hearts as they headed into battle. As the hug ended, both of them coughed and tried to quickly dry their tears. Now, was not the time for such sentimentality. Instead, they returned to overseeing the preparations below.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah slept little the night before battle. Neither of them were under any illusions about the fight. One or both of them could be dead before the sun set on the combat. They spent the evening tasting, touching, and completely experiencing the other. Jareth felt as if he'd memorized every inch of his wife's nubile body. Looking down at his sleeping bride, he could feel her clutching him to her. He wished he could take away her pain and fear, but it was outside of his power. The stirring of his beloved brought the Goblin King out of his thoughts.

"Morning," she murmured, her voice hazy from sleep. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I've only just woken," he lied, not wanting her to worry.

Sarah seemed to question his statement for a moment before accepting it. With a yawn, she sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her head. The sheet pooled around her waist. It amazed her that she could be so comfortable with her body around a man. Pushing the sheet aside, she stood and walked into the bathroom. A moment later, she was joined in the shower by her husband. The two lovers took their time under the warm stream until they could dally no longer.

The sun was beginning to make its appearance over the horizon and the room was filled with a reddish hue. Jareth and Sarah quickly donned their matching armor, creating a united front. The blue and black shimmering attire gave them a look of fierce dominion. After taking a quick moment to break their fast, the couple took one last look at their place of solace before transporting to the beginning of the Labyrinth. The lone tree still stood as if to welcome them home. Sarah took a moment to brandish a nostalgic smile before noticing the soldiers milling about the entrance.

Looking up at her new husband, she saw him taking in the sight with fierce pride. A loud cheer went through the ranks as they got their first look at the Goblin royals. Jareth held his hand up to silence the crowds as he forced his face into cold neutrality. It wouldn't do for his soldiers to see his emotions as they could be seen as a weakness. Sarah's heart pounded as hundreds of movie scenes raced through her brain. Would they expect a long, motivational speech? Were they really going to look at her to lead them into battle? She was Sarah Williams, college student. Could she really do this?

Jareth took her hand and caressed her fingers to comfort her before addressing his soldiers. "Today, we fight. Not only for our own world, but for the world of our Mortal brothers. We shall be victorious, for we have no other choice. May the Underworld be littered with the souls of thine enemy. Onward, we go!"

* * *

**A/N 2: **For sneak previews, a cast list, and updates on my writing progress, go to my homepage (linked on my profile).


	24. War

**A/N: **Hello, my faithful readers. I was finally inspired to post another chapter. Thank you to Astre Gonzalez, Avalon-Mist, CissyBella1905, Cris Coursey, DarkAngel1105, darkNnerdy, EternallyArtemis, GoblynQueen, holmsie, LadyDM, LittleMargarita, MyraValhallah, notwritten, Rayen 'Tora' King, Rocky181, sandy162, scifigeek10, SilentXStudies, and xxyangxx2006 for their awesome reviews since the last chapter was posted. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize and some of the stuff you don't.

* * *

The Labyrinth's Queen

War

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

Jareth and Sarah took the point, leading several of the armies of the Underground into the Labyrinth towards the castle beyond the Goblin City. Entering from the south, Jareth could sense that they were not alone. The Labyrinth was being invaded by the allies of Bledig coming to stop them. Jareth only hoped that they could use the element of surprise. Even now, he could feel the Labyrinth changing to hinder Bledig's army. The former Goblin King could sense that the oubliettes would be full before this war was over.

Looking over at his lovely wife, he felt a sense of pride. She looked amazing in her Goblin armor. A steely gleam was in her eye as she marched forth with confidence toward their destiny. He wished he could have spared her for what was ahead of them, but he knew that she had to face this challenge head on as she had the last time she ran his Labyrinth. Like the last time, she had managed to befriend allies to help her. Jareth stole a quick glance behind him to see the large mass of creatures all depending on them to lead the way. He just hoped he wouldn't let them down.

The sun was just rising over the castle when they reached the first group of enemy soldiers. A group of trolls was coming out of the ruse. Jareth was thankful that the two doors didn't give much room to let more than one at a time through. Unfortunately, trolls were large and dangerous. Even one would be difficult for his soldiers to bring down. Right behind them, Jareth could smell the telltale brimstone scent of demons. His eyes narrowed as he drew his sword.

"For the Underground!" he cried, racing forward to attack the first troll.

Sarah was right behind him, removing her own sword from its scabbard. She raced forward to begin her fight against a smaller troll as he emerged from the ruse. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see others coming to their aid. Soon the area was full of soldiers fighting for the cause. There wasn't enough room for either side's entire army. Sarah and Jareth focused all of their concentration on the task at hand. If they wavered, even for a moment, the trolls could easily overtake them.

Bodies littered the Labyrinth's grounds. Jareth had time to see that many of the dead were from his allies before turning his attention back on the troll in front of him. The smelly troll was grinning at him as he thrust forward with his weapon. Jareth turned quickly and blocked with his sword. The troll then used his strength to push the Goblin King to the ground. His foot came down on Jareth's blade, pinning it to the stones.

Everything slowed down for Jareth. He could feel the weight of the troll against his sword. The top of his hand was digging into the sharp stone and he had to bite his cheek from crying out from the pain. He could smell the foul breath coming from the troll and he struggled not to gag. A blade was pushing forward towards his heart. He had time to thank the Gods for giving him time with his beloved before his soul departed as he began to prepare for the blade to pierce his chest.

The troll toppled to the side and Jareth took a deep breath of relief mixed with confusion. Why hadn't he been run through? A small hand reached down and he looked at it with a sense of puzzlement. It waggled firmly and Jareth followed the small fingers up to the palm. His eyes roamed over the wrist and up a slender arm. Tracing upwards, he finally made it to the face of his beloved. Sarah was looking at him expectantly and that's when he realized what had happened. She had killed the troll and was giving him a hand to help him to his feet. At last, he took her hand and stood to see the troll lying in a pool of blood.

"Thank you, precious," he stated, relieved to see her unharmed.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

Movement toward her right caught her attention and she turned, sword raised, in time to decapitate another troll as it moved forward to attack her. Jareth demanded that the right door remain open and waited for a lull between trolls in that direction. He sent cavalry ahead to clear a path to the hidden door to the oubliette. As they engaged the few trolls coming from the tunnels, Jareth and Sarah fell through the opening and into the Helping Hands. Moving out of the way quickly, he could see other allies following their course. Jareth swiftly found the door and appointed one of the men to stay in the oubliette to help the others through.

"Don't go on," warned one of the rock faces.

"Go back while you still can," warned another.

"Quiet!" demanded Jareth.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," apologized the third rock face.

"Didn't realize it was you," replied another.

"Yes, yes," Jareth sighed, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, Sarah stopped in front of him. He was thankful for his quick reflexes as he managed not to run straight into her. Ahead of them stood a demon, its glowing red eyes bright in the dim cavern. The smell of brimstone was almost overwhelming, causing Sarah to cough and cover her nose. Pure terror left her rooted in her spot, unable to move. The demon let out a high pitched giggle, feeding on her fear.

"Yum yum," it growled.

Jareth stepped in front of Sarah, blocking her from looking at the appalling creature. A grimace revealed teeth dripping with saliva. Jareth bared his own teeth in kind, showing aggression rather than fear. The demon flinched away from him and hissed. Black wings spread out behind it and fluttered in its aggravation. Jareth took a step forward and snarled, refusing to back down. With a screech, it vanished, leaving behind a puff of putrid smoke.

"I've got this," Sarah declared as another demon appeared before them.

Following Jareth's lead, Sarah put aside her fear and faced it. Just as the first one, this demon backed away before disappearing. The couple linked hands as they continued further into the cavern. When they reached the ladder, Jareth helped steady his bride as she climbed the first rung. He stepped on right behind her, delighting in the view she afforded him. As they made their ascent, Sarah kept her eyes on the light ahead as it grew with every step.

"Almost there," she said.

Cautiously, she stuck her head out of the large brass pot. A fairy flew by and she shooed it away. Seeing no one, she took her last steps into the hedge maze. It seemed to be deserted. Not even the wise man and his hat were anywhere to be found. The quiet was eerie after the sounds of battle from earlier. Turning to Jareth, she could see him looking just as discomfited.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

A low rumble filled the peaceful surroundings. Jareth turned to look toward one of the many entrances. "I think we're about to find out."

* * *

Eurwyn watched the goblins and gremlins fighting valiantly for the Underground. You'd not know how brave they were just by looking at them. With a little direction, they were quite useful and dedicated. After entering the Labryinth from the north, they fought through the Jungle of Trepidation. It wasn't long after they took their first steps into the Labyrinth that they met the first orc. Physically, Eurwyn knew they were outmatched. Orcs were superior fighters to the small, though ferocious, goblins and gremlins. With a quick look behind him, he saw the other troops faring well enough. Perhaps they would make it out of this alive.

Unfortunately, now was not the time to get cocky. They weren't even halfway through the Labyrinth and who knew how well the others were doing. He was glad that he was with the goblins. It was going to be very difficult to get through the complicated maze without them. Even though he and Jareth had played in the Goblin Kingdom as children, it was all too easy to get lost. A sound caught his attention and he managed to turn in time to see a large boulder crushing a particularly nasty looking orc. He needed to focus. Looking to his right, he saw Ludo standing with Sir Didymus.

"Thank you, Bludo," Eurwyn said, readying himself for the next attack.

"Welcome," Ludo replied.

The large beast was definitely frightened amidst all of the chaos. Eurwyn had tried to leave him behind, but he wouldn't leave Sir Didymus. There was no way Eurwyn could convince the small fox terrier to stay behind and babysit the rock caller. He charged the knight with protecting Ludo. Of course, Didymus vowed to protect his brother with his life. The Gremlin King wished he could keep all of them from danger, but they refused to give up their Kingdom without a fight. Even Hoggle had joined ranks, saying he would fight for Sarah…and the Rat.

"Good show, Sir Hoggle," Didymus praised as Hoggle ran his sword through the leg of another orc, incapacitating him.

"You just worry 'bout yourself," Hoggle warned. Didymus ran through the legs of his opponent, confusing him as Ludo came and bonked him on the head. The orc went down like a ton of bricks.

"Thank you, my brother," Didymus shouted. "Onward, Ambrosias."

"Incoming!" cried Hoggle, slashing at the legs of another orc. The blade caught the massive creature at the back of the knee, taking his legs from under him. The orc came tumbling towards the ground. Ludo finished him off with a large boulder.

"Ludo call more rocks," Ludo announced. His mouth opened and emitted a loud howl. Soon, several more rocks joined the fight. They tripped several orcs and caused boulders to fall from the walls onto their heads. Hoggle screamed and covered his head.

"Get them, not us," he snapped.

"Sowwy," Ludo apologized.

"Stop apologizing and start fighting," Hoggle ordered, thrusting his sword at another orc.

"Sowwy," Ludo repeated.

Hoggle rolled his eyes and continued to fight. It wasn't long before the castle began to draw closer. Somehow, they were making it through the Labyrinth. Soon, they'd be in the Goblin City and they'd take back the Kingdom that Bledig had stolen.

* * *

Puck watched as Keely's chest rose and fell with her shallow breaths. He was unsure of how much time she had left before her soul was called to join the dead. As an ancient being, he wasn't even sure about what would happen after her soul passed on. Would she join Nerys or would she simply cease to exist? Puck shook his head as if to rid himself of these morose thoughts. Pondering such philosophical ideas was new for the mischievous Robin Goodfellow.

There had been no word from the outside and Puck was beginning to feel anxious. What was going on out there? He assumed that the war had started, but it unnerved him not to know what was happening. Every once in a while, he could hear the sounds of fighting. The tiny shelter did little to ease his mind. If someone wanted to come in, there would be little Puck could do to stop them. All he could do was pray that the heart of the Labyrinth would remain hidden from their enemies.

"Hold on, Keely," said Puck. "I'm sure it won't be much longer."

"N-not sure h-how much longer I can…" Keely stammered breathlessly. Puck watched as she sank back into unconsciousness.

Puck fought against the feeling of helplessness as he thought about what was happening outside the heart of the Labyrinth. He wished he could help in some way, but there was nothing he could do but try to keep Keely comfortable and alive. It would have to be enough, he supposed. What else could he do? The eerie quiet was the worst part of his self-inflicted exile. At least if he heard the sounds of war, he would know that someone was fighting Bledig. The only sounds within the little room were the wounded sighs of Keely and his own heartbeat. It was enough to drive a sane man crazy.

Lying down, Puck decided that he could rest for just a moment. His last thought before sleep overtook him was, 'Is anybody there? Does anybody care?'

* * *

Bledig held a mad glint in his eyes as he stood before the last of his army. His allies had already led the charge into the Labyrinth, but they weren't getting the job done. As always, he was going to have to do everything himself. For their part, his soldiers were watching their leader pacing frantically. They dared not share even a glance between themselves should he turn his fury onto them. It was all the ragtag crew of soldiers could do not to tremble with fear.

"Listen to me," Bledig demanded. "Those fools cannot win. We will vanquish those simple minded, soft hearted bastards. Do whatever it takes to win! May the Gods help you should you fail. TO BATTLE!"

Bledig pointed his sword towards the Labyrinth. His army rushed into the fray, eager to get away from his madness. Most had misgivings about the battle ahead, but plunged forward anyway. Watching them, a strange smile formed on the face of the unknown son. Anyone seeing the smile may have felt a chill as their blood ran cold. It was a smile of one who had completely lost his mind. The smile was cold, calculating, and completely evil. Any trace of the man he might have become had vanished. His eyes were empty of a living soul. It was truly a frightening sight to behold.

After his army had left his side, Bledig continued to pace, waiting for answers. He had no qualms about staying behind. Why should he risk his own life to get what he wanted? He deserved better! His whole life was spent in the shadows, only to catch the crumbs of what should have been his life. What was worse than never knowing what might have been was seeing it unfold through his _friends_. Friends, bah! Traitors and fools, all of them. Once this was rectified, he'd make them pay. He'd make them all pay!

* * *

The stench of blood was overwhelming, yet Sarah and Jareth continued to fight further into the Labyrinth. Sarah felt numb to the carnage around her as she cut into another orc. It seemed that every time she cut one down, another would take its place. Looking up, she could see four more standing in her path. Their skin, the color of ripe avocado, was covered by armor made from hardened leather. Hideous fanged-tooth grins met her sickened stare. They slid their tongues over their thin lips, ready for their next taste of mortal-born flesh.

"You're mine, female," boasted one of them as it lurched forward on bow legs.

"In your dreams!" growled Sarah as she moved forward to meet him. Several allied soldiers took on the other three, leaving her one-on-one with the repulsive being.

Jareth turned to see his warrior queen as she matched the ferocious orc blow for blow. His pride swelled as he witnessed her dispatched it. Her brow was covered in sweat and grime and he watched as she wiped her arm over it. Looking around, she caught his eye and nodded. The jade eyes he had come to love were hardened with a singular purpose. He longed for the innocence that once shown in their depths. It was just one more loss that they would have to face together.

Movement caught his attention and Jareth had just enough time to block a killing blow from the side. A momentary lapse in attention would surely lead to his demise if he wasn't careful. As it was, he felt the tip of the blade slice through his armor. The orc sniffed the air as a trickle of blood ran from the shallow scratch. It laughed at the Goblin King, smacking its lips in anticipation of his next meal. Jareth parried as the orc thrust forward, avoiding the next hit.

"Stand still," demanded the hungry being.

"Only if you do the same," quipped Jareth as he blocked another strike.

"Enough of this," it replied, frustrated.

The orc jabbed forward with its sword, intent on making the kill. Jareth anticipated the move and dodged it without trouble. The creature stumbled forward before turning to take another chance. Its eyes glittered dangerously as it sized up the competition. Before it had time to regroup, Jareth lunged forward. The tip of his sword punctured the orc's armor and embedded deep within its side. A roar of pain and rage spewed forth from the damaged creature. Stumbling forward, it attempted to exact retribution. Jareth watched as it fell to its knees and gave him a hate-filled glare. With a final pitch forward, it landed face first into the stone path. A moment later, it fell still as it took its last breath.

"Jareth?" spoke a gentle voice, bringing Jareth from his stupor.

"Hmm?" he asked, trying to shake the image of the dying orc from his mind.

"I asked if you were alright," Sarah replied. He turned his head to see the expression of concern on her lovely face.

"Do not worry, my love," he assured her. "I will be fine."

Sarah gave him an unsure gaze before finally accepting his words as a comfort to her. All around them, soldiers bravely fought against the enemy. Her eyes took in the chaos before another orc fell into her line of vision. Sarah raised her sword, ready to defend herself. Their blades met in a clash of metal on metal. For each move, Sarah was able to match it. The orc growled, unhappy in the stalemate.

Without another word, the orc made a move to the right. Sarah moved along with him, realizing in an instant that she'd been tricked. The orc's sword slid through the air and Sarah had only enough time to catch the edge with her own weapon. She felt her blade slipping from her fingers before it clattered on the stones below. A howl of triumph filled the air as the orc lined itself up for the kill. Sarah closed her eyes, unable to defend herself against the oncoming strike.

"Sarah!" cried Jareth.

Jareth was barely aware of what he was doing before running his sword through the chest of Sarah's opponent. The orc's narrow eyes rolled back into its head as it fell backward, dying instantly. Jareth sheathed his sword as his eyes roamed over Sarah's body, looking for injuries. Satisfied that she was still, relatively, unscathed, he took her in his arms in a tight embrace. Allies surrounded the couple, fending off an attack and giving them a moment of safety.

"Jareth, please promise me that, when this is over, we'll take a long vacation," Sarah begged.

Jareth chuffed out a laugh. "I think we both deserve a nice holiday. Perhaps somewhere warm, with a lovely lake. You can wear that enticing bathing costume."

"Pervert!" she giggled.

"I love you," he said, his voicing taking on a serious tone. The back of his fingers caressed her cheek.

Sarah placed her hand over his. "I love you, too."

Jareth gave her a chaste kiss before finally taking a step away from his beloved. The allies parted to let the two lovers back into the fray. With renewed vigor, they returned to the fight. Neither of them ready to give up their dreams. This time, they were playing for keeps.

* * *

"Careful!" warned Oberon, his hand still on his wife's arm after pulling her from the point of a sword.

Titania nodded as she turned toward the being that dared attack the High Queen. The boggart was particularly nasty as it bared its sharp teeth to her. Dripping saliva made a path down its pointed chin, glistening in the afternoon sun. In humanoid form, it was covered in thick leathery skin topped with a chainmail vest. This made it extremely difficult to penetrate, even with her gilded sword. A horrible, guttural laugh escaped its lips as she tried, unsuccessfully, to slay it.

As the Boggart thrust forward again, Titania saw her opening. She dodged his blade with a side step and brought her own into the armhole of the vest. The blade was perfectly positioned to drive through the creature's heart, ending its life almost immediately. It fell to the ground and Titania took a moment to say a quick prayer to the Gods for its safe passage to the Underworld. Closing her eyes against the sight, she wondered how many lives had been lost to this senseless battle.

"Are you alright?" Oberon called to his wife, his voice laced with concern.

Titania turned to let her husband know that she was fine, when she saw the blade run him through. For a moment, it seemed that Oberon had no understanding of what had happened. He looked to her as if to ask for an explanation. It was this look that unfroze the High Queen as she let out an anguished scream of horror. All movement seemed to stop as her shriek rang through the Labyrinth, echoing off the stone walls.

As sudden as it appeared, the blade was removed from the torn body of the High King. Without its hold, Oberon slumped to the ground. His chest rose and fell with shallow breaths as his hand clenched and unclenched, the only sign of his pain. The ground beneath him held a spreading, circular, red stained patch of his blood. It seemed that he grew paler with each drop that was drained from his still living body.

A howl of rage escaped Titania's lips as she got her first glimpse of her husband's killer. The grinning henkie wiped his blade on the leg of his trousers before brandishing it in the Queen's direction. Moving on instinct alone, Titania swung her sword removing his hand at the wrist. The grin soon vanished as it realized its mistake. Without a blade, the henkie was now vulnerable to her attack. All thought of sparing its life ended when she thought of her husband's life ebbing away. She thrust forward, piercing it through the abdomen with a fatal blow.

Titania kneeled next to her husband, cradling his head in her hands. "Oberon, my love"

"My Titania," Oberon gasped, straining to see his beloved wife clearly.

"Don't try to speak," Titania hushed him. A tear fell from her eyes as she struggled to stay calm for him.

"I don't have much time left," he replied. "Never forget that I love you."

"I can't go on without you," she argued.

"You must," he commanded. "Your strength will carry you through."

"Oberon," Titania sobbed, her control snapped as she openly wept.

"Farewell, my love," he said. He took another ragged breath, though his face took on a peaceful visage.

"Until we meet again, beloved," she whispered.

Titania gave her husband a tender kiss and looked into his unseeing eyes for the last time before closing them with a fingertip. Placing his head on the ground, she set aside her grief as she stood. She vowed to see this battle through to its completion, once and for all.

* * *

* For updates, thoughts, and more, check out my homepage (the link is on my profile).


End file.
